Master Quest
by Anime Ice
Summary: A Kid found alone and hurt told his path is already chosen for him will change it all with the path he carves out for himself. watch as Naruto journey's through the Pokemon world to become the best their ever was.
1. Chapter 1

**So as everyone as heard the Pokémon Sun and Moon anime is over basically and a new generation of Pokémon are here with sword and shield. Of course new characters and Pokémon will come and imma say this…..I'm gonna miss it, I mean sure there were ups and downs from the anime, but hey he won a league a Pokémon league and became its first champion. I can't wait for the new series and the new games and I know I should wait till it comes out, but I'll make sure I put those Pokémon into this story later as for now enjoy this story of Ash and Naruto brothers formed by fate and destiny.**

**Chapter 1: A lost Kid**

"_Where am I….why is it so dark, cold, what's that sound"_

Blue eyes as bright as the morning sky opened up to the view of the night sky with stars small, but bright as anything and the full moon being blocked by the passing clouds which once parted face light to the small figure in the clearing as his eyes quickly checked his surroundings finding himself in some kind of small clearing with a large rock not to far away and what looked like fruit in a pile by it.

"_Where am I_," thought the small little boy as he tried to get up only to hiss in pain as he held his right leg which he now noticed was wrapped up in what looked like leaves and vines.

Suddenly he heard a rustle and his eyes quickly darted into the tree line where the bushes started to move till they parted to reveal a tall bipedal cat with yellow fur, blue whiskers and palms. And as the little boy had a staring contest with it did he realize that this was a Pokémon and one he had never seen before in any of the books he had read with his moth-….suddenly memories start to come back to him some happy, but most that were recently not so good and in the end he understands not only why he is injured, but where he is.

"So this is Kanto….it's better then the pictures," said the boy as the mysterious Pokémon looks up from its sitting position and started to walk towards him as Naruto gave a slight flinch when it's face was mere inches from his.

It gave a small growl before rolling over an oran berry which he hesitated in taking before quickly hearing the rumbling in his stomach and finally gave in grabbing the berry and chowing down on it as he felt refreshed and somewhat better.

"Thank you," said the boy as the Pokémon just gazed at him, before walking to the rock and got on top of it before getting into a sitting position and staring at the night sky.

"_For a child to be out this late is dangerous_," said the yellow Pokémon as the boy stopped eating and stared at it.

"You can understand me," the boy asked surprised.

"_And it would seem you could understand me_," the yellow Pokémon suddenly stood up straighter and stared straight into the boys eyes."_Now my question is child how did you end up on the beach soaked, dehydrated and starved, but also with a broken leg to boot_," the voice she talked in was female and sounded very strict as it gave a small glare which made the boy look away in slight fear for both the Pokémon and the reason he was injured.

"I-I-I was simply boating and-"

"_Child you are young and thus I will not blame you for lying especially in front of something that would frighten you_," said the Pokémon.

"But I am not frighten of you, in fact I am grateful, because you are the first one to actually take the time to care if I was alright," the boy said as he let a few tears stream down his face and the Pokémon looked on with confusion, sadness and worry.

"_Boy are you an orphan," it asked worried for the answer._

"No, but I might as well be…..you see I was born a triplet, I the oldest was always expected to be the best, but when my other siblings showed more progression then me, more talent then I just because I couldn't unlock my aura faster I was seen as a waste and put aside ignored by everyone in my family…so after our fifth birthday I overheard that my heir status would be taken and given to one of my twins to take down the road once one of them become a champion. So I left to start my journey early and learn more then I could from them, but I guess my boat wasn't good enough ha," the boy looked at the ground shedding tears at the end.

The pokémon looked on with anger, but also pity for a boy so young to be unloved by those who were supposed to love him was something it wished on no one. It stepped down its rick and walked to the boy before kneeling down to his level and giving the little one a big hug that made him finally let it all out and for the next few minutes the clearing was full of sobbing as the boy cried his feelings out.

"_Zeraora_," was all the yellow bipedal cat said.

"What?" Asked the boy.

"_Zeraora that's my name and I am known very few around the world as I like to have very little contact with humans_," the now named Zeraora said.

"But I'm a human so why are you talking to me," asked the boy.

"_Because you are nothing more then a child and a young one who was cast aside by foolish parents. Who could not see that your potential is there, it's just waiting to be unlocked but not by them, but with your heart and those who truly believe in you_," Zeraora said as the boy gave a small smile before snuggling into the Pokémon.

"My name is Naruto," the little blonde boy said as the bipedal Pokémon gave a small smile before letting the boy fall asleep in her arms.

"_Don't worry Naruto your parents might not have seen it, but you have it the aura and so much more. Just like someone else and you two will change this world for the better," _Zeraora has a small smile before laying down with the sleeping boy.

**Next Day**

**(Professor Oaks Lab)**

The sun was bright today as the open meadow which housed many Pokémon and the small lakes around the place gave most of the Pokémon that stayed there a place to roam free as the owner of the large land was walking around with a small chart as he smiled at all the roaming Pokémon some of them owned by trainers and others just part of the wildlife. As he was walking through the field he spotted the two of the three Pokémon he was hoping to find, one of them was a blue turtle like creature with big eyes and small hands coming out of its shell with its tail being treated by the other Pokémon. A small little green creature with lighter green spots around its body and a giant seed being the main feature that gave it away.

"Squirtle, Bulbasaur how are you two doing, oh Squirtle what did you do," asked the old man who had grey hair and wrinkles on his face as his lab coat blew in the wind, this man was Professor Samuel Oak the leading professor in Pokémon research.

The two Pokémon started to tell him what happened but both were speaking at the same time that there words which was really them saying there names was jumbled. Making the professor gave a small laugh before another sound caught the threes attention as a small orange lizard with a burning tail cane running towards them waving its small arms.

"Charmander what's wrong," asked Oak.

The Pokémon kept waving it's hands before pointing to the forest as the three had confused faces before the fire lizard took oaks hand and started to drag him into the forest and for a few minutes the four continued the trick until they came into a clearing where they saw the sun shining down on a duo one a Pokémon Oak had never seen before and another a little boy who looked just a few years older then his grandson.

"So this is what you wanted to show me Charmander," Oak then saw the injury on the boy and gave a small gasp before covering his mouth as he suddenly saw the Pokémon open it's eyes and stare right at him as it suddenly got up, but also lowered the boy to the ground not waking him as it moved to intercept him.

"Wait I wasn't-," but the Pokémon was already on him with a thunder punch, but was pushed back when small fire streams came between the two as the three Kanto Starters stood between the professor and the Pokémon.

"_Move I do not wish to hurt you_," Zeraora said, but the three didn't bulge.

"Please I didn't come to hurt you I'm just worried about the boy his injury seems severe Let me get him to a nurse," asked Oak as Zeraora was ready to pounce again until a small groan stopped them and all eyes looked at the awaking Naruto who looked at the occurring situation.

"Aaahh good morning…what's going on," asked Naruto.

"Ah well you see little boy my name is professor Oak and I was walking around checking on all the Pokémon until I found you anddd,"

"Zeraora and I know who you are I read books about you….so that's why I'm here this is your research field," said Naruto.

"Yes and I was hoping I could convince…Zeraora if I could take you to a nurse to check your leg," said Oak.

Naruto looked down at his leg and put his hand on it as he expected some kind of pain, but felt nothing only the weird feeling of the leaf. He suddenly unwrapped the lead and saw his once bloodied leg cleaned and healed.

"_It would seem you healed faster then I expected_," said Zeraora.

"Zeraora please let him go he is a trustworthy person. I promise," Naruto said as she had to give a slight growl before lowering her stance.

"So young man mind explaining how you ended up in the middle of my field," asked Oak.

"Long story, but I can tell you after we head back to your research lab, because I am feeling kinda sore," said Naruto.

"And your friend," asked Oak as he stared at the mysterious Pokémon as Naruto gave her a pleading look and after a minute she sighed before nodding her head.

"She'll follow me and because she helped me through my time here," he said.

"Well then shall we," said Oak with a small smile.

**Prof. oaks Lab**

Professor Oak led them back to his lab where he checked to see if Naruto was fully alright and if he had any other injuries, but he seemed fine and after some food for him, the three starters and Zeraora who just stared at it until Naruto told her to at least try the setting was finally at ease, but still a little tense. But enough for Naruto to tell Oak about how he ended up in Kanto and by the end Oak could only feel sadness for the boy as he could not understand why he would be unloved by all those who were supposed to love him. His grandson Gary and his son Blue were the two most important people to him so he couldn't imagine not loving them anymore.

"Well young Naruto you are welcomed to stare here for as long as you need," said Professor Oak.

"Thanks Professor and to be honest maybe time with all these Pokémon will make me feel at ease," said Naruto as he rubbed the heads of Charmander and Bulbasaur with Squirtle sitting in his lap which gave Professor Oak a small smile.

"Say Naruto can I ask you a question," asked Oak.

"Sure what is it?" Asked Naruto.

"Do you still plan to be a trainer," that question caused Naurto to close his eyes and look down at the Squirtle at his lap as it gave him a small smile.

"Honestly I don't know. After having those you cared about turn there back on you and say that your not worth the time and effort. To have them basically say I would amount to nothing and not even waste my time being a trainer is kinda sad, but now after nearly dying and meeting a Pokémon I have never seen it got me thinking…..why listen to the words of those who never saw my full self. Professor Oak I don't plan to listen to them if they never listen to me, I'm here to say I will be a the best that there ever was and prove all of them wrong," Naruto said with the most conviction he had as a fire burned in his eyes that showed Oak and the Pokémon he was not only serious, but passionate about it.

"Well then I would like to offer you the chance to learn under me and grow till you are ready, because if you want to be a Pokémon master your gonna need the knowledge to do so," said Oak as Zeraora walked up to him and put her paw on his shoulder.

"_And the Pokémon to show you how to be the best and bond through tough and thin_," Zeraora said as the three starters gave a loud cry and Naruto shed a small tear and gave a wide grin as on this day a journey was born for one of the greatest Pokémon masters to walk the earth.

**END**

**So that was my first chapter to this series and unfortunately for all of you I already choose the team he will have during the story of course it might change as I'm writing as right now I'm thinking of new teams. BUT I WANT YOU TO KNOW the teams he has for each region is gonna be different and will probably only use in that region unless a time calls for it and if you want certain Pokémon on his team just tell me and I'll try to add them or something.**

**Thank you for reading and the next chapter will be up soon so until then see you later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back with the second chapter and as I promised it's out real soon right after the other one. Also this one may answer some questions that may have been sent to me, but the reason I'm making another new story is because some Pokémon and Naruto story's are good and show how powerful he is weather by the Pokémon or having powers like them. But again they never finish and if they do it's always making me want more so imma try and deliver with this one.**

**His team for Kanto is already set for now and I might change it just so it's balanced or I might make them OP idk. But for the first few years of his life we will look at his journey through each region as he grows into a Pokémon trainer and soon a master. Of course Ash will be here, but imma make him seem like a younger brother to Naruto and when he starts his journey Ash will be there sometimes to help him through tough times. Anyway enough y'all let's get down to the nitty gritty.**

**Narutos Current Team:**

**Zeraora**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**Chapter 2: A journeys Beginning**

**Pallet Town**

**4 Years Later**

The sounds of Pidgey and Spearow could be heard throughout the morning day as they flew above the lush green trees with the small little Rattata running through the tall grass as Caterpie and Weedle sitting atop the trees looking down upon the small little Pokémon and watching as a something quickly ran past them and was using the trees to quickly pass by them. The Rattata of course were spooked, before they to continued running as the blur was speeding through the tall grass making sure to jump over any hurdles in the way, before bursting through some bushes as the cool morning sun lit the figure who was on one knee as he slowly got up showing that he was wearing a black muscle shirt with a white poke ball design on the front and black joggers that had stripes down the side which matched with his running shoes as he inhaled the cool morning air as his blonde locks blew with it.

"**Your not tired are you now Naruto**," a light female voice said with a little mirth.

The now named Naruto opened his ocean blue eyes and looked to his left where a large boulder was as a certain bipedal Pokémon sat a top of it as it stared into his eyes giving a small snarky smile.

"Very funny Z you and me both know I have more energy then that and besides gramps backyard is the easier terrain to do my exercises in," Naruto responded with as he started to jog through the open terrain with the many Pokémon around just walking around as most belonged to trainers that left them with Professor oak as they continued there journey.

"**So how are we going to surprise the professor this time**," asked Zeraora as she ran beside him.

"Ah I think I'll give him a break this year," Naruto respond as he jumped over a sleeping Ryhorn.

"**Really and why would that be**," questioned Zeraora.

"Oh you know him getting old and is always finding ways to make our return grand will probably make him die of a heart attack-,"

"**Naruto I have been around you for a very long time and I know when your excuses are utter Tauros**," said Zeraora.

"Okay you got me. Today is the day I have dreamt for a while now since Grandpa Oak took me in,"said Naruto as the two stopped in front of a large building with a windmill beside it as he walked up the steps bearing some noises inside and once he opened the door with the key he was given, he walked into the lab to see Professor oak the leading researcher and most well known around the Pokémon world as he was trying to catch a small little Eevee as it jumped around him and was knocking over some stuff in the process as Oak gave a final sigh, before laying on the floor as the Eevee gave a small yip almost laughing at the poor mans failed attempt to catch it.

"Eevee please leave the Professor alone I think he's had enough fun for one day," Naruto said finally showing his presence as the two turned around in surprise, before both grew big smiles as Eevve quickly sprinted towards Naruto before jumping into his arms as it showed its love to Naruto. With him giving Eevee small kisses before looking towards Oak who had a huge smile and walked towards him, before giving him a big hug.

"Good to see you again my boy," Professor Oak said as he patted his shoulder as it had been nearly a year since he had seen him.

"Sorry for not calling earlier Gramps, but the flight home took longer then I thought it would," he said.

"But it was all worth it to see you again Naruto," Oak said as they walked upstairs to where most of where he did his work.

"So how have things been since I've been gone," asked Naruto.

"Oh nothing new, but the new trainers are coming in today to start there journey," said Oak as he grabbed a cart that held three poke balls.

"Well what a coincidence that I return the day new trainers start there journey," said Naruto with Oak giving him a small smile.

"Ah yes Your are ten now aren't you. I would think you would wanna wait a few more years," said Oak.

"Well I would wait till I'm 16 since that's what Kalos trainers usually start at, but since I live in Kanto and I wanna start my journey here, I might as well start it now," said Naruto as he walked to the window and looked out at the open field.

"Well if that's the case, then you might want these," said oak as he handed Naruto three things a small box, some pokeballs, and a some pokeballs, and a small little watch with the poke symbol on it.

"Woah Gramps you didn't have to," Naruto said feeling a slight blush on being given not only his starting things for his journey, but what he could remember as the next gen of Pokédex in which both and Stone industries have been working on.

"Ah, but from the day you came into my life Naruto not a moment has been dull and with your help in journeying to other regions and helping other researchers the world of Pokémon has never looked brighter especially with the new information you were able to collect," he said.

"Ah yes and I was able to stop by Alola to study more on Mega evolution and the connection with Z-crystals," Naruto said as he handed the professor a small bag that had all the info from both Professor Sycamore, Professor Kukui and his cousin Samson who all helped him in collecting the data.

"Good my boy I'm sure this will help with the rest of the data you were able to retrieve," said Oak as he payed them down by his computer.

"Well learning more about Pokémon was always a great way to pass the time whenever you weren't around plus with the regions I've traveled to and the things I've seen my fascination with Pokémon grows everyday and taking this journey as a trainer will further both my mind and bond with those around me," Naruto gave a small smile as he looked up at the rafters where Zeraora was just laying up there enjoying the relaxation.

"Ah yes Zeraora has been a great help as well for both myself, but mostly for you growing up. And I thank her for watching over you all this time," said Oak.

"And I'm grateful for her she was the one who saved me, watched over me as if I was her own kin," Naruto said as a glaze over look appeared in his eyes, before he was taken out of it by Z appearing in front of him with a paw on his head ruffling his hair.

"**Don't go crying on my get Kid. You haven't even had your first official battle**," said Z as she gave a sly smirk.

"Thanks Z….so Gramps what's in this box and this watch," asked Naruto after rubbing his eyes.

"Ah yes that there is the new Pokedex from and they got help from Stone in making sure some features such as mapping, time, and transferring of not only mail, but Pokémon as well," Oak said as he pressed a button and two small lights shined before a Pokémon appeared over the watch.

"That'll come in handy if I need to switch out somebody on my team," Naruto said.

"It also has the data of every Pokémon in each region you have gone to, but if you manage to find some unknown Pokémon it will immediately register it in. As for the box well it was actually a gift from both Ash and my grandson Gary with a little help from me and there moms," said Oak with a little wink as Naruto smiled knowing those boys are his biggest helpers and fans as they were always there for him and he for them in tight spots.

They were always at each other throats and trying to impress him, but in the end the two always got along and whenever he was around he tried to teach them more about Pokémon and allowing them to interact with the few he had with Z being there favorite as they have never seen one like him. Of course she at first didn't like them, but eventually they grew on her and whenever they wanted to hangout the two would always be scooped up in her arms faster then they could react.

"I guess I'll have thank them later," said Naruto, before opening the boss and his eyes widen at what he saw.

It was small little necklace with a white rim and a picture of him, oak, Delia, Ash and Gary all smiling on his first day leaving for Johto to research Ho-oh. He let out a small tear, before out the necklace on and seeing something else and removed the cloth to reveal two Pokeballs, one made his eyes go wide as it was a Masterball a Rare pokeball that anyone would pay to have and the other was something a kin to an ultra ball only with a lightning bolt going across it.

"Those two were hard to come by with one being a rare item for anyone and the other being made specifically for Zeraora herself as she looks like someone you might wanna keep safe," said Oak as Naruto gave a small smile, before looking towards Z who gave a small smile and walked to him.

"**Since the day I saved you I saw something that I have never seen in a human before….Hope, for a bright future**," Z said as she smiled before tapping the pokeball and letting it capture him as three seconds later it dinged signally a catch as Naruto gave a small cheer before releasing Z.

"Now are you ready for your journey to start Naruto," asked Oak.

"Not yet Professor I just gotta say goodbye to some people, along with getting the rest of my team," said Naruto.

"Ah yes I would assume you mean the three waiting outside then," said Oak, before Eevee jumped into his arms.

"And don't forget about Eevee Gramps," said Naruto as Eevee cried in joy.

"Ah yes then you might want this then," Oak then walked over and handed him a small white pokeball with red lines.

"I assume the other three are at there usual spot," said Naruto, but before Oak could answer the door behind was flung open as Naruto turned around only to be dog piled by three Blurs a green, blue, and golden blur as the three Kanto Starters crises in joy at seeing Naruto again.

"Well now it would seem they expected you to come," said Oak with a jolly time.

"They always know when I'm around," said Naruto rubbing all three Pokémon's heads.

"So I would assume your gonna take then with you," asked Oak.

"I mean if it's okay with you Gramps," asked Naruto.

"Oh it's mighty fine with me Naruto these three have been by your side since you first arrived and this Charmander here you have helped so much especially with it standing out from the others," said Oak as this Charmander once it hatched from the egg was always seen as different and thus treated different from other Charmander.

"Yeah well I know how it feels bud, but don't worry we'll show them all of us," Naruto said as he looked at all his Pokémon.

"But do take it easy on trainers because I know these three are more powerful then the regular starters," said Oak.

"Don't worry Gramps I'll make sure to take it easy with them and I'll probably try to use Pokémon I catch instead," said Naruto as he stood up.

"So off to say bye to the others huh, well I wish you could stay more, but I know you would wanna get started right away," said Oak.

"Don't worry Gramps I'll make sure to stop by after I collect all eight badges," Naruto said with a smile as Oak gave a pouch laugh.

"We'll be safe my boy and always treat those around you with the upmost respect," Oaks final words to him as he headed off to say his goodbyes to those in pallet town.

**Few Hours Later**

"**So what's the plan for this little journey of ours**," asked Z as the two walked down the road to Viridian city through route one.

"Well I would suggest we go to the Viridian gym so we can get it out of the way, but from what I have heard most of the time the gym leader is away. So we will try later down the road," Naruto suggested as they walked past a large tree with some birds flying out of it.

"**So you wanna challenge the Pewter city Gym first huh**," asked Z.

"Yeah besides I know some of my Pokémon would wanna make a good first impression in there first gym battle," said Naruto.

"**So which one is gonna have its first battle**," asked Z.

"Well since the Pewter city gym leader is a rock type expert I'll have the advantage with both water and grass though in which one will go first is a mystery to me," said Naruto.

But before Z could respond the wind started to pick up as a rock was hurled at them and the two jumped to the side and looked up into the sky as they saw a heard of Spearow chasing and attacking a wondering Pidgey who looked injured, but even with its winged injured it still managed to fight off the dozen of Spearow attacking it.

**FEAROW**!

The two then had wide eyes as they saw a FEAROW come out of nowhere and give the Pidgey a **Wing Attack** knocking it to the ground as the injury grew worse and it cried in pain.

"HEY! LEAVE HER ALONE!," Naruto then grabbed a stray rock and threw it at one of the Spearow as it cried out at him along with the other spearow and fearow.

"**I'd back off if I was you**," Z said as she growled at them with the Fearow glaring daggers at her.

"Easy Z I think I'll use someone who'll light things up," said Naruto before taking out one of his pokeballs.

"Go Blaze!"

"**CHARRR!"**

Charmander gave a fierce glare at the Fearow who cried out before flying higher and signaling to the group of fearow who cried out in conformation and flew farther away to give the two some space. Fearow gave one final cry before charging at the small fire lizard.

"Charmander quick dodge it and use **Ember **then follow it with **tackle**," Naruto called out as Charmander at the last second jumped to the left before spinning around and shooting out small fire sparks that hit the Fearow on its right wing as it cried in pain and was forced to fly low to the ground giving Charmander an opportunity to charge in and give it a mighty tackle as it crashed to the ground.

**FEAROW!**

Suddenly the other spearow started to attack Charmander who was caught off guard and was hit in the back with a **wing attack **as it skidded into the ground, but before it could get up Fearow attack Charmander with a **Drill peck** furthering injurying him.

"BLAZE NO!," Naruto said as he went to help but the spearow got in the way, but they forgot about the other Pokémon there with him.

The group of spearow suddenly got hit by a **Thunderbolt **as they became charred and had swirls in there eyes as they lay knocked out with the Fearow having wide eyes, but before it could fly away it turned around into the angered eyes of Blaze.

"Time to end this Blaze **Mega Punch**," Naruto said as Charmanders fist lit up before hitting Fearow right in the chest as it was set into the pile of knocked out spearow.

"**Some Pokémon have to big of an ego sometimes**," said Z.

"Good job Blaze return for now," Naruto said as he was happy for his Pokémon's first win, but was still worried for the injured Pidgey as he quickly ran over to check if it was okay and saw that its wing was partly bleeding and was having trouble moving it.

"**She May have broken it and from I can tell isn't able to fly with that type of injury**," said Z as Naruto had a somber look.

"We gotta get her to a Pokémon center quickly," said Naruto as he wrapped the damaged wing as best as he could before holding the Pidgey close to his chest before running towards Viridian city as Z followed close behind.

"_Don't worry buddy we'll get you fixed up before you even know it,"_ he thought as the Pidgey was looking up at him with painful eyes, but felt a warmth from this boy and snuggled closer to him for more comfort.

**Viridian City**

**Pokémon Center**

Naruto was sitting on a chair patiently waiting for what Nurse Joy would say about the little bird he brought in who had fallen asleep while he ran all the way here and burst through the door asking Nurse Joy to help the poor little fellow who had a pretty damaged right wing as some of it was broken, but from what he was told just over two hours ago the bird Pokémon was sent into ER. Suddenly the light above the sign turned off and out stepped Nurse Joy wiping some sweat off her brow.

"Nurse Joy is he gonna be alright," asked Naruto.

"Don't worry young man she'll be fine I was able to heal the cut and the broken bone on her wings I was able to fix for the most part, but she should take it easy for a little while and not fly for at least a week," she said.

"That's good," he said letting out a sigh.

"I'm glad you were there to help, because if not she might have not made it," Nurse joy said as she gave him a small smile before walking away as Naruto was given the okay to visit the Pidgey.

"**Lucky we showed up when we did**," said Z from within her pokeball.

"Yeah, but we should've helped sooner," said Naruto.

"**She still would've been hurt**," said Z.

"I know, but not this hurt," said Naruto as he looked inside the window of where the pidgey was laying down in a large pillow with its wing wrapped up and a monitor next to it.

"**Looks like she is sleeping soundly**," said Z.

"Yeah I know right, but doesn't this pidgey look different then the rest," asked Naruto as he saw the fur on it have a more yellow vibe to it.

"**That's because it's a shiny Pidgey Naruto**," Z said as his eyes widen upon realizing it.

He then saw it start to stir noticing it was waking up and decided to maybe feed it as he pulled some poke food from his backpack and walked in just as the pidgey was fully getting up, but winced as it looked at it's damaged wing.

"Hey your okay now," said Naruto drawing it's attention.

**Pidg**

"Yeah I know weird place right, but I brought you here, because you got into a nasty fight with that Fearow, but don't worry I dealt with it and got you here to heal you," Naruto said before pouring some food for it in a bowl and sliding it over to her as it looked at it suspiciously and at him, before taking a small bite and crying out in joy and devouring more of it. As Naruto gave a small laugh.

"You like it don't you"

"**Pi pidg"**

"Nurse Joy says your gonna need to heal for a bit before you start flying and I know it's sucks but it's to make sure your better and good to fly," said Naruto as Pidgey gave him a sad face, but cried in understanding.

"**It wants to thank you for being there as apparently those Spearow were bothering other Pokémon**," said Z.

"Yeah well bully's aren't the best and sometimes your gotta stand up for others so good job on you," said Naruto as Pidgey cried out in joy.

Naruto has decided to stay the entire time Pidgey was healing as it enjoyed his company and the food he brought her they grew closer that when it came time to remove the bandages Naruto gained a hit of sadness as the time he spent with pidgey was something he wished would not end.

"Well Pidgey it's been a fun ride, but now that your all healed up it might be time for our ways to separate," Naruto said as the now bandage free Pidgey cried out in sadness.

"**You know Naruto I technically don't count as part of your six unless you make it so**," Z said.

"Are you saying catch her, but I don't know if she wants to," asked Naruto, but as if Pidgey was reading his mind it started to peck at his side and at one of the pokeballs as it fell off and before he could grab it the pidgey tapped its beak to it causing it to suck him in and the ball to shake three times before clicking signaling a capture.

"**Well that answers your question**," said Z

"Nice I caught my first Pokémon," said Naruto before releasing Pidgey."So Pidgey since your part of the team I feel as though I should give you a name mmmhhh how bout Talia," Naruto said as the now named Talia criers our in joy.

"Well then Talia let our new journey to be a Pokémon master commence," Naruto said as Talia flew away onto his shoulder and started to walk towards there epic journey.

**Alright let me first say this shit was long like really long and though I wish the first battle was more. I wrote it at 3 am and was super tired and wanted to get this chapter over with so I rushed the ending. Also yeah yeah I know I may have given him like four starter Pokémon, but hey if you fuckers use cheats to get all three starters in the game then imma use cheats for fanfic, but yeah you guest what his team would be and hey not many like pidgey, but I do like I choose that boy/girl as my main flyer. And yes I chose Bulbasaur as my starter for kanto journey because I liked him more now maybe charizard but now as much. Anyway tell me what you thought and I'll get the next chapter up soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So welcome back to the Third chapter in Masterquest where my boi Naruto has just started his journey and to be honest with all of you I am not gonna do filler episodes unless the story requires it, some of these chapters will need to be important and tie into the story like backstory, Gym battles, and of course evil organizations. But as for the team he will have well I will make sure to put down who is on his main team and who is in the back waiting to be called out. Also I forgot to mention that his Pokémon will be transferred to oaks lab in a specific part of his field where they can do there own thing AND that most of the trainers here will have more then four moves as I feel that makes it more exciting. But imma have a cap for how many they can have I just don't know what yet. Anyway let us continue onto his journey as they face there first gym battle at Pewter City.**

**Naruto's Team:**

**Zeraora****: (Electric) **Moves: **Thunder Punch, Thunderbolt, Plasma Fists, Close Combat, Slash, Throat Chop, Dual Chop, Fire Punch, Iron Tail.**

**Charmander****: (Fire) **Moves: **tackle, Ember, Growl, Double Kick, Fire spin, Mega Punch.**

**Squirtle****: (Water) **Moves: **Headbutt, Bite, Water Gun, Rapid Spin, Gyro Ball**

**Bulbasaur****: (Grass/Poison) **Moves: **Tackle, Leech seed, Vine whip, Razor Leaf, Body Slam, Bide, Poison Powder.**

**Pidgey****: (Normal/Flying) **Moves: **Quick Attack, Peck, Sand-attack, Double Team.**

**Chapter 3****: The Rocky Challenge**

The sun was up and shining as bright as ever with Naruto walking down the path at a steady pace as the Pokémon around him and in the trees and in the trees enjoyed the afternoon sun as Naruto looked over the horizon to see Pewter city the place where the rock type gym leader Brock was and his first gym challenge.

"**Calm down you haven't won yet**," said Z inside her pokeball.

"_Yeah I know, but I feel so pumped_," said Naruto as he gave a hug smile before sprinting towards the gym.

Once he made it into the small city he immediately went to the Pokémon center to make sure all of his Pokémon were in top shape. Though once they were checked up he rushed on over to the gym and once he saw it take its rocky type gym to literally and as he walked into the gym he saw the rocky terrain and the balcony for any viewers, but stopped once he was close to it looking around for the gym leader.

"Hello is anyone here," asked Naruto.

"Who goes there," suddenly the lights turned on and a man with brown spiky hair, a long sleeved orange shirt with a green stripe in the middle along with brown pants standing at the other side of the battle field.

"A challenger and you must be the gym leader," said Naruto.

"Precisely my name is Brock Harrison and I am the Pewter city gym leader,"

"Well Brock my name is Naruto and I am here to challenge," he said as he decided to use the fake last name knowing his real last name would draw to much attention.

"Well Naruto is this your first official Gym battle," Brock asked walking to stand across from his opponents field.

"Yes actually I just started my journey a little over a week ago," he replied.

"And you think that makes you ready to face off against one of the right gym leaders," asked Brock hitting a bit of sarcasm.

"Well I might be just starting my journey, but trust me when I say that I'm ready," Naruto said as he raised his pokeball.

"Well then I guess you'll have to learn the hard way," Brock said as he to held a pokeball as some kids were playing on the balcony and one of them came to the middle.

"This is a two on two battle with only the challenger being allowed to substitute. The battle only ends when one sides Pokémon is unable to battle,"

"Well let get started then. Go GEODUDE!" Brock throw out his pokeball as out came a small rock with big eyes and two long arms that was floating above the ground.

"A Geodude huh, cool," Naruto then raised his dexter watch.

**Geodude (Rock/Ground)(The Rock Pokemon): It's Round body makes it easy to pick up, but it is hard and heavy. It's dangerous to play with them as if they were snowballs.**

**This Geodude is Lvl 15 and Is registered to Brock**

"Strong little guy huh, alright then Samuel let's go," Naruto threw his pokeball as a green bipedal Pokémon with a huge seed on its back gave a cry before having a starting contest with the rock Pokémon.

"Let the battle….BEGIN!"

"Geodude go **tackle**," Brock said as his Pokémon charged at the Bulbasaur.

"Quick Samuel Dodge it and use **Razor Leaf**," Naruto quickly said as Samuel jumped to the left just as Geodude crashed into the spot he was in and unleashed sharp leafs that soared towards Geodude.

"Geodude **Defense Curl" **as quickly as Brock gave the command Geodude was already glowing in a green glow as it's defense raised up and the leaves made contact doing less damage then it would have.

"Mh I'm glad your just as strong as I thought you would be Brock," said Naruto.

"As a gym leader it's my job to make sure I don't lose to just anyone even when they have an upper hand," said Brock as he showed a small smile enjoying there battle.

"Well guess me and Samuel are gonna need more then type to win. Quick **Leech Seed** followed by a **Body slam**," Naruto shouted as Samuel fires off small seeds from his green sack.

"Geodude dodge quickly," Brock said as he knew if that move hit his Geodude wouldn't survive.

Geodude quickly started to dodge the few seeds shot at him, but was not prepared for the body slam when Samuel appeared in front of him causing it to go crashing into a boulder as it got up, but grunted in pain a little.

"I see your Bulbasaur is quick as well. Good then guess we will up our game Geodude **Defense Curl** then follow it up with **Rock Throw**," Brock said as Geodude glowed once more, before small shards of rock appeared around it as they flew straight at Samuel with Naruto's eyes widening.

"Samuel Dodge," Baruto quickly said as Samuel jumped out of the way of the few rocks he was able to see coming, but wasn't able to dodge the next wave that forced him to flinch.

"Now Geodude **Mega Punch**," Geodude then raises his Fist as it glowed with power, before rushing at Samuel as Naruto was deep in thought quickly trying to find a way to stop him.

"Samuel quick use **Poison Powder **to block his view," Naruto said as out of the seed spilled a purple gas that Geodude walked straight into as it stopped its movement and started to cough.

"No Geodude, quickly use **mega Punch **on the ground," Brock said as Geodude's hand glowed once more before he punched the ground blowing away the gas.

"Now Samuel use **Vine Whip**," two vines then wrapped around Geodude as it struggled to break free, but then growled in pain as the poison effect took hold.

"Oh no it's poisoned," Brock said with worry.

"Yup, but don't worry, because we are about to end this. Samuel go swing him around, then use **Razor Leaf**," said Naruto.

Samuel then used his vine whip to swing Geodude around as it got slammed into a blouder, before throwing him into the air as it cried out, before Samuel let lose sharp leaves that Geodude couldn't escape and took the full force, before slamming into the ground as a dust cloud blocked the field, but once settled showed an unconscious Geodude with swirls in its eyes.

"Geodude is unable to battle," one of the kids said as Brock recalled his Pokémon looking shocked.

"Surprised you didn't I," said Naruto with a small smirk.

"Your skills are not unlike other beginners, but still let's see if your ready for more GO ONIX!" Brock then threw out his pokeball as a giant rock serpent roared onto the field.

"Well this might be a challenge," thought Naruto as his smirk was still on his face before taking his Pokédex out.

**Onix(Rock/Ground) The Rock snake Pokémon**

**As it grows, the stone portions of its body harden to become similar to a diamond, but colored black. **

**This Onix is level 18 and is registered to Brock**

"This is my final Pokémon so Naruto if you think your worthy of the Boulder badge, then come at me with everything," said Brock.

"Alright then Samuel you good to go again," Naruto asked as Samuel looked back with a smirk and a shout of _Bluba_ as Naruto smirked as well.

"Onix vs Bulbasaur now let the battle begin," one of his siblings said.

"Onix **Rock throw**, then get in close and use **Tackle**," Brock said as Onix had large shards of rock around him before they shot off at Samuel.

"Samuel use **Razor Leaf **to block them," Naruto quickly said as Samuel shot off sharp leaves that stopped some of the rocks, but not all of them as they landed around him blocking his view with the dust thus he wasn't able to see Onix coming from behind and smashing into him as Samuel yelled in pain, before being wrapped up by Onix.

"End this Onix," said Brock as Onix tighten his hold on him causing him to cry out in pain.

"SAMUEL GET OUT!" Naruto said with worry, but before he was able to recall his Pokémon Onix slammed him into the ground causing a gust of wind to blow him back and as he looked at the crater he saw Samuel laying down with swirls in his eyes.

"Bulbasaur is unable to battle" one of the kids said as Naruto walked onto the field and grabbed Samuel.

"You did great bud," said Naruto as Samuel gave a weak grunt, before he put him back in his pokeball.

"So Naruto you have one more Pokémon let us see how you fare with my Onix still at full strength," said Brock as Naruto gave a small smirk.

"Don't worry Brock I'm far from done," Naruto said as he pulled out a pokeball.

"GO LEONARDO!" Out of the light came a small blue turtle that cried out its war cry.

"So Naruto think you can win just because you have type advantage then I guess you have a lot to learn," said Brock.

"Oh trust me I know that better then anyone," said Naruto as throughout his time traveling he had learned that just because you had the type advantage doesn't always guarantee you'll win.

"Then let's get this final battle underway Onix use **rock throw**," Onix then shot of shards of rock from around him.

"Leonardo use **Gyro Ball** then follow it up with **Water gun**," said Naruto as his Pokémon got inside it's shell before spinning around with a grey glow as the rocks were blow away, but he didn't stop there as he shot off smashing into Onix causing it to cry out, before Leonardo's head popped out and he shot off water hitting Onix causing even more damage.

"Onix **Stone Edge **and then use **Wrap**," Onix smashes his tail into the ground as large pillars of rock blocked the water and headed straight for Leonardo.

"Leo dodge and stop him with **water gun**," said Naruto as Leo jumped to the right and shot off water once again.

"Onix **Dig**," said Brock as Onix quickly burrowed underground dodging the burst of water.

"Damn, Leo keep up your toes no telling where he might come from," said Naruto as Leo looked around and in guard, but suddenly the ground underneath cracked and before either could do anything Onix burst out as Leo was sent flying and it caused him to cry out.

"Onix **wrap**," Brock said as Onix caught Squirtle and started to squeeze him causing him to yell out in pain.

"Leo quickly use **Water Gun**," said Naruto as he tried to free his Pokémon from The rocks serpents grasp.

"Quick Onix slam it into the ground and use **Body Slam**," Brock said as Onix raised Leo up and smashed him into the ground before he could fire his water, but he wasn't done there as he put his full body weight into Squirtle causing it to go smashing into a boulder.

"LEO!" Naruto said with worry as the dust settled to show Leo still standing as it wobbled a little trying to stay up right.

"It looks like your Pokémon is on its last legs," said Brock.

"Leo…," Naruto said with worry and a hint of sadness as he saw his Pokémon trying it's best to stay in it.

"You might as well call it quiets before your Pokémon gets even more injured," said Brock as Naruto's hands tightened as he felt anger that soon disappeared once he saw his Pokémon all beaten and hurt, before going to grab Leo's pokeball.

**SQUIRTLE!**

He stopped and looked up to his Pokémon as his eyes showed it's determination and will to keep on going as in those eyes he saw everything Leo has been through as well as himself.

"You wanna keep going don't you Leo"

**Squir Squirtle**

"Then let's keep going huh bud," Naruto said as he put the pokeball back and the two looked at Brock and Onix each with eyes of determination.

"So you wanna keep going and put your Pokémon in even more pain," said Brock with a disappointed look.

"Yes, me and Leo are gonna show you that are will to never give up is stronger then any you will ever see," said Naruto.

"Your Pokémon is in its last legs as a gym leader I could end this match and get your trainer license revoked for not caring for your Pokémon's safety," said Brock.

"I know and Leo's safety is my primary concern, but if I recall him now not only will our bond change, but the trust we both have in each will be broken. I know the safety of my Pokémon is rule one, but when I look into his eyes I see it's resolve to make sure we win and that no matter what pain he goes throw he'll use it to strengthen his will. So Brock tell me will you stop the battle because of that, because me and my Pokémon's trust in each other to never give up is something we grew up with," Naruto said as Brock looked at him for a few minutes, before signing and giving a small smile.

"Your pokemon really trust you that much well then I guess I can't deny him from this battles resolution. Let us continue then," said Brock as Onix gave a war cry.

"Alright Leo lets do this," Naruto said as Leo gave a smirk and cried out as it suddenly got envelopes in a white light as both Brock and Naruto had wide eyes as the shape of Leo started to grow and change with light dying down showing a new Pokémon standing there.

**WARTORTLE!**

"Woah Leo you evolved," said Naruto as Leo turned towards him and gave a thumbs up and taking out his Pokédex.

**Wartortle(Water) The Turtle Pokemon and the evolved form of Squirtle. Often hides in the water to stalk unwary prey. For swimming fast, it moves its ears to maintain balance.**

"I guess both your bonds are greater then I thought, then let's get serious. Onix use **Stone edge **and follow it up with **Body Slam**," said Brock.

"Quick Leo dodge it and use **Water Gun**," Naruto said as Leo jumped to the right, but instead of firing a small stream of water it shot out a pulse of water that made Onix real back in pain.

"Wait what," Brock said in shock.

"Leo you learned Water pulse," said Naruto in awe, but Leo just held up one of its fingers as it had a smirk on its face before raising its arms up.

**WARRRR**

Suddenly the lights began to flicker as a swirl of clouds began to appear circling the field, before drops of water fell onto the field and Onix shook in pain as the water hurt it just a little.

"And rain dance well then why don't we show Brock what we are made of. Use **Water Pulse**," said Naruto as Leo unleashed the same move only it got more powerful thanks to the rain.

"Quick Onix use **Dig **to dodge," Brock said as Onix burrowed its way underground.

"Oh no you don't Leo quick follow it underground by using **Gyro Ball**," Naruto said as Leo spun around and smashed into the ground breaking into it as the ground tumbled for a few seconds before our popped the two with Onix crying out in pain as Leo landed safely.

"Onix are you okay," Brock asked.

"Let's finish this Leo **Water pulse**," Leo then fired off the burst of water.

"Onix dodge," but Onix was to tired and couldn't move in time to dodge the burst of water as it cried out once more before falling to the ground with swirls in its eyes.

"Onix is unable to battle and thus the winner of the match goes to Naruto," said the biggest of the kids as the rain disappeared.

"YEAH LEO WE DID IT!" Yelled Naruto as he ran over and gave hi newly evolved water Pokémon a hug.

"Well Naruto I gotta say you surprised me today with your battling resolve and gave me a heated battle today. Thus I present to you the boulder badge," said Brock as he handed Naruto small brown badge that looked like a rock.

"Alright I got the Boulder badge," Naruto jumped for joy as Leo did as well.

"So now that you have your first badge what is next for you," asked Brock as Naruto put away his new badge inside a small little case.

"I think we are going to head to Cerualon City to take on the gym leader from there," said Naruto.

"Well then Naruto I want to wish you luck on your journey and hopefully our paths may cross again, but for now I wish you luck," said Brock as the two shook hands before Naruto headed off to the Pokémon center to get his Pokémon healed.

"BIG BRO!" One of the shorter siblings ran up and hugged him as Brock smiled and knelt down to lift him up.

"Alright alright it's getting late and it's time for all of you to go to sleep," said Brock as he lead his siblings back home all the while thinking of his opponent Naruto."_why did he seem so familiar_," we're his final thoughts before his attention returned to his siblings.

**And done like Damn was that a long one not as long as the previous one, but shit did that take a long time. I of course had to stop and make some changes to make sure the moves were executed right, but also because I forgot if they could learn it. Also I was gonna throw Charmander in there to bring out metal claw, because that's what I did in Firered, but was like nah let's wait till later. Also if your wanting a specific Pokémon to join his team I might consider, but 50/50 not gonna happen idk yet. Anyways imma put the new updates to his team here and the names they all got.**

**Naruto's Team:**

**Zeraora(Electric)****: Nickname Z – **Moves; **Thunder Punch, Thunderbolt, Plasma Fists, Close Combat, Slash, Throat Chop, Dual Chip, Fire Punch, Iron tail.**

**Bulbasaur****(Grass/Poison): Nickname Samuel – **Moves; **Tackle, Leech Seed, Vine Whip, Razor Leaf, Body Slam, Bide, Poison Powder.**

**Wartortle****(Water): Nickname Leonardo – **Moves; **Water Gun, Water Pulse, Rain Dance, Headbutt, Bite, Gyro Ball, Rapid Spin.**

**Charmander****(Fire): Nickname Blaze – **Moves; **Tackle, Ember, Fire spin, Growl, Double Kick, Mega Punch.**

**Pidgey****(Normal/Flying): Nickname Tahlia – **Moves; **Quick Attack, Peck, Sand Attack, Double Team.**

**that's it for now and for all those fans the next chapter will be up soon as for now enjoy this and next time we will watch Naruto enter through where he will meet Team Rocket and his rival for this story as for now I will see you all next time on Masterquest.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyyyyy Guess whose back…..me bitch now what we have here is episode 4 or chapter 4 in the series of Masterquest as last we saw our boy Naruto win his first badge and his Squirtle evolve into a Wartortle along with learning some new moves, but right now we are here looking at his journey through Mt. Moon and to his next gym badge. But the real question I have to ask, should I do some time skips so he doesn't have to take short cuts or I have to literally bs my way through some of the chapters if I run out of juice or something. Idk either way let us get to this chapter.**

**Naruto's Team:**

**Zeraora****(Electric): Nickname Z – **Moves; **Thunder Punch, Thunderbolt, Plasma Fists, Close Combat, Slash, Throat Chop, Dual Chop, Fire Punch, Iron Tail.**

**Bulbasaur****(Grass/Poison): Nickname Samuel – **Moves; **Tackle, Leech Seed, Vine Whip, Razor Leaf, Bosh Slam, Bide, Poison Powder.**

**Wartortle****(Water): Nickname Leonardo – **Moves; **Water Gun, Water Pulse, Rain Dance, Headbutt, Rapid Spin, Bite, Gyro Ball.**

**Charmander****(Fire): Nickname Blaze – **Moves; **Tackle, Ember, Fire spin, Growl, Double Kick, Mega Punch.**

**Pidgey****(Normal/Flying): Nickname Tahlia – **Moves; **Quick Attack, Peck, Sand Attack, Double Team.**

**Chapter 4****: Journey through the Mountain**

"Blaze **Fire Spin** now," Naruto said as his fire lizard opened its mouth and shot out a swirling mass of fire that hit his a opponent which happened to be a small purple rat Pokémon that quickly jumped to the side to dodge the oncoming fire.

"Nice try, but my Rattata is faster then your Charmander now use **Bite," **his opponent Rick said as his small rat Pokémon growled before rushing at Blaze.

"Ha getting cocky aren't we. Blaze roll underneath him and use **Double Kick**," said Naruto as Blaze rushes towards the rushing Pokémon before ducking as Rattata tried to bite him, but went sailing overhead as Blaze gave a smirk before giving the Pokémon one kick and another as it went sailing landing in a heap as it tried to get up.

"No Rattata you got to get up," Rick said in worry.

"Charmander get it while it's down, **Fire Spin**," Blaze then fired its flames again as Rattata took the full force forcing it to screech in pain, before it died down and revealed the Pokémon with swirls in its eyes.

"Rattata," said Rick as he walked towards his Pokémon and knelt down to help his knocked out Pokémon.

"Good match and your Pokémon is really powerful, though I think you should take it to a Pokémon center right now," said Naruto as he helped Rick up.

"Thanks and your really strong maybe we can battle again sometime," Rick said.

"Anytime Rick," Naruto said as the two departed and Charmander walked beside him smiling at another win, before a blur appeared beside him.

"**It would seem Blaze enjoyed that battle**," Z said.

"Yeah well ever since Leo evolved all the others have been training extra hard to get caught up with him, especially Blaze," said Naruto.

"**I mean Blaze and Leo have been each other's biggest rivals. While poor Samuel has had to be there to break them up all this time**," Z said as she laughed at the poor grass types misfortune.

"Yeah hahaha, but it helps all three in the end," said Naruto.

The three continued to walk until they reached the nearest Pokémon center where Z hid by the mountains and waited for Naruto to heal up the rest of his Pokémon. And as she was waiting she felt as though someone was watching her and looked around to find nothing, but jumped when a **Thunderbolt **hit the spot where she was.

"Well well well it's my lucky day. I go and try to catch more powerful Pokémon and I find a Pokémon my Pokédex doesn't even register," a kid wearing a black shirt underneath a blue vest with black pants that had blue stripes and blue and white sneakers.

"_**I thought the area was safe, guess I was wrong."**_ Thought Z as she glared at the trainer and his Electabuzz who gave a sly smirk.

"Now Electabuzz use **Brick Break**," the trainer said as his Pokémon gave a cry before its hands glowed white and he rushed the mythical Pokémon.

Z didn't even react as it could tell the Pokémon was strong, but not as strong as her so when it came charging in she simply moved to the left and tripped the electric Pokémon causing it to fall flat on its face. As Z laughed, but the Electabuzz just grew angry as roared out in anger as it ran straight for Z once again, but this time Z didn't dodge as her fists caught on fire and in the next instant appeared in front of Electabuzz shocking him, before pain appeared on its face and it was sent flying into a boulder near its trainer.

"Electabuzz no, that's it I done playing," said the kid as he took out another pokeball.

"HEY! What are you doing," Naruto yelled as he ran up to the two with Z walking up to Naruto and the trainer glaring at him and Z.

"Listen kid you better get out of my way I called that Pokémon," he said as he raised his pokeball and Electabuzz pulled itself out of the Boulder.

"Well sorry to break your feelings, but this Pokémon already has a trainer," Naruto said as he glared the trainer.

"Oh really well then how bout a match if I win you give me that Pokémon and if I lose I'll give you this Pokémon," said the trainer.

"Sorry, but I don't battle with stakes especially if they are as dumb as those," said Naruto as he turned around, but the pokeball the trainer had shook before he dropped it and out popped a small purple Pokémon with giant ears that were green and a small horn on its head, but the most noticeable thing about it was the large scar that went down from his forehead to his right eye as it looked around, before looking at its trainer and shaking in fear as it tried to curl up into a ball.

"God damn dumb Pokémon always coming out when not needed why don't you just do me a favor and die for me," the trainer said as he went to kick the Pokémon but jumped back in fright when a small burst of thunder hit his foot and looked at Z who had a menacing look on her face, but the one that got him to almost piss himself was Naruto who had a beyond pissed look in his eyes as it looked like they were red and had a demonic presence to it.

"You know what I will battle you and if I win that Pokémon will be coming with me and you will never EVER! Show your face around me or any other trainer," Naruto said as Z gave a cry of anger before jumping in front of him as the trainer quickly shook the fear out of him and gave a small smile.

"Good now prepare to lose go Rhyhorn," he then threw his pokeball and out came a four legged grey Pokémon with a large horn as Naruto took out his Pokédex.

**Ryhorn****(Ground/Rock): The spikes pokemon.**

**It's massive bones are 1000 times harder than human bones. It can easily knock a trailer flying.**

"Z let's show them what happens to trainers like him," said Naruto with his red eyes still present and Z having her paws spark up.

"Please I know your Pokémon is an electric type and mine is a ground type so your at a disadvantage," the trainer said with a smile.

"Z use **Close Combat**," Naruto said as in the next instance Z was in front of Ryhorn scaring it before it was bombarded with fast moving fists that sent it flying into the rock wal.

"What the, quick Ryhorn get up and use **stone Egde**," the trainer said.

"Z get in close and use **Throat Chop** and end it with **Slash**," Naruto said as the emotion was gone from his voice and Z appeared in front of the Ryhorn who tried to use his move, but got hit in the throat as it cried out in pain, before in a blur Z appeared behind him with Ryhorn standing still for a moment before falling over with swirls in its eyes.

RYHORN NOOO!" The trainer said with panic.

"Your Pokémon is unable to battle and you lose the bet, so as part of the bet I will take this Pokémon out of your hands," Naruto said as he went to grab the United pokemon, but it flinched when it went to touch him making Naruto angry at its trainer, before scooping him into his arms as Z grabbed its pokeball.

"No I'm not done one more time," the trainer said.

"What's your name," Naruto said.

"W-what my name is of-"

"WHATS YOUR NAME!" Yelled Naruto glaring his red eyes at the trainer as he backed up.

"My name is Obito Uchiha what is your name kid," the now names Obito said.

"_Of course it had to be an Uchiha_," Naruto thought before turning around and walking away his destination the Pokémon center.

"HEY! We aren't done yet. Don't turn your back on me, do you know who I am what my family will do to you. I wil-," but whatever he was about to say was interrupted by Z grabbing him by his collar and slamming him into the ground.

"Z! He's not worth it leave him," Naruto said as he walked away with Z growling before letting him go and following her trainer as Obito started to cough.

"H-hey what's your name," Obito asked as Naruto stopped and glared at him with his red eyes giving Obito a frighten look as he back up.

"Naruto and next time I see you, well you better pray I don't," Naruto warned before walking away as Obito looked on with a scared and thoughtful look.

"_Naruto where have I heard that name before_," Obito thought.

**Pokémon Center**

Naruto sat outside a window looking into the other side of the window where the Nidoran was laying down with a monitor attached to it watching its vitals as Nurse joy was inside tending to it even as it still had its scared look in its eyes. Which made Naruto both Mad and sad as the few Pokémon he has seen in his life this one looked like it was utterly terrified of humans.

"**Sometimes humans disgust me**," Z said as she walked beside him with his other Pokémon also appearing around him with Tahlia sitting in his shoulder.

"If I wasn't human I'd agree, but I just can't stand it. I mean look at him he looks no older then Blaze," Naruto said as Blaze walked up to the window and put his hand on the glass with worry on his face the same as all the other pokemon as out of all of them he knew the experience that Nidoran went through. Suddenly nurse joy came out as they all went up to her.

"So how is he doing Nurse Joy," asked Naruto.

"Well aside from the large wound on his eye physical he is fine, but mentally Nidoran is suffering from mental trauma at the hands of this trainer. What was his name," asked Nurse Joy.

"Obito Uchiha," Naruto said.

"Well I'm going to need to report this to the officials of the Pokémon league and officer Jenny," she said.

"Don't bother I know the Uchiha, then run a massive company and are known as strong trainer with one of them being a elite four member in Kalos and from what I've heard a gym leader here in Kanto," Naruto said with a hint of anger.

"Still for a trainer to not only hurt, but torture there pokemon is unforgivable," Nurse joy said with hate.

"Nurse joy is it okay if we go inside and see him," he asked.

"Yes, but be weary it's still scared of any human contact," she said as he walked inside and could tell the Nidoran was already scared from seeing him as he sat down by a chair next to him.

"It's okay I'm not going to hurt you I promise," he said.

"**Don't be afraid little one**," Z said as the others also tried to cheer the Pokémon up as it slowly looked up at the others and looked into each of there eyes, before staring into Naruto's blue eyes as he looked at them for a long time as his head started to raise up.

"I think he's starting to relax," said Naruto, but watched as the Nidoran quickly lowered its head as he felt his fear and pain.

**Charrr**

Blaze got up on the bed and walked up next to Nidoran as it looked at him weary, before he sat down beside him and started to talk to him with Nidoran not looking at him, but still listening if the twitch of the ear is anything to go by.

"What's he saying Z," asked Naruto.

"**He's telling him to not be afraid of you that he went through the same experience with** **a trainer that treated him just as wrongly. Till one day his nightmare ended when he met yoh**," said Z.

Naruto gave a small smile remembering the day that he met Blaze. It was one of the few times he traveled to Kalos to meet with one of the professors there that had discovered more about mega evolution and at that time he was still a Hyperactive kid, but it all changed when he came across a battle and saw two trainers ducking it out as one opponent had a shiny Charmander and the other a Treecko, but in the end the Charmander lost badly as its trainer yelled at it pretty harshly calling it names and such, before grabbing its pokeball and destroying it right in front of it as the Charmander was kicked into a river with it almost drowning if it wasn't for his fast thinking in saving it. Of course the Charmander wanted to go back to its trainer, but saw him talking smack about it at the nearest Pokémon center breaking its heart, till he helped it and trained him to be strong where once the two met again he gave a mighty Fire spin before running into his arms and the two started a journey that would be legendary.

"**You know that story and your big heart is what makes you unique**," said Z.

"Oh come on I'm just doing what anyone of you would do and that's help a innocent Pokémon when they need it," said Naurto as he saw the Nidoran looking at Blaze with big sad eyes as Blaze petted its back.

"**It seems Nidoran has trusted Blaze**," Z said.

"That's good now only if it can trust us," Naruto said as he went to pet it, but it flinched as he back his hand away.

**Charrr**

"Huh what is it Blaze," Naruto asked.

"**He's asking if we can take Nidoran with us**," Z said.

"I don't know I mean I can tell it doesn't want to be anywhere near humans and-"

"**Naruto in my years with you has that ever stopped you and more importantly has the care of one Pokémon driven you to do whatever it takes to care for it**," Z said as Naruto looked down at the scared Pokémon before giving a bright smile.

"Yes I guess your right. Hey Blaze ask him if he would like to journey with us," asked Naruto as Blaze cried out in joy before telling the Nidoran who looked down in worry.

"**Don't worry little one this guy here is really special trust us**," Z said as the others also agreed with Nidoran looking at him with scared eyes.

"How bout this I won't put you in your pokeball and you can walk along beside me what do you say," Naruto asked the little purple Pokémon who looked at Blaze who nodded his head as Nidoran gave a small chirp in response with Naruto smiling before going to go tell nurse Joy.

After much begging from both him and Blaze Nurse Joy had let them off to go into with Nidoran who was walking beside him and Blaze who was walking along with him to make things easier for him. They had just entered the mountain as it was one of the few ways to get to Cerulean City and right now this was the only option.

"**So you do know your way through here right**," asked Z.

"Wait I thought you knew," asked Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

"**Naruto I'm a pokemon why would I know the route through a cave**," Z asked with a sweat drop as Naruto's foolishness.

"Hey I just thought okay and besides it can't be that complicated," said Naruto.

**A few Hours later**

"**So do you wanna admit that we are lost now**," Z asked.

"Shut up Z and let's rest over here," he said as the four sat down by a ledge that overlooked a small clearing below with a bunch more tunnels.

"**So any plans on how we get out of here**," asked Z.

"Don't worry I'll figure it out I always do don't I," said Naruto with an air of triumph.

"**Sure you do Naurto. Sure you do**," Z said as she munched on a few berries while Blaze and Nidoran munched on there poke food.

Suddenly a loud banging noise could be heard below and the group looked down to see a group of men in a black outfit with a big Red R on there shirts as they moved some equipment and a large cage that held a small batch of Clefairy that cried out for help as one of the men knocked on the bars silencing them.

"Shit Team Rocket are here what are they up to," wondered Naruto as he ducked behind a rock.

"**Whatever it is it isn't good**," Z said as the other two looked on with either curious or angry looks.

"We can't leave them in there hands Z we gotta do something," said Naruto.

"**I know Naruto, but we gotta come up with a plan first**," said Z, but didn't have time to elaborate as Blaze gave a war cry before jumping down and firing a batch of ember scaring the thugs.

"Well there goes that idea," Naruto said as he followed his Pokémon down.

"**Damn you and Blaze are to much alike**," said Z as she and Nidoran followed suit.

"What the hell a kid what's he doing down here,"

"I don't know, but let's get rid of him"

"And let's get his Pokémon look it looks like he's got some goody ones for us," the three team rocket grunts then took out there pokeballs and each let out a There pokemon with one having a Ekans and the other two a Zubat.

"Alright Zubat Supersonic"

"Ekans Poison sting" the two Pokémon each fires there own attacks at the four.

"Quick Blaze use **Mega Punch** on the ground, then Z use **Thunderbolt**," Naruto said as Blaze slammed his enhanced hand into the ground causing rocks to come up and block the triple attack with Z jumping over them and firing her own attack shocking all three Pokémon.

"No damn this kid is something else,"

"We have to retreat,"

"Are you kidding do you know what the boss will do to us,"

"What will I do," suddenly the three froze and turned around to see a figure walk in wearing a black and white coat with boots that clicked on the ground and the letter R on his front shirt as his glasses gave him a menacing look.

"Oh no another one," said Naruto.

"**And this one doesn't look like no ordinary grunt**," said Z softly.

"You young man are interfering with our plans and must be dealt with accordingly," suddenly the boss grunt sent out two pokeballs and out came two identical Pokémon each with bulging muscles as Machoke cried out its name.

"Oh shit," was Naruto's only thought as both Pokémon rushed them.

"Use **Karate Chop**," was all the boss grunt said as there hands glowed white.

"Z fight back with your **Duel Chop** and Blaze hit him with **Fire Spin**," Z then charged forward and met one of them half way blocking his chop with her own while the other rushed past only to meet Blaze's Fire spin which stopped it in its tracks.

"Don't let it stop you Machoke break through and use **Seismic Toss**," the boss grunt said as Machoke clapped its hands blowing the fire away before rushing at Blaze.

"Blaze don't let him get close** Mega Punch**," Naruto said as Blaze charged in and swung its fist only for Machoke to duck it and grab ahold before jumping up and spinning around before throwing him into the ground.

"BLAZE!" Z looked behind to see Blaze get sent crashing into the ground as she continued her fight with Machoke.

"Don't take your eyes off your opponent Machoke **Revenge**," suddenly Z was sent flying back and into a wall as Naruto looked stared in shock.

"Z no," but was taken back as Machoke sent him into the arms of one of the grunts.

"Now we got you punk"

"Not so tough are you"

"Looks like he has more Pokémon"

One of them grabbed his other pokeballs but got Headbutted as Naruto struggled to free himself, but got kicked in the stoma Co causing him to cough up before being beaten by the three around him.

"Enough toying with him. Now Machoke finish them off," the boss grunt said as both grunted and went to finish the two Pokémon off as Nidoran looked on scared for its life seeing its only friend about to be killed, but looked over to see Naruto struggling to get up and save his Pokémon as he reached out his hand to Blaze and looking into his eyes again he saw the compassion he had for him and care not caring of the pain he was in the Nidoran grinder it's teeth before in a flash it slammed into the Machoke sending him skidding back next to the other one as the two looked at the small purple Pokémon.

"Ha looks like one of your Pokémon is still fighting hahaha," said one of the grunts as he held Naruto up.

"Nidoran Run," Naruto said out of pain.

Nidoran didn't listen and cried out in anger as the two Machoke laughed at it. As the boss grunt gave them a signal with the two charging at the small purple Pokémon. But it didn't run away in fear and charged straight in as it ducked under the wild fist before jumping up and running along one of the machokes arms and giving it a **Double Kick **to its face and using it to propel itself over to the three grunts. The three were shocked, but couldn't do nothing as it shot poison sting at the three causing them to run away and let Naruto go.

"Nidoran you saved me," Naruto said shocked as Nidoran gave a happy call before nuzzling him and licking some blood and dirt off him.

"Your still outclassed," the boss grunt said as one of the Machoke took a step, but the two were blown away by a thunderbolt as Z appeared beside Naruto a little wounded.

"**Are you okay Naruto**," she asked.

"I should be asking you that," Naruto said as he stood up.

"Enough of this you three bring out more of your Pokémon," the three scared grunts nodded and were about to bring them out before a burst of fire blew them off there toes as Blaze stood up with a burning look in his eyes as he gave a massive war cry.

**CHAARRRRR**

Suddenly it got enveloped in a bright white light as all those looked on in shock as Blaze started to evolve with its tail growing longer and its body getting a bit taller till it died down and revealed its new appearance.

**Charmeleon**

"Woah Blaze you evolved," Naruto said in shock before he raised his Pokédex.

**Charmeleon****(Fire): The Flame Pokemon**

**When it swings its burning tail it elevates the temperature to unbearably high levels.**

"**Guess it's will never ceases to amaze me**," said Z.

"Now you guys are in Trouble," said Naruto.

"It matters not, Machokes go deal with them and use **Karate Chop**," the two muscle Pokémon rushed them.

"Alright Z get in close and use **Throat Chop** followed by **Fire Punch**. Blaze you block his attempts with **Double Kicj** and follow it up with **Ember**," Naruto said, but Nidoran shook his leg."You wanna help buddy alright then Nidoran use **Poison Sting **to help Blaze.

Z rushed at the Machoke and ducked under his attack before hitting his throat as the Machoke coughed up a little, before getting punched in the gut by a flaming fist and another rone to the face sending him falling down. Blaze meanwhile blocked the chops with his feet as the two were at a stand still until Nidoran came up behind and shot its poison sting distracting Machoke and giving Blaze enough time to unleash a torrent a flames only it was blue as it flinched as a response and Blaze took it as an opportunity and nodded to Nidoran who gave a small smile and rushed behind Machoke before slamming into him as Blaze had fire coming out of his mouth before jumping up and slamming his flaming teeth into Machoke causing it to cry out in fear before fire enveloped him showing he was burned.

"AWESOME! Blaze you know new moves and good job Nidoran," Naruto said as the two gave small smirks.

"Damn this kid everyone retreat," the boss grunt said as he returned his defeated Pokémon and the rest of the team left heading for the exit.

"Woah that was a close call," said Naruto as he sighed out in exhaustion.

"**To close for comfort to, but we at least got them to retreat**," said Z also feeling a little tired.

"Yeah, but let's free these Pokémon," Naruto said as Z broke the lock and the set moon Pokémon were free and danced around in joy, before one of them came up to Naruto and handed him a small little stone.

"Huh for me, but what is it," asked Naruto, but the Clefairg just smiled and danced around as they started to head into another tunnel and back to where they came from as Naruto was clueless and looked down at the werid rock.

"**It's a moon stone**," said Z.

"A moon stone, but these are rare on its own why give me it," questioned Naruto.

"**I don't know, but keep it for further use later**," said Z as the four each got up and started to make there way into a random tunnel, but Naruto quickly noticed something on one of the crates.

"Huh what is….ITS A MAP!" He yelled in happiness.

"**Well at least we don't have to keep wondering around aimlessly**,"Z said.

"Hey I would've found us a way out," said Naruto.

"**Sure you would've Naruto**," Z said as she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah yeah anyway let's get out of her shall we," Naruto said as the four started there treck out of .

**30 Mins Later**

"Ahhh we are finally out of there," said Naruto as he cried out in joy with his other Pokémon also happy.

"**And here I thought we would never get out even with a map**," Z said.

Nidoran then walked up to Naruto and shook his leg as he looked down at the purple Pokémon as it started to nuzzle his leg showing it's not afraid of him anymore and that put a smile on his face as he lifted Nidoran into his arms.

"So what do you say now buddy wanna join us," he asked as he raised a pokeball and his only response was for Nidoran to push the small button as he was sucked I to the pokeball and it clicked signaling it was caught with Naruto, Blaze and Z giving there own smiles as another companion to join the road.

"Welcome Aboard on this crazy adventure….King"

**BOOM! Done and this chapter was way to long even I knew that and maybe I should've had this be two chapters, but idk because I might of rushed both just to get to the battle, but hey this was felt rushed to me. Either way this chapter was pretty good in my opinion even though I had to re create a scene just like Tahlia, but hey at least Naruto now has a power house on his team, well not yet, but you get me. I mean Nidoran literally evolves into a basic Snorlax 2.0 and you can get him early game so why not. Anyway the next chapter will be up soon as I wrote this the same time I wrote the other one which will be the gym battle, then after that we are going into a little more Team Rocket, before going to a jump skip to idk the third gym badge. Also I know I am evolving his Pokémon a little to fast, but tbh he has had them for quiet awhile they just haven't had time to evolve also yeah I made Obito a dick, but he's a sick in the anime. Also you also noticed I replaced a gym leader in the kanto with an Uchiha I wonder who will it be? Find out next time on Masterquest **

**Naruto's Team:**

**Zeraora****(Electric): Nickname Z – **Moves; **Thunder Punch, Thunderbolt, Plasma Fists, Close Combat, Throat Chop, Dual Chop, Fire Punch, Iron Tail.**

**Bulbasaur****(Grass/Poison): Nickname Samuel – **Moves; **Tackle, Leech Seed, Vine whip, Razor Leaf, Body Slam, Bide, Poison Powder.**

**Wartortle****(Water): Nickname Leonardo – **Moves; **Water Gun, Water Pulse, Rain dance, Headbutt, Rapid Spin, Gyro Ball, Bite**

**Charmeleon****(Fire): Nickname Blaze – **Moves; **Ember, Fire spin, Fire Fang, Dragon Rage, Double Kick, Mega Punch**

**Pidgey****(Normal/Flying): Nickname Tahlia – **Moves; **Quick Attack, Peck, Sand attack, Double Team.**

**Nidoran****(Poison): Nickname King – **Moves; **Double Kick, Horn Attack, Poison Sting, sand attack, Peck.**


	5. Chapter 5

**What's good viewers of the world of fanfic and welcome back to chapter 5 in the I'm going Master quest story with Naruto and the gang as his journey through was exhausting, but don't worry we will now begin the second gym battle though it will have to come later on in the story as I have some things to do before going into the battle itself.**

**ALSO I HAVE COMPLETELY FORGOT ABOUT EEVEE AND UNTIL NOW I DIDN'T KNOW UNTIL I LOOKED AT THE SHEET WHAT HIS TEAM WAS.**

**So all I wanna say is sorry and let me just say that he left him with Oak, because of issues and to train even more by herself till she was ready so I will maybe bring her back to this point in the story. So for those that messaged me saying that shit MY BAD! Anyway I also wanna say that I won't be evolving Nidoran into Nidoking till later on when the story needs it so until then let us get into the rest of this story.**

**Naruto's Team:**

**Zeraora****(Electric): Nickname Z – **Moves; **Thunder Punch, Thunderbolt, Plasma Fists, Close Combat, Slash, Throat Chop, Dual Chop, Fire punch, Iron Tail.**

**Bulbasaur****(Grass/Poison): Nickname Samuel – **Moves; **Vine whip, Leech seed, Razor lead, Tackle, Body slam, Bide, Poison Powder.**

**Wartortle****(Water): Nickname Leonardo – **Moves; **Water Gun, Water pulse, Rain dance, Headbutt, Bite, Gyro Ball, Rapid Spin.**

**Charmeleon****(Fire): Nickname Blaze – **Moves; **Fire Fang, Ember, Fire spin, Dragon Rage, Double Kick, Mega Punch.**

**Pidgey****(Normal/Flying): Nickname Tahlia – **Moves; **Quick Attack, Peck, Sand attack, Double Team.**

**Nidoran****(Poison): Nickname King – **Move; **Double Kick, Poison Sting, Horn Attack, Tackle, Dig, Focus Energy.**

**Chapter 5****: The Raging Water battle **

Naruto blinked open his eyes as the beating rays of the sun shined down on him and he stood up as he stretched his muscles hearing a couple of pops and yawned as he looked down into the river where his Pokémon were all gladly lofting around and Z sitting up on a tree relaxing as Samuel and Tahlia were doing some light training ahead of there gym battle as Naruto had decided that Samuel was the best bet since he was the only one besides Z who could handle the water type gym. It also didn't help that Z did not wanna participate in any gyms unless it got real serious. Also Tahlia had basically insisted that she battle saying she was ready so Naruto believing in her said he would bring her to her first gym battle. He looked to the side where he saw Blaze, Leonardo, and King all having a talk about something he couldn't make out, but he thought it was something personal.

"**So Naruto mind telling me why we are heading away from the gym**," questioned Z.

"Well I promised Gramps I'd visit Bill and see how he's been since he hasn't called him in awhile and that guy still owes me for getting him that evolution info," Naruto said as he started to pack some of his things.

"**Ah, but you did get gift from him I mean Eevee has been a wild one since the day Bill gave him to us**," Z said as he remembered the PC creator from the days of old.

"True I wonder how Eevee has been," said Naruto.

"**I still don't understand why you left him with Oak we could have taken him with us**," said Z.

"I did really, but Gramps said Eevee was still trying to improve a move she was working even more and wanted to do great in her first battle," Naruto said.

"**So you wanna head out now**," said Z.

"Yeah if we hope to get there before it's to late to challenge the gym leader," Naruto said as he told his other Pokémon it would be time to leave as they rushed over to him.

As he returned everyone to there pokeballs expect Z he started his treck through the trees and through the city as he made his way over a bridge as the only way to make it to Bills place of work. But as he neared the end of the bridge he saw what looked like a battle taking place as it was nearing its end and the younger of the two was sweating as his Oddish was on its last legs trying to fight back the Ekans as it hissed at the small grass Pokémon.

"Nice try kid, but now would be a good time to give up," the older man said as he wore a big hat with overalls that covered most of his appearance.

"NEVER!" Yelled the kid as Oddish also gave a war cry before charging in.

"Hahaha hopeless Ekans **Poison Sting**," the snake Pokémon unleashed a barrage of white arrows that hit the Oddish and made it fly towards its trainer as the two fell down with the Pokémon having swirls in its eyes.

"Oddish are you okay…Oddish," the kid asked as the larger man laughed.

"Next time don't mess with someone far superior," said the man as he went to grab his Oddish, but was stopped as another hand stopped him.

"I don't know what your gonna do, but imma have to stop you," Naruto said.

"Kid you have no idea who your dealing with," the guy said as he yanked his hand away.

"Well why don't we get acquainted, my name is Naruto and this here is SAMUEL!" Yelled Naruto as he threw out his pokeball and his Bulbasaur came out screaming and ready for battle.

"If that's what you want kid then let's get to it," suddenly he removed his get up revealing a black shirt with the letter R on the front of it.

"Team rocket," Naruto said in shock.

"Ah so you heard of us. Good then this will make it all the worth while," the grunt said.

"Oh no it will make it worth while for me. Samuel go **Razor Leaf**," Naruto said.

"Ekans use **Dig** to dodge," the grunts Pokémon quickly burrowed underground as sharp leaves cams flying where it once stood.

"Shit, Samuel keep you guard up," Naruto said as he looked around waiting for Ekans to pop up.

"Now Ekans use **Wrap** and follow it up with **Bite**," the grunt said as suddenly Ekans burst from underneath and wrapped itself around Samuel squeezing him as he cried in pain, before Ekans bit down on his seed causing him to cry out in even more pain.

"SMAUEL!" Yelled Naruto in worry.

"Now you'll regret messing with team rocket," the grunt said.

"We ain't done yet, Samuel **Bide**," Naruto said as Samuel closed its eyes concentrating in gathering the damage it was taking.

"That won't help you Ekans **Poison Sting**," the grunt said as Ekans unleashed a barrage of its attack.

"Hang in there Samuel," Naruto said as Bulbasaur kept in it with as the attacks continued.

"Enough of this Ekans end this with **Bite**," the grunt said as Ekans hissed at Samuel who gave a small grin which Naruto noticed and gave one as well.

"Samuel NOW!" Naruto yelled as Samuel unleashed all its stored power hitting Ekans point blank and releasing him from its grasp as it went sailing to the grunt as the two fell flat on the ground.

"Damn kid and there damn Pokémon," the grunt said.

"Good job Samuel now lets-Huh," Naruto said as he noticed the big seed atop its head glow as small little white energy started to pour into it.

"Ah we ain't done with you yet ki-Wha?" The grunt said before having a confused face as he saw the Bulbasaur gathering energy under the bright sun.

**BULBASAAAAUR!**

Samuel suddenly unleashed a powerful beam of green energy that hit the grunt and his Pokémon, before they were sent flying far away screaming as Naruto looked on in shock, before smiling and yelling in joy before going over to hug the seed Pokémon , before stopping realizing his Pokémon was still injured.

"Good job Samuel you won and learned a new move," Naruto said as Samuel cried in joy.

"**It seems like Team rockets actions are getting more wild and crazy**," Z said as she talked to him through the pokeball.

"_Yeah I wonder what they are doing so out in the light. Usually they be doing stuff like this in the dark to not get caught_," thought Naruto.

"Hey thanks man if you didn't show up he would've taken my Pokémon or worse," the kid said as he bowed to Naruto who had massive sweat drop.

"No worries kid anything to help a fellow trainer now why don't you get that Oddish to the Pokémon center," Naruto said as the kid. Does his head before running off to heal his Pokémon.

"**That battle kinda side tracked us you know**," Z said.

"Yeah, but helping out someone with a burning determination like that is all the more fun," Naruto said before returning Samuel and walking back towards the path to Bills home.

**Bills House**

"HELLO! BILL! You here," Naruto said as he walked inside the small little house noticing all the papers around along with boxes that hadn't been moved in awhile if the dust is anything to go by.

"What? Naruto is that you," suddenly out of the back came a middle aged man with a tall physique as his brown shaggy hair waved as he walked in and looked at the blonde haired man.

"Hey Bill it's been awhile," Naruto said as the two shook hands.

"So how you've been and why are you here," asked Bill.

"Well Gramps has been trying to connect you for about a week and you haven't answered so he's sent me a message to come and check on you," said Naruto as he sat down in one of his chairs.

"Oh sorry, but I've been busy with the studying of evolutions I'm sure you've dealt with Mega evolutions before," said Bill.

"Yeah actually Kalos was my last visit before I came to become a trainer," said Naruto.

"Oh really and what did you learn," asked Bill excited.

"Well not as much as I wanted since I was only there for a limited amount of time. But maybe Gramps learned something with the data I was able to bring back," Naruto said.

"Well let's give him a call," Bill said as he moved to his computer and started to push a few buttons as suddenly a ringing was heard for a few seconds as the screen then showed Professor Oak looking at some papers before looking up at the screen with a smile.

"Why Bill my boi where have you been. I have been trying to reach you all week," Oak said.

"Sorry professor, but I have been trying to figure out this evolution theory you know the new Megan," said Bill.

"Well I wished you had contacted me earlier as I was able to figure some things out with the data Naruto brought me," Oak said as suddenly a small yip was heard, before Eevee popped on the screen and tried to go through the screen.

"Hey Eevee how have you been," Bill asked as he gave a small smile with Eevee crying out in joy.

"Hey Eevee still driving the old man crazy," Naruto said as he appeared behind Bill as Eevee cried in joy trying to go through the screen and jump into his arms.

"Well Naruto my old boy Eevee has been less wild as of late though it has been getting quiet wild waiting for your call," Oak said.

"Oh really?" Naruto asked.

"Yup it would seem Eevee is finally ready to join your little team," Oak said.

"Well I'll be. What do you say Eevee you ready to join the team," Naruto asked as Eevee jumped for joy.

"Yes I guess that answers that, though from what your info says you already have a full team," Oak said.

"Don't worry Gramps I'll just send Z's pokeball to you, but she'll be with me," Naruto said as Oak nodded his head, before Naruto started to press buttons on his poke watch before grabbing Z's pokeball with her outside of it before he sent it to oak and out of the transfer came a another pokeball which he grabbed and released as Eevee came out and cried in happiness before smashing into Naruto and snuggling into him.

"It seems like the old Eevee that was shy of you is no more," Bill said.

"Yeah I mean a few years with me and anyone would be as wild hahaha," Naruto laughed as petted Eevee before it jumped off and started to wonder around the place.

"So what new information were you able to find Naruto," Bill asked as Naruto sat down so the three could discuss.

As they were having a convo between researchers Eevee was busy playing around with all the boxes as she jumped up on a stack of papers before accidentally losing his footing as he tried to stay on top shooting papers everywhere before slipping and falling into a couple of boxes causing them to fall as three stones fell in front of Eevee who looked up from the mess he made as it sniffed each stone with one being red with a small fire symbol in the middle, the other one was blue with a small tear in the middle and the last one was yellow with a bolt of thunder in the middle. Eevee looked at all three sniffing each one until her eyes widen and a smirk appeared on his mouth before touching one of the stones causing it Eevee to shine in a bright white light.

"I think I heard Eevee over here," said Bill as he and Naruto walked past a group of boxes to witness the white light as both had wide eyes as the light died down to show a new Pokémon.

"Well I guess this changes some things," Naruto said as he gave a smile at his newest evolution.

**Cerulean Gym**

"HELLO!"

Misty jumped out of the water finishing her routine exercises for the day, before looking to the entrance where a young boy maybe a few years younger then herself was with wild untamed blonde hair was as he looked around before spotting her and blushing a little at seeing her wet and in a swim suit which made her laugh a little.

"Yes how can I help you today young man," Misty said.

"Young man I'm pretty sure your not any older then me ha, as for why I'm here well to be quiet frank I am here to challenge the Cerulean gym leader for a battle," Naruto said.

"Ah so you're a trainer well then your just in luck that I'm done with my daily exercises for the day so I'm pretty pumped up for more," Misty said as she raised a pokeball.

"So you're the gym leader then," Naruto said.

"Yeah and I'm to show you that your still just a kid when facing on of the Kanto gym leaders," she said as she walked to the other side of the pool.

"Oh trust me I'm more then you know," Naruto said as he walked to the opposite side of the pool. Misty pushed a button on her side as the pool suddenly shifted and they were lifted up as the pool grew bigger and platforms came up with a screen being shown of underwater.

"Alright since you seem so cocky then you should know that only two Pokémon are allowed and that once ones side Pokémon are unable to battle the other shall be named the victor. And of course you are the only one allowed to switch pokemon," She said.

"Alright then let's get started shall we," Naruto said.

"We shall GO STARYU!" Misty then threw out her pokeball as our fame a brown star shaped Pokémon with a red ruby in the middle as it gave off a cry of battle.

"A Staryu Huh," Naruto said as he lifted his poke watch.

**Staryu****(Water) The star shape Pokémon:**

**Large Number of these Pokémon make their home at the seaside. At night a strange red glow radiates from the center of their bodies.**

"Now let's see what you've got ahhh oh I forgot to ask for your name," Misty asked with a sweat drop.

"Well my name is Naruto and you better be prepared, go Tahlia," Naruto's shiny bird Pokémon came out and gave a war cry as it flew around the area looking down at the star Pokémon.

"Alright then let's get this battle underway. Staryu use **Bubblebeam**," Misty called out as Staryu fires a jet stream of bubbles at Tahlia.

"Quick Tahlia dodge it and use **Quick Attack**," Naruto called out with Tahlia flying around dodging each bubble before she dived down and in burst of speed slammed into Staryu sending her flying into a wall as it sunk into the water.

"Your Pokémon is quiet fast, but can it keep up with my underwater Pokémon," Misty said as out of the water came Staryu as it slammed into Tahlia as the two came crashing down into the water.

"TAHLIA!" Yelled Naruto in shock as she came bursting out of the water struggling to fly out.

"Staryu **Rapid Spin," **Misty said as Tahlia could do nothing as it was sent flying from a spinning Staryu as she landed on one of the floating platforms.

"Tahlia are you okay can you continue," Naruto asked with worry in his voice as Tahlia got up and shook off the water as she cried out an okay.

"Huh, seems your Pokémon is stronger then it looks. Well if that's the case Staryu **Water Pulse**," Misty called out as Staryu came out of the water and shot off a burst of water.

"Tahlia fly up and dodge then use **Double Team**," Tahlia quickly flew up and started to create copies of itself as Staryu looked around not knowing where to shoot.

"Well if you think that will stop us you got another thing coming. Staryu get rid of them with **Swift**," Misty called out as Staryu unleashed a number of golden stars that were hitting all the Pidgey clones.

"Tahlia get in close with **Quick Attack** and use **Peck,"** called out Naruto as Tahlia gave a battle cry before swooping down as the swift attack followed after it from behind, but as it came speeding towards the Staryu a white light covered its wings as in a burst of speed it passed by Staryu before it could react as it stood still before the swift attack collided with it and an explosion occurred as smoke covered everyone's vision and as it disappeared it showed a panting Tahlia with a knocked out Staryu.

"Staryu no," Misty said as she saw her Pokémon was knocked out.

"It would seem this round goes to me," Naruto said with a smile as Misty returned her Pokémon.

"I gotta admit you surprised me with that last move, but don't think it will be this easy," Misty said as she took out her next pokeball.

"Well to be honest I didn't expect that either in fact Tahlia didn't know **Wing Attack** before coming here," Naruto said as he scratched his head in embarrassment.

"Huh, you don't say well it better get used to it, because here comes more go Starmie," Misty's next pokemon was just like Staryu only bigger and was purple as it spinner around the field before landing on one of the platforms.

"A Starmie Huh," Naruto then raises his poke watch.

**Starmie****(Water/Psychic) The Mysterious Pokemon**

**It's centers core glows in several different colors just like a rainbow. Some value the core like a Gem.**

"A strong one huh alright then Tahlia you good to keep on going," Naruto asked his flying bird who nodded in response.

"Alright then let's get this battle started Starmie use **Water Pulse**," Misty called out as Starmie fires a pulse of water.

"Tahlia **Double Team** then get in close and use **Peck**," Naruto said as his bird quickly multiples before the Starmie's attack could hit it and the copies circled around the Starmie who looked around trying to find the real one, before from behind one of the Pidgey came in close and started to peck the purple star.

"Don't let him continue Starmie use **Rapid Spin** to get rid of the copies and follow it up with **Pyshock**," Misty said as Starmie quickly jumped into the water and came out a ways away before hitting each clone, before finding the real one and knocking her onto one of the platforms, but as she was trying to get up the Starmie fired a bolt of purple and pink energy that struck Tahlia directly.

"Tahlia No," Naruto said as Tahlia landed on its back with swirls in its eyes.

"Seems like now we are both down to our last Pokémon," said Misty with a smirk.

"Oh don't worry I got someone just for this job," Naruto said as he pulled out a pokeball before he threw his Pokémon onto the field and out of it came a yellow four legged Pokémon that had its fur spiked and a white collar as it gave a mighty cry.

"A jolteon," Misty said with worry.

"I was gonna use my Bulbasaur, but Bill told me that you had something for him so I was gonna use my Eevee, but after going through his stuff he stubbles upon a couple of his stones with one of them being a thunder stone and of course he touched it allowing him into evolve into my new companion Bolt," Naruto said as his new friend Bolt cried out in happiness before staring at his opponent.

"Doesn't matter if your Pokémon has the type advantage, because we can win this now Starmie use **Rapid Spin**," Misty called out as Starmie started to spin towards Bolt.

"Alright Bolt hold your ground and catch it with **Bite**," Naruto called out as the Starmie came sailing, but Bolt held its ground before opening its mouth and biting down just as he was about to be struck.

"Starmie NO!" Yelled Misty.

"Now Bolt let's end this with **Discharge**," Naruto said as Bolt gave a small smirk as electricity started to pour out of him before bursting out and shocking Starmie who cried out in pain, then stopped as Starmie fell on the platform with a swirl in its ruby.

"Starmie no," Misty said as she jumped towards her Pokémon before getting it into her arms as she held it close.

"That was a good battle and to be honest if I didn't have Bolt it wouldn't have turned out the way I wanted," Naruto said with a sweat drop.

"Yeah well you weren't so bad yourself," Misty said as she walked up to him, before grabbing something from a bag in the corner and walking over to him.

"This here is the Casscadge badge and signifies that you have beaten me so congratulations Naruto," Misty said as Naruto gladly took it with a smile.

"Alright I got the Casscadge Badge," Naruto said as he struck a pose with Bolt shouting in joy.

"So what gym do you plan on challenging after this," Misty questioned.

"Well I haven't thought of that yet as there are three gyms I could go after I think I'll let the wind guide me," Naruto said.

"Well hopefully it will lead you to a worthy challenge," Misty said as she shook his hand and he set off to the Pokémon center where he took his two Pokémon to get healed and for some rest and relaxation.

"Hey did you hear that some Team rocket goon has been breaking into some houses around here"

"Really what did they steal?"

"I don't know, but apparently one of the houses belonged to a employee and the police think some of his work was stolen"

"Really what kind of work?"

"I don't know, but let's hope team rocket doesn't steal from us"

As Naruto was eating his food he was listening to the conversation behind him as he had a raised eyebrow as he wondered what Team rocket was doing robbing from the employee though he guessed it might be something to do with them developing a new type of pokeball that from what he heard can catch any Pokémon with a 100% catch success rate.

"**So are we going to go investigate or what**," asked Z from her pokeball.

"_Yeah I guess we can though I don't know if the police will allow us on the crime scene_," thought Naruto.

"**Oh come on you have helped officer Jenny's in the past maybe this one will allow it**," Z said.

"_Yeah I guess we can see_," Naruto thought before finishing up and walking up to the counter where his Pokémon were waiting as he thanked Nurse Joy, before walking out into the full moon and continued his treck to where he heard the crime happened though as he arrived at the house he heard a crash from behind the house as he narrowed his eyes and Z came out of her pokeball and the two went around to the back.

"Damn old man hiding these files in the yard," a team rocket grunt said as he grabbed a box from the dirt, but then it was yanked out of his hands as he grew confused then wide eyed and turned around only to meet a knee to the face as he was knocked down.

"Don't try and get up," Naruto said as he had a shovel near the mans face as the man grew scared.

"Hey kid calm down let's talk this out," the grunt said.

"Then mind telling me why you were doing here," Naruto asked as Z appeared by him and the grunt looked at the Pokémon before his eyes widen.

"Hey I know you and that Pokémon you're the kid that's been causing team rocket trouble lately," the grunt said.

"Well at least I know now that an evil organization has there eyes on me," thought Naruto with a sweat drop.

"Our boss has also taken a great interest in you and has told all of us to bring you to him," the grunt said as he went to grab one of his pokeballs but Z growled at him causing him to cower in fear.

"Wouldn't try that unleash you wanna be fired to a crisp," Naruto said with a smile. "Now you wanna tell me what these papers are for," he asked with a little bit of force.

"And what makes you think I'm going to tell you," asked the grunt before the shovel was stabbed just to close to his lower area.

"I'm thinking your gonna need this so before I get rid of it you might wanna start talking," Naruto said as he stabbed even closer to it.

"ALRIGHR ALRIGHT! Listen I don't know much, because I'm just a grunt, but the boss wanted these plans so that we could learn more about the new pokeball is designing," he said.

"What new pokeball," Naruto asked.

"I don't know some kind of X-M ball said to be able to catch a Pokémon of unimaginable power," the grunt said as Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"So what does your boss plan to do with this," Naruto asked.

"I don't know I was just sent here to get some papers from this guys house," the grunt said.

"(_What the hell could he be planning) _Do you know where you boss is right now," asked Naruto.

"No all I was told was to meet in Lavendar town, but even if I did know I wouldn't tell a kid li-," but he was knocked out by a thunderbolt as Naruto threw the shovel away.

"So Z what do you think," Naruto asked.

"**It seems like Team rocket plans on going after more then just regular Pokémon," **she said.

"Yeah and if my data is correct most of the legendary birds along with legendary Pokémon around the world have made a home almost close to civilization," Naruto said.

"**Huh why can't we ever just have a normal journey without running into evil organizations**," Z said.

"I mean that's part of the fun right Hahahaha,"

**AND CUT…..**

**That's where imma leave off for now as the chapter was already getting to long for my taste and of course the shit dragged on at the end. But yeah that's the team Naruto has and of course my boi will journey to Lavendar town instead of Virdian city or Caledonia city or any of those shits. I also wanna say sorry to those that said I forgot Eevee and basically evovled the fucker in his return, but it had to be done and it's one he can now use without trouble. Also I can tell some of these battles are lackluster, but I can't really make a full blown battle and to be honest some of the battles in the anime are the same anyway I hope this chapter was okay for everyone and now that Z's pokeball is no longer with him we can put Bolt into the team data.**

**Naruto's Team:**

**Jolteon(Electric): Nickname Bolt – **Moves; **Dishcharge, Thunderbolt, Bite, Double Kick, Pin Missle, Quick Attack.**

**Bulbasuar(Grass/Poison): Nickname Samuel – **Moves; **Leech seed, Vine Whip, Razor Leaf, Solarbeam, Tackke, Body Slam, Bide, Poison Powder.**

**Wartortle(Water): Nickname Leonardo – **Moves; **Water Gun, Water Pulse, Rain Dance, Headbutt, Bite, Gyro Ball, Rapid Spin.**

**Charmeleon(Fire): Nickname Blaze – **Moves; **Fire fang, Fire spin, Ember, Dragon Rage, Double Kick, Mega Punch.**

**Pidgey(Normal/Flying): Nickname Tahlia – **Moves; **Wing Attack, Peck, Quick attack, Double Team, Sand attack.**

**Nidoran(Poison): Nickname King – **Moves; **Double Kick, Poison sting, Dig, Horn attack, Tackle, Focus Energy.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so this chapter and the next chapter were made at the same time as I have something to do in a few days so I wanted to give you at least two chapters to calm your nerves as we progress through Kanto. Also I am deciding weather I make Johto a full walk through as well or if I should just use jump cuts so that I can get to the other main focus of this story which I will give hints about as we go along the story. Also some changes might come to his team, but I don't know what I wanna change with it as I don't wanna evolve his Pokémon really fast within the story also I'm following a lot of the fire red and leaf green story line, but I'm going to try and make it different from this point as I don't want it to be very similar.**

**Chapter 6:**** The Ghost Tower**

"So what exactly are we doing here again,"

"How should I know. We were all told the same thing come here and meet one of the bosses here for an important mission,"

"Still the least they could do is tell us, I mean this town gives me the creeps, but this place scares me half to death,"

"Oh shut up and help me with this and shut up there is no such things as ghost,"

Two Team Rocket grunts we're moving a large machine as it was a small power cell to an even bigger machine as other Team rocket grunts were somewhere else in the building probably up on the top floor making sure everything was set for what this machine would do. As they were walking away from it a small shadow appeared behind the two as they continued talking not at once noticing the shadow coming closer until they felt someone was staring at them and as they turned around all they saw were the grave stones of the dead Pokémon.

"Weird I could've sworn I-,"

**THUNDERBOLT**!

The two grunts were suddenly hit with a big bolt of electricity as they shook from it and fell down unconscious as the shadow appeared in front of there down bodies as a blur appeared next to him, before they looked to stared when a light was flashed to them and the two turned around to an Old man with white hair and a plain brown t-shirt.

"You didn't have to go over board Naruto,"

"Yeah well when it comes to Team Rocket things are different with me Mr. Fuji," Naruto said as his red eyes stared at the daycare man.

"That anger won't help you down the long road Naruto," Mr. Fuji said.

"Yeah well I'll be calm when Team Rocket is out of here. I mean what could they need with all this equipment," Naruto questioned.

"I don't know my boy, but feeling angry won't solve anything. Trust me when I say I've seen young trainers like yourself become angry and that anger can lead to rash decisions most of them bad," Fuji said as he walked past the two and continued upstairs.

"**He's right you know. You can't let your feelings get out of control**," Z said.

"So now your against me on this," Naruto said as he walked past Z.

"**Naruto I know how your feeling and you can't let your anger control you**," Z said.

"So why aren't you with me Zeraora after all they've done to the Pokémon why can't they suffer just as much," Naruto said.

"**Because I've let my anger take hold of me once and it cost me a lot**," Z said as she looked down remembering a time where things were always dark for her as Naruto looked on slowly calming down as his red eyes remained, but he felt less angry as he looked down feeling regret.

"Sorry Z I-I just don't want more Pokémon to feel the same as Vulpix does," Naruto said as he shed a few tears.

"**Then let's make sure no other Pokémon is injured and stop Team rocket**," Z said as the two had a smirk as they continued there way upstairs.

Now you might wondering what was happening and why the the three are inside the Pokémon tower well to know that we gotta go back just a little bit.

**Two Hours Ago**

Naruto was walking through the Rock Tunnel as he found it to be the quickest way to Lavendar town though he did have to face a few trainers on the way, it did help improve his Pokémon as they were stronger then they were before. Z jumped up into a tree as she stretched feeling sore from all the walking, though she stopped and pointed ahead as the town was just over the hill and the two smiled as they reached the town quickly noticing the different feel in the atmosphere along with the towns nature. Though Naruto understood why as this place was most notable for having the Pokémon tower where people could go and say there prayers for their Pokémon that are no longer with them.

"STOP!"

Naruto suddenly stopped as he saw a little girl with red hair running out of an alley as she came running towards him not noticing till the last moment as she crashed into him though he managed to stay upright she fell down on her butt as Naruto looked at her in confusion.

"Hey are you okay," Naruto asked as he tried to help her up.

"There she is," Naruto looked up and glared his eyes as he saw four team rocket grunts come rushing around the corner.

"Team rocket. What are you doing here and what do you want with the girl," Naruto said.

"Whose the kid?" One grunt said.

"Who cares ourmission is that girl. Go Zubat," another grunt said as he threw his pokeball releasing his Zubat along with the others throwing there Pokémon out as another Zubat came out along with a Koffing and a Rattata.

"Your gonna have to get past me to get to the girl. Blaze, King let's get them," Naruto then threw his two pokeballs out as his Charmeleon and Nidoran came out both roaring and ready for battle.

"You won't stop Team Rocket Zubat **Bite"**

"Zubat use you **Supersonic**"

"Koffing **Smog**"

"Rattata get in close and use **Hyper Fang**"

"Quick King go underneath by using **Dig ** and Blaze meet those two head on with **Metal Claw**," Naruto said as his two Pokémon quickly went into action with King burrowing into the ground as Blaze charged forward claws taking on a silver color as he used to to block the Zubat and Rattata attack.

"Shit where did his Pokémon go," one of the grunts said as both koffing and Zubat looked around not noticing the ground crack underneath them.

"Now King **Double Kick**" suddenly King popped out from underneath the two and jumped up to them before kicking them both in the face as they fell to the ground.

"Zubat No!"

"Damn kid Rattata finish that Charmeleon with a **Iron Tail" **The Rattata then jumped back as it's tail turned silver before charging at the fire lizard.

"Blaze catch it," suddenly Blaze turned around and caught the sliver tail.

"WHAT?!" The grunt said shocked along with his pokemon.

"Now **Fire Fang** followed by **Mega Punch**," Naruto called out as Blaze gave a small smirk before his mouth caught a blaze and Rattata screamed in pain as it caught on fire, before Blaze reared his glowing fist before punching the normal Pokémon who went sailing crashing into Zubat as the two collapsed knocked out.

"Koffing get up and take it out with **Body Slam**," the Rocket grunt said as his koffing charged at the purple Pokémon.

"Zubat help him out and use **Wing Attack**," the two Pokémon quickly converged on the poison Pokémon.

"Quick Nidoran use Koffing as leverage and **Horn Attack** the Zubat," Naruto then watched as Nidoran springboard off of koffing and slammed his glowing horn into Zubat causing it to cry out in pain before fainting.

"Damn this kid is going through us like butter," one of the grunt said.

"Rrrrh, Koffing use** Smog**," the last grunt with a Pokémon said as koffing blew purple smoke covering the grunts and as it disappeared they were gone.

"Well that settles that then," Naruto said before turning around towards the scared girl.

"Thank you aaahh,"

"Naruto and you are,"

"Sarah I'm one of the care givers at the Pokémon care house," Sarah said as she shook his hand.

"Why were those guys after you," asked Naruto.

"I don't know, but it probably has something to do with this," she then revealed a small little black orb.

"Wonder what this thing is," Naruto asked.

"I don't know Mr. Fuji gave it to me as they were arriving into town and it seems Team Rocket really wanted to get there hands on it," She said as she gave it to Naruto who looked at it with a raised eyebrow.

"Wait is back in town I heard he went on a trip somewhere far away," Naruto asked.

"Yeah, but he returned just yesterday and that orb is one of the gifts he brought back with him," Sarah said.

"Where is right now," asked Naruto.

"Right now he is at the care house helping the Pokémon Team Rocket hurt when they arrived," Sarah said.

"Take me to him"

**Pokémon Tower**

"Sorry sir, but we were unable to get the girl and the orb she was caring," one of the grunts who had gone after Sarah said.

"And why pray tell did four of you fail to get one little girl," a man of average build with dark brown hair a grey overcoat with the letter R on it, white cameo pants and a grey mask covering the lower part of his face..

"We're sorry boss it's just that we had her cornered, but this kid with blonde hair came and took us out,"

"Yeah his Pokémon were to strong and-"

"Enough. Failure is not an option with me I want you four to return back to base and send me four more capable soldiers.

"But boss-"

"NOW!" The man said as the four cowered back before running off.

"You know if your standards weren't so high for some of the grunts they send our way you would have more of them around and Giovanni wouldn't be on your ass every second," a tall girl with dark brown hair tied into a bun wearing a green and white long sleeve with body armor over it that had the letter R on the front as well as black pants.

"Haku already back from you mission," the man said.

"Well it wasn't even that hard Zabuza as all you had me do was take over the tower and everyone there is just there to mourn there Pokémon," Haku said to the now identified Zabuza.

"Still your more trustworthy to get your mission done then most of these fools," Zabuza said as he walked towards a small machine.

"What does this thing even do," asked Haku.

"From what the scientist back at base said it's supposed to locate the specific target signatures of Pokémon with a high output of aura," Zabuza said.

"Aura?" Haku asked.

"Yes well from what I was able to understand aura is basically the power output of Pokémon or more specifically,"

"Legendary pokemon"

"Yes and this place holds aura from the death of all the Pokémon thus it was the perfect place for this machine," Zabuza said.

"Still feels kinda wrong to take this place by force when all the people of this town want to do is send prayers to there dead Pokémon," Haku said.

"Getting all settlement on me Haku please if we want to tell our Pokémon how much we miss them we can tell them once we ourselves have passed on," Zabuza said as he walked away with Haku sighing and following after him.

**Pokémon Care house**

"Sarah my girl oh I'm glad your safe," a kind old man with white hairs and a simple overall walked over and hugged her.

"It's fine I was saved by this man Naruto," Sarah said as Naruto walked inside.

"Hey long time no see," Naruto said with a big smile.

"Ah Naruto my boy it's been ages," he said as he walked over and gave the blonde a big hug.

"How have you been ," Naruto asked.

"Oh my boy things have never been as lively I've traveled some great distance though I would think when I returned home Team rocket wouldn't be here causing trouble," he said.

" why do they want this," Naruto asked as he pulled out the black orb.

"Ah my boy that right there is the key that team rocket needs to locating and finding the aura signatures of the most powerful Pokémon in the world," he said.

"What do you mean," Naruto asked confusion written on his face.

"You have traveled far as well haven't you Naruto. You have met countless Pokémon some I believe others barely get to see," says as Naruto gave a small smirk.

"What can I say I attract trouble," he laughed with a sweat drop.

"That you do my boy. And you must always sense that they are different from regular Pokémon even mythical ones," he said as they walked into his study.

"Yeah even Z's power doesn't compare to some of them," Naruto said as he thought of all the legendary Pokémon he has met throughout his travels.

"That's because this power is a part of them and if Team rocket figure out how to work that machine they can find all of them and take them by surprise without them putting up much of a fight," said with worry evident in his voice.

"We can't let them then we gotta stop them," Naruto said.

"Unfortunately I can't as in my age I would only slow you down," he said.

"Oh come on if Professor oak can still go out and about with Pokémon then you can come with me and stop them from taking all the legendary," Naruto said with determination in his voice.

"Ah my boy your young spirit is sometimes to much, but it can't be helped," he said before he got up.

"Wait are you actually gonna go," Sarah asked.

"Yes my dear so I'm going to need you to stay and take care of the Pokémon with the others," Fuji said.

"But what if Team rocket comes back," she asked.

"Oh don't worry about that," Naruto said as he let out both Samuel and Leo."I need you two to watch over this place till I get back okay," the two Pokémon nodded in agreement as Naruto went out the door and into the play room where all the Pokémon who were either injured or hurt in the wild were. Though as Naruto was walking through them he stopped as he felt like he was being watched and turned around as his eyes laid on a single pair of teal color eyes which belonged to a red furred six tailed fox like Pokémon, one he recognized as a Vulpix, but this one was different as he saw the eyes have a glint of red.

"Hey Sarah whats up with that Vulpix," He asked as Sarah looked at where he was pointing with a sad look.

"That Vulpix was just a baby when it was brought here it looked like it barely hatched from its egg," she said as the Vulpix glared at one of the Pokémon trying to get near her.

"So it was born in the wild. Then where is its mother?" Questioned Naruto as Sarah looked away on the brink of crying.

"That's my boy is something you do not want to know," said as he walked over and put a hand on Sarah's shoulder.

"What do you mean?" Naruto still confused asked.

"When I was traveling through the kanto I came across a pack of Ninetails each just as beautiful as the next. The scene was soothing, but Team rocket showed up going after each ninetails in sight, some ran while others fought, but it looked hopeless until this one Ninetails different from the rest with it being so quick it freed all those captured and defeated most of Team rockets men….but one man stood in its way and the two had a battle that allowed for the others to escape, but at the cost of a serve injury that left it weak and with little time. I helped it escape, but…..it had an egg with it and by the time we got here it was on its last legs with the egg ready to hatch. In its last moments it watched its baby come into life and I saw in its final moments true happiness before it passed on. That Vulpix has been with me since and I promised I would watch after him making sure not to fail a dying Pokémon's last wish," as finished telling his story Naruto was looking at the ground as he tighten his fists in anger with his eyes turning a shade of red just as the lights started to flicker.

"What's going on," Sarah asked.

"I don't know, but I'm sure it has something to do with Team Rocket come on we gotta go," Naruto said with the anger evident in his eyes as he headed out the door with both Sarah and Fuji looking on with worried eyes as Fuji started to follow him out the door.

"Be careful the two of you," Sarah said as Vulpix looked at where the two headed out with a curious gaze before its eyes gained a determined look and it looked up at a partially opened window.

**Present Time**

"Is it almost ready," Zabuza asked one of the scientist as he was typing on the machine which was beeping with random colors.

"Almost I just have to wait for the full power to be restored. Though it would've been a lot faster had we gotten the orb," the man said.

"Yeah well if our help were more useful then we wouldn't have resorted to taking the towns power," Haku said as she leaned on one of the machines.

Suddenly a body was flung from the stairs as it collided with the three grunts causing them to fell onto the ground before a bolt of thunder came and shocked them knocking all of them out as Zabuza and Haku turned around to see Naruto and come running up the steps as they looked at the machine that was placed in the center of an altar.

"What are you doing this is a place of peace and prayers for the Pokémon who have passed on," Fuji said.

"And a place for Team rockets goals now be so clear and just walk away before things get personal," Zabuza said as he moved his cloak over to show one of three pokeballs.

"Things have already gotten personal Z **Thunderbolt**," suddenly a blur came out of the shadows as Z shot off a bolt of thunder that flew through the air and shocked the machine causing it to stop and certain parts of it to blow up.

"NO! He fired the circuits," the scientist said.

"Can you fix them," Zabuza said.

"Yeah, but the power core is fired we are gonna need another power source," he said.

"Well lucky for us this young man seems to be the one who stopped our men from getting the orb," Haku said as she stood up right ready for a battle.

"Ah so this is the best whose been messing with Team Rocket alright then you best give back what doesn't belong to you," Zabuza said.

"If your wanting this orb your gonna have to come get it, Blaze heat things up," Naruto threw out his trusty fire Pokémon who roared onto the field.

"Ah so that's how it's gonna be, then so be it," Zabuza said before throwing out one of his Pokeballs as our came a giant of a Pokémon as it roared onto the field with Charmeleon glaring at the huge Pokémon with Naruto raising his Poke watch.

**Aggron****(Steel/Rock) the Iron Armor Pokemon**

**Aggron claims an entire mountain as its own territory. It mercilessly beats up anything that violates its environment. This Pokémon vigilantly patrols its territory at all times.**

"Be careful of this one Charmeleon," Naruto said as Z appeared alongside him.

"I'll handle his little lizard you take care of his other one," Zabuza said raising an eyebrow at the mysterious Pokémon.

"Understood Sir," Haku said before throwing out her pokeball as a floating rock of white with a face on it floated beside Aggron.

"Blaze go use **Dragon Rage**," Blaze unleashed a blue stream of fire as Aggron didn't move and took it full force with Naruto having a confused face before it became shocked upon seeing Aggron without damage.

"Hahaha gonna have to do better then that kid. Aggron use **Dark Pulse**," his Pokémon then focused in its palms as dark energy gathered in them before he shot it towards Blaze who couldn't react in time as was blown back into one of the stone tablets.

"BLAZE!" Naruto shouted in worry, but he was stopped in his tracks by Z who held him back as Glalie shot an ice beam in front of him.

"Na a ah. Your fight is with me," Haku said.

"_Z you think you can handle her by yourself_," Naruto said mentally.

"**Yes you deal with the big guy I can handle her**," Z said before her fist lit up with electricity.

"Glalie use **Ice Beam**," her Pokémon sent a beam of ice that Z jumped to avoid before hitting the Pokémon with her **Thunder Punch** as the ice Pokémon cried out in pain.

"You still got me to deal with kid now Aggron use **Brick Break**," Zabuza called out as his Pokémon ran straight at Blaze who was slowly getting up.

"Blaze quickly get up and use **Mega Punch**," Naruto said with anger as Blaze slowly got feeling dizzy thus when he went to charge up his attack and swing it at Aggron attack it wasn't strong enough and he was blown into the ceiling as it cried out in pain before falling slowly to the ground.

"How disappointing, Aggron **Flash Cannon** and end this," Zabuza said as his Pokémon fired off a silver beam that sent Blaze sailing and landing in front of Naruto who got down to one knee as he held his near fainted Pokémon.

"Blaze no are you okay," Naruto said as his red eyes grew brighter.

"Ha I don't see how my men were defeated by you your barely a good trainer if your not able to see that your Pokémon would not be able to take my attack." Zabuza said as Naruto gritted his teeth and stood up with Blaze in his arms grabbing Kings pokeball, but a hand stopped him as he looked into the eyes of .

"Don't let your anger take hold of you my boy. Control it and use it to give you strength to give your Pokémon strength," Fuji said as Naruto looked at him with his red eyes seeing into Fuji's eyes he saw everything. His past, present, and future and along the way he saw himself in his shoes running away from a past he didn't want to go back to, but knew he had to. His eyes then turned back into there sky blue as he put King's pokeball away and looked down at Blaze who was starting to feel better as he looked into his trainers eyes with the same determination he had seen the first day he found him.

"I'm sorry Blaze I let my anger get the better of me, but what do you say we finish this," Naruto said as Blaze smirked and jumped off as he roared at Aggron.

"This is getting fun. Aggron go and use **Heavy Slam**," Zabuza called out as his Pokémon rushed towards Blaze.

"Quick Blaze charged in," Naruto said as Blaze had a confused face, but followed its trainers command as it charged at the oncoming Pokémon.

"Gone crazy now haven't you," Zabuza said.

"No just using strategy. Blaze use **Double Kick** to jump over him and cover him with **Fire Spin**," Naruto said as Blaze slammed his feet into the ground jumping over the charging Pokémon as he unleashed a burst of fire that circled around the steel Pokémon who stopped in its advance becoming caught in the fire.

"Aggron blow those flames back with **Rock Slide**,"

"Don't let him use **Double Kick**," Naruto said as Blaze charged in and as the rocks appeared around Aggron taking some of the fire Blaze slammed each of them into Aggron hurting it twice as bad.

"Damn kid Aggron hit it away with **Brick Break**," Zabuza yelled.

"Blaze catch him with **Fire Fang**," Naruto called out quickly as Blaze jumped and bit into Aggron's hand as Fire spread until it engulfed him causing him to be burned.

"AGGRON!" Yelled Zabuza.

"Blaze end this "Blaze end this and use **Mega Punch**," Naruto called out as Blaze closed its fist which instead of the white light was red as it got slammed into the ground, but held onto Aggron's hand before unleashing its attack right into his gut causing Aggron to cry out in pain before it went sailing falling unconscious in front of Zabuza who had a slight glare before returning his Pokémon."Good Job Blaze and you learned a new move," Naruto hugged his Pokémon as his poke watch told him the new move was Focus Punch.

"Damn kids these days," Zabuza said just as Glalie was thrown in front of him and Haku appeared by his side with Z jumping beside Naruto looking just slightly winded while Glalie had swirls in its eyes.

"Sorry Zabuza Sir, but his Pokémon was more then I expected," Haku said not expecting this mysterious Pokémon to be as tough as it was.

"Damn I didn't think I'd have to bring this one out for someone like you," Zabuza raised one of his pokeballs, but he then heard multiple footsteps before out of the stairwell came a dozen team rocket grunts as they surrounded both Naruto and .

"Damn they woke up," Naruto said as he stood in front of Fuji with both of his Pokémon growling at the grunts.

"Don't think you get out of here without some payback," one of the grunts said as a couple pulled out long sticks and others electric whips.

" I'll hold them off while you escape," Naruto said as he went to grab another of his pokeballs.

"I won't leave you my boy I knew what I came here for so this was unavoidable," Fuji said as he prepared for the end.

Suddenly a blur jumped up and fired a stream of a fire that hit a couple of the grunts as they dropped there weapons as the rest looked on in shock at seeing Vulpix standing in front of them protectively.

"The hell don't let that little shit stop you. Get them," Zabuza said as the others got out of there daze and went in only for Vulpix to roar out and fire a massive blast of fire that took the shape of a X as it slammed into the grunts knocking them back and out as Zabuza had wide eyes along with Haku.

"Such power especially from such a Pokémon of that age," Haku said nothing how the fur wasn't as firm telling her that it wasn't even that old.

"Damn useless grunts everyone RETREAT!" Zabuza said as he threw down a smoke bomb that blinded Everyone as once it subsided team rocket was gone.

"Damn they got away," Naruto said.

"Yes, but luckily we made it and it's all thanks to little old Vulpix," Fuji said as he got down and petted the fire fox Pokémon who purred starts his touch.

"Yeah your right, thanks little guy," Naruto said as he gave the fox Pokémon a smile with the red one looking at him with a curious gaze before walking up to him and nuzzling against his leg.

"Seems like Vulpix has taken a liking to you," Fuji said.

"Really now hahaha. Guess we should get everyone and get help with this mess," Naruto said as he pointed at the machines.

By the time the police arrived and took away the equipment the Pokémon tower was once again free of any Team rocket mess with the people of Lavendar town once again being allowed to go and pay there respects for there lost Pokémon. Naruto had of course given his report since he had gone head first into the tower and gotten rid of Team rocket though afterwards he was rewarded by some of the town folks with things such as fruit, medicine, and an old rod which he of course had to accept as to not be rude.

"So I assume your off now my boy," Fuji asked as he walked up to Naruto who was packing up some of the items he was given.

"Yeah and of course I'd like to stay and chat with you some more, but a trainers journey is never over," Naruto said.

"Well then my boy as a token of helping us, take this," then handed him a small box in which Naruto tried to refuse, but Fuji insisted as he took in with grace and looked inside to find two different types of stones ones in which made Naruto's eyes widen at what they were. One was green while the other a black larger one.

" I can't take these there to much," Naruto said.

"No my boy listen this is something I was gonna give to you eventually and you never know when one might need a mega stone," Fuji said.

"Thank you ," Naruto gave the old man a hug before they were interrupted by Vulpix who got into the table and looked at Naruto with the same Red eyes as when they first met.

"You know Naruto Vulpix has been a dear to watch over and I won't always be here to watch over him…..Naruto would you do this old man one favor and watch over Vulpix for me," Fuji said as he petted the small fox Pokémon with Naruto looking down at him and the fox Pokémon staring into his eyes as the two at each other seeing into the others soul, before Naruto smiled and pulled out a blue colored ball with red streaks, a great ball.

"What do you say Vulpix wanna join the team," Naruto held the great ball in front of it as Vulpix gave a cheer before tapping the button as the red light covered it and it was sucked into the pokeball as three shakes and the ball clicked signaling the capture as Naruto smiled, before releasing the fire Pokémon who cheered in joy.

"Are you gonna give him a name," Fuji asked as Naruto looked down at the red eyed fox Pokémon.

"How about….Kurama"

**End.**

**So that's an end to this chapter as we reach a another road to Masterquest also I have played Pokémon sword and shield. Let first say I literally don't care if they removed Pokémon from that game, because if I'm honest if your whiny asses can't deal with not having some of your favorite Pokémon in there then don't play the game. For me I love the journey through the game and the anime is something else I'll always love it no matter if it sucks or not.**

**By the way I know the new season just started and we now learned about Pikachus back story, but I don't know if I'll like get into it until later, but for now hope you all enjoyed this chapter and tell me your thoughts on the games and of course if this chapter was up to par with you.**

**Naruto's Team****:**

**Zeraora(Electric): Nickname Z – **Moves; **Thunderbolt, Thunder punch, Plasma fists, Close Combat, Slash, Fire Punch, Iron Tail, Throat Chop, Dual Chop.**

**Jolteon(Electric): Nickname Bolt – **Moves; **Discharge, Thunderbolt, Bite, Double Kick, Pin Missile, Quick Attack.**

**Bulbasaur(Grass/Poison): Nickname Samuel – **Moves; **Leech seed, Vine Whip, Razor Leaf, Solarbeam, Tackle, Body Slam, Bide, Poison Powder.**

**Wartortle(Water): Nickname Leonardo – **Moves; **Water Gun, Water Pulse, Rain dance, Headbutt, Rapid Spin, Gyro Ball, Bite.**

**Charmeleon(Fire): Nickname Blaze – **Moves; **Fire Fang, Fire spin, Ember, Dragon Rage, Double Kick, Mega Punch.**

**Pidgey(Normal/Flying): Nickname Tahlia – **Moves; **Wing attack, Peck, Quick attack, Double team, Sand attack.**

**Nidoran(Poison): Nickname King – **Moves; **Double Kick, Poison Sting, Dig, Horn attack, Tackle, Focus energy.**

**Vulpix(Fire): Nickname Kurama – **Moves; **Flamethrower, Fire Blast, Fire Fang, Quick attack, Dark Pulse, Confuse Ray.**


	7. Chapter 7

**YOOOOOO Fuck this shit but imma go all in for this chapter…..nah imma wait, but anyway welcome to the next chapter in this on going series of Masterquest as we saw last episode our boy Naruto was on his journey through lavender town by stopping Team Rocket now he will resume his journey to his next gym battle, but we will take another break in this episode as I want him to add more to his team, before we get going and don't worry as far as I've counted we have like five more Pokémon left for him to get for his team so in the mean time we will have to have some filler episodes that will boost the story in some way and of course Rival encounters as you have already guessed so many chapters awhile ago that Obito is the bad guy or cruel Rival and of course I don't care if he's a little to harsh, but hey things gotta be done. So for now enjoy this chapter and the rest of this story.**

**Chapter 7****: A fishing adventure.**

Naruto sighed as he sat down on a cliff looking over at the ocean view and the crashing waves with all the bird Pokémon flying over him enjoying the sunny day as Z was leaning on a tree watching in amusement as Naruto who was rubbing his legs knowing that there journey had taken them quiet far and that route 12 was the closest thing they had to getting to the next gym he wanted to get to.

"**I still don't understand why you wanted to take this route when Saffron city was a lot closer plus it gave us more options in terms of gym leaders with one being accustomed there and two others not far from there**," Z said as she jumped down next to Naruto.

"Well I just thought the journey would prove beneficial I mean it kinda would suck if our journey was quick and we couldn't enjoy the scenery that is the Kanto region," Naruto said as he laid down in the soft grass.

"**So this has nothing do to with avoiding Sabrina after what happened last time you visited her**," Z said with amusement as Naruto gave a weary smile.

"That might also have something to do with it," he said as he got up and looked down and saw a path that led farther down the cliff and gained a small smile, before heading down.

"**And where do you think your going mister**," Z said as she looked down from her perch.

"Well we were given some an old rod and I thought I might as well put it to use you never know if later on we are to busy to use it," Naruto said, before walking down the small cliff side and stepping down being closer to the water now.

"**What do you plan to get with it I mean all you will possibly get is a Magikarp and you already have a water type with Leo**," Z said as she jumped down to join him as he sat cross legged on a huge rock, before pulling out the old rod.

"Don't underestimate all Pokémon Z you should know that better then anyone," Naruto smirked as Z huffed and looked away.

"**I told you to never talk about that moment**," Z said.

"Hahahah. Maybe next time you won't go so easy on another Pokémon you deem weak," Naruto said before casting his rod out and setting it in between some rocks as he leaned back and waited for a bite.

"**So when do you plan to call the professor it has been a while since you two last spoke**," Z said.

"I think I'll call him when we get to Vermillion city and tell him about our little adventure with at Lavender town," He spoke.

"**So you plan on telling him about the mega stone**," Z asked.

"No at least not yet. I don't even know which Pokémon this stone goes to or if it even goes to any of them," Naruto said as he pulled out the same stone gave him.

"**At least it's can help you in your research with mega evolution**," Z said.

"Yeah, but I don't know-," suddenly he felt a pull on his pole and quickly got up and took hold of it as he pulled back on whatever he had caught.

He pulled back with all his strength trying to fight back whatever was at the end as he got pulled, before putting his foot on a rock and keeping his hold as he used all of his strength as the two sides fought for dominance with Naruto about to give up and looked over at Z for help who was lazily looking on as he grew a tick mark and with his strength and wits he let it pull him, before using the moment to pull back as the water broke open and a large shadow covered the sun as both Z and Naruto's eyes widen upon seeing a giant Magikarp come sailing towards him, but he ducked as Magikarp landed behind him in a heap splashing around trying to get back to the water.

"No wonder that felt like I was pulling on a boulder, because this thing is gigantic," Naruto said as the Magikarp was at least as big if not bigger then himself.

"**That or your getting lax**," Z said as she snickered and Naruto glared at her, but saw the Magikarp jumping around even more.

"Hey easy there," Naruto said as he went to grab it and took it towards the ocean and put it back as the Magikarp looked up at him and smiled as it splashed in happiness.

"**Your not gonna catch it**," Z asked confused.

"No, I think this one was just confused and it doesn't look like it's really apart of this area maybe a lost one," Naruto said before packing up his stuff, but a splash of water drew his attention as he looked at the ocean to see the Magikarp looking at him with curious look.

"**It seems this one is different**," Z said with a smirk.

"Huh whats up big guy," Naruto said as Magikarp flipped its flippers and tried to say something.

"**It's asking you for a battle**," Z said.

"What but why?" Naruto asked confused.

"**You see it for how young this one is and it wants to prove its more**," Z said as Magikarp splashed around agreeing with what Z was saying.

"Well if that's the case then how bout it Magikarp a battle and if I win I get to catch you and if you win you get this," Naruto then showed a pack of homemade Pokémon food as Magikarp jumped around agreeing with him as Naruto smiled liking its attitude.

"**Seems like he agrees**," Z said.

"Alright then, Go Tahlia," Naruto said as he trusty bird Pokémon came out and flew around before landing in front of him as Magikarp called out ready for battle.

"Tahlia **Peck** attack"

Magikarp quickly went underneath as Tahlia tried to hit it, but it couldn't underwear and as it sailed around it wasn't prepared for it to come up and Tackle it as Tahlia fell down, but Magikarp came up and started to hit her with his tail as Tahlia was sent flying onto shore where it got up glared at the fish.

"Woah, that Magikarp is trickier then I thought. Tahlia circle around it and use **Double Team**," his Pokémon flew above and multiplied as Magikarp looked at each clone in thought, before diving down and for a few minutes nothing happened then it came soaring up and hit one of the clones which happened to be the real one as Naruto grew wide eyed.

"**Don't underestimate it Naruto**," she said also shocked that it was able to tell the difference.

"Right, Tahlia go in quick and use **Wing Attack**," Naruto called out as Tahlia shook its head and twisted in the air before flying down and smashing into Magikarp before it could enter the water as it cried out in pain being sent flying into shore.

"Great job now use **Peck**,"

Tahlia flew in close and tried to hit the fish with its beak, but the Magikarp kept jumping out of the way surprising Naruto at how fast it was even when it was this big.

"**Sand Attack**"

Tahlia quickly stopped and skidded its feet on the ground as sand was thrown at Magikarp blinding it.

"Now end this with **Wing Attack**"

Tahlia then flew straight at the Magikarp wings a glow, but the Magikarp stopped moving as it looked like it was concentrating, before snapping its eyes open as it became covered in a bright white light blinding Tahlia as she stopped moving with Naruto and Z having wide eyes at what was happening.

"This ain't good"

"**You don't say**"

_**ROOAAATRR**_

Now in the Magikarp's place stood a massive blue serpent like Pokémon with a massive jaw that looked like it could tear him in half as it flared at his Pokémon who flinched backing up slightly at the massive intimidating Pokémon as Naruto raised his poke watch.

**Gyarados(water/flying) the Atrocious Pokemon**

**Rarely seen in the wild. Huge and viscous, it is capable of destroying entire cities in its rage.**

"Don't be afraid Tahlia we got this. Now go and use **Double Team**," his bird Pokémon called out in agreement as it flew up and multiple of her appeared as they circled around Gyarados.

The massive Gyarados let out a massive roar before firing a blue flame that took out a majority of the cloned birds as it then swung its tail which had water around it, before destroying more of the birds until it hit the real one sending it crashing onto the ground.

"TAHLIA!" Naruto said worried for his Pokémon as he looked up at the serpent that roared into the sky as the clouds suddenly grew dark and more appeared, before rain started to pour down.

"**Rain dance?**" Z questioned.

"Why use rain dan- TAHLIA MOVE!" Naruto yelled realizing what was about to happen as Gyarados roared into the sky as thunder appeared and one came quick going right for Tahlia who quickly moved out of the way almost being hit, but feeling the heat from it.

"**Naruto this might be a good time to switch** **out**," she said as she got up prepared to switch in, but a call from Tahlia stopped them as she looked behind and gave them a determined look one they have never seen before as Naruto looked at her with a small smile.

"Alright Tahlia if you think you got this, then I won't stop you," Naruto said putting away her pokeball.

_**ROAAARR**_

Gyarados then unleashed a torrent of water with Tahlia flying up avoiding it before flying around the giant serpent as it unleashed even more torrents of water.

"Alright Tahlia get in close with **Quick Attck **and use **Wing Attack**," Naruto watched as his bird Pokémon cawed and glow white before speeding passed another torrent of water and hitting Gyarados on its side with one of its wings as it bowled in pain.

"**NARUTO LOOK!**" Yelled Z upon seeing the Rage Pokémon roar out before swinging its tail hitting Tahlia as she crashed into the ground hard.

"TAHLIA!"

Suddenly the clouds boomer again as Thunder was about to strike and with Tahlia barely getting up Naruto knew she wouldn't be able to dodge and so he pulled out her pokeball, but it was knocked out of his hand as Tahlia looked at him with eyes he hadn't seen since the first day they meant and that was the determination to win.

"Tahlia," Naruto said softly as suddenly the sound of thunder drew his attention up as he saw the attack heading for her and in that split moment he hesitated and the next a large explosion occurred with Naruto dropping her pokeball as he thought of what he had done with Gyarados roaring in victory until a bright light caught everyone's attention as inside the cloud of smoke a bright light was seen as a shape was forming and out of the smoke came a new Pokémon one almost like his Pidgey only bigger as he held up his watch.

**Pidgeotto****(Normal/Flying) The Bird Pokemon and the Evolved form of Pidgey.**

**Very Protective of its Sprawling territorial area, this Pokémon will fiercely peck at any intruder.**

"Tahlia you evolved," Naruto said surprised and happy.

Tahlia didn't respond as it spend towards Gyarados who roared at her as it tried to hit her with a torrent of water, but she dodged as her wings took on a sleek grey look and she hit the giant serpent as it roared in pain.

"**Seems she learned some new moves**," Z said proud of her fellow Pokémon as Naruto grew a smirk and checked to see if that was the only moves and smiled upon seeing two other ones.

"Tahlia now use **Quick Attack** and get in close before using **Steel Wing** once more," Naruto called out as Tahlia dived under and sped towards the serpent with the same wings, before hitting Gyarados causing it to become more angry as the clouds boomed once more.

"**DETECT** NOW!" The thunder struck, but Tahlia had a look in her eyes before flying to the side and dodging the thunder attack.

"Now time for some payback use **Mirror Move**," Tahlia smiled as she spread her wings and the clouds boomed before Thunder flew down and struck Gyarados who roared in pain as she was on the verge of collapse.

"Now go Great Ball" Naruto then threw the pokeball as it hit the big serpent and was sucked in as the ball landed and started to shake as the three looked on in patience till the ball stopped and clicked signaling a capture.

"ALRIGHT WE CAUGHT A GYARADOS!" Naruto cheered with his newly evolved Pokémon cheering with him.

"**It would seem that Magikarp was stronger then it looked and was just looking for a worthy trainer**," Z said.

"Ha, and I was worthy please. But as for you Tahlia I'm proud of you well get you to a Pokémon center to heal you up," Naruto said as he returned her to her pokeball.

"**It would seem you attract some interesting Pokémon**," Z said with amusement.

"Yeah, but for now I'll let Gyarados relax before we get reacquainted," Naruto said as he looked at her pokeball.

"**What do you plan on naming her**," Z asked knowing the Gyarados was a girl.

"You know back then I would've been afraid of Gyarados, but times change and the past is just that the past," Naruto said.

"**So your naming her that**,"

"Yeah I think Uza is just right,"

**And right now that is the end for this chapter kinda short compared to the others, but I felt kinda lazy today with this writing, but to be honest I wanted to evolve Pidgey and I know damn well it wouldn't have been till later on in the story or until he face someone who also had a Pidgey. Anyway he now has two new Pokémon with Pidgeotto and Gyarados as I made this Gyarados just a little to big and maybe OP as the move set I have for it isn't set in stone.**

**Also imma make a main team and the extra tram for Naruto as he will have to send some of them back to Oak so that he isn't carrying around his whole team. Anyway the next chapter will be up soon as I am already working on it and I'd like 25% done with the gym battle taking place as it will be the first 3 on 3 battle. And after that we will take another break from gym battles as I want to focus on something real quick and will be making some more chapters that are as short as this, but maybe just a bit longer.**

**Naruto's Main Team:**

**Zeraora(Electric): Nickname Z – **Moves; **ThunderBolt, Thunder Punch, Plasma fists, Close Combat, Slash, Throat Chop, Dual Chop, Fire Punch, Iron Tail.**

**Bulbasaur(Grass/Poison): Nickname Samuel – **Moves; **Leech Seed, Vine Whip, Razor Leaf, Solarbeam, Tackle, Bosh slam, Bide, Poison Powder.**

**Wartortle(Water): Nickname Leonardo – **Moves; **Water Gun, Water Pulse, Rain Dance, Rapid Spin, Headbutt, Gyro Ball, Bite.**

**Charmeleon(Fire): Nickname Blaze – **Moves; **Fire Fang, Fire Spin, Ember, Dragon Rage, Double Kick, Focus Punch.**

**Pidgeotto(Normal/Flying): Nickname Tahlia – **Moves; **Wing Attack, Peck, Mirror Move, Detect, Steel wing, Double Team, Quick Attack.**

**Nidoran(Poison): Nickname King – **Moves; **Double Kick, Poison Sting, Dig, Horn attack, Tackle, Focus Energy.**

**Naruto's Extra Team:**

**Jolteon(Electric): Nickname Bolt – **Moves; **Discharge, Thunderbolt, Double kick, Bite, Pin Missile, Quick attack.**

**Vulpix(Fire): Nickname Kurama – **Moves; **Flamethrower, Fire Blast, Fire Fang, Dark pulse, Confuse Ray, Quick attack.**

**Gyarados(Water/Flying): Nickname Uza – **Moves; **Hydro Pump, Thunder, Rain dance, Aqua Tail, Bite, Tackle.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey what did I tell you. I told you fuckers that soon would be soon and not like a year or something as I usually do with most of my stories hahahaha. Anyway this chapter is my gym battle with Lt. Surge of the electric type gym. I'll try to make it intense, because I looked at most of my battles and they were meh to me and to some of you. Anyway let us get to this point in the story and one more thing please read my message at the end of this story, because I got some news that may be good maybe bad.**

**Chapter 8****: The Shocking Battle. Gift from a Stranger.**

"Your Pokémon are all healed now Naruto. We hope to see you again and good luck with your gym battle," Nurse Joy said as she handed Naruto his Pokémon.

"Thanks Nurse Joy and I'll try my best," Naruto said with a big smile as he grabbed his Pokémon before walking out of the Pokémon center and making his way through the city to the Gym for his third battle.

As he was making his way through Virdian city did he notice a huge crowd of people standing around a large mall as he ever so curious made his way past them all and looked at what they were staring at to find a man with red hair tied in a ponytail as he was wearing a red button up shirt with brown shorts as his sandals made loud clanking sounds as the man waved people over with his holding a microphone.

"Come one, come all and participant in my little game of guess. If you can complete it then you'll win a very special prize," the man said.

"What is this little game," asked one of the onlookers.

"Oh that's easy. You see inside this city lies a special Pokémon of mine. All you have to do is find it and you win the prize," the man said.

"What is this Pokémon of yours,"

"And what is this prize"

"Well young folk you'll just have to find out when you see the Pokémon. As for what it is well you'll know when you see it," that was the last thing he heard, before Naruto decided to walk away with his curiosity full he decided to get going to his gym not noticing a pair of eyes watching him.

**Thunder Gym**

"So another challenger arrives to my gym," a tall man with muscles that pulsed with each flex as he wore a military style uniform with his presence basically showing how strong he was.

Naruto had finally arrived at the gym and his first expression of it was that it was a little to much especially with the lackies outside as they tried to intimidate him into giving up before he had entered, but he knew better. But the moment he entered and heard Surges words he could feel the power from him and how big he was as his muscles could even crush him, which excited him to a great challenge as smirked at the gym leader.

"Yes my name is Naruto and I am here to challenge for your badge," Naruto said as he walked to stand on his side of the battle field.

"Is that so kid and how many badges do you have," he asked curios.

"3"

"HA! And you think you can challenge me now we'll I guess they only learn with actions rather then words," Surge said as he pulled out one of his pokeballs as someone walked into the middle refs box.

"This will be a three on three battle with only the challenger having the choice to switch. The battle will only end when all of one sides pokemon is unable to battle,"

"Now that the rules are out of the way let's get down to business, GO VOLTORB!" Surge then threw his pokeball as out came a Pokémon that looked just like a pokeball only it was bigger and had eyes as it cried out ready for battle.

"A Voltorb Huh," Naruto said as he raised his poke watch.

**Voltorb****(Electric) the Ball Pokemon.**

**Usually found in power plants. It is easily mistaken for a pokeball, thus they have zapped many people.**

"Alright then let's get to it. GO KING!" Naruto then selected his trusty poison pin Pokémon as King had been training for his first gym battle for a while now with him making leaps and bounds in order to be prepared for this moment as he roared ready for battle.

"Alright then if both trainers are ready then let the gym battle commence"

"Voltorb use **Sonicboom**," Surge called out as his Pokémon sent out white arrow heads that sped towards King.

"King dodge it and use **Poison Sting**," Naruto called out as King quickly jumped out of the way of each attack till it was at an angle where he fired white needles at Voltorb.

"**Gyro Ball**" surge quickly said as Voltorb started to spin deflecting each of the needles.

"King get in close and use **Double Kick**"

"Stop him with **Screech**" Voltorb then stopped as it released a violent sound that stopped King in his tracks as he held his ears.

"King use **Dig**"

"Voltorb **Charge**"

King quickly dig underneath as Voltorb stopped its screeching and started to gather power as electricity came off him and his eyes showed his concentration.

"**Naruto stop him before he's able to fully charge up**," Z said from inside her pokeball.

"Yeah I know. King go in NOW!" Naruto yelled as underneath the Voltorb King popped out and hit it with its horn as it cried out in pain.

"That won't stop us Voltorb **Spark**," Surge called out as Voltorb shook off his attack and surrounded itself in electricity before charging and slamming into King as he cried in pain.

"King are you okay," Naruto asked as king quickly got up and nodded before he cried out in pain with electricity flowing around him.

"Ha it looks like your Pokémon is paralyzed. Sucks for you now Voltorb **Sonic Boom**," this time when Voltorb shot off its attack King couldn't dodge as it cried out in pain being send back towards Naruto.

"King no. Are you okay," Naruto asked as King shakily stood up and nodded its head.

"Ha your Pokémon should just give up while it's still able to stand. Voltorb now **Sonic Boom**,"

"Dodge it with **Dig**," King quickly dug below dodging the beams as Voltorb looked around searching for King.

"You can't hide forever," Surge said waiting for his opponents Pokémon to surface.

"_Damn his Voltorb is stronger then I thought_," Naruto thought.

"**Remember Naruto you cant always go straight ahead. You have to be tricky**," Z said as Naruto got an idea and smiled.

"Tricky huh, King now go in and use **Horn Attack**," Naruto called out as from behind King popped out and hit Voltorb sending him flying.

"You think that'll stop us Voltorb use **Sonic Boom**"

"King stop them with **Poison Sting** and then use **Focus Energy**," Naruto called out as King unleashed his needles countering the sonic boom as King cried out with blue energy surrounding him.

"You think that will stop us. Voltorb use the falls momentum and hit him with **Spark**," Surge said as Voltorb started to fall towards King sparking with electricity.

"Now King meet him head on with **Horn Attack**," Naruto said as King cried out with its horn glowing before it grew bigger and it turned silver confusing Naruto before his poke watch dinged.

**New Move learned: Smart Strike**

This shocked Naruto before the two collided as an explosion occurred with smoke covering the field as the two looked onto the field with the smoke subsiding and revealed King still standing though barely as Voltorb was turned over with swirls in its eyes.

"Voltorb is unable to battle. King wins this round"

"Good job King," Naruto cheered as King smirked back as he breathed heavily.

"Well I'll be its hard to take out one of my Pokémon so you have my attention," Surge said with a smirk as he sensed something different with this kid.

"Why thank you and I hope you'll stop taking it easy on me," Naruto said.

"Oh trust me I think me taking it easy on you if over. Because now you'll feel my full force, Magnemite let's go," Surge then sent out his next Pokémon which was a floating magnet as it floated around the field.

"A magnemite Huh," Naruto raises his Poke watch.

**Magnemite****(Electric/Steel) The magnet Pokémon**

**It is born with the ability to defy gravity. It floats in the air on powerful electric magnetic waves.**

"King thanks for your hard fought battle, but right now get some rest," Naruto said as he returned King to his pokeball knowing that a poison type wouldn't do much against a steel type.

"Kurama heat things up," Naruto then sent out his next and newest Pokémon.

"So you've decided to go at me with type. Well then let's see how that fairs," Surge says excitement in his voice.

"Alright Kurama this is your first gym battle so don't be to nervous," Naruto said, but Vulpix just cried out in excitement with Naruto smiling knowing he had to beg Blaze to let Kurama have this battle, though he had to let Blaze train him to be prepared.

"Magnemite go use **Thunder shock**," Surge called out as his Pokémon sparked up before firing a burst of thunder.

"Kurama dodge it with **Quick attack** and use **Flamethrower**," His pokemon quickly jumped away as he glowed white as he jumped around dodging each thunder shock, before getting in close and unleashing a burst of fire from his mouth.

"Block it with **Gyro Ball**," Surge quickly said as his Pokémon spun around deflecting the torrent of fire.

"Alright if that's not gonna work then use **Dark Pulse**,"Kurama stopped shooting flames before gathering dark energy and unleashing it.

"**Double Team **Magnemite," suddenly multiple Magnemite appeared as the dark pulse went through one of them.

"Oh this ain't good," Naruto said.

"Now dodge this **Thunder shock**,"

All the Magnemite then unleashed a wave of thunder that Vulpix could not dodge as it cried out in pain from being electrocuted.

"KURAMA!" Naruto quickly tried to think of a strategy before seeing a shadow on the ground and realized where Magnemite was and smirked.

"You should give up while you can kid,"

"Not likely Kurama use **Flamethrower** on that Magnemite," Naruto said as he pointed at the one with the only shadow with Kurama quickly unleashing a torrent of fire with the Magnemite having wide eyes before being engulfed in the fire.

"MAGNEMITE!" Surge watched as the his steel typed landed in the ground with swirl in its eyes.

"Magnemite is unable to battle Vulpix wins this round"

"Huh kid your full of surprises," Surge said.

"What can I say I'm the unpredictable knuckle head," Naruto said with a smirk.

"Well let's see if your unpredictably can handle my ace Pokémon," Surge then threw out his last Pokémon as a loud spark and _chu _was heard with a big brown mouse standing proudly with its arms crossed.

"A Raichu," Naruto held up his Poke watch.

**Raichu****(Electric) the mouse Pokémon**

**It's long tail serves as a ground to protect itself from its own high voltage power.**

"Well then this might be difficult, but what do you say Kurama think you can handle him," Naruto asked his fox Pokémon who nodded his head as he smirked.

"Well then let's get this started. Raichu **Quick Attack**"

"Kurama meet him head on with your own **Quick attack**"

The two Pokémon heard there trainers call and each took off with Kurama having the faster speed, but once the to collided Raichu's size gave it an edge as Vulpix was thrown back.

"Now Raichu **ThunderBolt**,"

"Kurama counter with **Flamethrower**" The two attacks collided as smoke rose up blocking each other's view of each other, but once it cleared Raichu was no where to be found.

"What the hell," Naruto said as he searched around for the electric mouse.

"Now Raichu surface and hit him with a **Dynamic Punch**," suddenly the ground behind Kurama broke apart as Raichu came up with a glowing red fist and before Kurama could react it was hit in the face sending it flying and colliding with the wall as Kurama gave a small whine before falling to the ground with swirls in its eyes.

"Vulpix is unable to battle. Raichu is the winner"

"HA! Told you this wouldn't be an easy battle for you," Surge said as Naruto returned Kurama to his pokeball.

"Good job buddy you did amazing. Don't think this is over yet Surge I still got two more Pokémon to go," Naruto said as he pulled out another of his pokeballs.

"I hoped so, because I'm getting amped up," Surge said as he tighten his fists.

"Samuel let's go," Naruto then sent out his trusty grass Pokémon who cried out onto the field as he and Raichu glared at each other.

"Let's get this second match underway shall we. Raichu **ThunderBolt**," his Pokémon then shot off a bolt of electricity.

"Samuel quick dodge it and use **Razor Leaf**," Samuel quickly jumped to the side before unleashing waves of sharp leaves.

"Deflect them all with **Iron Tail** and get in close with **Quick Attack**,"Surge called out as his Raichu's tail took a silver hue becoming sharp before using it to smack away the oncoming leaves, before rushing towards the seed Pokémon who continued to shoot the leaves, but jumped back when Raichu jumped in front of him.

"Now **Thunderbolt**"

"Samuel quick **Bide**"

Raichu unleashed a massive bolt of thunder as Samuel took on an aura of red and taking on the full force of the thunderbolt as Samuel was still standing even though it was damaged.

"Ha nice thinking, but your Pokémon still took quiet some damage," Surge said with a smirk.

"Yeah, but worth it for this go Samuel unleash it," Naruto then watched as his Pokémon screamed out before firing the stored energy.

"Raichu **Double Team**," suddenly multiple Raichu appeared as the attack went right through one.

"WHAT!?" Naruto yelled shocked.

"Don't think I didn't prepare for all these types of siuations. Now go Raichu and use **Iron Tail**," all the Raichu rushed in on a very tired Samuel.

"Quick Samuel use **Poison Powder**," Naruto called out as Samuel with its last strength unleashed from its seed a purple gas as the Raichu flew in and one of them hit him sending him tumbling as he tried to get up only to fall down with swirls in his eyes.

"Samuel is unable to battle. Raichu wins."

"Ha maybe next time you should come with a bit more power," Surge said as he and Raichu laughed, but then Raichu got down on one knee as purple sparks appeared around it with Surge becoming shocked.

"Samuel may not have been able to beat your Raichu, but he was able to hurt your Raichu another way," Naruto said with a smirk.

"Ha so now both of our last Pokémon are on their last legs," he said.

"Yeah, but the difference between our Pokémon is mine will never give in, King let's end this," Naruto sent out his last Pokémon as it roared onto the field with him still damaged, but better then before as both him and Raichu looked at each other with determined faces.

"Then let us see if that will hold. Raichu go **Quick attack**," Surge called out as Raichu quickly rushed towards King.

"Meet him head on with **Horn attack**,"

The two Pokémon charged at each other as the two attacks collided as they fought for dominance with each growling at the other.

"Raichu smack him away with **Iron Tail"**

"Don't let him use **Double Kick**"

Raichu's Tail turned silver as he jumped up and went for a strike, but King quickly turned around and use his back feet to fend off the sharp tail as the two were having a small fight as the poison coursed through Raichu making him flinch as Naruto gave a small smile.

"Now King **Smart strike**," suddenly King ducked under a swing as his horn grew and turned silver before thrusting it at Raichu who could do nothing as he was sent flying back landing on his legs shakily.

"Raichu don't give up yet go in and use **Thunderbolt**,"

"King quick **Dig **underground," Naruto responded as King dug under ground dodging the bolt of thunder that hit the spot he was in before.

"You think you'll use the same tactics then your wrong. Raichu use **Thunder**," Surge yelled as he and his Pokémon both screamed as Raichu unleashed a powerful burst of thunder that tore the field up as King was taken out of his hiding spot as he landed in front of Naruto beaten and on the verge of collapse.

"King are you okay," Naruto asked as he knew King had pushed past his limits and was on the verge of collapsing.

"Hahaha it seems the end of the match is right around the corner. This will be the final attack," Surge said as he was shocked that King was still up even after that full powered Thunder, though it did take a lot out of Raichu who was still feeling the affects of the poison. That is why he was hoping to finish it off with that last move.

"Yeah your right it is the end for you," Naruto said as he looked at his Pokémon who was at his limits.

"Ha, really your Pokémon is barely able to stand up, why don't you give up and save it some humiliating defeat. Besides it never stood a chance against Raichu," Surge laughed along with his Raichu with King growing angry at the insult.

"Surge there just something you'll never understand…and that's the determination of not only my Pokémon, but myself. Our bonds are stronger because of it and through each other we strive to achieve a strength far beyond what we are capable of and King has my full heart so..King let's do this," Naruto said as King smiled at his trainers compliments as the memories of its previous trainer and his harsh treatment forced a block on his mind, but now throughout this journey with Naruto he has grown not only physically, but mentally and not by himself, but with the one standing behind him cheering him on and trusting in his power.

Suddenly with a loud cry King was enveloped in a bright light as both everyone had wide eyes upon what they were seeing with Raichu himself as he took a step back as the size of King grew and his horn grew more with the glow dying down revealing the next stage of Nidoran.

**Nidorino****(Poison) The poison pin Pokémon **

**An aggressive Pokémon that is quick to attack. The horn in its head secretes a powerful venom.**

"King y-y-you evolved," Naruto said with shock before giving a huge smile as his new Pokémon turned towards him with a smile, before his poke watch dinged and he looked down to see some new info as he smirked.

"This is far from over Surge and now you'll feel our full might," Naruto said as he and King shouted in ready.

"Then come and fell our full might. Raichu give them everything you have **VOLT TACKLE!**" Surge yelled as his Raichu gave a war cry, before running full sprint towards King as it was covered in yellow electricity.

"King show him what are bonds are like and go in with **DRILL RUN!" **Naruto yelled as King roared while its horn grew and he charged at Raichu before jumping and spinning looking like a massive spinning top.

The two Pokémon rushed towards each other as there trainers gave a loud cry, before colliding in the middle as a massive explosion occurred blowing away the windows and shaking the entire gym as a huge dust cloud blinded eveyome with Naruto getting blown off his feet as Surge was blown back a few feet. The two quickly looked into the cloud of smoke as it started to settle and the two were able to view what had happened as both King and Raichu were still standing as the two looked at each other in the eyes for a few seconds, before Raichu gave a small smirk and collapsed to the ground with swirls in his eyes as King held on with a small flinch.

"Raichu is unable to battle and the winner is King. Which means the winner of this gym battle goes to Naruto" the ref said as Naruto stood still for a few seconds before gaining a huge smile and running over to King as he gave him a big hug with the purple Pokémon whining about his trainers affection.

"We won King. We did it I can't believe we did it," Naruto was so happy as Surge really pushed him past the his limits, but his bonds remained strong as King looked into his eyes and smiled before licking his face as he laughed at his Pokémon's antics.

"Well kid you sure surprised me and your Pokémon are really strong I'll give you that," Surge said as someone came up to him with a small box, before he pulled something out of it. "As the gym leader here and as proof that you have defeated me I now present you with the Thunder Badge, congrats kid" Surge then handed him a sun style badge.

"Wow…yeah I got the THUNDER BADGE!" Naruto cheered as his Pokémon cheered with him.

"May we battle again kid, because that was a lot of fun," Surge then shook his hand.

"Yeah I'd be down for that," Naruto said as he shook his hand.

**Pokémon Center**

Naruto was now at the Pokémon center where all three of his Pokémon who had participated in today's gym battle were getting some nice rest and relaxation. Though Blaze was a little mad Kurama had lost he forgives him on account that it was his first time battling, but was congratulated on winning one match.

As he was waiting for his Pokémon he felt as though he was being watched by someone and looked around the place seeing that everyone trainer and resident of the town were minding there own business or talking with others. But he couldn't find any pair of eyes on him, he was about to just get up and walk it off, but then he heard some rustling and turned towards a pottery plant as he stared at it for a few seconds till the leaves moved and he smiled before reaching his hand out and feeling something that defiantly wasn't a plant as all of a sudden a slight shimmer and a green lizard type Pokémon was what he was petting.

"Well well well, a Kecleon what are you doing here is your trainer anywhere," Naruto asked the green Pokémon.

Suddenly the Kecleon walked towards him and grabbed something from behind it as it was a letter confusing him a little until his mind thought back to an earlier stop he made, before going to the gym.

"So you're the Pokémon that man wanted others to find huh," Naruto asked as Kecleon nodded its head and handed him the letter as he took it.

"So what's this supposed to be," Naruto opened the letter and found two things one was a ticket to board the S.S. Anne and the other was a letter with a very important notice as he noticed the symbol immediately and glared a little, before opening it up slowly and reading what it had to say.

_To the one who found my Kecleon and received this letter I congratulate you. Now as you may have noticed you have received a ticket to go aboard the S. , but that's not all as this letter invites you to participate in the Uzumaki tourney where random participates chosen by my family are invited to come and battle not only other chosen, but those of the Uzumaki who will be in the tournament as well. Of course you are given the option to deny it, but just know you will be missing out on the grand prize which will be of course money, free boat riding on any Uzumaki cruise ride and a Pokémon egg. If you choose to deny this invite please hand this letter and ticket back to Kecleon so that another participate will have a choice._

_Though if you accept just let the Pokémon know and he will inform his Uzumaki trainer so that a barrack can be made. Rules will also be spoken of on the boat and info you have will be answered when in the boat. _

_Sincerely Shin Uzumaki._

Naruto kept on staring at the letter for the longest time as his thoughts were all jumbled with what he learned and if he should answer the challenge. With memories of his past coming back to him some good, but most of them bad.

"**You know you can't run from your past forever**," Z said from inside his pokeball feeling his trainers thought.

"_But what if the past is to much for me to handle_," Naruto responded.

"**Naruto I have seen you do some crazy things and all through it you have come out stronger. So Naruto it is your choice if you plan on living in fear of the past or taking it head on**," Z said.

Naruto just looked at the letter once more thinking on his past life and his travels as what it lead him through to this point right here. It was at that moment his eyes widen as he realized she was right and he would never become the best if the past would always hold him back. So with a heavy heart and a big sigh he turned towards the Kecleon with a big smile.

"Go and tell your trainer that so accept and will see him on the cruise in a few days," Naruto said as Kecleon nodded before heading out with Naruto wondering if he was going to regret this.

**END.**

**That is what I call a chapter I guess I don't know some people have a different view for me I thought it was okay and I got to evolve one of his Pokémon. Also if you get mad over how Bulbasaur came in fresh and still lost may I remind you that Raichu is a power house when it can be and Samuel I know is not that much battle wise plus he only has one win under his belt, but anyway I was gonna use Charmeleon for this gym battle, but in the end decided to use Vulpix as a start hope it was okay with everyone. Anyway the next chapter Naruto will be boarding the Anne where a tournament with you guessed it family members will take place. Now I know I haven't gone into detail on his family and what happened, but just know that of course it was of course neglect. Though you won't see how and it won't be awhile till they are all reunited and you get to view that chapter. **

**Also like I said news for this story and other ones. As of right now King of the Tailed Beasts is hitting me with a sort of road block as I have ideas I just don't know how to process them and am trying to get the chapters done as I am half way done with one and the other one I have to re-edit. Also my other stories that I haven't worked on in god knows how long will need to be put on hiatus or soemthing because I forgot what they were about or I just lost my spark with them.**

**Another thing this story will be taking a break soon as I want to have time to relax without busting out these chapter every damn day and so when the time comes I will put a mid season break just like king of the tailed beasts only for this one I'll try and work in more then one chapter. Anyways thanks for reading this and I hope to see you all again in the next chapter.**

**Naruto's Main Team:**

**Zeraora****(Electric): Nickname Z – **Moves; **Thunderbolt, Thunder punch, Plasma fists, Close combat, Slash, Throat Chop, Dual Chop, Fire Punch, Iron Tail.**

**Bulbasaur****(Grass/Poison): Nickname Samuel – **Moves; **Leech seed, Vine whip, Razor Leaf, Solarbeam, Tackle, Body slam, Bide, Poison powder.**

**Wartortle****(Water): Nickname Leonardo – **Moves; **Water Gun, Water pulse, Rain dance, Headbutt, Rapid spin, Gyro ball, Bite.**

**Charmeleon****(Fire): Nickname Blaze – **Moves; **Fire fang, Fire spin, Ember, Dragon Rage, Double kick, Focus Punch.**

**Vulpix****(Fire): Nickname Kurama – **Moves; **Flamethrower, Fire blast, Fire fang, Dark pulse, Confuse Ray, quick attack**

**Nidorino****(Poison): Nickname King – **Moves; **Double Kick, Dig, Drill Run, Poison sting, Smart strike, Tackle, Focus energy.**

**Naruto's Extra Team:**

**Pidgeotto****(Normal/Flying): Nickname Tahlia – **Moves; **Wing attack, Peck, Mirror move, detect, Steel wing, Double team, Quick attack.**

**Jolteon****(Electric): Nickname Bolt – **Moves; **Thunder bolt, Discharge, Double kick, Pin missile, Bite, Quick attack.**

**Gyarados****(Water/Flying): Nickname Uzu – **Moves; **Hydro pump, Thunder, Rain dance, Aqua Tail, Bite, Tackle.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright I'm back at last from a long break I took, because I felt like I needed it and let me say that this chapter was a pain to redo and change as I had to make sure certain things were what they were. Though I won't lie when I say that it was fun writing this at certain points I also had to put more humor in here as it ain't the greatest and I won't lie when I say most of my chapters I have wrote, well I was awake at like 3am writing so if some feel or sound werid that's why. Same case with this one idk maybe I should take a break or something, but we shall see in the future right now let's get down to the new chapter in Masterquest.**

**Chapter 9:**** The Uzumaki cruise Part 1**

Naruto woke up with the light creeping through the small port hole as he wiped the sleepiness from his face, before getting up off the small twin sized bed as he looked around his rather spacious room as all his Pokémon he had for his team were laying around enjoying the comfortable space…well for Bolt who was just a tad bit sea sick, but was feeling better after being on the sea for a while.

"**Had a nice nap Naruto**," Z said as she was laying down on a sofa in the corner of the room as Naruto looked out onto the ocean waves and the water Pokémon jumping up to breath the morning air.

"I guess you could say so I mean sleeping on boats is not the best experience," he said, before heading towards the bathroom.

After telling the Kecleon his decision the Pokémon went ahead to its trainer where once he was told sent a message to him that he would be the final participate as the boat would leave tomorrow afternoon with the rest of the competition as Naruto used that time to resupply Items he may need along with getting in some training for some of his Pokémon who wanted to participate. Though once the time came for him to go onboard did he change things up with wearing a hat and some more summer clothes as he knew the weather would be perfect for a time on the sea.

Once on board though he found himself around many other trainers with very few on board being just passengers as he assumed this was the case whenever the Uzumaki had this type of things with most on board being Trainers and thanks to the Uzumaki's long history they had enough money for each contestant. The rules were then told to everyone by the same man he saw in Vermilion city, Shin he think was his name. With him telling all that the first round match ups would be one on one battles with those winning moving on to the next round which would consist of two on two battles with the third round being the quarter finals being three on three until the finals where if able both finalist would use six Pokémon and the winner would of course win the prize. The other rules were of course simple and like any other battle with the only difference being that no switches could happen into the battle. Naruto of course was okay with it as he knew all of his Pokémon would be able to stand up to most on board and from what he could see of most of the trainers they looked like beginners, but when it came to the Uzumaki trainers he could tell most of them were no slouch with two catching his eyes immediately as he let out a sigh seeing two faces he hoped he didn't see on this boat.

Those being his cousins Ren and Sydney Uzumaki the children of his _mothers _sister and two people he would like to not talk to again. With him hoping they wouldn't recognize him, but if his luck was anything to go by, then any one of the Uzumaki would notice him if he took off the hat as he was different from the rest of his Uzumaki lineage.

"All contestants please report to the dining area for breakfast and a quick discussion, before today's first round matches," a voice in the speaker said as Naruto exited the bathroom fully dressed along with his hat firmly placed in his head, before returning all his Pokémon and heading to the dining hall.

"I would like to thank all of you for coming and participating in today's events as we hope that this will strengthen the bonds you have with your Pokémon just as we the Uzumaki have with ours," Shin said as he talked on a microphone with Naruto staying in the back by himself enjoying his meal quietly, before a couple of foot steps approached him and he met eyes with the people he didn't wanna y'all to.

"You know out of everyone here you're the one whose been the most quiet around here," Ren said as he was average height shorter then Naruto with red hair spiked up in all directions wearing a light blue shirt with white shorts and brown sandals.

"That's because I'm not trying to show off to people with weak intentions," Naruto said with a hint of anger as the two looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Broody much. I mean why not crack a smile," Sydney said as her ponytail bounced with her ocean blue eyes curios of who this strange trainer was.

"I only smile when victory is mine and trust me when I say. I will win," Naruto said before standing up and walking away from the duo as a third person came up to them.

"So find anything out about the guy," another Uzumaki judging by his red hair.

"No, he just brushed us off," Sydney said.

"What are you thoughts on him though," the same Uzumaki asked.

"He's strong if he's this confident especially when facing Uzumaki. But who knows he may just be acting tough, what about you Tanner any thoughts on him," REN asked his best friend.

"Well from what I was able to learn from the adults Shin's Kecleon personally picked him," the now named Tanner said.

"Wait what do you mean Kecleon picked him. I thought he found him," Sydney asked confused.

"No you know Shin and his Kecleon are different then the others and they only look for trainers they find interesting though most of the time they don't even pick someone and the ones they pick are just ones we are forced to give the last spot to in order to fill the brackets. But this one Shin specifically told Kecleon to go to and watch, which means he found him worthy of receiving this honor," Tanner said.

"Oh please Tanner what could make him so special," Sydney said as Shin walked onto the stage once more.

"Alright folks if you please look up onto the screen to view the match bracket who you will be facing," Shin said as the huge screen above him lit up with a huge bracket showing all the contestants with the three Uzumaki looking for themselves as Ren and Sydney nodded seeing who they would be facing while Tanner grew wides, before letting a smirk come to his face.

"I guess you'll see soon enough," he said as the two looked up at who his opponent will be and as he had wide eyes seeing he was facing Naruto.

"Ah don't worry Tanner I'm sure it'll be a piece of cake," REN said as he patted his friends back.

"Yeah that's what you would think, but something is different with this one. I might need to go all out," Tanner said as he stared at Naruto who was busy looking at the Bracket and all the matches.

"Oh please Tanner you were the one of the best to come out of the academy and your grandpa sees you to become one of the best standouts of the new generation of trainers for the Uzumaki," Sydney said as Tanner and REN has sweat drops with Sydney going another one of her rants.

"Yeah, but even then I will never be as great as the leader kids," Tanner said.

"Well yeah, but you have a bigger chance then most of us," she said.

"Well if you can beat me that is," REN said with a smirk.

"Oh trust me I'll beat you just like the other times," Tanner said as the two gave each other a challenging smirk with the two having been friends and rivals since the academy days.

"Alright will the first people from bracket 1 go up to the battle fields to start the matches, while the others can either watch or prepare for your matches later," Shin said as some got up and headed upstairs for there first match with Naruto following them seeing as his match was basically the first one up.

"Well you better go get them Tanner and I'll see you in the finals," REN said with a smirk.

"Still sucks most of these things end with Uzumaki making it to the finals and not an outsider," Sydney said with a sigh.

"Easy there Sydney I haven't won yet, but wish me luck," Tanner said before heading up as well with the two following along with a large group of people.

The top deck of the ship had been fitted to hold a large battle field as it took a massive part of the front deck with the spectators having a good look from the upper floor balcony and the ref which happened to be Nurse Joy who would be able to get in and help the Pokémon who were severely injured as a large board was on the side that showed multiple colors with different symbols. One of fire, one of water, one of rock, and one of grass. The first two to step onto the battle field was Naruto and Tanner as the two stared at each other with a determined look.

"Alright you both know the rules. Only one Pokémon are allowed and once ones side Pokémon faints will the other one be declared the winner," Nurse joy said as she announced the rules.

"Don't think I'll go easy on you just, because you're not Uzumaki," Tanner said as Naruto laughed in the inside just thinking on what his reaction would be if he knew his real identity.

"I would expect nothing less from an Uzumaki," Naruto said as he pulled out one of his pokeballs.

"Alright Scizor stand by for battle,"

"King let's rock it,"

Naruto sent out his purple poison Pokémon as he roared out onto the field with Tanner sending out a fast moving red blur as it landed in front of its trainer showing off its sharp claws large wings and men's look it was giving King who only glared back.

"_So his Scyther evolved after all_," Naruto thought before raising his poke watch surprising some at the weird device.

**Scizor****(Bug/Steel) The Pincer Pokemon**

**It swings its eye patterned pincers up to scare its foes. This makes it look like it has three heads.**

"Alright Scizor vs Nidorino will have the battle on a rock field. And if both trainers are ready you may start the battle," Nurse Joy said as both Pokémon smirked ready for battle.

"Weird how he would use a Poison type against a steel type," Sydney said as she and Ren watched from the balcony above.

"Sydney you and me both know type doesn't always determine the outcome in a battle. How do you think I lost in the Kalos league," REN said.

"Yeah I know, but to be honest you were a lot more cocky back then," she said.

"Ha true, but times change and so does my opinion of battles. So for now let us see how this thing turns out," REN said as the two focused back on the match.

"Alright Scizor go in and hit him with **Bullet Punch**."

"King dodge it," Naruto called out, but before King could even move Scizor was already upon him hitting him with fast punches that forced King to yell in pain as he was sent skidding back.

"Sorry, but you're pokemon gonna need to be faster then that. Now Scizor go in once more with **Bullet Punch**," Tanner called out as Scizor once more sped forward to strike King.

"King hold your ground and counter him with **Double Kick**," Naruto said as King got up and spun around matching each punch Scizor was throwing out with his own kick as the two were having a fast pace combat battle.

"Quick Scizor pull back and use **Focus Energy**."

"King you do the same and use **Focus Energy**."

The two Pokémon quickly jumped back from there closed in fight as they started to focus there energies with blur aura flowing around them, before the two opened there eyes ready once more for a fight.

"Scizor **X-scissor**."

"King dodge it with **Dig**," Naruto yelled as King quickly dig underground as Scizor flew above him and started to fly around trying to look out for King.

"Don't think you can hide from me Scizor **Swords Dance**," Tanner said as his Pokémon quickly cried out with blue aura appearing around it and swords twirled around him before tapping against him as his attack rose.

"I don't think so King go **Drill Run**," suddenly the ground below Scizor broke open as King was spinning up towards Scizor.

"I don't think so Scizor **Iron Head**," Tanner then watched as his Pokémon charged towards the spinning Pokémon with its head take on a sleek color as the two collided creating an explosion as they were sent flying to the opposite sized.

"King quickly **Focus Energy**," Naruto called out as King flipped up and emitted a white aura.

"That won't help you Scizor get in close with **Agility** and then use **Bullet Punch**," suddenly in a blur Scizor appeared in front of King making him jump back before being hit in the face as it was sent flying landing in front of Naruto as King slowly got up still ready for battlefield.

"Wow, your Pokémon is stronger then I thought," Tanner said still shocked that King was still standing even after all the damage it has taken.

"Trust me when I say my Pokémon are stronger then they look and won't be taken down with mere punches," Naruto said as he gave a small smirk enjoying the battle.

"Well then let's see how it deals with this Scizor use **Agility**."

"King **Dig**."

"I don't think so Scizor stop him with **Metal Claw**," suddenly in a blur Scizor was in front of King with silver claws ready to stop King from going underground, but King just smirked along with Naruto as Tanner became confused.

"Block them King with **Double Kick** and hot him with **Smart Strike**," suddenly king used its legs to spin around and block both claws with its causing Scizor to loose its balance as King smirked before jumping up and hitting Scizor in the head causing it slam into the ground crying out in pain.

"SCIZOR NO!."

"Don't let it go and trap it with **Super Fang**," Naruto called out as King was on him the next moment teeth wide open as they grew a few inches bigger.

"Quick dodge it with **Agiltiy**," Tanner called out desperate not to be hit with the dangerous move, but it was for not as Scizor moved just a little to late as King chopped on his arm as Scizor cried out in pain.

"Hold on right King," Naruto said as Scizor flew up trying to shake the Pokémon off of him.

"Scizor use **Bullet punch **to get him off."

"I don't think so King **Bide**," Naruto watched as a red aura appeared around King as the punches hit him rapidly.

"I won't let you Scizor use **Iron Head**," Tanner's pokemon reared it's head back before slamming it into King as it was forced to let go and was sent falling landing on the ground creating a cloud of smoke which once gone showed King still with the red aura.

"We don't give up easy and we won't lose to you Uzumaki," Naruto said as his feelings were taking over and his smile showed with King smirking as well.

"Then you better be prepared for this, because I'm ending this Scizor go use **Giga Impact**," suddenly his Pokémon charged become engulfed in a silver fire like a falling meteor.

"It doesn't end till one of us is unconscious. Now King UNLEASH IT!" King roared as it fired the stored power as it collided with the charging Scizor causing a power struggle.

"DON'T GIVE UP SCIZOR!"

"GIVE HIM EVERYTHING YOU GOT KING!"

The two yelled with everything they got feeling the raw power from the two attacks which gave the energy to become a part of the battle as the Pokémon struggled for dominance, but it soon looked like Scizor was getting the upper hand as he started to push through the Bide attack till it had almost no struggle as it went charged straight for King with Naruto gaining a small smirk.

"Alright King stop your attack and use **Focus Energy**," Everyone grew confused on why he would use that last move instead of something like Dig to dodge the attack, but didn't question it as King had the same aura as before with Scizor upon him.

"ITS OVER NARUTO! NOW SCIZOR **GIGA IMPACT**!" Tanner had to smile on the inside as he showed why he was looked at with such praise and a little disappointment hoping Naruto was somehow different from the rest. As Scizor collided with King sending him spinning in the air, with many including himself thinking it was over.

"KING **COUNTER!"**

Tanner's eyes widen as King spun around and slammed its horn into Scizors face as it cried out in pain feeling not only the full force of its attack, but much more as it was sent flying smashing into a rock and towards the deck as it landed in a heap with everyone having wide eyes not realizing King new Counter and not knowing that was what Naruto was going for as Scizor tried to stand up only to fall back down with swirls in its eyes as King was breathing heavily and roared in victory breaking nurse joy from her shock.

"The winner of the first round goes to Naruto and King."

She then ran towards Scizor to make sure he was okay as Tanner looked at Naruto with a shock look in his eyes as was every trainer and Uzumaki with the latter being even more shocked as Tanner was one of there best being predicated to either win the whole thing or make it to the finals. But no one was more shocked then his friends who had wide eyes as the whole match was a spectacle with each move drawing there eyes getting them pumped for the closing moments. Both REN and Sydney had thought just like everyone that King would loose with that last move, but were proven wrong with that final Counter.

"Good job King you did great now get some rest," Naruto said as he returned his purple Pokémon who smiled at winning the first battle.

"You know that final move shocked damn near everyone," Shin said as he walked up to Naruto.

"Yeah well me and my Pokémon are said to pull off last minute miracles," Naruto said as he stood up and looked towards the grown man.

"In any case I congratulate you on not only beating an Uzumaki, but one of our best," Shin said.

"Well I do enjoy having exciting battles so if your other Uzumaki are just like him, then I just might enjoy this tournament," Naruto said as he walked past Shin who looked at his back with sadness, before wiping the look away and turning towards Tanner who was tending to his Pokémon with Nurse joy.

"You did well today Tanner and your parents would be proud," Shin said as Tanner gave the older Uzumaki a smile.

"Thanks Gramps, but that Naruto he was something else," Tanner said looking at the retreating figures back.

"Yes he was," Shin said looking at Naruto's back as a far away look appeared in his eyes as if he was remembering something, before shaking his head and quickly telling everyone that the next match would start soon.

**Naruto's Cabin**

Naruto was laying down on his bed having finished today's first round match he had tuckered himself out today along with King who was laying down next to the others having taken a lot of damage, but Nurse Joy has made sure he was good and healthy with her telling him that he should take it easy for a while and it wouldn't be a good idea to allow him to battle the next round. Which reminded him of his next opponent another Uzumaki only this one he knew as well. In fact most of the Uzumaki on board this ship he remembered from long ago with his opponent being well known as a psychic trainer. His fists tightened as faint memories surfaced up in his mind, but a palm to his shoulder forced him to open his eyes and clam down as Z looked at him worried along with the rest of his Pokémon. Before he took a deep breath and gave a bright smile to at least make them calm down.

"**I know how you feel Naruto, but becoming angered won't help you**," Z said.

"I feel it every time Z. The rage and sometimes I am able to stop it, but other times it becomes to much even for me," Naruto said looking down at his hands which slightly trembled, but Z put her hand on his calming him down, before Kurama jumped up into his lap. Tahlia flew up to the head board, King laid by his side with Samuel jumping in his shoulder and Blaze and Leo putting there hands on his as well.

"**We are all here for you Naruto even the Pokémon that aren't here wish you luck and love**," Z said as Naruto smiled at all of them and wiped a few tears from his eyes, before giving a bright smile.

"Then let's give it our all,"

**Shin's Quarters**

Shin was sitting at his desk typing away at a computer as his Kecleon was walking around moving some things with Shin to focused on his computer as his Pokémon looked over at him with a curious face, before walking over and peeking over his shoulder to find him writing a message to someone as he stopped typing and looked at his Pokémon with a small smile.

"Well now aren't you a literal curios," Shin asked as Kecleon nodded with him giving his Pokémon a pat on the head."I'm just sending a message to someone important I'm pretty sure they would want to know that he is on our boat," as he was turned back to his message a knock at his door caused him to close his computer as he opened it to reveal someone he was not expecting.

"Issac what can I do for you," Shin asked curious as to why one of his students is doing in front of him.

"Well Sensei I was wondering if you can give me some advice on tomorrow's battle," Issac asked.

"Tomorrow battle? Oh right you are facing young Naruto," Shin said as he leaned against the door.

"Yes and I was hoping you could give me some pointers or some tips on how to beat him," Issac asked.

"Now why would you need me for something like this. I thought I was done being your teacher the day you became the Unova junior league champ," Shin said with a hint of amusement.

"Yes and I appreciate all of your teachings, but I was just wondering if there is anything I could use to beat him. I mean he beat Tanner and he was the one chosen to win this tournament," Issac said.

"You know just because one was said to do something doesn't mean they will do it. Sometimes things don't always turn out as they should," Shin said.

"You always were so critical with things such as that," Issac said as he sighed.

"But if it worries you so much then I guess I can give you a couple of pointers. Come on in and we can discuss this, but first I have to go to the bathroom," Shin then let his old student in as he walked towards the bathroom while Issac walked around and sat on the chair by the computer waiting patiently for his old Sensei till a ding caught his attention and he looked behind him to the computer and with a curious mind like him he opened it up with the email and message appearing as he read what it said even if he knew it was wrong, but by the time he was finished reading the message did his eyes widen as a smirk appeared on his face.

"So Issac now that I'm good let us- Huh. Issac?" Shin looked around not seeing his student, but his eyes landed on his computer which was opened as they widen, before they narrowed as he looked out towards the door."_Issac don't do anything dumb_," Shin thought as he made his way out the door.

**Naruto's Cabin**

Naruto stepped out of the shower as he had just finished getting ready for bed with his blue shorts and no shirt, before walking towards his computer and checking for any emails he may have gotten with two of them being from Kalos and another from Professor Oak. Though he just wanted to make sure he was doing okay so he just responded with his current journey along with who was in the tournament. Though the message from Kalos got his attention as it came from the gym leader Olympia asking him to come to Kalos to discuss an issue with one of her visions that made Naruto narrow as the last vision wasn't so pretty. Though a knock at his door stopped him from responding as he got up and went to it opening it just a bit to see who it was and had wide eyes at seeing his opponent for tomorrow Issac Uzumaki.

"How can I help you Uzumaki," Naruto asked not really in the mood to talk to him.

"Oh nothing much Naruto just wanting to see my opponent for tomorrow," Issac said as he gave an all to creepy smile.

"Okay well if that is all then I would like to get back to my own doings as it is getting quiet late," Naruto said as he went to close the door only for a foot to stop it as Naruto stared into the eyes of Issac who had a certain gleam to them that didn't sit right with him.

"Oh there is one more thing I came here for," Issac said as his bangs covered his eyes.

"Listen it's getting late so if you don't mind I would like to-."

"So your just gonna run again Ha, like back then when we were kids always afraid of those far superior to you Naruto Namikaze," In that instate Naruto stooped all movement looking at Issac with wide eyes, before lowering his head covering his eyes.

"How did you find out," he asked in a low tone of voice hiding how he felt.

"Master Shin May be an amazing trainer, but he is very clumsy in leaving stuff no one is supposed to know out. But your dodging the real question Namikaze and that is where have you been for these past few years," Issac asked as he pushed open the door some more almost having it open for him to enter, but he decided not to.

"What do you want Issac," Naruto asked.

"Nothing much just an explanation on where you have been, why you ran away, and of course what you have been doing for most of that time away," He said.

"Can't say," was all Naruto said.

"Can't say my ass Namikaze. Do you know what your little disappearing stunt did to your family to all of us. How long we spent searching for you," Issac said.

"I'm surprised you guys looked for me," Naruto responded still with the bland voice.

"OF COURSE WE LOOKED! We are your family and family-."

"Family doesn't abandoned one another that is the rule we are told to follow. All Uzumaki are, but you know what all of you did…you a abandoned me, forgot me and tossed me aside for siblings you all praised," Naruto said as his fists clenched.

"Is this what this is about. Your stupid child jealousy of your siblings, Naruto why don't you grow up and-," but he was interrupted by a punch to the face as he was sent down and out into the hallway with Issac having a shocked look on his face, before getting angry and was about to retort at Naruto, but his words got caught in his throat when he looked into Naruto's eyes no longer the blue they once were, but a red burning color of anger.

"It was never of jealousy. It was about being seen as an equal, being loved equal as all family should be, but you along with everyone didn't see it that way and turned on me the moment I didn't show enough promise. So go ahead tell my parents, tell my siblings tell everyone in my _family, _because at the end of the day my feelings will never change for them nor for you," Naruto said with anger and conviction clearly evident in his eyes as Issac listened to every word, before grinding his teeth and standing up while holding his injured cheek.

"Listen Naruto I'm going to bring you back to us weather the easy way or the hard way," Issac said.

"Then I guess you'll go back a failure, because I am never going back," Naruto said with clear conviction.

"Then how bout this at tomorrow's battle we have a little bet if I win, then you come back with me to Kalos. To your family," Issac said as he extended his hand.

"And if I win you never speak of this. To no one not your mom, dad, siblings or anyone in our family. You keep this silent until the day you die," Naruto said.

"Well then you better be ready to apologize to your parents, because your ass is mine tomorrow," Issac said before turning on his heels and walking away as Naruto closed his door not with a bang, but with a soft thud showing how angry he was with Shin standing around the corner hearing everything as a grim and regretful look appeared on his face as he walked back to his room.

"I should've been there for you Naruto…I should've been there."

**END.**

**That is it for this chapter and I tried to make it longer so that it sets up the next chapter. Hopefully it does and for now I want all of you to know that the new moves I gave King was for its own good and the plot. Hopefully it didn't confuse you if you missed some stuff from the previous chapters, but yeah King and others may have new moves and you won't know until they battle, but for now I must go and work on the next chapter even though I am kinda tired with this chapter being done at like 3am….again. Also Naruto's full back story will be revealed or be told about in the coming chapters so if you like what is happening then toon in for the next time to MasterQuest.**

**Naruto's main Team:**

**Zeraora****(Electric): Nickname Z – **Moves; **Thunderbolt, Thunder punch, Plasma fist, Close Combat, Slash, Throat Chop, Dual Chop, Fire Punch, Iron Tail.**

**Bulbasaur****(Grass/Poison): Nickname Samuel – **Moves; **Leech Seed, Vine Whip, Razor Leaf, Solarbeam, Tackle, Body Slam, Bide, Poison powder.**

**Wartortle****(Water): Nickname Leonardo – **Moves; **Water Gun, Water Pulse, Rain dance, Headbutt, Bite, Rapid spin, Gyro Ball.**

**Charmeleon****(Fire): Nickname Blaze – **Moves; **Fire Fang, Fire spin, Ember, Dragon Rage, Double Kick, Focus Punch.**

**Nidorino****(Poison): Nickname King – **Moves; **Dig, Drill Run, Smart move, Double Kick, Counter, Focus Energy, Bide, Super Fang.**

**Vulpix****(Fire): Nickname Kurama – **Moves; **Fire Blast, Flamethrower, Fire Fang, Dark pulse, Confuse Ray, Quick attack.**

**Naruto's Extra Teams**

**Pidgeotto****(Normal/Flying): Nickname Tahlia – **Moves; **Wing attack, Peck, Mirror move, Detect, Steel wing, Double Team, Quick attack.**

**Jolteon****(Electric): Nickname Bolt – **Moves; **Thunderbolt, Discharge, Double Kick, Pin Missile, Bite, Quick attack.**

**Gyarados****(Water/Flying): Nickname Uza – **Moves; **Hydro Pump, Thunder, Rain dance, Aqua Tail, Bite, Tackle.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yo it's your boy back with another episode in Masterquest as you saw in the last episode the stakes were high for Naruto who of course didn't want to be revealed to his family. Especially since he was on a boat full of his family, now of course some like the idea that most of his family is trainers, well some are other things and unfortunately we won't be able to get into it till later on down the line. But don't worry everything will be explained as I should do and one more thing he will go back to his journey through Kanto in order to complete the gyms and earn his way through to the Pokémon league. As for now let us get back to the story that is Naruto.**

**Chapter 10****: The Uzumaki Cruise part 2**

The morning sun once again rose spreading its light over the vast ocean and as it did it sets its glow upon the moving ship that was slowing traversing the oceans waves as light peered into a room which was already shining with the lights over head. Issac has woken up early with his stuff already prepped as he had planned on which two Pokémon to use, though with Naruto's Pokémon all being a mystery he had chosen the two he had worked with the most and had journeyed far more then the others.

"_I'll bring you back Naruto to us and to Miss Kushina_," Issac thought as he remembered back in the old days when him and his fello Uzumaki cousins would all be excited to be amazing trainers or coordinators just like Kushina.

But things changed a few years ago when the youngest child of both Kushina and Minato disappeared on a day that was to be of celebrating for all Uzumaki. Then the news that Naruto could not be found spread fast and rapid with everyone on the search for him with his parents being the main ones who turned every rock and cranny looking for him only for their searching to turn up nothing, on that day everything for them turned sour as things changed with Uzumaki fighting happening and of course the loss of one of their own.

_Knock knock_

Issac raised and eyebrow at who could be answering his door, but most notably who was up at this time as all the competitors would be asleep and so with his curiosity he got up and went to opened the door only to come face to face with his former master Shin whose face for the first time he has seen it had a Solomon look on it.

"Sensei what are you doing here," Issac asked.

"I'm here to talk to you. About Naruto," he said as Issac narrowed his eyes realizing that Shin did in fact know about Naruto and did not tell him or anyone that was on board immediately.

"Why did you not tell anyone," Issac asked as his eyes were more focused on his shoes then at his sensei's eyes.

"Because I felt it wasn't necessary to inform any of you….including his parents," Shin said as he continued to look at his student.

"WHY! This news..would bring them…don't you know the pain this has caused us his family," Issac with tighten fists and anger all over his face as he stared into his masters sadden eyes which took him back a bit.

"Because I was the one who let him get away. I saw him that night down by the docks fiddling with some of the smaller boats and of course I had a little to much to drink, thought it was him being interested in the boats….so if anyone should be ashamed by this it's me," Shin said.

"You saw him…that night," Issac said as he had wide eyes.

"So when I heard that he was missing I grew worried and checked to make sure he was still at the docks and he was, though the boat he picked wasn't one I had seen. He apparently has planned to leave for awhile," Shin said.

"But wait why? And why didn't you stop him," Issac asked.

"That's something you will have to find out on your own," Shin said as he turned to walk away.

"Was that all you came to tell me," Issac asked.

"No I came to tell you that when your battle is over. Ask him about his life growing up, because you'll learn some things you'll be hard pressed to believe," Shin said as he walked away with Issac confused on what he meant, before closing his door and getting the rest of his things ready not seeing a shadowy figure down the hall walking away.

**Main deck**

Everyone had woken up and was in the food court having been served breakfast as most of the trainers that were battling today were not taking about their matches, but about the first match of the day as Naruto had earned a bit of cred for defeating an Tanner who was well known on this cruise even by the trainers thanks to most of them seeing him during his Kalos league battle. Though he was a top contender to win this cruise battle others were also a part of it with all of them being Uzumaki. Though REN knew better as his journey had taught him much and that you can't always predict the outcome until the moment has come, though Sydney was being a bit to much as she had told him that when she faces Naruto she'll beat him and rub it in Tanners face who just grumbled as she kept poking fun at him till Ren butt in and told her to stop, before he looked up and saw Issac walking away from the buffet as his eyes narrowed a little with Tanner taking notice and looking to what he was seeing before smirking a little.

"You know Ren if you and Issac still have beef over your little battle y'all should really get over it I mean it's been a year already," Tanner said.

"That not why I'm staring and you know that I our match was a draw," REN said.

"Oh please you had a clear advantage and you could've beaten him anytime, but you went to easy on him," Sydney said as REN poured at her.

"Yeah yeah and I learned my lesson, but I'm just wondering how he'll fair with Naruto," REN said.

"Oh please Naruto might've showed some impress moves yesterday. He is no match for Issac I mean did you hear about his journey through Hoenn," Sydney said as the other two got raised eyebrows.

"What do you mean. I thought he just went there to start his journey unlike are other family members who started in Kalos," Tanner said.

"That was the main story, but apparently one of our ancestors who is a watcher of some place of origin was his grandpa so after completing his journey he received something special from him," Sydney said.

"What did he receive," REN asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Something you don't need to concern yourself with," Issac said as he appeared behind them making them jump a little.

"Don't do that would you Issac," Tanner said.

"And what did your Gramps give you Issac," REN asked.

"Well after my loss in the hoenn league and to you I traveled to grandpa where he showed me the history of hoenn and its formation from its legendaries, but most of all he tested me to see if I was worthy of receiving something special from him." Issac said.

"And what would this item be," Tanner asked, before a beep was heard.

"All trainer please report to the deck for today's battles," somebody spoke through the speakers.

"Guess you'll have to wait and see," Issac said as the three immediately noticed his serious expression wondering if Naruto got under his skin.

All the trainers quickly put away there dishes and started to walk up to the main deck with the three coming to the front as they passed many trainer each talking about which Pokémon to use as the three just laughed at some of them looked fearful, well the ones who weren't Uzumaki and questioning how they made it this far. Suddenly as the three got on top they noticed one figure already there as they had wide eyes at seeing Naruto already there sitting down on top of the bars looking over the vast ocean as he looked as though he was sleeping, but to the older Uzumaki who had arrived before them they knew he was meditating with Shin noticing he didn't have his hat on as his blonde locks flowed with the wind. Issac stepped through everyone as he walked to be opposite of his opponent as his face showed nothing but determination.

"Are you ready to lose," Issac said as he pulled out a special pokeball that was blue with some kind of jet around it.

Naruto didn't look like he heard as he continued to just sit there ignoring Issac who grinder his teeth with the others going up to watch the battle as the older Uzumaki sat down near the battlefield to view it better as Shin walked to the middle to referee it. With Naruto still sitting down meditating.

"So you just gonna sit their sleeping or you gonna face me. GO SEISMITOAD!" Issac then sent out a large toad Pokémon that was big blue, had some kind of large pads on his arms and head.

"Woah when did he have that," Sydney asked as she pulled out her pokedex.

**Seismitoad****(Water/Ground) The Vibration Pokemon**

**They shoot paralyzing liquid from their head bumps. They use vibration to hurt their opponents.**

"It must've been when he went to Unova on his vacation trip," Tanner said as he stared at Naruto who hadn't moved since they all arrived.

"That's so cool," Sydney spoke with sparkle in her eyes.

"Now the real question. When will Naruto participate in the battle," Ren wondered.

"So Naruto what pokemon will you send out," Shin asked as Naruto continued to sit not acknowledging Shin as everyone soon grew restless and a few were calling him to get up already, but they audited down when he moved his head up as a strong gust of wind blew his hair back, before jumping off the railing standing up straight as everyone had wide eyes at seeing that he was wearing his button up shirt open showing off that just because he was young didn't mean he wasn't fit as seen by his abs that some of the girls blushed at. Naruto walked to his box with others wondering why it took him so long to get ready, while others mainly the Uzumaki had curios gazes as they wondered why he looked so familiar.

"Issac you said last night you would throw everything at me to make sure I would come home. Of course I was upset, if you knew the things I knew you would be the same. In fact when this is over I'll tell you everything, but for now let us get this battle started shall we," Naruto said as he smiled showing off that same spirit he had yesterday confusing Issac who smirked.

"Alright if you say so, then bring out your Pokémon, because you won't be able to take down my Pokémon," Issac said as he knew his seismitoad could handle anything.

"Actually my Pokémon is already out, she just wanted to go for a swim. I mean it has been a while since she's gotten to swim in the vast ocean," Naruto said as everyone had a confused look with Issac wondering what his Pokémon was.

_**ROAAARRRR**_

Suddenly a beastly cry was heard and out of the vast ocean a large shadow looked over them as everyone had shocked or fearful looks, before a sudden weight shook the ship as Issac looked up at the large blue serpent Pokémon Gyarados who roared at Seismitoad as he flinched and took a step back.

"That's a big ass Gyarados," Sydney said as she was shakily taking steps back from the massive Gyarados who easily towered over then and was just as big as the ship even if it wasn't in the water.

"Real question how is he able to handle that big of a Pokémon especially a Gyarados of all things,"Tanner said with REN looking on with a amazing gaze.

"Ha, makes me want to face him even more," REN said with excitement as Issac below was a little worried, but didn't show it.

"Just, because your Pokémon is bigger doesn't win you the battle. So let's get to it," Issac said as Seismitoad cried out in agreement with Naruto giving a small smirk.

"If both are ready, then let this battle commence," Shin said signaling the beginning of the match.

"Seismitoad go use **Hydro Pump**," Seismitoad then jumped up, before firing off a large torrent of fire from its mouth.

"Gyarados go forward and use **Aqua Jet**," Gyarados roared out, before being covered in water and flying through the air taking the full force of the Hydro pump feeling nothing as Seismitoad and Issac had wide eyes before he was hit sending him flying and crashing into the wall below the stands as everyone took a step back in shock.

"Seismitoad is unable to battle the winner of this round goes to Gyarados," Shin announced upon seeing the swirls in its eyes with everyone including Issac becoming shocked.

"You said you wanted me to give it my all so here it is," Naruto spoke as Issac grinder his teeth at how clam he looked.

"I WONT LOSE!" Issac then sent out his last Pokémon as out of it came a large turtle as it cried out it's battle cry.

"A Blastoise Huh, interesting," Naruto then raised his poke watch.

**Blastoise****(Water) The Shellfish Pokemon**

**A brutal Pokémon with pressurized water jets on its shell. They are used for high speed tackles.**

"I did tell you to bring everything so I'm thankful for that. So here is my gift to you," Issac then pulled some necklace from inside his shirt as everyone grew curious before he held up a small gem with some type of dna swirl inside as Sydney grew wide eyed.

"A MEGASTONE!" All Uzumaki and trainers had wide eyes at seeing one since having one was really rare.

"Yes, my grandpa entrusted me with this after showing him me and Blastoise's bond with each other that we were more, then Pokémon and trainer," Issac held on to the mega stone tightly as Blastoise showed another gem near its neck only this one was green. Suddenly the two started to shine brightly with lines of light coming out and connecting with one another."Both me and Blastoise have been with each other since the beginning. He was their from the start of my journey helping me go forward and evolve to be where I am right now so feel our strength. Now Blastoise let us **MEGA EVOVLE**!"

The white lines shined much brighter as Blastoise was enveloped in it and began to change as when the light died down it now had a massive cannon on its back sticking out and two smaller ones on his arms as it roared out its challenge to Gyarados who had a smirk at its challenge.

"I see. Well then shall we see if your all is good enough," Naruto said as the two gave each other challenging smirks.

"Now Blastoise use **Hydro Pump**," Blastoise then pointed its massive cannon to shoot a blast of water.

"Gyarados counter it with your own **Hydro Pump**," Gyarados then fires its own torrent of water as the two collided though after a bit Blastoise's attack won out as Gyarados roared in pain though shook it off.

"Now you'll see that our bond is greater then yours. Blastoise hit him one more time with **Hydro Pump** then go in with **Skull Bash**," Blastoise then fired from its cannon once again.

"Gyarados dodge it and meet him head on with **Aqua Jet**," His large Pokémon then ducked under the water, before flying towards Blastoise covered in water as the two collided creating a cloud of smoke as the two backed up.

"Blastoise **Rapid Spin**," the big turtle Pokémon tucked inside its shell, before spinning towards Gyarados and slamming into him as she roared in pain.

"Stop it with **Bite**," suddenly before Blastoise could run away Gyarados chopped down on it with its massive teeth.

"No Blastoise escape by using **Hydro Pump**," Issac quickly called out as Blastoise fires from its two small guns with Gyarados letting go as Blastoise was able to land in its feet.

"Now use **Surf**"

"Break through it with **Aqua Tail**," Naruto quickly said as water swirled around Naruto's Tail, before using it to break up the fast moving wave of water as Blastoise fell from it.

"Quick Blastoise use the moment to hit her with **Skull Bash**," Issac called out as his Pokémon glowed, before slamming into Gyarados as she was sent sailing overboard.

"Guess you weren't kidding when you said you were going all out. Uza you okah," Naruto called out as his Gyarados roared back onto the deck.

"I guess your Pokémon is a lot stronger, then I gave it credit for," Issac said.

"I mean me and Gyarados haven't really been together long, but when I first met her as a Magikarp I could tell it was different. Unlike other Magikarp this one was ready for a battle and showed it to me twice fold, so when I decided to use her for this battle I knew that we would do just fine," Naruto said as he stared at his Pokémon with a prideful smile.

"That's all good and all, but I don't think that will be able to stop me and Blastoise's bond," Issac said.

"Maybe, but we have been told to surprise people," Naruto said as he pulled something out of his pocket tying it around his Wrist as he stared at Issac with something he hadn't seen before. A fire of heart and soul one which he has only seen once before and that was when his grandpa was a young trainer.

"Then how do you plan to surprise me," Issac asked.

"Well you said I am giving it my all. But the truth is I was only giving you just half of it as I wanted to see your full power, before I give you my all," Naruto said as he finished putting whatever was on his wrist.

"Wait if this wasn't your full power, then.." Issac asked a little worried.

Naruto didn't say anything as a click was heard and he raised his wrist showing off a yellow and black metal braclet with some type of blue crystal in the center as everyone including Shin and the adults grew wide eyes at seeing what was only ever seen in Alola.

"A Z CRYSTAL!" Everyone shouted.

"Just like you I wasn't given, but worked for everything I have today. I am who I am, because the road I picked was one I knew would be one where I could do great and not one chosen for me, because they thought it was good for me," Naruto said looking down at the waterium Z crystal.

"Just, because you have a z crystal doesn't guarantee you have won. Blastoise let's give him everything we got now use **Rain Dance**," Suddenly Blastoise raises its arms up as dark clouds started to appear with rain pouring down onto the deck.

"Actually you've guaranteed my win Issac. Uza are you ready to show him," Naruto asked his giant serpent Pokémon who nodded his head back at him.

"You won't win Naruto, because our bond will not be broken so Blastoise show him. GO **HYDRO CANNON**!" Blastoise gave a cry of power, before firing from all three cannons as a torrent of water flew straight at Gyarados.

"Uza Let's do this show him the path I walked. The path I choose that lead me to all of my Pokémon," Suddenly the crystal shined brightly with power flowing out and surrounding Uza who gave a loud roar with Naruto moving his body according to the power of the crystal.

"**HYDRO VORTEX**!"

A swirling tide of water surrounded Uza as she gave one final loud roar and shot it at Blastoise's Hydro Cannon with the two attacks colliding as the power struggle could be felt from everyone onboard as the two trainers held on with the whole crowd having to hold onto something in order to not be blown back from the sheer force that it was hard to stay standing.

"DON'T GIVE UP BLASTOISE!"

"UZA GOOOO!"

Suddenly with one final cry from both Pokémon the two attacks exploded as everything was blown back and both trainers covered their eyes as a plume of smoke covered the battle field with all spectators waiting with anticipated breath for the smoke to clear as slowly it started to vanish with the field finally being cleared and showing both Pokémon still standing only with wounds all over there bodies as the two continued to glare at one another until Blastoise gave a proud smirk, before collasping onto the ground with it changing back to its original form.

"Blastoise is unable to battle and the winner is Naruto," those words caused everyone to become silenced as they were all shocked that Issac a contender for champion to not only busted out a mega evolution, but lost.

"You wanted me to reuten

"You wanted me to return to the family that tossed me aside for others who showed more promise who wanted to prove to their parents that they were ready. When I wanted to remain a child and be loved, but sometimes you can't get either and I was forced to change. I am no longer Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. For now I'm just Naruto and I will carve my own path," with those final words Naruto returned his Gyarados, before walking away and back to his cabin as everyone was still in shock that by the time they got out of it the first thing someone said to them back into shock.

"WAIT THAT'S NARUTO!"

**Naruto's cabin**

"**That was a big dramatic and here I thought you would toy with him**," Z said as she was walking around the room putting a few stuff away.

"Yeah well after our talk last night I thought it would be appropriate to finish him quickly, before we depart," Naruto said as he finished packing the last of his stuff.

"**Are you sure you should be running**," Asked Z.

"You know an Uzumaki hold family above all else and though my parents might be different with that saying I for one know the rest follow it to a code," Naruto said before putting all of his pokeballs on his waist.

"**Still sooner or later running won't be an option and you'll have to face your past one day**," Z said as Naruto stopped in his tracks.

"I know and maybe one day, but you and me both know that if that day comes I need to be stronger and as I am some of the adults could take me," Naruto said.

"**Only if we allow them to**," Z said with a smirk.

"Ha, always the optimistic," He said, before returning her to her pokeball and walking to the door where once he opened it did he stop in his tracks once he saw the face of Shin who was mid knock. Though he wasn't alone as he looked behind him and saw Tanner, Ren, Sydney, and Issac all standing there looking away at his questioning eyes.

"Good to see you again Naruto," Shin said.

"Likewise Shin though why you're here is my question," Naruto said.

"You know why I'm here Naruto and why I don't have the other Uzumaki expect these three with me," Shin said.

"Yes Issac, Ren, and Sydney Uzumaki all former students of yours and Tanner here was trained by my fathers student Kakashi who so happens to be your father. Though it does makes you part Uzumaki as he did marry into The family. So me beating two of the four here kinda makes me think they are here to ask the same question that you are," Naruto said.

"Why did you leave," Sydney finally spoke though with a meek voice.

"And why didn't you come back," asked Tanner.

"Where were you most of this time," Issac was the one who answered.

"Enough kids that's not we are here. Naruto the older Uzumaki have seemed it appropriate that we cancel this whole tournament and take you back to your parents in Konoha back in the Kalos region," Shin said.

"You know if they really wanted to they would come here and force me to, because you and I both know I am not going back willing," Naruto said as his hand hovered over one of his pokeballs.

"That's what I assumed so instead I gave them another option one in which most of them agreed," Shin said.

"And what would this other option be," questioned Naruto.

"Something I don't particularly agree with," REN said as Naruto gave him a raised eyebrow.

"If they want to let you leave this ship. Then you must face off and beat the remaining competitors who have made it into the second round," Shin said shocking the four behind him as Naruto still had his passive look.

"So if I lose they take me back to Kalos," Naruto said showing that he wasn't shocked nor afraid.

"Yes, though they said that you can come up with your own terms if in their words _If his thinks he can beat all of these trainers, well then I guess he can ask for anything_." Shin said.

"Isn't that a bit unfair I mean why doesn't he just face one of the Elder Uzumaki," asked Ren.

"Or how bout some of us Uzumaki I mean aren't they putting to much on him," Sydney said.

"No unfortunately this is his only option other wise he can spare himself some trouble and allow us to take him back," Shin said as he gave Naruto a sadden look.

"I want to leave," Naruto said as the four were silenced at what he said.

"What?" Asked Shin.

"If, no when I win I want the Uzumaki to drop me off back in Vermilion city. I also want them to keep quiet about me until I am in the indigo league, but not only that they will give me the prizes that would have been won for the winner of this tournament," Naruto said.

"Would that be all," asked Shin.

"No, but I'll think of more later on when I win," Naruto said as he started to walk away before Ren stood in his way.

"Are you crazy what makes you think you can take on all these trainers do you think yourself a god," REN asked with anger in his voice.

"No, I know I am no god in fact I am just like you human. But unlike you I have faith in my skills and my Pokémon, so when I go onto that battlefield it's not just my Pokémon, but me side by side battling the opponent," Naruto said with conviction as REN and the other kids looked at him with wide eyes thinking over his words as Naruto started to walk away.

"The elders want your first match's done today before facing the rest tomorrow. You'll be given breaks in between," Shin said as Naruto just gave a back wave acknowledging the response.

"You think he can win master Shin," Issac asked.

"Kids in all my years of Pokémon battling there are few who show promise to be an amazing trainer and that boy over there well he not only has it, but embraces it like a it's been a part of him forever," Shin said as the four looked to where Naruto went all with curios eyes.

**Top of the Deck**

Naruto was leaning over the railing looking down into the water thinking about the predicament he was in, but knowing it could've been a lot worse and thanking Arcues he wasn't getting tied up and dragged back. Though the Uzumaki pride was another factor he took into account with most of the elders never having faith in him back when he was younger and even now when he defeated two of their top favorites they still saw him as just a kid with no experience.

"**Easy their Naruto don't wanna explode on them now do you**," Z said.

"_Ha, you wish besides I think it'll be better if I show them how wrong they were_," Naruto mentally responded.

"Ah Namikaze-San the contenders are ready for you," Nurse Joy said as she walked up to him.

"Just call me Naruto Nurse Joy and thank you I'll go their in a minute," he said as Nurse joy nodded before walking away.

"**You ready Naruto**," Z asked.

"Yeah let's show them Z," Naruto said before walking up to the battle field where in the stands all the contenders who weren't battling were going to watch, while on the bottom floor stands were placed up as the older Uzumaki either sat or stood up watching the battle about to unfold, while the contenders battling today sat on chairs waiting for their turn with most being Uzumaki.

"Welcome Naruto I want you to know that your request should you win has been accepted by all elders and adult Uzumaki. Though if you lose your return to Konoha shall be quick," Shin said as Naruto stood on the opposite side of the field from his opponent who he recognized immediately as one of the Uzumaki who looked down on him as a kid.

"So your my first opponent Zach and here I thought it'd be an Uzumaki with more I guess promise, but hey throw out the filler first huh," Naruto said as he saw the anger appear in Zachs eyes.

"Oh I'm gonna enjoy beating you and taking the cred for bringing you back," Zach said bringing out one of his pokeballs.

"The matches for today will be a three on three battles with the rules being the same though if Naruto wins a round his Pokémon will be healed and if he so chooses can switch them out when he so chooses," Shin spoke as the onlookers specifically Sydney and REN looked worried while Tanner and Issac looked on with curios gazes.

"Let's get this started go Pinsir," Zach then threw out his two horned bug Pokémon as it screeched ready for battle.

"Huh so eager to lose, let's show them not to take us lightly GO KURAMA!" Naruto then three out his trusty fox Pokémon who cried out ready for battle.

"If both competitors are ready let this battle begin," Shin said signaling the start of the match.

"Pinsir go in and use-"

"**Fire Blast**"

Suddenly before Pinsir could do anything or Zach could order his Pokémon to do something a massive blast of fire in the shape of a angel was fired from Vulpix's mouth blasting into him and sending the bug Pokémon screaming in pain, before falling over with swirls in its eyes.

"W-w-hat the," Zach was speechless as one of his ace Pokémon was taken out in one move.

"Like I said they should've started strong if they wanted to beat me," Naruto said with a mocking smirk.

"Why you. I WONT BE MADE A FOOL!" Yelled Zach before throwing his next Pokémon out as a giant rock serpent roared onto the field.

"Kurama you still want to go," Naruto asked his fox Pokémon who nodded ready for another battle.

"Really your going to use a fire type against my rock type. Ha, just as dumb as you were when you were a kid," Zach said.

"I wasn't dumb Zach you were just arrogant thinking you are better then everyone and as for my Pokémon no matter if it doesn't have the type advantage it's still gonna beat you," Naruto said.

"Yeah keep telling yourself while my Onix uses **Iron Tail**," Zach said as his giant rock Pokémon raised its tail which became sleek metal.

"Vulpix go in with **Quick Attack** and hit him with a close up **Fire Blast**," Naruto spoke as his fox Pokémon ran at a fast pace jumping over Onix's Tail before running up the rock Pokémon who tried to shake him off, but just watched as it came up close to its face and unleashed a massive blast of fire that caused Onix to roar in pain.

"Onix just shake it off and use **Bite**," Onix quickly shook its head and went to bite at Vulpix.

"Dodge and hit it with a **Confuse Ray**," Vulpix quickly jumped up on onixs head when it came in for a bite, before letting out small orbs of light that circled around Onix's face as it stared at them almost in a trance.

"Onix stop staring at them and get that Vulpix off your head," Zach called out only for his Onix to go crashing into the ground as Vulpix skipped off of the rock Pokémon.

"Let's end this shall we Vulpix to further stop its trainer from humiliating himself. Now go and use **Iron Tail**," Naruto said as Kurama ran forward at the still confused Onix.

"Onix snap out of it and hit him with your own **Iron Tail," **Zach quickly said worried only for his Pokémon to hit itself in the head as it went crashing down again just in time for Vulpix to jump up and slam its metal tail into its head as Onix roared in pain before falling over knocked out.

"You'll never beat me like that Zach so come on is that the best you got," Naruto smirked as Zach grew even more angry.

"YOU WONT MAKE FUN OF ME!" Zach then sent out his last Pokémon as a big bear roared onto the battle field ready for battle.

"So your sending out your ace," Naruto said.

"Ursaring will get me this win even if I have to beat your Pokémon to its last breath," Zach said as Ursaring was taken aback from its trainers words with Naruto narrowing his eyes at them.

"If that's what you believe you are gonna do, then I guess me and Kurama will get serious," Naruto said as Kurama nodded its head getting a serious expression one it hasn't had yet.

"You wanna get serious then eat this **HAMMER ARM**!" Ursaring then had its arms glow a white color before running at Kurama.

"Use **Quick attack** to go around him," suddenly Kurama sprinted forward and ran around Ursaring who tried to hit the fast moving Pokémon.

"Don't let up Ursaring **Hammer arm** again and again," Zach said as he had a crazed look in his eyes one which Naruto was seeing full force before sighing.

"Kurama **Fire Blast**," Vulpix came from behind and fired a full force flame that hit Ursaring and made it kneel down as it was slightly injured, but then fire appeared around it as it had become burned with Zach smirking at it.

"Now Ursaring **Hammer Arm **once again," with Naruto Raising an eyebrow wondering why he would push his already injured Pokémon so far…unles.

"Kurama use **Quick attack** once again to dodge it," Kurama then started to run circles around the big bear Pokémon thus it wasn't prepared for Ursaring to appear in front of him and be hit with the attack sending it flying back.

"You see it now don't you," Zach said.

"Yeah your Ursaring's ability Quick feet makes it faster. I see burning your Pokémon was a mistake, but it doesn't mean it can't be turned against you in some way. Kurama **Flame Charge**," suddenly Kurama was enveloped in a burst of flames as it flew through the air heading straight towards the big Pokémon.

"Ursaring take it head on and use **Bulk Up**," suddenly Ursaring had its muscles bugle as the attack hit sending it skidding back.

"Nice thinking I guess even when angered you can still think quick in your feet. Kurama keep using **Flame Charge**," Naruto said as Kurama kept up its fires body and trying to hit the big bear.

"Ursaring keep up with the **Bulk Up**," Zach said as his poke on kept taking the hits even though it was flinching each time it got hit.

"You know you can keep up your defense, but I don't know if your Pokémon can keep it up," Naruto said as he saw the pain look over Ursarings face.

"Don't y'all you know my Pokémon Ursaring can handle it now keep using **Bulk Up**," Zach said not noticing that Kurama was getting faster.

"True I don't k ow your Pokémon, but I know when a Pokémon has had enough," Naruto said.

"Why don't you care about your own Pokémon," Zach said as he glared at Naruto not noticing his Ursaring's worried look as it kept taking the hits.

"Kurama stop," Kurama stopped its attack as it went back to its spot looking at his trainer and seeing the worry look in his eye as he stared at his opponent who was on his knee having burnt marks all over his body.

"Ha give up already Ursaring hurry up and use **Shadow Claw**," Zach said ignoring his Pokémon's injured state a thing everyone took notice as the elders glared at Zach.

"How you became an Uzumaki but more importantly a trainer is beyond me," Naruto said.

"What are you talking about now. I am an Uzumaki one who stayed home and followed the rules while you ran away like the scared you are," Zach said.

"I ran away, because of those same rules, but if there was one thing I always took to heart from the Uzumaki it was to always watch over your Pokémon as if they were family as if they were your children and right now you don't show any of those," Naruto said as he glared at Zach.

"Yeah, but to me that has always been bull my Pokémon have always been my strength to show off what I can do and right now that strength is all I need," Zach said as he basically spitted on the Uzumaki rules with the elders and all Uzumaki looking at him with disgust or anger.

"You know I would end this match, but I don't want your Ursaring to suffer anymore then it already has so I'm giving you the option to switch," Naruto spoke.

"No. Ursaring is all I need," Zach said making the others think he was crazy.

"Listen Zach I'm giving you this warning that if you don't stop this I will," Naruto said as his fists tightened.

"Then do it then," Zach challenged with Naruto finally seeing him gone crazy and putting his Pokémon in danger as Naruto sighed having to make a rough call.

"Vulpix get in close with **Quick Attack** and end this with a close range **Fire Blast**," Vulpix looked at its trainer in worry before the two nodded knowing to end this they had to knock out Ursaring.

"Ursaring get up now and use **Focus Punch**," Zach said not seeing his Pokémon's damage as it tried to stand only to fall back on one knee and couldn't counter Kurama as he appeared in front of him and fired a full blast of fire in front of him as it cried out in pain before falling down to the ground knocked out.

"Ursaring is unable to battle and thus the winner of the match is Naruto," Shin said before telling Nurse Joy to hurry and check on Ursaring only for her to stop midway as Zach approached his down Pokémon.

"You were my last hope and my strongest Pokémon. When I caught you as a baby Teddiursa I saw you as a little weakling and caught you out of pity thinking you could become strong, but in the end you'll always be that weak little bear," Zach then took its pokeball and dropped it in front of it as Ursaring tried to get up only to fall back down as Zach walked away with everyone shocked at his words and Naruto becoming even more pissed and was about to chase after him, but Ursaring's cry of pain drew his attention as he quickly ran over to check if he was alright with Nurse Joy.

"Will he be fine," asked Naruto.

"I don't know we have to get him down stairs to the medic bay," She said as she went to grab Ursaring only for it to flinch in pain.

"Hey it's okay we are going to take you to get healed as long as I'm allowed to leave," Naruto said as he looked at Shin who didn't even need to ask the elders as he already new their answer.

"Yes go and take Ursaring to get healed, but remember that your match's for today aren't done," He said as Naruto nodded helping Nurse joy carry Ursaring with Kurama going to follow, but saw the pokeball that Ursaring was in and grabbed it before following them with the atmosphere one of anger and sadness for the injured Pokémon. But one thing was certain this event was far from done.

**END.**

**That is it for this chapter and this one has become the longest chapter I have wrote for this serious. Though some of you were expecting more and I'm sorry, but I have been tired lately, because of work and personal life so I thank you for your patience. Also I know I am giving my Pokémon moves without proper explanation I just wanna say that TM's do exist in this, but I won't show a chapter with them as I want to surprise most of yoh with what moves the Pokémon have. As for the history of Naruto it will be dived in deeper as we go farther into what I see as the Uzumaki journey also if Naruto wins which Gym would you guys prefer he faces that is close to Vermilion city as you have three options. Though once you have decided imma need to work from their so to all of you send a comment about it and I'll see you all later.**

**Naruto's Current Team:**

**Zeraora****(Electric): Nickname Z – **Moves; **Thunderbolt, Thunder punch, Plasma fists, Close combat, Slash, Throat Chop, Dual Chop, Fire lunch, Iron Tail.**

**Bulbasaur****(Grass/Poison): Nickname Samuel – **Moves **leech seed, Vine whip, Razor Leaf, Solarbeam, Body slam, Bide, Tackle, Poison powder.**

**Wartortle****(Water): Nickname Leonardo – **Moves; **Water Gun, water pulse, rain dance, Headbutt, Rapid Spin, Gyro ball, Bite**

**Charmeleon****(Fire): Nickname Blaze – **Moves; **Fire fang, Fire spin, Ember, Dragon Rage, Double Kick, Focus Punch**

**Vulpix****(Fire): Nickname Kurama – **Moves; **Fire Blast, flamethrower, Fire fang, flame charge, Iron Tail, Dark pulse, confuse Ray, quick attack**

**Gyarados****(Water/Flying): Nickname Uza – **Moves; **Hydro Pump, Aqua jet, Aqua Tail, Thunder, Rain dance, Bite, Tackle**

**Naruto's Extra Team:**

**Pidgeotto****(Normal/Flying): Nickname Tahlia – **Moves; **Wing attack, Peck, Mirror move, detect, steel wing, double team, quick attack**

**Jolteon****(Electric): Nickname Bolt – **Moves; **Thunderbolt, Discharge, Double kick, Pin Missile, Bite, Quick attack.**

**Nidorino****(Poison): nickname King – **Moves; **Double Kick, Dig, drill run, Poison sting, Smart strike, tackle, focus energy.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Alright people of The Pokémon world welcome to another chapter of Master quest where our boy Naruto has the odds stacked against him as literally the entire second round contents will all be facing him and if he loses. Well you saw last chapter unless you just skipped to this point then we'll….fuck you. Anyway the battles from here will be quick and we might skip some of the battles as I want to get to the main ones before this story arc gets dragged on anyway let us get to it in this third part of the Uzumaki battle cruise.**

**Chapter 11****: The Uzumaki Cruise Part 3**

_Beep…Beep…Beep_

The sounds of a heart monitor was all that could be heard in the small medical room as Ursaring was laying on the huge bed with some machines hooked up to it making sure it wasn't to injured and that it was physically fine. Naruto put his hand on its hand to make sure it didn't think it was alone as all his Pokémon were around the bear Pokémon (Expect for Gyarados) as they looked on in worry with some of the smarter Pokémon knowing what happened becoming mad at the trainer in treating his Pokémon this way. Though Kurama was the most upset at hurting the huge bear and tried to redeem itself by cuddling with it as Naruto saw him doing that and gave a small smirk knowing his Pokémon all cared deeply not just for each other, but others especially ones who have had it rough.

Naruto looked towards the clock knowing that it was getting late and most of his Pokémon were tired from the multiple battles they had today with both Kurama and Blaze putting more effort into their battles since they had basically fought more, then the others though both showed improvement in their own experience. The two right now were tuckered out and both were laying down next to each other on the couch nearby as Tahlia and King laid on the ground with pillows being their comfort as Samuel and Leo we're having a convo with Z about something he couldn't hear, but he could ask later right now all he worried about was Ursaring.

"Don't worry bud you'll feel better soon," Naruto said just as the door opened and in walked nurse joy and Shin.

"I see you've made yourself at home with Ursaring," Shin said with a small smile.

"Yeah I mean his _trainer_ isn't here after making it suffer so much so I thought me being here would bring it comfort," Naruto spoke with disdain at Zach.

"Well you don't have to worry about him for long as after the meeting he had with the elders things might be changing for him," Shin said.

"Really they are punishing him?" Naruto questioned almost mockingly.

"Not just the Uzumaki elders, but the Pokémon commission was informed of this and as of today Zach is no longer a Pokémon trainer," Nurse Joy responded after checking somethings on her sheet.

"Well at least something came good out of his defeat," Naruto said finding the info more annoying then anything.

"Were you expecting something else in your battle from him," Shin asked.

"Actually I was expecting him to see that his Pokémon were all in some way hurting from his battling," Naruto said.

"How so?" Questioned Shin.

"Even though they were giving their all in some ways I could see that they were hurting from deeper wounds ones that I could see in there eyes," Naruto spoke with his fists clenching just thinking of the pain they were in.

"Well if you want you could go see them," Nurse joy spoke.

"What do you mean?" Asked Naruto.

"All of his Pokémon were taken from him and he will be taken back to Kalos to await further trial, but the Uzumaki clan," Shin said as Naruto gave a small smirk.

"At least they won't suffer anymore harm," Naruto said as he patted Ursaring's hand as it gave a small gruff of happiness.

"It would seem most of Ursaring's major wounds will be healed in time and it should be up and walking in no time," Nurse joy said as Naruto smiled at the good news.

"That's good at least I know he won't be kept in this bed for to long," Naruto said glad he was going to be fine.

"Naruto would you like me to help the rest of your Pokémon with their injuries," Nurse joy said.

"No let them rest they deserved it after a long day of battling," Naruto said as he picked up Tahlia and King before setting them down on the spare bed.

"You know your gonna need them in top shape for tomorrow. The people your battling tomorrow are no joke," Shin said.

"Yeah, but I know that right now they all need rest more then anything,"Naruto spoke before sitting down in the chair next to Ursaring.

"I could check on them in the morning, before the battles so it won't be problem Shin-San," Nurse joy said.

"Thank you Nurse joy for helping my Pokémon and Ursaring," Naruto said.

"It is my job and Pokémon are my passion," She said, before walking out of the room to check on the others on board.

"So Shin how many am I facing tomorrow and how many Pokémon as I allowed to use," Naruto asked him.

"Well tomorrow your challenges won't be as hard as today since you'll only be facing three opponents," Shin said with Naruto raising an eyebrow at that information.

"And pray tell why am I facing only three opponents," Naruto asked confused on the numbers.

"Well the elders and adults felt it best that what you said to Zach was right and that we shouldn't have given you easy pickings. Instead they are sending their three best to face you for this, with the three having been winners in the Junior Kalos league and one of them a former student of Tsunade," Shin spoke as Naruto sighed at that little info.

"So they are putting me up against former champions and a healer. I suppose this means I have to take his seriously this go around," Naruto said as he stared at his special pokeball which held Z.

**ALSO FORGOT TO MENTION THAT Z QUICKLY RETURNED TO HER POKEBALL BEFORE THEY ENTERED!**

"Same Number of pokemon are to be used as well so you have that to help you," Shin said.

"Three on three battles have never been my strong suit, but I guess nothing really has, wouldn't you say Shin," Naruto said.

"Yes you did surprise most of the elders with your dominance of today's competitors though I believe some of your Pokémon could be appalled as well," Shin said.

"Well me and my Pokémon's bond has always been great even by others standards and even when we lose we will continue to grow even more," Naruto spoke as he stared at each of his Pokémon pride in his eyes for each of them.

"And that's what makes you special Naruto," Shin said as he walked out of the room giving the young boy some needed rest.

**Next Day**

**Top Deck**

"Welcome all participates to the second day of the tournament as the contenders who have not been beaten will have another try at facing the challenge as he beat a large number of trainers yesterday to the shock of all. But today we will have only three compete today with the rest having another chance tomorrow, but for now let us welcome them challenger Naruto and his first opponent," Shin spoke as Naruto walked out onto the battle field standing in his side of the field as his opponent walked out of the crowd of trainers showing off his red and black flowing hair tied into a ponytail, wearing a long sleeve shirt with black sweat pants as his pokeballs were inside his small pouch.

"So Astra you became a Kalos league junior champ," Naruto asked with a small smirk.

"Well Naruto I did say I would and not only did I do it, but I swept the competition," Astra said as he gave a confident smirk.

"You know that confidence will be your down fall," Naruto said as he gave his own confident smirk.

"You won't be talking big after I beat you," Astra said taking out one of his pokeballs.

"We shall see won't we. Kurama let's go," Naruto's trusty fox Pokémon came out with a loud cry as it ready itself for battle.

"I knew you'd pick him. Marowak let's do this," Astra sent out his own Pokémon as it cried out while twirling a large bone club.

"A Marowak this ain't good," Naruto said as he raised his poke watch.

**Marowak****(Grouns) The Bone Keeper Pokemon**

**The bone it holds is its key weapon. It throws the bone skillfully like a boomerang to KO targets.**

"You know just because you have the type advantage doesn't guarantee your victory," Naruto said.

"Yeah your battles from yesterday showed that, but let's just say me and Marowak have prepared for this," Astra said as he and Marowak got into battle stances as Naruto smiled at the two.

"Alright if you two are ready, then let the battle begin," Shin said signaling the beginning of the battle to start.

"Now Marowak go in and use **Bone Club**," Astra's pokemon then rushed towards Kurama twirling its bone.

"Quick Kurama stop his advance with **Flamethrower**," His fox Pokémon then fired a torrent of flames from its mouth at the oncoming ground type.

"Marowak quick use your bone to stop the flames," Astra said as Marowak stopped its charge and spun its bone so fast it became a blur and the flames collided blowing the flames away from it.

"So that's how you wanna play fine then Kurama quick **Fire Blast**," Naruto said as Kurama stopped its wave of flames before charging up and unleashing a huge burst that flew straight for Marowak.

"Marowak **Stone Edge**," His pokemon then slammed its bone into the ground as large stones came out and clashed with the fire blast creating a massive cloud of dust to appear.

"**Flame Charge** now Kurama," Out of the smoke then came Kurama covered in flames as it charged right into Marowak sending it flying back.

"Marowak steady yourself and use **Boomerang**," suddenly it flipped itself into a standing position throwing its bone as it landed with it flying straight at Kurama.

"Quick Kurama use **Quick Attack** to dodge," Naruto quickly said as Kurama in a blur ducked underneath the flying bone.

"Now Marowak **Brick Break**," Marowak then appeared in front of Kurama shocking him, before getting uppercut as it went sailing up only to be hit in the back of the head by the spinning bone as it got sent reeling into the ground.

"Kurama oh no. Are you okay pal," Naruto asked as his fox Pokémon shakily stood up and gave a affirmative cry as it gave a hardened look at Marowak.

"I told you this wouldn't be like your other battles, because my Pokémon will bring their all," Astra said.

"I guess I shouldn't have underestimated you Astra, because you sure have grown since back in the day," Naruto said with a excited tone.

"We all have Naruto and I'll show you how much now Marowak go in and use **Bone Club**," Marowak gave a large cry before charging in with its bone held high.

"Now Kurama meet hit head on with **Flame Charge**," Kurama also gave a large cry before sprinting towards Marowak covered in flames as the two drew closer with the attacks picking up more and more momentum until Marowak stopped in his tracks confusing Naruto.

"Now Marowak slam your bone into the ground and use **Stone Edge**," Astra said unleashing his plan as Marowak slammed its bone into the ground throwing up rocks, but also sending giant pillars at the charging Fox Pokémon.

"Quick Kurama dodge it," Naruto said as Kurama still covered in flames jumped from side to side trying to dodge each pillar until the last one came and he jumped to the side only to come face to face with Marowak as Astra got up smirk with Naruto having wide eyes.

"Now **Bone Club**"

"Quick counter it with **Iron Tail** Kurama"

The two Pokémon then clashed with Marowak's bone and Kurama's metal tail with the two causing a small explosion that threw the two back as they each landed in front of their trainers badly hurt, but each feeling alright enough to stand up.

"Good job Marowak now let's finish this go in and use **Thunder Punch**," Marowak the jumped up before flying straight towards Kurama it's fist lighting up with thunder.

"Don't let him get close **Dark Pulse**," Kurama then raises its head as it fired a beam of dark energy that collided with Marowak's fist as the attack didn't stop its momentum, but slowed it down to where it looked like Marowak wasn't gonna win.

"Don't give up Marowak use **Boomerang**," suddenly before the attack could break through he threw his bone as it spun fast towards Kurama who couldn't dodge since its attack connected with Marowak sending it screaming away just as the bone collided with Kurama and the two were sent flying back landing in front of their trainers each with swirls in their eyes.

"Both Pokémon are unable to battle thus this round is a draw," Shin spoke having not expected that.

"You did good bud get some rest," Naruto said as he returned Kurama back to its pokeball.

"Marowak I'm so proud of you. You got the job done," Astra said to his fallen Pokémon.

"I gotta day Astra our of everyone on this boat your first one to have given me something of a real challenge," Naruto said.

"Don't flatter me just yet we still got Pokémon left and I think this one you'll have some difficulty with," Astra then sent out his next Pokémon one which surprised Naruto as he raised his poke watch.

**Goodra****(Dragon) The Dragon pokemon and the evolved form of Sligoo**

**This very friendly Dragon type Pokémon will hug its beloved trainer. Leaving that trainer covered in sticky slime.**

"I can your surprised by my second Pokémon," Astra said as he saw the wide eyes of his opponent.

"Yeah I mean it's not everyday you get to meet such a strong and rare Pokémon especially here in Kanto though I thought only the older Uzumaki had one," Naruto said as he thought of a strategy for this match.

"Well Goodra here has been my companion for awhile now in fact if you had seen my junior finals match you would've seen Sligoo evolve and win me the tournament," Astra said.

"Well I guess this changes my plans just a bit. Blaze heat things up," Naruto then sent out his other trusty fire Pokémon Charmeleon.

"So your gonna throw another fire Pokémon at me. Pretty risky considering fire isn't so affective on dragons," Astra said with a challenging smirk.

"Well as you should've realized by now I'm full of surprises," Naruto said with a confident smile.

"Well then let's see how confident. Goodra **Dragon Pulse**," Goodra then fires a burst of blue fire that took the shape of a dragon and flew straight towards Blaze.

"I don't think so, Blaze **Dragon Rage**," Blaze then blew out a blur ball of fire that collided with the dragon pulse causing a small explosion.

"Now Goodra move in and use **Dragon Tail**,"

"Blaze counter with **Double Kick**,"

The two met head on as Goodra tried to swipe at Blaze who jumped up and hit him in the face with his foot, before going in for another only for it to be blocked by another flaming claw as the two jumped back gaining some space.

"Huh, looks like your Pokémon is stronger then I originally thought. Guess all that battling yesterday made it stronger," Astra said.

"Yup and it helped Blaze with dealing with foes who have a disadvantage now Blaze go use **Fire Spin**," Naruto said as Blaze swipes its tail at it as it burst out flames that hit Goodra causing it to be surrounded in a swirl of fire.

"Goodra quick **Water Pulse**," Astra said as Goodra created a ball of water that went hurling past the fire and at Blaze.

"Blaze dodge," Naruto quickly said, but the water came to quick as it hit Blaze sending it flying back with it roaring in pain.

"Sorry, but my Goodra is faster and can take anything you dish out now go in and use **Aqua Tail**," Goodra then went running at still dazed Blaze as its tail was covered in water.

"Blaze counter with **Fire Fang**,"

Blaze, then quickly lit its mouth with fire, before biting the oncoming tail as the two attack collided causing a explosion that then created a small cloud of smoke as the two trainers waited for it to dissipate and once it did it showed both Pokémon still standing though it showed that the two sustained heavy damage along with the two breathing heavily. Suddenly Goodra caught a blaze as fire surrounded it and burned it as it roared in pain.

"Guess that actually worked," Naruto said with a smirk as he saw Goodra becoming burned.

"So your strategy was to burn my Pokémon bold move, but not good enough Goodra **Rain Dance**," suddenly his Pokémon gave a loud cry as the sky above became dark with grey clouds as rain started to fall with Blaze looking up in confusion.

"Rain dance, but why would this help?" Questioned Naruto only to widen his eyes when he realized Goodra's ability and looked at it as the rain poured down on it making the fires around it disappear until it no longer bothered it.

"Hydration a great ability whenever my opponent decides to inflict some kind of damage to Goodra," Astra said as Naruto narrowed his eyes knowing now Blaze's Fire attacks will deal less damage with the rain, but maybe he could use it to his advantage.

"Blaze come back for now," Naruto said returning his fire Pokémon.

"Now Bolt light it up," Naruto then sends out his other electric type who cried out once appearing on the field.

"So you choose him mmmhhh. Well then let's see how it does Goodra **Dragon Pulse**," Goodra then fired its fire dragon which raced towards Bolt.

"Quick Bolt dodge it with **Quick attack** then head straight for Goodra," Bolt nodded as it raced towards Goodra as a yellow blur jumping over the dragon pulse.

"Don't let him get close, **Dragon Tail**,"

"Quick jump and use **Double Kick**," Bolt then quickly jumped over the glowing tail as he spun around before landing two hard kicks to Goodra's face as it recoiled from them.

"Don't let it stop you **Dragon Pulse**," Goodra then unleashed its close up attack.

"**ThunderBolt **quickly Bolt," Naruto said as Bolt jumped up and unleashed a large thunder shaped bolt as the two attacks collided sending the two back a bit.

"Goodra are you okay," Astra asked his Pokémon who nodded his head.

"Bolt now **THUNDER**!" Then before the two could get their bearings a large bolt of lightning struck down and hit Bolt who cried out before firing it at Goodra whose eyes widen, before being struck by the attack as a large plums of smoke covered the battlefield.

"GOODRA!" Astra said as the smoke soon cleared showing his dragon type Pokémon on the ground with swirls in its eyes.

"Woah thank god that worked I didn't know if that would work, but the rain helped," Naruto said as the rain above soon disappeared with Goodra going back to its pokeball.

"You did good buddy. Well I gotta admit your are full of surprises Naruto, but just know that this last Pokémon of mine will give it his all," Astra said holding up his last Pokéball.

"Wouldn't have it any other way," Naruto said with a smile.

"Good now Typhlosion stand by for battle," Astra then sent out his final Pokémon which burst onto the field in a mighty roar with the flames on its back bursting to life.

"A Typhlosion this might be tricky," Naruto said as he raised his poke watch.

**Typhlosion****(Fire) The Volcano Pokemon**

**If it's rage ever peaks, it becomes so hot that anything that touches it will instantly go up in flames**.

"Now Typhlosion lets show him everything we got use **Flame Wheel**," Typhlosion then started to sprint towards Bolt before jumping and curling into a ball as the flames on its back grew and covered it making it look like a flaming tire.

"Quick Bolt **Thunderbolt**," Bolt then launched a bolt of lightning at the oncoming Pokémon only for it to do nothing as it kept on coming till it slammed into Bolt sending him flying back landing in a heap in front of Naruto who had wide eyes as Bolt tried to get up only to fall back down swirls in its eyes.

"Guess you didn't expect that to happen," Astra said with a smirk.

"Guess your Typhlosion is stronger then I thought," Naruto said.

"Ha me and Typhlosion have been together since my journey started and right now we are here to bring you back," Astra said as Naruto glared a little before grabbing his last pokeball.

"Alright Blaze I'm counting on you," Naruto said before sending out his final Pokémon with Blaze giving a loud cry before flinching as the wounds were still present on it.

"Guess this match has been decided," one of the elders said with the others agreeing with him as Naruto over heard them and tighten his fists, before closing his eyes and taking deep breaths to calm his inner anger.

"You know we just want to bring you back home Naruto," Astra said with worry at seeing him angered.

"I know and I can understand, but for me I don't wanna go home not until I am ready," He said.

"Ready? Ready for what," asked Astra as Naruto gave a small smirk.

"You'll see when the time is right. Blaze you ready," Naruto asked his fire Pokémon who gave a nod and char for approval.

"Mmh, guess I'll have to Typhlosion go in and use **Shadow Claw**," Astra's pokemon then rushed in its claws getting bigger and darker as if it was made of the shadow.

"Quick Blaze **Dragon Rage**," Blaze then unleashed a large ball of blue fire which headed straight for Typhlosion.

"Tank it Typhlosion," Astra said as his Pokémon ran straight into the attack as it exploded in contact, but it ran straight out of the smoke with a few scruffs as Blaze had wide eyes before being hit by the claw as it cried out in pain.

"Blaze no," Naruto yelled.

"Typhlosion **Flamethrower**," His pokemon then unleashed a huge torrent of flames that hit the downed Pokémon who tumbled back while crying in pain as it rolled in front of Naruto who looked down at his Pokémon in worry.

"Blaze are you okay," Naruto spoke worried for his Pokémon as he saw the injuries in it become worse.

"I think it's time for you to give up Naruto. Your Pokémon is on its last legs and I don't want to further harm it so please just give up and come home with us," Astra said.

Naruto lowered his head as his Pokémon was struggling to get up with those around them seeing the match were on the edge of their seats as REN was looking at it with a curious gaze finding the match different from others as he could feel the passion the two had that each battled with the fire he has seen in every champion in each region and that's what he still didn't understand.

"**Naruto**," Z asked from inside her pokeball as Naruto looked up at Astra with eyes full of determination and a smile that showed his confidence.

"I know Blaze is hurt, but what you don't understand is that me and him have had a bond unlike any other. Both of us have to this point ran for away from our past not looking back in fear of what may happen if we do and a part of that is my fault, so for that I am sorry Blaze," Naruto said as Blaze finally on its feet looked back at his trainer taking in every word before turning and staring at him.

_**Char cha charmeleon**_

"Ha, you know I think you've been hanging around Samuel to much," Naruto said as Charmeleon gave a smile in return before turning back towards the battle.

"Ha, you and your Pokémon truly have a special bond. Fine then I guess if you wanna continue then so be it," Astra said as Typhlosion gave a loud roar with its flames burning up.

"Blaze let's show them our power," Naruto said as Blaze gave a loud cry with the flame on its tail burning much more as it gained something in its eyes.

"Go in Typhlosion and use **Flame Wheel**," Astra said as his Pokémon sprinted towards Blaze before jumping and started its roll towards Blaze.

"Blaze use **Fire Spin** and **Ember** combo," Naruto spoke surprise those as Blaze swung its tail before letting the flames fire out as small balls of Fire came out of its mouth combining with the vortex of fire as the two combined to form a hail of fire that slammed into the flame wheel which stopped it in its track.

"Clever trick, but it won't stop Typhlosion now go and use more power," Astra said as his Pokémon gave a small growl with the flames around it becoming much stronger before the flames grew and it started to push the combined fire attacks.

"Hang in their Blaze," Naruto said as his Pokémon kept pouring more power, before the flame wheel picked up more speed and Blaze stopped firing its ember giving Typhlosion a chance to push through and slam into Blaze.

"BLAZE!"

"Nice try Naruto, but it's ov-what?!" Astra said confident that he had won, but became shocked when he saw Blaze holding back the flame wheel as Typhlosion tried to run him back, but Blaze was holding on.

"Blaze hang in their you can do it. I believe you, DON'T GIVE UP!" Blaze heard those words and the glint in its eyes started to grow before the fire on its tail began to grow bigger becoming a burning fire as the its fire on its tail became hotter and began to surround its body as suddenly a bright flash of light surrounded it with the size of Blaze growing and changing.

"Oh no," Astra said with wide eyes as the light died down to show a new Pokémon standing in front of them.

_**CHARRRrr!**_

"Blaze you evolved into Charizard," Naruto said as he gave a big smile with Blaze now bigger and stronger gave a smirk back to Naruto before raising its fist as it looked like he was gonna go for a Focus Punch, but instead it lit up with electricity, before punching the flaming wheel taking Typhlosion out of it as he was sent flying back.

"Typhlosion are you okay," Astra asked his Pokémon who got up and gave a nod, but flinched as electricity flowed throughout his body showing it was paralyzed.

"Alright Blaze let's see what your new self can do," Naruto said as he raised his poke watch.

**Charizard****(Fire/Flying) The flame Pokémon**

**Spits fire that is hot enough to melt boulders. Known to cause forest fires unintentionally.**

Naruto then looked at the move set for his Pokémon and couldn't help, but give a small smirk as Typhlosion ready itself for more.

"Alright Typhlosion we will have to end this quick now use **Flamethrower**,"

"Blaze counter with your own **Flamethrower**," The two then fires similar waves of fire that collided and created a large plunge of smoke to cover everyone's vision of the field.

"**Shadow claw"**

"**Dragon claw"**

The two attacks then blew the smoke away as their two attacks collided before they jumped back and were in a dual of claws as they each tried to hit the other with their own move with Blaze having their advantage thanks to being able to fly, while Typhlosion was a bit faster.

"Quick Typhlosion jump back and use **Fire Blast**," Typhlosion then dodged a dragon claw before jumping back and unleashing a large blast of fire.

"Counter with your own **Fire Blast**," Naruto said as Blaze fires his own as the two attacks exploded on contact creating smoke blocking Blaze from Astra and Typhlosion view.

"Now Blaze **Dragon Rage**," Out of the smoke came a large blue fire that hit Typhlosion sending it flying back as it landed in front of Astra with it trying to get up.

"Typhlosion are you okay," Astra asked as Typhlosion shakily got up though he could see that it was on its last legs, but also that Blaze was as well.

"Seems as though both our Pokémon are on their last legs," Naruto said as he saw Blaze breathing heavily from using that last attack.

"Why don't we end this shall we," Astra said.

"We shall you ready Blaze," Naruto asked his trusty Pokémon who gave a smirk as Typhlosion gave a loud roar ready as well with Astra smiling at his Pokémon's resolve.

"Now Typhlosion GO!"

"You to blaze show him our power"

"**BLAST BURN**!" The two then announced their Pokémon's strongest attacks as the two unleashed the strongest fire attacks they knew as the ground around them heated up with the boat shaking as everyone around held on with the fire erupting out as they headed towards each other with the collision causing a massive explosion that blew everyone back with the competitors on the balcony being blown off their feet with the only two not affect being Naruto and Astra who held on as the large cloud of smoke covered the battle field with the two watching with narrowed eyes waiting for it to disappear and the people around getting up to watch the aftermath. Which after two tense minutes finally showed as the smoke cleared showing both Pokémon having heavy scars and them breathing very heavily as the two gave each other determined stares with the breathes of everyone held in until with a confident smirk from Typhlosion did he finally fall to the ground with swirls in his eyes.

"Typhlosion is unable to battle and thus the winner of this battle goes to Naruto," Shin said awed in the battle.

"YEAH! Good job Blaze you won," Naruto said as he ran onto the field and went to hug him, but saw him falling so he quickly caught him before he fell as he saw him exhausted.

"You did a good job Typhlosion I'm so proud of you," Astra said as he returned his Pokémon to his pokeball after he gave it a small smile.

"You know that was the best battle I've had," Naruto said as he helped Blaze up.

"Same here though I'm glad it was with you and your Pokémon, because I think I'll use this to help me gain experience for the indigo league," Astra said as Naruto gave him a surprise look.

"Your participating in the Indigo league as well," asked Naruto.

"Yup though I only have two badges I'll get the rest before the time of the league," Astra said.

"Well then I hope to face you again in the indigo league," Naruto said as he held his hand out with Astra shaking it with a large smile.

"Same here and I won't lose," Astra then walked off the battlefield to give the next challenger a chance of fighting.

"Hey Nurse Joy you wouldn't mind healing poor Blaze here and the rest of my injured Pokémon I'm sure they could use the rest," Naruto said as he handed two pokeballs to the nurse while quickly putting Blaze away and giving her his last injured Pokémon.

"I'll make sure they are fully healed and ready for you next battle," Nurse joy said.

"No let them take their rest for the day I think they put there all for today and I don't want them to push themselves to much," Naruto said as he turned towards the battle field.

"Are you sure Naruto," Nurse joy asked.

"Trust me when I say they need it," Naruto said before standing back onto the damaged battlefield only for it to shake and lower into the ground as another battlefield rose up only this one being more grass then anything.

"So your gonna go at it with different Pokémon Naruto," Shin asked after seeing him return so quickly.

"Yup I think my Pokémon have done enough for today," Naruto said.

"Well if that's the case then not only will the field be changed, but also your next opponent," Shin said as he introduced the next opponent one which Naruto knew all to well.

"Well I really don't know how to beat that last match, but I'll try my best," Sydney said as she walked onto her side of the field.

"Sydney if I had known I was facing you today maybe I would have saved Kurama for this," Naruto said as he knew Sydney was a grass type trainer and loved grass types with a passion.

"Yeah in fact I was just told I would be facing you today," Sydney said with a sweat drop.

"I guess we both get surprised today, but it doesn't mean imma go easy on you," Naruto said with a smirk.

"Ha, I guess we shall see,"Sydney said as she took out one of her Pokeballs.

"Alright you two same rules apply to the last match with three Pokémon allowed and only until ones side of Pokémon is all unable to battle will one be declared the winner," Shin said.

"Let's get started then, GO TAHLIA!" Naruto then sent out his trusty bird Pokémon as it cawed out ready for battle.

"So you think your flying types will help you, maybe in the past, but not now GO VICTREEBEL!" Sydney then sent out her Pokémon which screeched out ready for battle.

"Alright if the two of you are ready, then let the second match BEGIN!"

**END.**

**Their goes the first match set and done with it being intense and dangerous for Naruto as he was pretty much about to lose if I didn't introduce the evolution at the last minute. But yeah I mean it did battle the most yesterday and I know you guys didn't want to read him basically sweeping most of the competition since well most of the Uzumaki and trainers on that boat aren't really a challenge except for a few that I am introducing. Anyway the next chapter will of course be Sydney Uzumaki vs Naruto and as I already stated she is a grass type trainer which as you may know most of the Uzumaki are so please no hate shit in the comments or reviews also if you have a PROBLEM with the story just don't read in fact don't even put a review if your gonna be rude about it I know your trying to give me better details to include, but if your gonna be rude about it then don't even be here damn what is wrong with you all do you just bread hate and wanna get people depressed about their shit. This is why most stories aren't finished because of the hate they get for not being your **_versions_** why don't you just do me a favor and shut the fuck up. Go and spread your hate somewhere else and stop being so negative dumb ass people with the most dumb ass retorts are a pain to deal with and imma keep making these chapters just because I want to.**

**Naruto's Main Team:**

**Zeraora****(Electric): Nickname Z – **Moves; **Thunderbolt, Thunder punch, Plasma Fists, Close Combat, Slash, Throat Chop, Dual Chop, Fire Punch, Iron Tail.**

**Bulbasaur****(Grass/Poison): Nickname Samuel **– Moves; **Leech seed, Vine Whip, Razor Leaf, Solarbeam, Bosh slam, Bide, Tackle, Poison Powder.**

**Wartortle****(Water): Nickname Leonardo – **Moves; **Water Gun, Water Pulse, Rain dance, Headbutt, Rapid Spin, Gyro Ball, Bite.**

**Charizard****(Fire/Flying): Nickname Blaze – **Moves; **Flamethrower, Fire fang, Fire Blast, Blast Burn, Dragon Claw, Dragon Rage, Thunder punch.**

**Vulpix****(Fire): Nickname Kurama – **Moves; **Fire Blast, Flamethrower, Flame Charge, Fire fang, Iron Tail, Confuse Ray, Dark pulse, Quick attack.**

**Jolteon****(Electric): Nickname Bolt – **Moves; **Thunderbolt, Discharge, Double Kick, Pin Missile, Bite, Quick attack.**

**Naruto's Extra Team**

**Gyarados****(Water/Flying): Nickname Uza – **Moves; **Hydro Pump, Aqua Jet, Aqua Tail, Thunder, Rain dance, Bite, Tackle.**

**Pidgeotto****(Normal/Flying): Nickname Tahlia – **Moves; **Wing attack, Peck, Mirror Move, Detect, Steele wing, double team, Quick attack.**

**Nidorino****(Poison): Nickname King – **Moves; **Double Kick, Dig, Drill run, Poison sting, Smart strike, Tackle, Focus energy.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Alright since we left off on a cliff hanger with a battle about to begin let us just quickly get to it, but first a few messages I would like to respond to. Yes I know that making Charmeleon evolve like that in the middle of the battle and some will call it lazy writing, but to me I call it a good gain of experience for not only the fire type, but also Naruto and plus he gained a strong Pokémon to boot so y'all complaining and saying Naruto is a cheater motherfucker we all cheat literally when I saw we all cheat I'm looking at you. In the games and with your stories, in the games I know damn well some of you just bring Pokémon you want instead of capturing them over to your new games from your old ones. And as for your stories it's the same shit so don't go talking shit and just read it if you don't like what you read get the fuck out.**

**Chapter 12****: The Uzumaki Cruise Part 4**

"Now if the two of you are ready let the second match begin" Shin said as he signaled the two to start.

"Victreebel use **Razor Leaf**," Sydney called out as her Pokémon gave a loud cry and sent out sharp leaves at the flying bird.

"Tahlia use **Quick attack **to dodge," Naruto said as his Pokémon quickly started to blur around the leaves dodging each one.

"Don't let up keep using **Razor Leaf**,"

"Now Tahlia dive down and hit her with a **Wing Attack**," Tahlia then swooped down dodging the next wave of leaves before flying in a fast pace hitting the grass Pokémon with her glowing wing as it cried out in pain, but held its ground.

"Good job Victreebel now use **Stockpile** and follow it up with **Energy Ball**," Sydney called out as her Pokémon quickly glowed orange as if it was taking in energy then opening its mouth fired small balls of green energy at Tahlia.

"Tahlia dodge them," Naruto spoke as she quickly flew around each oncoming green ball.

"Quick Victreebel use **Stockpile **again," Victreebel then stopped firing its energy balls and once again gathered power.

"Now Tahlia quickly before she's done taking in energy **Quick attack**," Naruto said taking the opportunity to hit her Pokémon.

"Victreebel use **Vine whip** to tie him up," Sydney said as Tahlia was about to collided with her Pokémon, but she just bended backwards as Tahlia flew above her and used the vines to wrap around her wings stopping her from flying away.

"Tahlia get out of there," Naruto responded urgently.

"Now Victreebel **Leaf Blade**," Sydney said as the giant leafs on its sides become sharp before driving Tahlia towards her and spun around giving Tahlia a very powerful cut that sent her flying back as she struggled to get up.

"Tahlia are you okay," Naruto asked as she got up slowly but shook herself off and cried out ready for more.

"Your Pokémon is strong, but let's set how strong now Victreebel go in and use **Leaf Blade**," Victreebel screamed again before racing towards Tahlia.

"Tahlia quickly battle it out with **Steel Wing**,"Tahlia then jumped up as her wings took on a sleek grey look and clashed with Victreebel as the two had a close range battle as the two kept trying to hit the other with their own move as Tahlia used the blades as pads to jump up and clash with Victreebel's leaf blade.

"Now Victreebel stop her with **Vine Whip**," suddenly the long vine on its head whipped around and wrapped itself around Tahlia which gave her a shock before she was spun around and then thrown up, before being slammed into the ground harshly.

"Tahlia you got to break out of that vine use **Peck**," Tahlia quickly raises its beak as it lit up before rapidly hitting the vine as Victreebel screamed before the hold it had on her loosened and Tahlia burst out of it flying up and above Victreebel.

"Don't let her get to far Victreebel use **Razor Leaf**,"

"Break thru it and use **Steel wing**," Tahlia then once again had her wings turn metal as she dived towards Victreebel breaking some of the leafs sent her way and hitting Victreebel head on as she screamed before being thrown back as it landed on its back with it shakily getting up.

"Guess your Pokémon on its last legs Sydney," Naruto said with a smirk.

"That's what you think now Victreebel use **Swallow**," suddenly green energy surrounded Victreebel as the orange ball inside of it spread out turning into the green energy as the wounds it had around it disappeared.

"Oh this ain't good," Naruto said.

"Yup, because now my Pokémon is much better prepared now Victreebel use **Vine whip**," Sydney said as her Pokémon let out two vines from behind her.

"Tahlia use **Quick attack **to dodge and get in close before using **Peck**," Tahlia then started to fly around the vines as they tried to grab onto her, but she avoided each attempt before ducking and getting in close as she started to rapidly peck at the grass Pokémon.

"Victreebel strike her with **Leaf Blade**," Sydney quickly called out as her Pokémon used her sharp blades to try and shoe her away.

"Tahlia fly away and use **Steel wing**," Tahlia flew up, but didn't notice the vines behind it as they grabbed onto her stopping it from moving.

"Got you now. Victreebel hit it with a **Leaf Tornado**," suddenly her Pokémon let out a scream as leaves started to appear and circle around the trapped Tahlia as she cried out in pain.

"Tahlia no," Naruto said as he saw his Pokémon get damaged pretty rough as it was let go from the vine whips allowing it to be sent flying back in front of him as Tahlia landed with swirls in her eyes.

"Tahlia is unable to battle," Shin said as he saw the bird Pokémon knocked out.

"You did a good job buddy so take a long rest," Naruto said as he returned his female bird to her pokeball.

"Ha, seems the advantage goes to be in this battle," Sydney said with a big smile.

"True and I admit I did underestimate your Pokémon, but not anymore not with your Victreebel and any other grass types you have. Now King lets go," Naruto then send out his trusty poison pin Pokémon.

"So you wanna come at me like that fine then Victreebel return for now," Sydney then returned her Pokémon surprising Naruto wondering what she has planned.

"Now Exeggutor come support," She then sent out a two legged Pokémon with faces shaped in a coconut as it danced around in glee.

"A Exeggutor Huh so type advantage you wanna throw at me," Naruto lifted his poke watch.

**Exeggutor****(Grass/Psychic) The coconut Pokémon **

**Legends has it on rare occasions, one of its heads will drop off and continue as an exeggcute.**

"Sure type advantage may not have worked with the others, but I'm pretty sure it will work for me," Sydney said though Naruto could tell she was trying to convince herself it will work.

"If you say so, but let's see how that turns out," Naruto said as King tensed up ready for anything.

"We shall now Exeggutor use **Psychock**," Sydney said as her Pokémon unleashed a purple wave that went flying towards King.

"King quick dodge it with **Dig**," Naruto said as his Pokémon quickly dig itself underground dodging the effective move.

"I don't think that'll work with me, Exeggutor use **Wood Hammer**," suddenly her Pokémon stopped moving before slamming its heads into the ground causing it to break apart, before slamming it again as the whole ground popped up and King was driven out of its hiding spot.

"Now **Confusion**," suddenly her Pokémon sent a small purple wave that hit King sending it tumbling into a uprooted slab of rock.

"King quick you gotta get up," Naruto said as his Pokémon shakily got up having taken a massive hit.

"Now go in and use **Wood Hammer**,"

"King counter with **Drill run**"

The two Pokémon rushed towards each other as one had its heads glowing with green energy the other was spinning in a circle as his horn grew bigger with the two colliding in the middle causing a big explosion that shook the whole ship as the two Pokémon jumped out of it each breathing heavily with King still injured from the last attack and Exeggutor having been hit with the after effects of Wood hammer.

"You good Exeggutor," Sydney asked as her Pokémon responded with a quick call of its name.

"King you still good to battle,"Naruto asked his Pokémon who gave a smile back and a small cry of its name."Alright then let's get into it with **Focus Energy**."

"I don't think so Exeggutor use **Leaf storm**," Sydney called out as her Pokémon waved its head as leafs circled around it before heading towards King.

"King quickly dodge it," Naruto quickly said as his Pokémon jumped away behind a slab of rock with the storm passing by, but another one came hitting the slab destroying it, but no King behind it.

"What the where did he go," Sydney asked as she and her Pokémon looked around trying to find King not noticing the ground beneath them cracking as Naruto smirked.

"Now King use **Smart Strike**," suddenly the ground underneath Exeggutor broke apart as King hit him with his long horn that sent it skidding back.

"Quick before it recovers use **Headbutt**," Exeggutor then jumped towards King who couldn't dodge it in time and was sent flying back.

"King recover and use **Poison sting**," King flipped in mid air before letting out small needles that sailed towards Exeggutor hitting it in its many faces as it cried out in pain.

"Exeggutor don't let him have the upper hand use **Psyshock**," Exeggutor quickly shook its head of anything and fired a wave of purple energy.

"King use **Double Kick** to send that slab of the arena floor at him," Naruto said as King jumped towards a broken slab of the ground and kicked it up and towards the attack as it blocked it, but sent shards of earth everywhere.

"Exeggutor hold steady and use **Synthesis**," Sydney called out as her Pokémon cried out with green energy flowing around it and going into him healing any injuries it had.

"King don't let it heal go in by using the slabs of rock and use **Smart Strike**," Naruto called out as his Pokémon jumped up to the falling rocks using them as launch pads to get to Exeggutor faster as Sydney saw that Exeggutor wouldn't be done healing in time and realized that she had to act fast and knew what she was about to do would be risky and as King jumped off the last slab towards Exeggutor with its horn glowing Sydney acted.

"Exeggutor sorry, but use **Self-Destruct**," she said shocking Naruto.

"KING DODGE!" But Naruto knew it was to late as Exeggutor shined bright before exploding in a loud boom as smoke blew everywhere with King being sent flying and landing in a heap as both it and Exeggutor had swirls in their eyes.

"Both Pokémon are unable to battle," Shin said as he got up from where he was blown back.

"You know that was a smart move you knew your Pokémon wouldn't be done healing so you decided that if your Pokémon was going down mine would go with it," Naruto said as he picked up his injured Pokémon.

"It was risky, because I didn't know if you would take the bait luckily your goal to end the match quickly was in my corner," Sydney said as Naruto gave her a small smile.

"Well I'll give you that though now that I have a disadvantage with one more Pokémon you should know I won't be holding back along with SAMEUL!" Naruto then sent out his trusty grass Pokémon who cried out ready for battle.

"So your gonna beat me with my own type well then that gives me more motivation not to lose. Leavanny I need your assistance," Sydney then sent out her special hug type Pokémon as it danced onto the field.

"Huh seems little old Sewaddle evolved," Naruto said with a smile as he raised his poke watch.

**Leavanny****(Bug/Grass) The Nuturing Pokemon**

**Upon finding a small Pokémon, it weaves clothing for it from leaves. Using its cutters on its arms and sticky silk.**

"Yup and Leavanny has been their for me and my Pokémon whenever we felt down though in battle that's a completely different mindset," Sydney said as her Pokémon immediately became serious getting into a battle stance.

"Well even with her having type advantage Samuel can still handle it," Naruto said as his Pokémon cried out ready for battle.

"Ha, fine then Leavanny go in and use **Leaf Blade**," her Pokémon then sprinted towards Samuel.

"Samuel stop her with **Razor Leaf**," Samuel then unleashed a hail of sharp leafs at the oncoming Leavanny.

"Cut through them Leavanny," her Pokémon took it head on and cut up each and every single one of them with her move as she was upon Samuel hitting him directly as he cried out in pain being sent backwards.

"Samuel you okay," Naruto asked as Samuel shook its head before jumping back into the action.

"Strong little one now Leavanny go in and hit it with another **Leaf Blade**," her Pokémon quickly followed through as it went racing once again towards Samuel.

"Samuel when she gets in close use **Vine Whip**," Naruto said as Samuel nodded quickly picking up speed and sending out his vines once the two were inches apart.

"Block them with your blades," Sydney said, but had wide eyes when the vines didn't go for her Pokémon and instead slammed into the ground as Samuel flew up in the air.

"Now **Body Slam**," Samuel then slammed itself into Leavanny's face as the two crashed into the ground.

"Leavanny get him off you and use **Poison Jab**," Leavanny tried to throw him off, but the vines came out of Samuel wrapping around Leavanny stopping it from falling off.

"Nice try, but you won't be getting rid of Samuel easily," said Naruto.

"I don't think so Leavanny use **Slash** to get rid of him," Leavanny then started to hit the seed Pokémon.

"Samuel use **Bide**," Naruto said as Samuel had a white aura around it with the slash marks dealing damage, but Samuel holding on.

"Leavanny you got to get him off you," Naruto said worried for the attack.

"Keep holding on to Leavanny Samuel," Naruto said as he kept getting hit with slash with Sydney trying to think of something, before it hit her.

"Leavanny use **Bug Bite**," Her pokemon then stopped using slash and bit into Samuel causing him to cry out in pain, but Naruto noticed the aura around him, become red.

"Now Samuel Jump off and unleash your power," Naruto said as Samuel smirked before pushing off and firing off the pent up energy hitting Leavanny up close as it cried out in pain as it slid back.

"Leavanny are you okay," Sydney ask worried for her Pokémon.

"Now Samuel **Razor Leaf**,"

"Meet him head on with **X-Scissor**"

Samuel then unleashed sharp leafs at the on coming Pokémon who took them head on as her crossed arms glowed bright green, before jumping up and above the leafs heading straight for Samuel.

"Samuel jump back and use **Leech Seed**," Naruto called out just as Leavanny was about to strike Samuel who jumped back and fired two seeds from his big one that wrapped around Leavanny who couldn't dodge thus was trapped and shocked in red power as small green light went towards Bulbasaur.

"Leavanny use **Leaf Blade** to break out," but she soon saw that the vines were to tight and couldn't allow her to move along with having her energy being taken from her.

"Now Samuel end this with **Body Slam**," Naruto called out with Sydney knowing that her Pokémon wouldn't survive the attack and so with quick thinking she decided to at least use the last moments to help in the future.

"Quick Leavanny use **Sunny day**," Leavanny then gave a loud shout, before being hit by Samuel as she crashed into a slab of rock slumping down onto the ground.

"Leavanny is unable to battle"

"Sunny day why call that move out," Naruto asked.

"Oh you'll see later on, but Leavanny did great and I'm proud of you. Now Victreebel finish what she started," Sydney then sent out her last Pokémon who gave a loud scream though the wounds from the beginning match could be seen.

"So it's down to our last Pokémon though both don't seem to be in tip top shape," Naruto said with a small smirk.

"Then let us see who comes out on top," Sydney said.

"Samuel **Razor Leaf**," Naruto called out as his Pokémon unleashed waves of sharp leaves as Sydney gave a small smirk.

"Checkmate, Victreebel **Leaf Blade**," Suddenly in a blur Victreebel was spinning rapidly cutting up the leaves, before hitting Samuel sending him flying back.

"What the?" Naruto said surprised by the sudden speed of Victreebel.

"Victreebel's ability is chlorophyll which makes it faster during strong sunlight," Sydney said as the sunny day above them shined brightly.

"Guess we have the speed advantage against us, but that won't stop us, Samuel **Leech Seed**," Samuel then fires seeds at the flycatcher.

"Victreebel dodge it and get in close, before using **Energy Ball**," Sydney called out as her Pokémon once again dodged the seeds easily, before appearing in front of Samuel with a ball of energy already made.

"Samuel quick use **Vine Whip**," Samuel then unleashed its vines wrapping around Victreebel stopping it from escaping, but took the full force of the energy ball.

"That won't stop us use **Poison Jab**,"

"We won't give up that easily Samuel hold on and charge it up," Naruto called out confusing Sydney, before her eyes widen at seeing the fast moving orbs of light going into Samuel's big seed.

"Victreebel get out of his grasp now," Sydney said with worry as her Pokémon unleashed multiple poison jabs.

"Keeping charging up Samuel, but let's try **Bide** with it," Naruto said as the white aura appeared with it tanking each and every hit.

"Damn you won't stop us Victreebel let's counter him with your own **Solarbeam**," suddenly the loud Pokémon gave a loud yell with it gathering energy for its attack.

"Samuel throw him back and FIRE!" Naruto said noticing the aura was red and he was ready to fire.

"Don't let him FIRE!" Sydney yelled as Victreebel was thrown back hitting a slab of the field, before firing her attack, but Samuel also fires its own attack expect this one was mixed with Bide.

"GO SOLAR BIDE BEAM!"

The two attacks collided struggling for dominance as each Pokémon held their own trying to over power the other, but thanks to Samuel having mixed another move with it and Victreebel not fully powering up the move did Samuel over power and hit Victreebel with the full power as it screamed out, before an explosion occurred blowing everyone slightly back as their vision was blocked, but only for a few seconds as soon it disappeared showing Samuel standing, but heavily damaged and Victreebel on the ground knocked out.

"Victreebel is unable to battle and therefore the winner is Naruto," Shin said declaring the match to end.

"Good job Vic you showed them didn't you," Sydney said returning her Pokémon.

"Samuel you did it. YEAH!" Naruto said as he ran to hug the small little seed Pokémon as it turned around smiling before it suddenly shined brightly shocking Naruto as he stopped in his tracks watching as Samuel's size and shape changed before the light died down revealing a new Pokémon as his poke watch dinged.

**Ivysaur****(Grass/Poison) The Seed Pokemon**

**When the bulb on its back grows large, it appears to lose the ability to stand on its hind legs.**

_**I Ivy Ivysaur**_

"Ha, yeah bud I know I'm so proud," Naruto said hugging his newly evolved Pokémon.

"Now come on let's go get you and the others healed," Naruto said as he helped him up.

"Naruto Wait," a voice said as Naruto stopped in his tracks, before turning around and staring at the person who spoke to him with his eyes narrowing at who it was.

"Shizune I didn't think you were in this boat," Naruto spoke not at all happy to see one of his godmothers students especially this one.

"Listen Naruto I know your not happy with the deal, but please don't fight it we only want you home," She said as she soon realized from all the battles Naruto has been through that her chances of beating him were slim.

"If I stop fighting now all my Pokémon who have given their all to lead up to this moment will be for naught and I don't plan to go down easily. So Shizune when we battle you better pull out all the stops, because I sure will," Naruto said as he had one Pokémon he didn't want to use, but for her he would.

"Please Naruto if this is for that one time I didn't believe you I'm sorry," Shizune said with tears in her eyes.

"No though that does play a huge part in it, but the main reason is that the time I ask for the one person I see as a friend and you betray me so yeah my trust issues kinda stem from you and a lot of others," Naruto said as he gave Nurse joy Samuel.

"Naruto in sorry," Shizune said with tears threatening to burst.

"Shin start the match," Naruto said shocking Shin a little.

"Wait, but your Pokémon," Shizune said a little shocked he wanted to battle so soon.

"Trust me your not the battling type Shizune you trained to be a doctor and breeder. So if you think I'm gonna go easy on you your sadly mistaken," Naruto said as the battlefield suddenly started to change as the destroyed grass field was replaced by a water field as a part of the field had pads for non water types.

"Please Naruto I don't wanna do this," She said.

"Then I won't be going home," Naruto said as a pokeball teleported into his hand.

"Fine Naruto to ensure your are brought home I will give you my all. Togekiss let's do this," Shizune then sent out a flying poke dotted white flyer.

"Shizune if that is the best then you underestimate me," Naruto then sent out his next Pokémon as a huge shadow covered the field with it roaring onto the battlefield.

"G-g-gyarados, but why him," Shizune asked worried for her Pokémon.

"You'll see," Naruto said with the upmost confidence.

"Well then if you two are ready, then let the battle begin," Shin spoke worried for the outcome.

"Alright Togekiss fly up and-"

"Knock it out of the sky with **Aqua Tail**," Naruto said no emotion as Gyarados waves its tail which was covered in water before smashing it into Togekiss as it was sent crashing into the water.

"TOGEKISS!" Yelled Shizune worries shown on her face for her Pokémon.

"Now **Thunder**," Gyarados roared as clouds roared above, before a bolt of lightning struck it and the dazed Togekiss with the water not helping as it and it being sent flying next to Shizune knocked out.

"Damn Togekiss is unable to battle," Shin said kinda shocked at the quick defeat with the elders all having wide eyes.

"Is that really the best you have Shizune if that is, then your not gonna be able to bring me back at all," Naruto said not at all shocked that he basically KO the opponents Pokémon with two moves.

"I-I-I will bring you back, go Mr. Mime," Shizune then sent out her next Pokémon one that looked more like a weird clown then anything as Naruto sighed almost in disappointment.

"Shizune I know this ain't your best and if you won't give me your all, then I'll just end this. Gyarados **Hydro Pump**," Naruto called out as his Pokémon sent out a torrent of water.

"Mime quick **Barrier**," her Pokémon then held up its hands as a purple shield appeared, but it did little to help as the Hydro Pump broke through and sent the Pokémon sailing back to land as it struggled to get up.

"So it survived the first hit doesn't matter Gyarados end it with **Bite**," Naruto said having sounded done with the match.

"No we won't let you Mime use **Psywave**," Shizune said a little scared as her Pokémon looked at her for a split second, before firing a purple wave of energy. But it didn't make Gyarados flinch who continued on and chopped down on Mr. Mike who cried out in pain, before being sent crashing into the water and emerging out of it with swirls in her eyes.

"Mr. Mime is unable to battle," Shin said shocked once again along with the rest of the audience.

"Naruto didn't show this much ferocity in our match," Astra said standing along side Issac and Sydney with Ren and Tanner in front of them.

"He didn't even use Gyarados against your guys," REN said.

"But why I mean if he had such a strong Pokémon why keep it hidden from all of us and not sweep us with it," Sydney asked confused on why he wouldn't use such a strong Pokémon against them.

"Because he saw something in us," Astra said getting the others attention.

"What do you mean by that Astra," Sydney asked.

"When me and him battled I felt something. A feeling I've only felt once and that was during my Sinnoh League battle where I faced this young lady who not only showed some impressive moves, but made me get into the battle like no one before until today when I faced him and he showed me that same fire in his eyes. Those eyes were in him for each of your battles, not with the others because he knew they were not worth his time and that why he only used his prime Pokémon, but with Gyarados he only brings it out when either the fire in someone is corrupted or he himself has the personal issue," Astra said with the others looking at him with curios wide eyes.

"So we are being tested to see if we are what worthy," Tanner asked.

"Maybe guess we'll find out after this match is over which will be soon," Astra said as everyone focused back in the match as Shizune was having a nervous fit.

"Please Naruto I don't want to battle anymore," she said.

"Then quiet walk away and I and my Pokémon may get the rest we need," Naruto said.

"But then you'll go on and be one step closer to leaving us," She said.

"So you don't believe anyone on this ship can stop me," Naruto asked.

"No not that's it's just that," But Shizune was blabbering the rest of her sentence not even knowing what to say.

"Shizune just send out your last Pokémon," Naruto said as Shizune shakily grabbed her last pokeball before throwing it out as it turned out to be a Pokémon Naruto knew all to well.

"Audino, I didn't know you had one," Naruto said shocked since only Tsunade had one.

"I passed my exams and so I was given one to partner with….we've been together a long time and I want her to be the one to bring you back," Shizune said as she looked up at Naruto staring into his angered eyes.

"Well then if that's true, then your proving my point that you don't want to battle and I'm pretty sure you weren't even in the tournament to begin with," Naruto said as he suspected from viewing the board only seeing a few names and if he saw Shizune's name he would've said something to her. Though judging by her giving him a small glare she tightened her hands.

"Audino use **Hyper Voice**," suddenly her Pokémon took a deep breath and let out a loud cry that caused Gyarados anger instead of pain as it roared into the sky, before without Naruto telling it to shot a Hydro pump taking out Audino who slammed into her trainer as the two fell off the stage and onto the ground with Shizune finally having it as her tears fell as she held her now unconscious Pokémon.

"Audino is unable to battle and thus the winner of this match is Naruto," Shin said as it was basically another one sided fight for Naruto.

"Like I said Shizune if your didn't come at me with your best, then I you never would've beaten me of course even if you did come at me with your best I would still win," Naruto said not with arrogance, but with a voice of full confidence that he could beat Shizune.

He then walked off before returning his Pokémon as Shizune looked down to the ground not bothering to look at the elders who had made her basically replace one of the contenders in order to somehow bring Naruto to his sense and come willingly or beat him, but with his dominance over her she knew the elders have wasted their time with most of them having already left before she even sent out her final Pokémon. Naruto in the mean time was heading to the lower decks to find Nurse joy and see how his Pokémon were doing, but stopped when he heard footsteps approaching and turned around to find Ren, Tanner, Astra, and Sydney coming up to him.

"How can o help you four," Naruto asked with a bit of curiosity.

"We wanted to ask what that whole mess out their was with Shizune-Sama," Sydney asked with Naruto tensing a little bit which didn't go unnoticed by the four.

"That would be a matter to discus with her and not me. Now if you excuse me I have to go check on my Pokémon," Naruto said before turning around and walking to his destination.

"Why did you take it easy on me," Astra spoke up causing Naruto to stop in his tracks and the other three to slightly glare at him for staring out the obvious.

"I don't know what you mean," Naruto spoke sounding genuine in not knowing what he was asking.

"You know what I mean Naruto. You used Gyarados a Pokémon that was obviously stronger, then your other Pokémon you used in fact you used it to sweep Shizune-San someone who was trained by one of the three Kalos knights," Astra said sounding angered by each word as he realized during the match that Naruto could've beaten him and Sydney cleanly if he used Gyarados, but he didn't was it because they were not strong enough, not worthy to face his true power.

"Why use Gyarados against her, but not me Naruto I thought you said I was a good enough opponent," Sydney said also sadden that he used such a powerhouse against someone else, but not her(though deep in her mind she okay with that).

"Because I felt it wasn't needed," He said silencing them of their thoughts.

"What do you mean not needed," Tanner asked.

"You three I fought showed something that everyone at this tournament didn't. A bond," The three in question looked at him confused while Ren looked on curios at what he meant.

"A bond?" Tanner asked.

"A bond with your Pokémon, one that far surpasses anyone on this ship in fact when I fought you three I not only choose the Pokémon I wanted to face against you, because I saw you as weak, but because I acknowledged you. Your bonds, your determination to beat me to prove you were different and in the end you succeeded, that's why I didn't use Gyarados, because just one shot Pokémon is not fun nor is it fair to the trainer and Pokémon who have journeyed far together to ge where they are. I did it for the benefit of all of us," Naruto said as the three looked down pondering his words.

"So where does that put me," a voice said behind them as the four turned around with Naruto looking behind them to find Issac looking straight into his eyes with the same ones he had during their battle as Naruto gave a small smile.

"I don't need to tell you what you already know, I mean you have the mega stone and your bond with your Pokémon is the key so me telling you that your fight was worthy of me showing my bonds further," Naruto said.

"Ha, I guess your right though if it was a full battle I think the outcome would've been different," Issac said.

"Your right I would've used more, then Gyarados to battle you," Naruto said as the two laughed a little with the four onlookers looking between the two.

"I know your competing in the indigo league and so am I. So you better make it far, because I wanna make my win over you spectacular," Issac said, before the two stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds with Issac taking his leave.

"I look forward to it," Naruto silently said.

"What about me," REN asked since he hadn't faced the Uzumaki.

"Your a mystery right now Ren though in our battle even if it be brief I will learn all I can from it with just a look," Naruto said before heading off leaving the four to ponder some more on his words all the while preparing for the next set of matcha to go.

"NARUTO!" Ren yelled causing him to turn around and stare at the older trainer."You better give me your all, because I'll show you the bonds I have with my Pokémon," he said as for that brief moment Naruto saw it in his eyes the bond between humans and Pokémon.

"Well let us hope then," he said with a small smile as he continued his journey away and to prepare for the coming battles.

**END.**

**That is it for this chapter and I had to make sure some of these things were okay for your standards not really but who gives a shit. READ THIS —- I made him use Gyarados for his battle against Shizune, because of bad blood between the two that Naruto decided to just end it without trying and LET ME EXPLAIN why he didn't use Gyarados for his other matches. Because I felt he wasn't needed I mean this is Naruto years after leaving his home where most of his family lives and trained to become who they are of course he had bad memories of them and of course he wanted to see how far they have grown with a battle. I mean sure he could've tested them with Gyarados, but he just sent out his first Pokémon that he not only wants to test them with, but he wants to grow with. You can't grow with your Pokémon if your using the same op one you have. Of course Gyarados won't stay undefeated it's just gonna take a really strong Pokémon to stop her so just give it time alright. Some of these things are done for a reason not because I'm lazy, but because I wanna do it so please stop typing your hate reviews, but if you do then go ahead I really don't give a shit about them, because imma continue with this story weather you complain or not. Anyway the next chapter will be a sorta break of like a hint to the next arc we will talk about and maybe a later one as well.**

**Naruto's Main Team:**

**Zeraora****(Electric): Nickname Z – Moves; Thunderbolt, Thunder Punch, Plasma fists, Close combat, Slash, Throat Chop, Dual Chop, Fire Punch, Iron Tail.**

**Ivysaur****(Grass/Poison): Nickname Samuel – Moves; Leech seed, Vine Whip, Razor Leaf, Solarbeam, Body slam, Bide, Poison Powder.**

**Wartortle****(Water): Nickname Leonardo – Moves; Water Pulse, Water Gun, Rain dance, Headbutt, Gyro ball, Bite, Rapid spin.**

**Charizard****(Fire/Flying): Nickname Blaze – Moves; Dragon Cale, Dragon Rage, Flamethrower, Fire fang, Fire Blast, Blast Burn, Thunder Punch.**

**Vulpix****(Fire): Nickname Kurama – Moves; Fire Blast, Flamethrower, Flame charge, Fire fang, Iron Tail, Confuse Ray, Dark pulse, Quick attack**

**Jolteon****(Electric): Nickname Bolt – Moves; Thunderbolt, Discharge, Double Kick, Pin Missile, Bite, Quick attack.**

**Naruto's extra team:**

**Gyarados****(Water/Flying): Nickname Uza – Moves; Hydro Pump, Aqua Jet, Aqua Tail, Thunder, Rain dance, Bite, Tackle.**

**Pidgeotto****(Normal/Flying): Nickname Tahlia – Moves; Wing attack, Peck, Mirror Move, Detect, Steel wing, double team, quick attack.**

**Nidorino****(Poison): Nickname King – Moves; Double kick, Dig, Drill run, Poison sting, Smart strike, Tackle, Focus energy.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay guys this chapter will be different as we won't focus much on the battles as I wanna take a rest from it and wanna go more in depth of why Shizune is so hated and to be honest I'm going to make her be real hated even by the Uzumaki clan and you guys if it makes sense at least in your opinion so that it makes sense. Also I might be introducing another Pokémon to his team as there are four more Pokémon I am waiting on for his kanto teams. Also if you were hoping for him to catch a legendary then you might be surprised in this, but for now enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 13****: The Uzumaki Cruise part 4. Journey to the Islands.**

"Now Kurama end this with **Flame Charge**," Naruto yelled as his fox Pokémon cried out before charging in covered in flames as it crashed into the awaiting opponents Pokémon causing it to cry out in pain and land in a heap in front of its trainer.

"Arcane is unable to battle the winner of this match is Naruto," Shin said as everyone clapped with today's battles finally being down with as Naruto once again beat the set people today as the number of opponents was dropping with only 10 being left as the elders all became worried now.

"That was a good battle and I enjoyed our match," Naruto said shaking his opponents hand.

"Really? Thanks I thought I did pretty bad," His opponent said.

"No, why would you think that I mean you made me use more then one Pokémon," Naruto said.

"But that was after two of my Pokémon were done with," He said a little sad.

"Hey don't be down you gave a great match and that is all anyone will see okay," Naruto said as his opponent smiled nodding his head as the two left the field with everyone else as today's battles had concluded with Naruto heading to the nurses quarters to find Blaze and Tahlia hanging around with Ursaring and other Pokémon.

"Seems like all of you are having fun," Naruto said causing all his Pokémon to run towards him as he laughed at all their lovely attempts to hug him or lick him.

"I see today's battles are done for today," Nurse Joy said walking up.

"See I told you Kurama and Leo could handle the rest," Naruto said as he handed his two Pokémon's pokeballs to Joy so she could heal them.

"Yes I know, but sometimes you and your Pokémon push themselves to far," she said with a sigh as she walked away.

"**So Naruto the competition is almost over and the other Uzumaki are becoming worried**," Z said as she came out of the pokeball once it was clear.

"Yeah I know, but they swore as an Uzumaki and I know they wouldn't go back on it. Also the rest of you be prepared tomorrow the ship docks on one of the sevii islands," Naruto spoke out loud causing all his Pokémon to cry out in agreement.

"**Why are we stopping their**," asked Z.

"Well since the boat got turned into a big tournament we haven't really gotten a proper cruise and some of the guest are unhappy so they decided to stop at one of the sevii islands so that some of the people can be settled down and so that the trainers can get some rest," Naruto said.

"**Well at least that gives most of them some time to relax since they have been working hard**," Z said.

"That's why I'm looking forward to it," Naruto said before walking towards Ursaring and his pals.

"So how you've been Ursaring," Naruto asked the bear Pokémon who gave him a smile and started to tell him about everything with Z looking on with a smile as Blaze walked up to her.

"**What is it Blaze**," She asked as he started to tell her something that made her become angered as she looked at Naruto and Ursaring having a good time and decided to deal with the problem herself.

"That's good Ursaring at least your doing better then before," Naruto said as Ursaring looked down being remembered of his previous trainer.

"Naruto your Pokémon are all better," Nurse Joy said walking back with both Pokémon riding on the cart as they cried out before jumping into his arms as he smiled at their happy natures, before taking their pokeballs back.

_**Attention all passengers we will be arriving at Sevii Islands shortly**_

"So Nurse Joy what will you be doing why all of us are exploring," Naruto asked the Nurse.

"Well I'll be visiting my sisters here in the Sevii islands as it has been a while since I last saw them," She said.

"That's great, but you wouldn't happen to know a great place for me and my Pokémon to go and relax at," Naruto asked.

"Well there is a small town in one of the islands though I forgot which one, but this map should help you," Nurse Joy then handed him a small map that others were given.

"Thanks Nurse Joy," Naruto said, before returning all of his Pokémon, but stopped when he saw some people taking Ursaring and the other Pokémon outside.

"Hey what are you doing with them," Naruto asked the men.

"Well there is a place on one of the islands where a couple lives and houses a daycare and they have accepted to take care of the Pokémon," one of the men said.

"Which island?" Asked Naruto.

"Idk I think the fifth one," The same man said as the Pokémon looked at them with worry and Naruto saw Ursaring growling at them.

"Hey let me take them," Naruto said knowing that Ursaring was about to lash out.

"Listen kid we would love to, but we were told-"

"Let them Sean. Naruto has spent the most time with these Pokémon and it would be appropriate to let him be the ones to get them to their home," Shin said walking up to the group.

"Sir, but the elders," he said.

"Let me worry about them now go get the rest of the ship sweat and enjoy your time here," Shin said with Sean nodding and walking away telling the others to get to the rest of the ship.

"Thanks Shin you didn't have to do that," said Naruto.

"I did it for them and because they trust you," Shin looked at each of the Pokémon all talking with each other as if they were friends.

"Where will you be going Shin," asked Naruto.

"I think I'm going to visit some old friends on ," Shin said before walking away.

"Huh, wonder what friends," Naruto wondered before getting the other Pokémon into their pokeballs and heading to one of the sevii islands.

**Sevii Islands (4)**

"Well guys it looks like this is our stop," Naruto said as he got a ride over to the fourth island and stopped in front of a large House with a backyard that had many Pokémon wondering around.

"Ah you must be the young gentlemen with the Pokémon," an old man with grey hair that had slight black hairs and was having a small Eevee walk beside him.

"Yes my name is Naruto nice to meet you," He introduced himself to the old man.

"Good to meet you Naruto you can call me Nando," the old man introduced himself.

"Well Nando I'm here with the hurt and abandoned Pokémon that were confiscated from one of the trainers," Naruto said as Nando nodded though had gloom look.

"I see it is not easy for Pokémon who have been abused in a way. It hurts them not just physically, but mentally as well," Nando said as he looked at all the Pokémon who were being guided by one of the assistances of the daycare.

"What do you mean by that," Naruto asked curious at his words though he had a bunch of what he was saying.

"Pokémon are like us living breathing creatures, but the thing that separate's us is of course what we do with our power for them it's to be free and for us it's our show of dominance sometimes it's to others and most of the times it's to their Pokémon," He said as he saw the way Ursaring was being hesitate with the boys, but he saw his wife come up to it and give it some berries before giving it a gentle smile that calmed him down and allowed him to keep going.

"Yeah I've seen first hand what the attitudes of some trainers can be like for their Pokémon," Naruto said as the images of both Zach and Obito came to mind.

"And what about you Youngling, what day your Pokémon say about you," Nando said with a smirk.

"Why don't you ask them," Naruto then released his Pokémon all of whom quickly stretched to get the feeling back into them as Kurama and Bolt were the first to jump into Naruto's arms as he laughed at their playfulness with the others trying to show their love.

"Haha, it would seem all your Pokémon truly love and respect you," Nando said.

"I always see the love they have and it brightens my heart to see their smile each day. I'm sure the Pokémon here give you the same smile each day," Naruto said as the old man laughed.

"Well they do get rough with me sometimes," he said.

"NANDO!" A sudden yell got the twos attention along with the Pokémon as they looked to see a man with brown hair with slight grey in it dressed in a simple white t-shirt and blue slim pants ran up to them as he took a moment to breath.

"What's wrong Henry," Nando asked the game corner owner.

"It's Annie she hasn't come back from her play date with Marcus and some thugs came in demanding to give up my place or else my daughter will be hurt," he said with fear and worry I'm his voice as the two looked at his with sadness.

"Easy their Henry tell me where is your daughter," Nando asked.

"She went with Marcus to two island to see about the rumored ghosts that live their," Henry said.

"What kind of thugs were harassing you Henry," Naruto asked.

"I don't know they came in and gave me a scare, but they had uniforms on with the symbol R on their front shirt," Henry said to the unknown kid, but he saw his eyes immediately narrow as his face showed anger and he thought he saw his eyes turn red.

"Team Rocket always trying to get others to submit to them," Naruto in anger said as his Pokémon also became angered.

"Call down my boy if you go head first at them in anger you will surely be defeated. Right now we must first find Annie," Nando said as he started to walk towards the docks.

"Wait old man I think you should stay I can handle it from here," Naruto said though Nando gave him a sly smirk.

"Just, because I'm old doesn't mean I'm useless I have a boat by the docks we can take it to the island and find our way to her," Nando spoke as he continued his journey.

"Let me come to I have to make sure she's okay and I believe I mnow where she might be," Henry spoke up as he followed after them with Naruto returning his Pokémon.

"Where on the island did she go," Naruto asked.

"Well Annie has always taken a fond liking to the ghost in the forest and so she always goes to the one place she knows they will be hiding," Henry said as they arrived at the dock and Nando led them to a speedboat one which Naruto saw was named the _Raging Gator_.

"Come on boys we don't have a moment to waste," Nando said with the two jumping on just as the rope holding it close was pulled in and they sped off.

**Two Island**

"How long do we have to wait till the boss is back," a team rocket grunt said as him and four others were sitting around on rocks as they each were doing their own thing.

"Don't know he had to

"Don't know he just said to hold down the fort till he got whatever he had to get," another grunt said before.

"Mmmmmmm,"

"Shut it girl or you'll regret it," one of the grunts near the giant tree then threw a small rock nearly hitting a small little girl who was tied up and gagged as she glared at the grunts before showing worried eyes to the boy next to her who had a gash on his forehead and was unconscious.

"Take it easy she's just a kid," another grunt said not liking how they were treating the kid.

"Yeah well if you haven't heard lately we have been getting our asses handed to us by a kid,"

"Yeah I heard about that. Zabuza and Haku fought him and were defeated weren't they,"

"I don't know, but if I ever see that kid he'd best be running,"

"Oh should I," suddenly the five grunts turned around in surprise as a blonde haired kid stood in front of the freed girl and her friend as Nando and Henry helped them up.

"Hey who the hell are you," one of the grunts said.

"Doesn't matter he freed the kid and he's messing with us," another one said as the others took out their pokeballs.

"I don't think so Bolt **Thunderbolt**," suddenly lightning came from the bushes and struck the grunts who each cried out in pain before falling down knocked out.

"Well that takes care of that,"Naruto said before turning towards the two hostages.

"Are you okay Annie," Henry asked his daughter relief in his voice.

"Yeah, but Marcus he got injured trying to defend me and Ghost," Annie said with pain in her voice at seeing her friend in such a state.

"Ghost?" Naruto with confused said.

"Ghost is my friend who I usually come and play with, but when I did find him he was caught by this bad man and when I tried to stop them Marcus had to come in and save me, but they beat him," Annie said with tears as she looked at her injured friend.

"It's okay my dear well get him to a hospital, but right now Naruto," Nando said looking at the blonde trainer.

"I know I'll see where they are, but you get them to safety," Naruto said before running off with the others quickly calling officer Jenny.

**Somewhere on the island**

The sound of rattling and the moaning of pain could be heard on the main dirt road as three black vehicles moved along the mountain side heading to the top where their mission lied as a man sat in the passenger side with a smug look on his face with his purple hair up in a bun as he gave a smirk to the captured ghost Pokémon who all were injured in some way as one Pokémon was up and tending to them and glared at the team rocker admin who just smiled back.

"Sir we are approaching the destination," the driver said as the three vehicles stopped in front of what seemed like a set of steps that led up to the top of the mountain as all the grunts got out and the leader smiled.

"Finally. Quick let the purple one out," The leader said.

"But Petrel sir what if it tries to escape," one of the grunts said.

"Oh it won't not unless it wants its friends to suffer," Petrel said before the grunts opened the cage and out stepped the purple ghost Pokémon as it glared at all the grunts, but showed hatred to the leader.

"Oh stop that unless you want your friends to feel more pain," suddenly he pressed a button on a remote he had as the cage lit up with electricity and all the injured Pokémon cried out in pain as the Gengar looked at them crying out, before he stopped with the ghost type relenting.

"Good now come time is of the essence," Petrel said as they made their way up the stairs.

"Sir what about us," on of the grunts asked.

"Stay here and guard them and make sure no one interrupts us," Petrel said handing one of the grunts the remote.

As he headed up the stairs did a pair of eyes watch him ascend, before staring at the grunt with the remote control as they glared at him.

"**easy Naruto we must come up with a plan**," Z said appearing beside him.

"I know, but I feel so helpless," he said as he watched those injured Pokémon suffer.

"Do not fret we will help them, but right now I need you to focus," Z said.

"Fine, but how do we go about this," Naruto asked.

"**First we have to take them control away from that grunt, then we have to get those Pokémon to safety**," Z said.

"I already called Officer Jenny so we should have this handled before she arrives," Naruto said as he grabbed some of his pokeballs.

"**Ha** **you sure you don't want me to help**," Z asked.

"No if they see you, then they will get more greedy and try to hunt me down. Try to get them to be disorganized while we try and surprise them from behind," Naruto said as Z nodded and the two went into action. While up on the top of the stairs Petrel arrived and gave a sinister smirk as he looked at the monument in front of him in the shape of one of the legendary birds of Kanto with a certain small item below it.

"Ah the mega stone we have been searching for at long last," He said as he made his way to it.

_**CCCRRRRRRR**_

SUDDENLY from the skies above a huge blast of fire came down blocking the path to the stone as Petrel looked on with slight anger as the flames took a shape and dispersed showing a large bird with its wingspan blowing the hot air it was producing as the flames on its body became even hotter as the legendary Moltres gave a cry of war.

"Well this wasn't unexpected, but I was hoping you would not be here so this could go be a lot easier. Sigh, guess the hard way it is," Petrel said as he gave a sly smirk before looking to one of the grunts holding a strange machine.

"Yes sir," he then walked over to the ghost type and put the collar around its arm as it had a small gem on it.

"Now let's see if my machine works," Petrel said as he held up a strange ping pong device that was grey and a screen showing strange data along with another small gem at the top.

The fire bird looked at the captured Gengar with pity before glaring at the man who was obviously in control before expelling flames from its mouth. But the Gengar appeared in front of the man and used **Protect** blocking the flames as it looked exhausted just holding up the shield.

"Oh feeling tired well better get a quick rest, because the fun is just beginning," suddenly he pressed a button as the machine lit up along with the stone as the machine on Gengar also lit up as energy started to come forth and connect before Gengar flinched in pain from the machine and suddenly he flowed and changed having no longer two legs as they combined into a single one along with his hands not being some time of fire with a thing atop his forehead and his color becoming white showing it had mega evolved.

"Now the fun starts," Petrel said with glee.

Back down below the grunts were wondering what all the commotion was up top as their distraction gave Z the perfect opportunity to hit a few of them with thunder bolt knocking them out as the rest looked back in surprise as the man with the control was about to press one of the buttons, but got lifted up into the air as the remote was stolen and he was turned around staring into the eyes of a pissed of Blaze. With the others noticing the Pokémon, but not reacting fast enough before King and Kurama each spend in and either used Flame Charge or Drill run to take them out with Z seeing most of them already down moved in and used Dual Chop to break the bars and free the trapped Pokémon.

"Good job guys," Naruto said before an explosion caught their attention as he looked up and saw fire everywhere on top and without thinking started to run up.

"**NARUTO WAIT**!" Z said as she ran after him telling the other Pokémon to stay and watch over the injured ones.

Naruto was speeding up the steps in a blur as he saw the leader of these grunts take Gengar up with him and was wondering what he was doing if it involved Moltres and as he made it to the top his eyes widen in horror as he came across the burned battlefield with what he assumed to be the burned bodies of team rocket in the corner.

_**G-g-g-Gen-Gar**_

Naruto's attention was drawn towards the center where he saw the injured Gengar looking badly hurt as it was barely conscious and he ran towards it seeing it flinch upon hearing running, but stopped from doing anything dangerous once having a look at his face seeing it was only a kid.

"It's okay I'm here to help," Naruto said as he pulled out some hyper potions and wrappings.

"Where do you think your going," Naruto then looked behind him to see Petrel having looked like he had taken a lot of the burns as half his uniform was gone and the machine he had was destroyed as he stumbled to Naruto.

"It's over Petrel now give up and surrender your barely alive as it is," Naruto spoke wondering how he was still standing.

"Oh no my boy you see that Gengar is special not only did it survive my test, but it proved my theory," he said in a crazed sorts.

"Really and what crazy theory is that," Naruto asked preparing one of his pokeballs.

"Well my boy that mega evolution can not only be forced, but harnessed," He said almost in glee with Naruto having wide eyes.

"Impossible only with the bonds you have with your Pokémon can true mega evolution be obtained," Naruto said standing up and giving him a fierce glare.

"Yes while it doesn't quiet have the full power one mega evolution should I believe with some work it might become just as powerful," he said as he looked at the injured Gengar with glee, but gained an annoyed looked when Naruto blocked his view.

"You gonna have to get past me," Naruto said.

"Well that won't be hard. I'll just get rid of you and take that Gengar back to HQ in Celedon city," He said as he grabbed a large taser behind him with Naruto going for one of his pokeballs, but stopped upon seeing something forming behind Petrel.

"Huh sure I might not scare you, but I'm pretty sure the big fire bird behind you might," Naruto said with a smile as Petrel gave confused look.

"What in the blazes are you talking about bo-AHHHH!" Suddenly he turned around not being able to finish his sentence as Moltres blew a torrent of flames at him with Naruto quickly looking away only hearing his screams as he put his body over Gengar to protect him. Then when the flames stopped did he turn around not seeing any sign of Petrel only ashes and suddenly his focus went to the fire bird which looked at him with an intense stare, before in a yellow blur Z appeared in front of him paws ready to defend her trainer and friend.

"Easy Z I don't think he's gonna hurt us," Naruto said as he walked in front of her with Z still tense ready for anything Moltres might pull.

Naruto walked towards the fire bird who kept its intense stare with him as he walked closer, but didn't show any hint of attacking, before Naruto was right in front of it as the fire bird lowered its head staring into Naruto right into his deepest parts almost as if it was viewing his life through his eyes. Naruto then noticed that on its wings was a slight mark and without hesitation he raised his hand to try and see how damaged it was, but the bird moved it away as it glared at him.

"It's okay I only wanna help," Naruto said as Z was about to move in, but a wave from Naruto stopped her as he moved closer with the fire bird starting at him as he held the wing which made Moltres flinch, but didn't back away as Naruto grabbed a hyper potion and sprayed it on making Moltres flinch at the slight pain, but it went away quickly as Naruto went to wrap some bandages on it only to realize the flames would burn it.

"_**Thank you young on**_," a voice spoke in his mind made Naruto jump a little and look around, before his gaze settled on Moltres who stared at him with a peaceful look.

"No need to thank me I was just wanting to make sure your wound wouldn't become infected," Naruto said.

"_**Do not worry my wounds would heal with time, but for my friend over their**_," Moltres then stared at the still hurt Gengar as it moved over to him with Z stepping aside as Naruto walked up next to him.

"What are you doing," He asked.

"_**Healing my friend**_," Moltres said as suddenly it flapped its wings and the flames on it spread around Gengar before spreading onto him as Gengar shook a little with Naruto about to go in, but was stopped by Z who pointed at his wounds which started to heal as the two had wide eyes.

"Your flames they healed him," Naruto said with awe.

"_**My flames for which I live and breath by are both carnage and hope. Just as Ho-Oh brings about peace I shall bring clarity and my friend here was done damage by the very goons who try to steal the treasure they do not know the power of**_," Moltres spoke as Naruto looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you mean what treasure," He asked.

"_**The treasure here which was given to me by other more powerful Pokémon**_," Moltres then hinted at the gem which floated above the panel.

"A mega stone, but which Pokémon could this belong to," Naruto asked as he walked towards the altar.

"_**One you shall meet in due time Naruto Uzumaki**_," Moltres said shocking Naruto.

"How do you know who I am," He asked.

"_**You do not know this, but your journey has been watched not only by me, but by others and has allowed us to see you and know that your life was not easy for one so young and as that may be we have chosen you to be our one**_," Moltres said.

"Our one? What do you mean by that Moltres," Naruto asked.

"_**When the time comes you may battle me and if you should win I will be under your guidance**_," Moltres said shocking Naruto, but making Z wonder something.

"**So what if he loses**," Z asked.

"_**That will be for me to decide when the time comes, but for now take this stone young Naruto and carry it for protection as you have done for all your Pokémon**_," Moltres then used the flames to lift the stone and hand it to Naruto who looked down at the mega stone.

"Thank you Moltres. I promise to guard it with my life," He said with so much conviction it shocked Z a little.

"_**Yes I know and for when o paths may cross again I shall be waiting on **_," Moltres said before flying up into the sky being nothing more then a red dot.

"**Well that was sure interesting," **Z spoke as she gave Naruto a smirk.

"Ha, maybe this cruise wasn't so bad," Naruto said before they heard foot steps and Z quickly went inside his pokeball as officer Jenny and a couple officers came up only to widen their eyes at the carnage.

"Dear me what happened," she asked.

"That my dear officer Jenny is a story for later, because right now this Gengar needs treatment," Naruto said as he came up to them with Gengar around his shoulders who might've been healed of the wounds, but he could tell that he was exhausted and needed rest.

"Alright follow me we were able to arrest the rest of the goons thanks to your Pokémon's help," Jenny said as Naruto smiled at his Pokémon's handy job.

**Five Days Later**

After the whole team rocket fiasco did the Uzumaki decide to pull up sail a few days early though they did thank Naruto for saving the Pokémon and stopping Team rocket as Naruto was of course questioned by the police and though they were a bit skeptical let him go as he did save someone. As for Annie and Marcus they were able to both recover with Marcus waking up a few hours after being saved and thanking the young trainer with Naruto being shy at the praise though he did enjoy the nice company witb Henry and his family as he was also allowed to try his game corner for free anytime. Though when the time came for him to go their were a few sadden faces one specifically being Annie.

"Do you have to go brother Naru," Annie said as she had grown quiet attached to Naruto with the two hanging out nearly all the time he was here.

"Unfortunately I have to get back, but don't worry I'll stop by to visit," Naruto said with a big smile as Annie gave a small smile and gave the older boy a huge hug as Naruto was taken aback by it before hugging her back.

"Thanks again kid I owe you a lot," Henry said as he shook his hand.

"Always ready to help anyone in need Henry," Naruto said.

"Well my boi I guess this is where we part ways," Nando said as Naruto gave the old man a sad smile as he had gotten to know the old man and his wife being nice folk.

"Take care old man and I'll come by to check on Ursaring and the others," Naruto said with Nando nodding his head.

As Naruto was going to grab his pack it suddenly floated up as Naruto jumped in fright, but gained a tick mark once a smiling and laughing Ghost appeared laughing at his jokes. With Naruto giving a ghost type a small smile and laugh as both he and Annie had gone to make sure ghost was okay and that the other Pokémon were all doing well though Ghost took a liking to him and followed him around always prancing him which angered him at first, but realized he was just like him at a young age so he just laughed at each attempt always enjoying his antics.

"Ha, I'll miss you to Ghost," Naruto said as he petted the ghost type who gave a big smile and as he went to grab his bag the ghost type pulled back with him looking at ghost with a raised eyebrow, before the ghost type let out its large tongue which held two things which shocked Naruto as one was the mega stone for Gengar and the other was a new pokeball he bought, it was black all around with the center having a gold trim and the top showing a red circle.

"I think he wants to go with you," Henry said with a smile.

"What? But what about your friends Gengar and Annie," Naruto said turning towards the smiling girl.

"It was actually mine and the other ghosts idea, because we know how dangerous that stone is and ghost wouldn't wanna get rid of it so we thought it best if he traveled with you and got stronger to protect not only us, but everyone," Annie said as Naruto stared at her smiling really big as he to let a smile out.

"Well then Ghost what do you say wanna join the team," Naruto asked him with Ghost giving a big smile and tapping the Luxury ball as it opened up and sucked him in with it shaking three times before clicking.

"**Guess our journey is about to become a little more wild**," Z said from inside her pokeball.

"_That it is_," Naruto thought as he sent his final farewell before boarding the ship as his journey continues.

**END.**

**Literally took me forever with this one, because at times I stopped and exited just thinking if I should finish it or if I should just take a break. But I went back into it with a new mindset and new ideas that I really want to get out like I already have his gym battle playing out and of course his final opponent he'll face. Also if your wondering this will be a what you call journey that I don't know if I should extend in this story or into another. Either way this chapter has now become my second longest one, but I did enjoy it and I hope you did as well. Though for now I am going to rest and recharge so I can continue with this in the morning. For now see ya next time.**

**Naruto's Main Team:**

**Zeraora****(Electric): Nickname Z – Moves; Thunderbolt, Thunder Punch, Plasma fists, Close combat, Slash, Throat Chop, Dual Chop, Fire Punch, Iron Tail.**

**Ivysaur****(Grass/Poison): Nickname Samuel – Moves; Leech seed, Vine Whip, Razor Leaf, Solarbeam, Body slam, Bide, Poison Powder.**

**Wartortle****(Water): Nickname Leonardo – Moves; Water Pulse, Water Gun, Rain dance, Headbutt, Gyro ball, Bite, Rapid spin.**

**Charizard****(Fire/Flying): Nickname Blaze – Moves; Dragon Cale, Dragon Rage, Flamethrower, Fire fang, Fire Blast, Blast Burn, Thunder Punch.**

**Vulpix****(Fire): Nickname Kurama – Moves; Fire Blast, Flamethrower, Flame charge, Fire fang, Iron Tail, Confuse Ray, Dark pulse, Quick attack**

**Jolteon****(Electric): Nickname Bolt – Moves; Thunderbolt, Discharge, Double Kick, Pin Missile, Bite, Quick attack.**

**Naruto's extra team:**

**Gyarados****(Water/Flying): Nickname Uza – Moves; Hydro Pump, Aqua Jet, Aqua Tail, Thunder, Rain dance, Bite, Tackle.**

**Pidgeotto****(Normal/Flying): Nickname Tahlia – Moves; Wing attack, Peck, Mirror Move, Detect, Steel wing, double team, quick attack.**

**Nidorino****(Poison): Nickname King – Moves; Double kick, Dig, Drill run, Poison sting, Smart strike, Tackle, Focus energy.**

**Gengar****(Ghost/Poison): Nickname Ghost – Moves; Shadow ball, Shadow claw, Lick, Dark pulse, Dazzling Gleam, Drain punch, Ice Punch, Fire Punch.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Masterquest has been a story that I have loved far more then I thought and put much time into so I'm glad it's getting a lot of love, but maybe the haters can calm down and just enjoy the story if not go somewhere else. This is my story if you don't like it don't read it also this will be the final part for this arc I guess and we can resume what Naruto was doing before his stop on the islands and that would be finishing the tournament and of course I'm going to throw something in here so that it draws some mystery.**

**Chapter 14****: The Uzumaki Cruise part 5**

"Now Blaze use **Thunder Punch**," Naruto watched as his Pokémon roared into the air dodging the mega punch before landing a devastating electric punch to the charging primeape who had wide eyes being shocked before falling down, swirls in its eyes.

"Primeape is unable to battle and therefor the winner of the match goes to Naruto," Shin said as he sighed knowing that was the final battle for today.

"Good job Blaze you did amazing today," Naruto said as his fire type nuzzled into him for affection, before clapping caught his attention and he turned serious as he turned towards the elders with one of them walking up to him.

"Good job young Namikaze so far you have been able to defeat every trainer on board surprising not only them, but us as well," the elder said as he stared at Naruto with his keen eyes.

"Thanks, but to be honest it was all my Pokémon's doing," Naruto said smiling at his Charizard who hummed at the praise.

"Be that as it may be you still have one challenge left," The elder then waved his hand as a certain red head came up to stand next to the elder.

"So Ren your my final challenge," Naruto said.

"Yeah who would've thought the young kid I knew back then would turn into such a fierce trainer," REN said showing his smile ready for the challenge.

"Sometimes I can surprise, but you remember the deal old man if I win you forget about me and tell no one not even my parents," Naruto said with clear distrust.

"Ah yes and if you should lose your journey to the Kalos region shall be swift," He said with a challenging smile.

"Guess I'll see you tomorrow then," Naruto with the same challenging smirk walked away with Blaze to get healed and some good rest.

Up above in the stands as people were talking and conversing one person was just glaring with a hate filled stare as he looked at the retreating form of Naruto gripping the metal bars before letting go and walking off to sulk in his room. Zach Uzumaki now former was angry and filled with nothing, but anger, rage, and a sense of vengeance on the lost Namikaze one who ruined his life and had taken the one thing that made him who he is. He would pay dearly and oh would he make it so as he gained and evil smile before locking his door and making sure everything was secure, before grabbing a small disk from under his bed as he pressed a button and a light lit up showing static before it cleared up and a person was seen on the other side.

"You were right Ren and Namikaze will face each other tomorrow as the final match," Zach said.

"As I suspected the Uzumaki were always arrogant and thinking they could end him with one of their top elites is laughable," the voice distorted was male, but had a dark tone to his voice.

"Yes they are the elders more then anyone," Zach said always viewing everybody as weak till this man showed up and showed his power.

"Yes now you know the plan," the man said.

"Yes cause a small problem with the engines thus stalling them and forcing them to stay rooted in the middle of nowhere allowing you and your team to come and ambush them," Zach said.

"Yes and my team is prepared for all their Pokémon as they gave away most of their aces during it," the man said.

"Then can I be apart of your team," Zach asked with hope.

"If all goes according to plan you may just be Team Rocket material," The man said coming slightly into the light showing the large red R on his shirt.

"And my revenge on Namikaze will be all so sweet," Zach said as he ended transmission before going to prepare for tomorrow's events.

**Next Morning**

Naruto once again opened his eyes as he had the light of the morning sun peering through with him sitting up and stretching as he looked around as all his Pokémon laying down all fast asleep after their big supper last night which put a smile on his face as he looked at Z who was sleeping on one of the beams with Kurama sleeping on Blaze's stomach as they looked like father and son as he got up and made his way to the bathroom making sure not to disturb the sleeping Pokémon. Though once he exited from his long shower he found all his Pokémon up and moving about with Z being the one to make sure they were all clean and ready.

"You didn't have to do that Z," Naruto said.

"Ah, but this is our last day on this cruise and I wouldn't want you worrying much of if everyone wasn't ready," Z said.

"So you think I'll win today," Naruto said with a raised eyebrow.

"**If you keep calm and don't try to push you and the others to much yeah I think you have a chance**," She said as Naruto laughed before grabbing his clothes to change into.

After they were all ready Z returned back into her pokeball as he took his Pokémon to the dining room where everyone was already their and eating, but most of them stopped and stared at him as he walked to the buffet and started to grab himself and his other Pokémon some food, but as he sat down at his table did others join him ones he knew all to well.

"How are you doing this fine morning Naruto," Sydney said with a big smile.

"I'm doing quiet well though why are you guys here with me," Naruto asked.

"Well since it's the last day of this cruise battle and we will be returning most of the trainers and people back home we thought we'd hang with you," Tanner said.

"What you don't believe Ren will beat me and drag me home," Naruto said curios at their thoughts.

"Well we cant determine the outcome of a battle until its final moments and you have shown that very well," Astra said causing Naruto to smile a little.

"Besides don't think I'll go easy on you, because we're family," REN said walking up to them.

"Wouldn't want it any other way"

**Upper Deck**

"Alright people this is the last battle of this Tournament in which the challenger REN Uzumaki vs Naruto will take place and unlike the other ones which have been three on three this one will be a full six on six battle with the winner being crown when the other has no more Pokémon to substitute," Shin said knowing this would be unlike any of the other battles as he could tell the two were going to enjoy this way to much and the ship might not be able to handle it.

"I hope you give me your all Ren," Naruto said as he stood in his side pokeball in hand.

"Oh trust me you'll get my best. MAROWAK GO!" Ren then sent out his Pokémon which was a small brown lizard with small little claws and a large club that it swung around, but the main feature was the skull on its face giving it a menacing vibe.

"So Marowak alright then let's show them what we got Leo," Naruto then sent out his trusty water turtle who cried out ready for battle.

"Gonna go at me with type advantage," Ren said tasing an eyebrow.

"You can say that, but also Leo wanted more action," Naruto said as the two prepared.

"If both trainers are ready let the match….BEGIN!"

"Leo use **Water Gun**"

"Blow through it with **Iron Head**" the two Pokémon then thrusted their attacks with Leo shooting a stream of water as Marowak rushed in with its bone head taking a metallic look smashing right through the attack, before smashing into Leo who went sailing back.

"Leo you okay," Naruto asked his Pokémon who quickly jumped up and gave a thumbs up to him as he smiled back.

"Marowak don't let him recover move in and use **Bone Club**," Marowak then rushed in again as Leo started to duck and weave with each swing on that mighty club as Marowak kept pressing on.

"Leo quick **Gyro Ball**," then Leo pulled all his appendages into his shell before spinning at a fast rate blocking the next club as Marowak was thrown back a little, but that small moment of hesitation allowed Leo to go in and strike sending Marowak tumbling back.

"Marowak you okay," Ren asked as his Pokémon jumped back up looking angered as he gave a smile."Good now go in and use **Brick Break**," his Pokémon then rushed in hand glowing.

"Leo meet him head on with **Gyro Ball**," once again his Pokémon spun rapidly flying towards the Marowak as the two clashed, but Leo got pushed back, before Marowak used its club to send Leo flying.

"Now use **Smackdown**," Marowak then materialized a large stone in its palm before throwing it and hitting it with its club as it smashed into Leo who stopped its Gyro ball only to cry in pain from the rock being thrown.

"Leo NO!"

"Now use **Flamethrower**," Marowak then unleashed a torrent of flames at the falling Water type.

"Leo use **Rapid Spin **to block the flames," Naruto then watched as his Pokémon once again went inside its shell before spinning rapidly only this time not taking on a metal shine as it smashed into the flames rushing through them thanks to the falls momentum.

"Marowak don't let up,"

"Now Leo use **Headbutt,"** Naruto waited till he saw Marowak flinch before calling the move as the ground type stopped releasing flames only for Leo to rush in and smash its head into him sending him flying back as he struggled to get up.

"Marowak come on get up bud"

"Leo now use **Water Pulse**," Leo opened its mouth as a ball of water concentrated their before he fired it as it hurled in the air before colliding with the downed Marowak who had wide eyes before being hit as it was sent flying back landing in front of its trainer swirls in its eyes.

"Marowak is unable to battle," Shin said.

"Alright we got the first win Leo," Naruto said jumping with joy as his water Pokémon jumped into his arms happily with Ren returning his Pokémon.

"Good job Marowak you did good. I gotta day Naruto your Pokémon are something else, maybe I should've battled you sooner," Ren said.

"Then we wouldn't be having the stakes as high as they are," Naruto said setting his Pokémon down.

"True, but right now those stakes are far from my mind as this battle is all I care about now let's take this into the air," Ren then sent out his next Pokémon which was out swooped down and raced past Naruto who looked up as the flying bird hovered in the air behind him before going and landing in front of its trainer as Naruto raised his pokewatch.

**Swellow****(Normal/Flying) the swallow Pokémon and the evolved form of** **Tailow**

**Swellow flies high above our heads making arcs as it flies. This Pokémon dives at a steep angle as soon as it spots its prey. The hapless prey is tightly grasped by the swellow's clawed feet, preventing escape.**

"So your gonna try to get me from the air I see," Naruto said looking into Ren's determined eyes.

"Yup and my buddy Swellow here has helped me throughout my journey including in Hoenn," Ren said as he gave his bird a large smile.

"Well guess if it's an air battle you want its one you'll get, Leo take some rest for now. Tahlia let's wing it," Naruto returned his Squirtle before sending out his own flying bird which cried out ready to battle as Swellow flew up meeting it up in the air as the two had a stare down.

"So it's an air battle huh well then let's see which of us has the better flying type," Ren said as he and Naruto gave each other challenging smirks just as their birds.

"Now Tahlia move in and use **Steel wing**"

"Meet him head on with your own **Steel wing**"

The two birds then spun around before flying at each other their wings taking a metallic shine as they clashed against each other, before circling around and clashing once again as they showed that both their moves were basically even.

"Swellow quick back off and use **Double Team**"

"Tahlia don't let purse with **Quick Attack**," Naruto told his Pokémon who in a blur flew towards his fellow bird, but was not quick enough as multiple Swellow appeared as Tahlia flew through one.

"Now use **Air Slash**," All the Swellow then raised their wings which started to form blue orbs of wind before they threw it at the single Tahlia.

"**Double Team** now Tahlia then move around with **Quick Attack**," Tahlia cawed our it's name before multiple of her appeared and she started to fly around in quick motion with some of them being dispelled with the air slash.

"Damn guess we're gonna have to do this up close. Swellow go move in and use **Wing attack**," Swellow then started to fly around the air going through each Tahlia, before its eyes met one specific one and Swellow charged right at her.

"Tahlia meet him head on with **Wing attack**" the two birds clashed once again showing that they were once again even.

"Now Swellow use **Air slash** and get in close with **Quick attack** and use **Pluck**," his bird then created another ball of wind before hurling it and moving in a blur towards Tahlia with its beak extending in white energy.

"Tahlia use **Detect **and counter with **Peck**," Naruto called out as his bird had its eyes turn red before ducking the air slash and having its own beak grow before starting a battle of beaks with Swellow as the two tried to take the other out.

"Don't underestimate my Swellow because he'll show you why he's fierce," Ren said as Swellow increased its speed almost being a blur as Tahlia started to revive more damage then it could deal.

"Tahlia quick use **Detect**," once again Tahlia had red in her eyes before dodging the attacks as she suddenly got above Swellow and slammed it to the ground with its metallic wings.

"Swellow you okay," As his Pokémon nodded.

"Quick before it gets up Tahlia use **Steel Wing**," Naruto said as he saw his chance and so did Tahlia as she dived down wings metallic as she flew towards Swellow with Ren smirking.

"Now Swellow use **Reversal**," He called out as Naruto widen his eyes.

"Tahlia quick **Detect**," Naruto said, but Tahlia had no red eye glow as her and his eyes widen realizing they overused it and thus she flew right into Swellow who used his legs to grab onto her wings and spun her around, before slamming her into the ground hard as she cried out in pain and Swellow flew up.

"Now time to end this Swellow **Brave Bird**," Swellow then flew higher before being enveloped in a blue fire as it came flying down and heading straight for Tahlia who tried to get up with Naruto looking on worried thinking of something before an idea popped into his head just as Swellow was about to collide with Tahlia.

"Quick Tahlia **Mirror Move**," Suddenly her eyes snapped open as she ducked under the burning bird and used her legs to grab onto Swellow surprising him and REN who had wide eyes, before he was hit with **Reversal.**

"SWELLOW!"

"Now **Mirror Move **once more," Tahlia then become engulfed in fire only this one was gold to match with her fur as she dived down and collided with the still dazed Swellow causing a massive explosion.

"Swellow is unable to battle," Shin said after seeing Swellow on the ground with swirls in its eyes.

"Never day it's over till the final move is made and Tahlia showed you first hand how that's true," Naruto said as Tahlia cried out agreeing with her trainer.

"You know I expected much, but at least we gave you a run for you money," Ren said with a big smile as he returned his Pokémon.

"Tahlia can sure agree with that, but for now she's gonna take a rest," Naruto then returned his bird upon seeing the after effects of Brave bird.

"Well then who will you use in her place then," Ren questioned.

"Bolt light things up," Naruto then sent out his lightning Pokémon.

"Ha, should've guessed he is one of your strongest, but I'm enlightened you decided to use him against me," Ren said with a small smirk.

"Like I said before you have something in you I rarely see in people so I'm giving you something more in return," Naruto said.

"Then I'll give my all as well. MANETRIC GO!" Ren then sent out his Pokémon which was on all fours as electricity bounced off it with the fur around its head, front paws, and back yellow and shining on the light.

"A Manetric haven't seen one of those in a while," Naruto then raised his poke watch.

**Manetric****(Electric) The Discharge Pokemon **

**Manetric is constantly discharging electricity from its mane. The sparks sometimes ignited forest fires. When it enters a battlefield, this Pokémon creates thunderclouds.**

Naruto found that last info curios as he looked at the growling wolf who bowled into the sky as the sound of thunder could be heard with some clouds becoming darker and denser. With Bolt growling as well knowing this will be an interesting match for him.

"Well then let us see who has the superior electric type," Ren said.

"Does it always have to be a competition, because we both know I will win this…again," Naruto said knowing he had a huge advantage with beating two of his Pokémon, but didn't fully believe he had won as he felt something was different with his Manetric.

"We shall see now Manetric **Quick Attack**," Ren said as his Pokémon then blurred away heading straight for Bolt.

"Bolt meet him head on with your own **Quick attack**," the two clashed in the middle as they jumped away only to clash once again.

"Manetric **Thunder Fang**"

"Bolt quick **Double Kick**"

Manetric then opened its mouth as electricity coursed through it only for a kick to the face to shut it up as another one send it tumbling back.

"Don't let him recover Bolt use **spin Missile**," Bolt quickly turned around and fired small white needles.

"**Flamethrower **now Manetric," Ren called out as his Pokémon quickly found its footing and fired a stream of fire burning the pin Missile and heading straight for Bolt who jumped out of the way, but got a slight singe on its side as it flinched.

"Bolt you okay," Naruto asked as his Pokémon nodded shaking off the attack.

"Don't forgot about us **Quick attack**," Manetric then slammed into Bolt as it cried out in pain.

"Bolt no,"

"Don't let up use **Thunder Fang**," Manetric then rushed at Bolt with its fangs lighting up.

"Quick Bolt use **Discharge**," Bolt then released lightning from its body as it struck Manetric, but it didn't stop him as he kept running at Bolt making Naruto's eyes widen before Manetric bit Bolt causing him to howl more as he kicked Manetric away before retreating back to gain some distance.

"Nice try Naruto, but thanks to Manetric's ability Lightning Rod he absorbs all lightning attacks into him and raises his powers," Ren said as blue energy courses through Manetric.

"Well then I guess me using Bolt against you is a bad idea," Naruto said as Bolt tried to stand up only for it to flinch as electricity courses around it.

"Seems it's been paralyzed as well," Ren said with a big smile as Naruto sighed knowing it was a one in ten chance that would happen.

"Bolt return for now I'm going to try something," Naruto said as he returned his Pokémon knowing he would be sad about not helping him, but right now he needed someone whose moves wouldn't help Manetric.

"Good call though I thought you would let your Pokémon continue fighting," Ren asked.

"True I would've, but at this moment Bolt will be getting more damaged and I don't want that to happen so your Pokémon will have to deal with King," Naruto then sent out his poison pin Pokémon as he roared out ready for battle.

"Ha, I knew you would bring him out. Manetric return for now," Ren then returned his Pokémon as Naruto grew curios.

"Who you sending out now," Naruto asked as Ren just smirked.

"Nidoqueen stand by," Ren then sent out his large blue Pokémon that looked almost like King only blue, bigger, and with a attitude as Nidoqueen looked down at King with a sneer making King growl in anger.

"Calm King just because she's bigger doesn't mean we can't take her," Naruto said.

"Oh you'll see how tough my Nidoqueen can be now go in and use **Thunder Punch**," Ren said as his Pokémon quickly charged at King.

"Quick King **Dig**," Naruto said as his Pokémon started to go underground dodging the oncoming attack.

"Sorry, but that strategy won't work on me. Nidoqueen use **Earth Power**," Nidoqueen stopped in her charge as she raised her fist and slammed it into the ground as power surged through it and King was flung up screaming in pain.

"KING!"

"Now **Thunder Punch**," Ren then watched as Nidoqueen smashed her lightning covered fist into King sending it flying back.

"King you okay," Naruto said as he saw his Pokémon stand up with some effort, but nodded back an okay.

"We ain't done yet Nidoqueen **Surf**," His pokemon then started to ride a giant wave of water as it headed straight for King.

"King go straight through it with **Drill Run**," King then started to spin rapidly as he flew in and smashed the wave apart as Nidoqueen had wide eyes before crashing into the ground.

"Nidoqueen quick get up"

"Now **Smart Strike**," King then used the momentum to propel himself towards Nidoqueen hitting her directly in the chest with his metal horn.

"Grab him and use **Seismic toss**," Nidoqueen then opened its eyes as she bear hugged king, before jumping up and throwing King down as he slammed into the ground.

"King you gotta get up and use **Drill Run**"

"Nidoqueen stop him with **Mega Kick**," Nidoqueen then used the momentum to slam on top of King who was about to jump up, but was stomped into the ground as dust was everywhere as it disappeared just as it came with Nidoqueen standing over a barely conscious King who was struggling to get up.

"KING!" Naruto yelled worry in his voice as he saw that his Pokémon was on his last legs.

"I think it's time to end Nidoqueen use **Thunder Punch**," Ren said as he also saw that his Pokémon was not gonna be able to last. Nidoqueen then raised her fist as it lit up with lightning before going in for the finishing blow.

"KING WATCH OUT!" Naruto yelled as his Pokémon just stood their before it looked up and jumped dodging the punch as Nidoqueen had wide eyes, before King raised his Horn which started to spin and grow just as he struck Nidoqueen on the head who roared in pain for a few seconds and falling over with swirls in her eyes.

"What the?" Ren has wide eyes at what just happened along with everybody including Naruto, before his poke watch dinged as he looked down at it.

**New Move learned: Horn Drill**

"Horn drill? King you learned a new move that's AWESOME!" Naruto with so much excitement said as King looked over smiling, before it fell down as Naruto got scared and rushed over seeing it was unconscious.

"It would seem both Pokémon are unable to battle," Shin said nothing King was fast asleep.

"You did good King I'm so proud of you get a good long rest," Naruto returned his Pokémon knowing he had done enough.

"Good job Nidoqueen you did we just didn't expect that from him," Ren said as he returned his Pokémon, before looking at Naruto."I gotta day your Pokémon really pull off some impress moves in mid battle especially your King," Ren was impressed by his Pokémon as that was the second time he had seen it either use an unexpected move or show off its capability.

"What can I say they get it from the best," Naruto said taking the compliment to his head a little to much.

"Don't start getting cocky on me yet, because the fun is getting heated up," Ren then sent out his next Pokémon as it smashed its massive hands into the ground shaking the ship a little.

_**Dar Darmanitan**_

"Woah that's one wild Pokémon," Naruto said raising his poke watch.

**Darmanitan****(Fire) Standard Form The Blazing Pokemon**

**It's infernal Fire burns at 2,500 F, making enough power that it can destroy a dump truck with one punch.**

"You better not go easy against Dar here, because he's got one bad attitude problem," Ren said as his Pokémon pounded the ground agreeing with his trainer.

"Oh trust me I won't, now Leo stand by," Naruto then sent out his blue turtle once again as it called out it's name ready for battle.

"I knew you'd use him. Darmanitan use **Flame Charge**," Ren said as his Pokémon quickly started to charge in body a Blaze.

"Put him out with **Water Gun**," Leo then shot off a stream of water.

"Quick dodge," Darmanitan started to jump around still on fire as he kept jumping around the blast of water.

"Don't think you can keep this up forever Leo **Water Pulse**"

"Oh we don't plan to now Darmanitan use **Hammer arm **on the ground," Ren called out as his Pokémon stopped and rasies its fist which flowed white growing a little before slamming them into the already broken ground as rocks blocked the water pulse.

"Quick Leo jump up and use **Water Gun**," Naruto said as his Pokémon quickly used the rocks for leverage and jumped up only to come face to face with Darmanitan shocking both him and Naruto.

"Can't get is that easily now **Brick Break**," Darmanitan then slammed its glowing hand into Leo sending him crashing into the ground. "Now go in and use **Flame Charge**"

"Leo quick use **Gyro Ball**," Naruto said as Leo quickly started to spin just as the flaming Pokémon slammed into him sending his shell flying back, before he stopped himself.

"Now shoot **Water Gun** into the smoke," Leo then started to spray water into the smoke hoping to hit Darmanitan.

"Sorry, but can't hit what you can't see now Darmanitan use **Hammer arm**," suddenly from below Leo Darmanitan came out and smashed its fist into him sending him flying back.

"LEO!"

"Now **Flame Charge**," Darmanitan then rushes towards Leo who couldn't do nothing mid flight so he was slammed into as he went crashing into the ground swirls in his eyes.

"Leo is unable to battle," Shin said seeing that the battle was kinda one sided.

"Told you my Darmanitan was wild," Ren said.

"Yeah I guess I shouldn't have thought less on it. Good job Leo you gave it your best," Naruto said knowing his Pokémon felt bad for losing a clear advantage. "_He's smart using flame charge right after hammer arm to basically negate the affects of it_." Naruto found it smart on his part and understood why he was a strong as he was today.

"So you ready for another round Naruto," Ren said giving a smirk.

"You might've knocked out another of my Pokémon, but your still down by one," Naruto said.

"Oh don't worry I'll catch up," Ren said confident in his words.

"We'll see now Tahlia let's go," Naruto then sent out his bird Pokémon once again as she cried out ready for battle.

"So sending out her again thought you would send out someone fresh," Ren said.

"Yeah, but I thought maybe that last battle wore down your Darmanitan," Naruto said with a small smirk.

"Oh you think well then why don't we show him Darmanitan use **Flame Charge**"

"Tahlia fly up," Naruto said as Tahlia flew up a little bit dodging Darmanitan jumping up and trying to hit Tahlia.

"You can't stay up their forever," Ren said.

"_He's right Tahlia can't keep flying, because it'll drain her and Darmanitan can't just sit still waiting for her_," Naruto thought.

"If you won't make a move then I will use **Flamethrower**," his Pokémon then let loose a torrent of fire as Tahlia quickly evaded.

"I guess if you wanna do it that way Tahlia go in with **Double Team** and use **Wing attack**," Tahlia then dived down multiplying herself as Darmanitan couldn't figure out which one was real and so was hit from behind, before another hit sent him flying back.

"Darmanitan you okay," Ren said worry as his Pokémon jumped up looking just as fine.

"Tahlia now use **Double team **again, but go in with **Steel wing**," Tahlia did the same thing again only this time her wings became steel as Darmanitan looked around as all the Tahlia flew around him.

"Don't worry now use **Gyro Ball**," Darmanitan then started to spin around rapidly as all the clone Tahlia tried to hit him, but only one bounced off as she cried out in pain.

"Tahlia no"

"Now **Smackdown**," Darmanitan then stopped as rocks formed around him, before they combined and were sent flying hitting Tahlia who crashed into the ground.

"Tahlia quick get up," Naruto said, but Tahlia was to dazed from the attack.

"Now **Flame Charge**," Darmanitan then rushed in fire a blaze smashing into Tahlia in a blur sending her flying back with swirls in her eyes.

"Tahlia is unable to battle," Shin called out.

"Sorry, but even if you hit us from the air we still have a counter," Ren said.

"Sorry Tahlia I thought it would work, but good try. Guess I'm going to have to rethink some things….or I can wing it Kurama let's go," Naruto then sent out his trusty fox Pokémon who growled at his opponent.

"Kursk? I thought you would've gone with Blaze or maybe Uza," Ren asked finding it weird he wouldn't send out one of his stronger Pokémon after having two of his go down.

"Trust me Kurama and me can handle it," Naruto said as his fox nodded.

"Well if you say so **Flame Charge**"

"Kurama meet him head on with your own **Flame Charge**," the two Pokémon then raced towards each other both a blaze with flames as they clashed being thrown back at equal force, but Kurama being the smaller of the two was thrown farther back as they both got back up and continued their clash.

"Now Darmanitan use **Hammer arm**"

"Block it with **Fire Blast**,"

The two attacks collided with Darmanitan being sent back as it tried to shake the feeling out only for it to grunt as Kurama came speeding out hitting him with a flame charge.

"Darmanitan quick grab it and use **Seismic toss**," Darmanitan then used the momentum to bear hug Kurama, before jumping up.

"Kurama **Confuse Ray**," Kurama then opened its mouth as small gold lights circled around them with Darmanitan looking at them confused, before his eyes became confused as he let go of Kurama finding everything was not right.

"Darmanitan snap out of it," Ren with wide eyes knew his Pokémon was in trouble.

"Now use **Iron Tail** to send him packing," Kurama then spun around before hitting Darmanitan in the head as he went sailing down crashing into the ground as he gave a small whine.

"Darmanitan you okay," Ren then saw his Pokémon get up slowly having been free of the confusion.

"Now Kurama **Flame Charge**," Naruto said as Kurama used the momentum to go diving towards Darmanitan who only had time to look up as he crashed into him sending him even further into the ground as Kurama jumped out of it with a smirk as Darmanitan tried to get up only to fall back down with swirls in his eyes.

"Darmanitan is unable to battle," Shin said.

"Guess the odds are now in my favor," Naruto said with a smirk.

"Oh trust me they won't be for long. Now let's- _**BOOM**_," suddenly Ren was caught off as a massive explosion rocketed the ship causing everyone to turn towards the back where smoke could be seen.

"What was that," one of the elders spoke.

"Captain what just happened," Shin called on a radio.

"_Sir a massive explosion just occurred in the engine room we don't know what happened, but the entire port side is gone wafted is pouring in and we are trying our best to seal it_," responded the captain.

"And the engine," Shin asked.

"_The engine is gone sir. We cant repair it and right now we are sitting ducks here_," the captain responded as Shin looked down with the elders looking on in worry.

"**Well I think it's time to make our appearance**," suddenly a loud echo was heard as everyone including Pokémon covered their ears at the horrible sound.

"Now was that really necessary Zach. I mean they are family," a voice one full of arrogance and mockery as out of the darkness that was the main hall came a man with a blonde hair tied into a ponytail with some of it blocking out his left eye while the other one had a strange device on it. His attire was all black with a white over coat with the letter R on it signally that he was Team rocket.

"_Team rocket_ what are you doing here," Shin said obvious hate in his voice.

"Why what does it look like I'm here to steal all of your valuable Pokémon," the blonde man snapped his fingers as more grunts appeared all over the place as their Pokémon which consisted of Ekans, Rattata, and Zubat stopped the trainers from doing anything.

"You won't get away with this Kurama-**Hyper Voice**," Suddenly Kurama was hit by a loud sound which sent him flying back into Naruto's arms who had wide eyes as he looked at the top deck only to glare with hate at who it was.

"Don't think you'll get out this unharmed. You'll pay for taking everything from me," Zach said as he now wore a team rocket logo on his shirt with the hat.

"Zach how could you to your own family," one of the elders said with disdain as everyone else glared at him.

"Oh stop that shit. We were never family and we aren't anymore now that I have been banished so consider this payback, Loudred use **Hyper Voice**," Zach's new Pokémon which was given to him by Team rocket jumped down ready to unleash its move, but a torrent of flames stopped him as Naruto and Kurama stood in front of the elders shocking them.

"Interesting why protect the very people who planned to bring you back," The blonde man said.

"They might not be the most kind people, but if theirs one thing I know it's that hurting others especially family is intolerable so if you wanna hurt them you have to get past me and Kurama," Naruto said as Kurama growled at them.

"Rrrrrr, fine I'll destroy you and your weak Pokémon," Zach said, but a wave from the blonde man stopped him.

"No, that wasn't the mission we need him and his Pokémon unharmed. So your little revenge may need to wait," The blonde man said.

"Deidara you promised I could end him," Zach said with anger as his fist tighten.

"Oh you will, but not at this moment. Now young Naruto you will have to come with us," the now named Deidara said as he extended his hand.

"Like hell I will," Naruto said.

"Oh but you must unless you want these people to suffer," Deidara then pointed to the upper part as Naruto saw Tanner, Sydney, and Astra each looking at the grunts who had their Pokémon ready a move just in case.

"_Damn that bastard_," Naruto thought as he tried to figure out a way to help them, but saw no opportunity expect to surrender.

"**Naruto let me help**," Z said from inside her ball.

"_No it's to risky and I can't risk you being caught by them_," Naruto said as he narrowed his eyes and looked down to see Kurama growling obvious anger in his eyes.

"So what will it be Naruto," Deidara asked already preparing for the answer, but before he could get one he got a call from one of his grunts.

"_Sir do you copy. We are reading a massive storm heading for you_,"

"What does that have to do with us. This storm is nothing it won't even hit till we are long gone," Deidara said angered that he was told such useless info.

"_Ah sir this storm is not unlike any other it's moving at a fast rate of speed and heading straight for the ship_," the grunt said sounding worried as Deidara raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really and enlighten me how long till it arrives," Deidara asked as Naruto looked above him getting wide eyes as those who saw also looked back and grew intensely worried.

"_Ah sir it's right on top of us_," the grunt said as Deidara finally looked up when the light was gone and his eyes widen upon seeing the massive storm clouds, but instead of rain it was hail which confused him until he started to feel pain from it along with the other Pokémon since they weren't ice types.

"What the hell. Did this hail come from," Deidara asked no one in particular as the trainers looked at them in confusion and at the sky finding the hail was only hitting them fast and hard, but not them though Naruto took this moment to do something.

"Kurama go use **Flamethrower**," Kurama then unleashed his torrent of flames sending Loudred flying back and into a bunch of grunts freeing some of the trainers who then took out their Pokémon as they started to fight back.

"Damn Zach get ahold of them and you three stop that kid," Deidara said as three of his grunts then sent their Pokémon to handle him.

"Kurama get ready," Naruto said as he knew Kurama was tired from the battle and he could use his other Pokémon, but he doubted they would let him switch out.

"You better be prepared kid-**AAHhh**," suddenly a blue beam came down and hit the three grunts as their Pokémon looked on shocked, before they to became incase in ice.

"What the hell?" Naruto asked as he looked up along with others only for their eyes to widen as a blue heavenly bird with hail slowly descending from it hovered over the ship.

"Is that-"

"ARTICUNO! All of you capture it," Deidara said shocked that one of the three legendary birds was here and decided to forgot about Naruto.

**Aaaaaarrr**

Suddenly Aritucno shot an ice beam at some of the Pokémon freezing them as it dived down scooping up Naruto who cried out in shock as he was taken further and further up until they got passed the clouds and into the clear sky where Naruto stopped struggling and looked around in confusion before he looked up at his only life line from falling.

"Why did you do that," Naruto asked confused on why Articuno would save him.

"_**Because young child just as Moltres found an interest in you I have also seen something in you that separates you from the other humans,"**_ Articuno spoke in an angelic voice.

"Oh really is it my witty personality," Naruto said with a smile.

"_**Ha, you sure are fasinating one. I have come to help you defeat this bad of misfits, then when all is set and done will our paths forever be intertwined and that I wait for your eventual return to my domain**_," Articuno said as she then tossed him up as he yelled out scared for his life, before he landed on the back of Articuno who gave him a mischievous smirk.

"Who would've thought legendary Pokémon could prank somebody," Naruto said as he laughed at it before they dived down passing by the clouds and entering back into the hail as he saw team rocket and the Uzumaki with some of the trainers battling it out as he gave a small smirk.

"Let's help them out go in and use **Ice beam**," Articuno nodded before diving in quick and letting out a blur beam of energy that surprised the grunts who couldn't do anything as their Pokémon were hit sending them flying back while some were frozen.

"Stop that bird," Deidara said annoyance clearing showing.

"Say can you use **Aurora Veil**," Naruto asked as Articuno smirked before flapping its wings as white barrier energy surrounded her before disappearing.

"_**Does that answer your question young one**_," Articuno said.

"Oh yeah now let's get them," Naruto said as Articuno raced down hitting some Pokémon that were trying to put number Kurama, but they were blown back by Articuno's **Steel wing**.

"Damn you Naruto get down here you coward," Zach said, but he was stopped as Kurama jumped in front of him with a small smirk as Zach started to sweat a little backing up.

"HEY KURAMA USE **CONFUSE RAY**," Naruto yelled out as Kurama once again sent balls of light that circled around him, before he fell down confused on the situation.

"_Sir we got police boats and choppers heading to our position_," one grunt said through the radio as Deidara tightened his grip on it realizing this was a losing effort.

"Damn kids always becoming trouble. RETREAT! Everybody fall back," Deidara said as he turned around passing by a still confused Zach as all the other grunts ran away leaving the poor banished Uzumaki to suffer while the others jumped off landing on boats below as he made it to the edge being the last one he was stopped as he looked up to find Articuno and Naruto glaring at him.

"Where do you think your going," Naruto asked as Articuno was about to freeze him.

"I think you should be worrying about the people on board," Deidara said as he revealed a switch before pressing the button causing another explosion that gave him enough time to jump down on the boat as it started to ride off with Articuno looking ready to pursue.

"No we have to help them calm the fires and make sure this ship doesn't sink," Naruto said as the ice bird nodded before flying over to the fire raging on the back with man trying to put it out.

"_**I think I have the right move for this**_," Articuno said as Naruto nodded as she cried out with the hail suddenly stopping and being replaced with water as they landed around the ship calming the raging fire enough that the others were able to put it out.

"Good job Articuno," Naruto said as it smiled back happy to help.

**Two Days Later**

It has been two days since the incident at sea with the police asking everyone about the details and the crew explaining that a bomb had been planted to stop all engines thus making them easy targets for Team rocket to attack and if it wasn't for Naruto they would've had all their Pokémon stolen. Zach himself was now being arrested and was to have a trail in Kalos for his crimes against not only Pokémon, but his fellow family, with the elders being the ones with the final say. As for Naruto himself after his help and Articuno's he had been resting a few days in a hotel back Vermilion city along with some other trainers all paid by the Uzumaki, though he was told to wait a while as they had to discuss with what to do with him as his battle with Ren had not been decided. So for the past hour he had been waiting near a conference room as the elders, shin, and Ren discussed what to do and the reason he hadn't already left is because he didn't feel like being chased by the Uzumaki and finding out who he associated with.

"Naruto you may come in now," Shin said as he opened the door allowing Naruto to get up and enter to find everyone sitting down looking at him with some looking disgruntle as he raised an eyebrow.

"So what did you all decide would happen to me," Naruto asked ready for any possibility.

"We as the elders of the Uzumaki have always been a key factor into the polices that go on in our clan and family. With it being raising the age of starting trainers to where they should start or if they should be allowed a starter at a young age and that has been the law though with recent times things have changed especially within the leaf village," the main elder said.

"Now the Uzamaki are training side by side with those from different clans and civilians thus we now are a changed clan. But upon your sudden leave it caused some problems that we still are recovering from and though we wish for you to return we realize that your growth would not have been possible if you did not journey on your own," another elder said as Naruto had wide knowing what they were implying.

"Naruto the elders have agreed to leave you be and have your location be kept secret until the time is right," Shin said.

"And when would that time be," Naruto asked.

"In a few years your siblings will reach of age to pick a starter and start their journey in Kalos from which both your mother and father have chosen. It is in that time frame where we will tell them of crossing paths with you, but know that we have respected your decision to travel they might feel differently," the main elder spoke.

"There is no need to tell them as by the time they turn of age I will be in Kalos," Naruto spikesaid shocking all those in the room.

"

"What do you mean you'll be in Kalos," asked another elder.

"My journey to become the best will not only take me through Kanto, but through Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova. Those places each have a league of their own and so I plan to go to each one to participate in each league so that I myself will grow in both mind and body. And when I finally reach Kalos I'll be sure to show you and my parents along with all those that looked down on me what they missed out on," Naruto said with such determination in shocked a majority of them, but Shin just smiled at him.

"Well then Naruto you better become strong for all of us," Shin said shaking his hand.

"We await then your return to Kalos young Namikaze," the main elder said.

"Uzamaki"

"What?" The elder asked.

"Uzamaki. If I'm to grow I need to let go of some of the hate or else it will cloud me so for now just Uzamaki, because I'll show you what a true one really is," Naruto said as he walked out of the room once again shocking the audience as Shin smirked waiting for the day he would return and show them what they missed out on.

Later on in the day Naruto was walking through the city heading to his next destination which would happen to be Saffron city where not only his next gym badge was, but also an old friend he hadn't seen in a while. Though as he was about to enter the forest did he hear someone calling his name and a set of footsteps as he turned around to raise an eyebrow at seeing Sydney running towards him carrying a big box as she stopped in front of him taking in deep breathes.

"Sydney what are you doing here," Naruto asked as he knew that the Uzamaki were scheduled to fly back home now that their ship was destroyed.

"Well I wanted to come and say bye, but you had already left so I had to rush over here to come get you," She said finally getting her breath back.

"And you had to run all the way just to do that I mean you couldn't have called," Naruto said.

"Well you never gave me your number so that was going to be a little hard," she said as Naruto sweat dropped realizing that.

"Well might as well give it to you while you're here," Naruto then took her phone before typing in his number as Sydney blushed kinda embarrassed." Say what's with the box," Naruto asked realizing she was carrying that.

"Oh yeah this was a gift for you from Shin saying it was better with you," she said as Naruto gained a raised eyebrow before opening the box and getting wide eyes as he saw it was a large capsule as inside was an egg blue in color with slight waves.

"But I didn't win the tournament," Naruto said.

"Yeah, but he thought it'd be best if whatever hatched out of it go to you," She said also curios as to why he gave it to him and what would hatch from it.

"Ha that old man. Tell him thanks and Sydney May our paths cross again," Naruto said hugging her as she hugged back sad they won't get to see each other for a long time.

"Be safe little one," Sydney said as she departed heading back with the others.

"**I think this trip of ours might've helped you more then you think**," Z said from within the pokeball.

"Yeah your right and here I thought that would be impossible," Naruto laughed before looking at the egg and setting it inside his bag, before heading off to continue his journey as the egg wiggled a little almost as if it was happy to be traveling.

**END.**

**Holy shit was that long like I'm talking long asf that took me forever and I am sorry if it felt rushed at the end I just had to get this done quickly before the end of the week as I wanted to work on other things I had planned with my cousin coming back from his trip half way across the world I wanna hang with him. Also I wanted to get back to gym battles as I felt that would be better suited for myself and hopefully this story gave you a brief glimpse at how it will turn out and just what Naruto's plans are for the future so if you did comment and tell me what else I should add also I don't know about any love interest just yet as I'm not sure who he should go with or if he should have anyone, but we shall see in the future as for now hope you have a happy holiday and see y'all next time.**

**Naruto's Main Team:**

**Zeraora****(Electric): Nickname Z – Moves; Thunderbolt, Thunder Punch, Plasma fists, Close combat, Slash, Throat Chop, Dual Chop, Fire Punch, Iron Tail.**

**Ivysaur****(Grass/Poison): Nickname Samuel – Moves; Leech seed, Vine Whip, Razor Leaf, Solarbeam, Body slam, Bide, Poison Powder.**

**Wartortle****(Water): Nickname Leonardo – Moves; Water Pulse, Water Gun, Rain dance, Headbutt, Gyro ball, Bite, Rapid spin.**

**Charizard****(Fire/Flying): Nickname Blaze – Moves; Dragon Cale, Dragon Rage, Flamethrower, Fire fang, Fire Blast, Blast Burn, Thunder Punch.**

**Vulpix****(Fire): Nickname Kurama – Moves; Fire Blast, Flamethrower, Flame charge, Fire fang, Iron Tail, Confuse Ray, Dark pulse, Quick attack**

**Jolteon****(Electric): Nickname Bolt – Moves; Thunderbolt, Discharge, Double Kick, Pin Missile, Bite, Quick attack.**

**Naruto's extra team:**

**Gyarados****(Water/Flying): Nickname Uza – Moves; Hydro Pump, Aqua Jet, Aqua Tail, Thunder, Rain dance, Bite, Tackle.**

**Pidgeotto****(Normal/Flying): Nickname Tahlia – Moves; Wing attack, Peck, Mirror Move, Detect, Steel wing, double team, quick attack.**

**Nidorino****(Poison): Nickname King – Moves; Double kick, Dig, Drill run, Poison sting, Smart strike, Tackle, Focus energy, Counter.**

**Gengar****(Ghost/Poison): Nickname Ghost – Moves; Shadow ball, Shadow claw, Lick, Dark pulse, Dazzling Gleam, Drain punch, Ice Punch, Fire Punch.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys I am writing this chapter in advance so I don't know if it came out along with the last one if it did good, because I either wanna say merry Christmas or happy new year, but either way I hope you guys enjoyed the small arc that Naruto went through as I feel it helped him through his journey sure I didn't show most of his interactions with his family, but the main ones he had battled he formed some kind of connection and it felt like a step towards forgiveness for him. As for this chapter as you may have guessed we will be going into the battle with Erika of the Celadon city gym and now you are guessing that's why I added a fully evolved Gengar to his team…..yes that's why. But beside the point I wanna let him get his other Pokémon to shine as unless the battle is going to become to hard he won't use his strongest not saying the gym leader is weak, just a precaution for him. So for now enjoy this chapter and what's to come later on.**

**Chapter 15****: Old Flames and the Psychic battle**

Naruto was once again up in the morning as he had always been a morning person seeing as the day isn't long so he quickly went into work mode as he had arrived in Celadon just yesterday checking into the Pokémon center, before allowing all his Pokémon to heal as they had been training in the forest for a while now. Though it was well worth it as he saw major improvements with some of his Pokémon with others working on certain moves that they had been able to pick up on during the cruise battles. With Kurama trying to know Hex though it was a slow process as he was a fire type, but ghost had given her tips even if he himself didn't know the move he still felt like helping the fox Pokémon though he did laugh a little at his failed attempts. Leo after his loss to Darmanitan he felt sadden he couldn't pull the win even with him being a water type though he had tried to cheer him up by saying he couldn't have expected the blaze Pokémon to be so strong. With Leo still feeling sadden, but cheering up when Blaze gave him words of encouragement saying not every battle is a win with Leo finding his words to be helpful as he tried to work on more water moves.

Blaze has surprisingly been the one to help Samuel the most with training as Naruto found out that Samuel felt like he was being left behind by the three starters and wanted to further his own power with Blaze being all to keyed to help as he has been helping him improve his speed knowing that his evolution had slowed him down and if he evolved again his speed would only drop more. Bolt had also been trying to increase his speed with Z also helping him as he was the only other electric type on the team that could help and they also decided to learn moves beside electric incase they ran into more Pokémon with the same ability as Manetric. Naruto himself had been helping Tahlia and King the most as he along with Uza had trained the two to evade much more with Tahlia becoming faster and more keen in dodging moves with King still having a long way to go, but during the training Naruto could sense something in King that he had been noticing more and more lately with it growing more and more inside him, though it left him confused he never let the question of weather it was a sign of maybe King was ready to evolve though he would leave that up to his Pokémon if he so chooses to.

Now we find Naruto sitting in one of the booths inside a food court next to the Pokémon center that was connected by a small door as many trainers were either eating or having small talk as he himself was just sitting enjoying the food along with his Pokémon, but as King was eating he suddenly stopped and sniffed the air and turned its head looking in the opposite direction seeing someone walking over as he growled at the person coming grabbing the attention of Naruto and his other Pokémon.

"What's the matter King," Naruto asked as he tried to calm him down.

"Well look what the Magikarp dragged in," a voice full of arrogance and one Naruto knew all to well as he glared at Obito standing in front of him with so much arrogance and big headedness he could've fallen over.

"Obito I thought I smelt rat," Naruto spat out his distain as he now realized why King was upset and it was because of his previous trainer in front of him the reason he had a scar on his face and mental trauma that took sometime for him to even feel better.

"I'm surprised you made it all the way here with such a weakling," Obito said as he sneered at the small poison Pokémon who glared at him.

"Don't be talking so high and mighty unless you wanna end up with another hole in your body," Naruto said as he glared at him.

"Listen don't be talking all high and mighty just because you beat me. Besides it's kinda unfair when you have such a rare Pokémon," Obito said his eyes showing his greed.

"And you should be wary unless you want to end up like your Pokémon," Naruto said as he took a big chance at using Z against him, but he was angry at the time and thus exposed Z to a stranger, a very bad stranger.

"Don't worry my Pokémon are different from before and you won't be walking away with the win," Obito said pulling out one of his Pokémon.

"If all you want is a battle, then forget about it your not worth my time," Naruto said as he stood up about to walk off as Obito glared at him, before a smirk appeared on his face.

"You know it would be a shame if somebody knew you were caring around such a rare Pokémon," his words stopped Naruto as he looked over his shoulder at the smirking Obito." A lot of people would be up to battle you or try and take your Pokémon. People like Team rocket," Suddenly He has his breath taken away as Naruto was upon him lifting him up by his shirt.

"You really are petty, almost like a baby who didn't get what he wanted. But I guess that's common for Uchiha," Naruto said as Obito looked on in fear as Naruto's eyes turned red.

"I think he's had enough Naruto," a feminine voice spoke as Naruto dropped the scared Uchiha as he turned around as his red eyes were gone and in place were his normal color ones as they stared into sky blue eyes.

"Sabrina it's good to see you again," Naruto said as a small smile appeared on his face.

"You as well Naruto, I felt your presence the moment you arrived in town and wanted to come surprise you and what do I come to find, but the Uchiha from yesterday coming to bother you," Sabrina the Saffron city gym leader spoke with an air of happiness, but became dark when she spoke about Obito who was still recovering from the small scare Naruto gave him.

"Ah I see you know him," Naruto said.

"Yes, he came in yesterday to challenge me and even before the battle started I knew he wasn't ready to face me," Sabrina said laughing at the memory of the battle.

"Shut up you witch I would've won if you hadn't used your physic powers," Obito said, but cowered in fear when red and pink eyes stared back at him both in rage.

"**I'd watch what you say or you'll be feeling something far worse then what I did to you yesterday**," Sabrina said as her voice got deeper and an aura formed around her.

"**I'd listen to her Uchiha. The last person who got her this mad well let's just say it didn't go so well for him**," Naruto said remembering the time when a brave trainer tried to get into Sabrina's pants and of course he received a very awful scar for his troubles.

"Screw both of you," Obito said as he ran away though his thoughts were still on Naruto and his Pokémon Z." _I'll beat you Naruto and when I do that Pokémon will be all mine and no one else's_," Obito ran away and out of the Pokémon center as both Naruto and Sabrina returned to normal.

"So I take it he angered you in your battle," Naruto asked as Sabrina sighed, massaging her head.

"You have no idea. His Pokémon were strong I'll give him that, but they charged in recklessly and one of them he thought would win got KO'd and he got angered at it. So when he was about to send his last Pokémon I stopped him and told him to leave that his will as a trainer was not strong and he should never have become one if that's how he treats his Pokémon," Sabrina said still angered over it.

"It's okay Sabrina I know that battle reminded you of back then, but that is the past," Naruto said giving her a hug as she returned it while also sporting a small blush.

"So what brings you back to Saffron Naruto," Sabrina asked.

"Well Sabrina I came for two reasons with one of them standing before me," Naruto said giving her a big smile as she turned a big red.

"Naruto don't say such things," she said giving him a small punch on the arm as he laughed.

"Another is because of course to request from you a Pokémon battle," Naruto said as Sabrina looked at him with a raised eyebrow and a slight smirk.

"Ah so I would assume all these Pokémon are yours and not Professor Oaks," Sabrina said as she got down and started to pet some of them.

"Yeah I actually started not to long ago though I would've came sooner I had to deal with some family drama," Naruto sat back down in his seat with Sabrina leaning next to him.

"I see and how did it go," she asked.

"As well as you expect," Naruto said.

"Well I don't wanna pry for more info as the day is still young and I know you wanna get to battling especially this little one," Sabrina then started to play with Bolt who purred at her touch.

"True, but I assume your ready for me then," He asked.

"Naruto I'm a gym leader so I'm always ready," Sabrina said with a smirk.

"Then let me finish this meal real quick and we will meet you their," Naruto said with Sabrina nodding her head and heading out to go wait for his arrival.

"_**So have you decided who will battle her**_," Z telepathically asked.

"_You'll have to wait and see_," Naruto said before continuing to eat.

**Saffron Gym**

"Welcome Naruto to the Saffron city gym. I of course am Sabrina the gym leader," Sabrina floated down from the sky as her eyes glowed pink with a pink glow surrounding her as she landed on the opposite side of the battle field with Naruto walking to his position.

"I thought you were one for less dramatic entrances Sabrina," Naruto found her little show funny though he was proud of how much more control she had over her psychic powers. Still remembering the first day he met her and how she used her powers on him.

**Flashback**

**Two years earlier**

Naruto was walking through the forest trying to see if he could find any Pokémon to hang with him while Professor oak talked with the Silph co people though what they were discussing he did not know, but whatever they were he didn't find interesting enough to stay and listen to so after asking the old man he was outside in the forest trying to find any Pokémon though luckily Z was with him to protect against dangerous Pokémon. Though as he kept walking he suddenly heard something and as he followed the sound he noticed it was crying and he popped his head from bushes to find a girl not that much older then himself sitting underneath a tree holding onto a small little doll as tears streamed down her eyes. Naruto the ever caring person walked towards her with she not knowing that he was their.

"Hey are you okay," Naruto asked as she jump surprised at his presence.

"Who are you?" She asked as she clutched the doll closer.

"My name is Naruto I live in pallet town and am visiting here with my gramps. Now the real question I have for you is why are you sitting all alone out here along crying," Naruto asked as she looked down not looking him in the eye as Naruto grew worried for her." It's okay if you don't wanna talk about it. I'm a stranger so-"

"No it's fine it's just that most kids ignore me or are afraid of me," she said.

"Afraid? Why would they be afraid of you," asked Naruto with the girl not saying anything and only tasing her hands as the doll in her lap floated up with Naruto looking on with wide eyes, before she returned it back into her lap.

"I will go so a freak like me doesn't bother you," she said, but as she got up to walk away Naruto stopped her with a hand to the shoulder.

"Why would I be afraid of that? You have psychic powers that's so cool," Naruto said with a big smile as the girl blushed.

"Wait your not afraid," she asked surprised.

"No and whatever you were told these powers aren't a curse they are something more. Something that makes you unique and I think that's pretty cool," Naruto said as the girl looked down not believing this is real, before getting a hug from the boy as she hugged him back letting out a few tears, but not of sadness, but of happiness.

"Sabrina"

"What?" He asked.

"Sabrina is my name and I'm the daughter of the Saffron city gym leader," she introduced herself.

"Huh well Sabrina how would you like to become friends," Naruto said as on that day would he change Sabrina'a life forever.

**Present Day**

Ever since then the two have always kept close contact with Naruto always sparing and free time to come and visit though it was rare as he had his duties as the old mans assistant and Sabrina had been chosen to become the next gym leader as she showed great promise in not only battling, but personality as she no longer was shy and prone to outburst from her powers. As she learned to better control them and put them to use to make herself more feared and to train with her Pokémon. As far as Naruto knew most of the challengers she had could not beat her and thus were forced to try their luck with the other gym next door a fighting gym that was built a while ago as they tried to take over, but she forced them back. Placing her gym as the top in saffron though she offered a truce and allowed those trainers who were unable to beat her a chance to earn another badge the fighting marsh badge which the Pokémon league accepted and thus allowed trainers to work harder to beating her or risk not competing in the Pokémon league.

"So Naruto are you ready for our battle," Sabrina asked as she pulled out one of her pokeballs on her waist.

"Oh I was born ready Sabrina-Chan, but what are the rules," he asked though he already guessed what they were.

"We will have a three on three battle with only you yourself having the honor of switching out Pokémon. The winner will be determined after all of ones side of Pokémon is unable to battle," Sabrina said giving a smile towards him.

"Well then shall we then," Naruto said holding up one of his pokeballs.

"We shall. GO VENOMOTH!" Sabrina sent out a big moth like Pokémon with its wings flapping around and it's big eyes staring right at him.

"Going right at me with Venomoth are we then let's take this in the air. TAHLIA LETS GO!" Naruto then sent out his trusty flying type who gave a mighty call of its name.

"Huh, not gonna come at me with Z are you Naruto," Sabrina asked already knowing about his legendary Pokémon thanks to the two have a close bond.

"I have my reasons for not using her. Plus she's kinda sleeping right now," Naruto said as he sweat dropped hearing his Pokémon sleeping in her pokeball.

"Well then let's wake her with our battle. Venomoth use **Psywave**," Sabrina called out as her Pokémon fired a wave of purple and pink light with Tahlia flying around trying to dodge the attack.

"Quick Tahlia use **Double Team**," Tahlia then started to multiple as the wave of psychic energy hit one of the copies.

"Oh no you don't. Venomoth use **Gust**, then follow it up with **Sliver wind**," Venomoth then started to flap its wings creating a vast burst of wind that dispersed the rest of the copies with the real Tahlia struggling with the wind before Venomoth sent out particles of green that once mixed with the gust amplified its power that sent Tahlia falling down.

"Tahlia are you okay," Naruto asked as his Pokémon quickly got up shaking its feathers before giving a _**Piddee**_ to confirm it was ready for more.

"Your pokemon is quiet strong, but let's see how much. Venomoth use **Psywave**," Venomoth then unleashed the same energy.

"Quick Tahlia use **Quick attack** to dodge and get in close with **Double Team**," Tahlia quickly flew up in a burst of speed dodging the wave of energy and started to dive towards Venomoth with multiple copies of herself appearing.

"Quick Venomoth stop them with **Psywave," **Sabrina quickly called out as Venomoth fires it's energy taking out a majority of the Pidgeotto's, but one dodged it and rushed towards the Venomoth using **Quick attack.**

"Now **Wing Attack** Tahlia," Naruto watched as her wings lit up before she smashed them into Venomoth who went sailing down.

"Venomoth steady yourself," Sabrina called out as Venomoth quickly righted itself before falling down, but wasn't prepared for the next thing.

"**Steel wing** now Tahlia," then from above Venomoth Tahlia hit it again sending it falling back down as it growled a little trying to get up.

"Venomoth you have to get up and use **Confusion**."

"Tahlia **Steel wing**," then with Venomoth looking up as its eyes glowed did it view Tahlia speeding right past it as an explosion occurred and when the smoke disappeared Venomoth was seen on the ground with swirls in its eyes.

"It would seem Venomoth is unable to battle," Naruto said as he gave a small smirk with Tahlia landing on his shoulder with him petting his Pokémon." Good job girl you got yourself another gym win," Naruto gave his bird Pokémon a scratch behind the ear as it gave a small purr in enjoyment as Sabrina returned her Pokémon.

"You did great Venomoth I'm proud of you and we'll get them next time. I gotta say Naruto your Pokémon is well trained, Venomoth isn't one to go down so easily," Sabrina said with happiness in knowing her Pokémon got a good challenge for once.

"What can I say me and my Pokémon like to break past our barriers and thus we surprise some of our opponents that way," he said with a big smile.

"Yes, but let us see how good. Now Slowbro lets go," Sabrina then sent out her next Pokémon which got Naruto to raise an eyebrow never seeing this Pokémon from Sabrina and so he raised his pokewatch.

**Slowbro****(Water/Pyshic) The Hermit Crab Pokemon**

**The Shellder that is latched onto Slowpokes Tail is said to feed on the hosts left over scraps.**

"When did you get a Slowbro," Naruto asked curious when she got one.

"A while back when me and dad were in Fuchsia city when I encountered a slowpoke by the beach and it took a liking to me so when I decided to catch it did a shellder attach to its tail and thus evolved," Sabrina said giving a quick response to how she caught her Slowbro.

"Well then I guess I'm going to have to bring someone else out. What do you think Tahlia wanna let someone else have a go," Naruto asked her as she nodded before settling down on his shoulder." Alright then let's get some action in BOLT!" Naruto then sent out his trusty Eeveution who came a mighty cry, before stopping and staring at Sabrina.

"Aaahh little Eeve evolved," Sabrina said with a smile and awed face as Bolt had met Sabrina back then before it had evolved thus it was shocked that he was battling her.

_**Jol jolteon**_

Bolt gave a happy smile as it went to greet Sabrina, but Slowbro stopped him as he quickly realized he was in a battle and though he was sad not to greet Sabrina after so long, but got serious as it was a gym battle and would not let his trainer down.

"Don't worry Bolt you'll get to catch up later, but right now let's win," Naruto gave a smirk knowing he could do this.

"We shall see now Slowbro use **Water Pulse**," Sabrina then watched as her Pokémon unleashed a ball of water that flew straight at Bolt.

"Bolt use **Quick attack** to dodge and get in close before using **Bite**," Bolt then started to run zig zag as Slowbro tried to hit him, before appearing above him jaws ready to bite down on him.

"Quick Slowbro use **Iron Defense**," just as Bolt came down to bite him did his body gain a grey aura before he chomped down and retreated feeling he bit down on a metal plate.

"Bolt quick get back,"

"Don't let him use **Pyshic** to pull him in and use **Brick break**," Sabrina called out as Slowbro had its eyes glow before a wave of energy hit Bolt causing him to float up, before sailing towards him as he raised his glowing hand slamming it into Bolt who grunted in pain as he was sent flying.

"Bolt quick use **Thunderbolt**," Bolt use the moment to send a large lighting bolt towards Slowbro.

"Use **Shadow Ball**," Slowbro unleashed a ball of dark energy that collided and canceled out the thunderbolt causing smoke to block their view of Bolt." _Where did he go_," she thought with SlowBro looking on also wondering.

"Now use **Pin Missile**," our of the smoke white needles came sailing down.

"**Iron defense **quickly," Sabrina acted quickly as Sabrina's Pokémon had a grey aura around it with the attack bouncing off.

"Now use the moment to hit it with a **Double Kick**," Bolt landed in front of Slowbro before spinning around and slamming its two paws into hit as it went sailing back.

"Use

"Slowbro use **Rest**," Sabrina said as Naruto raised an eyebrow watching as her Pokémon sat down closing its eyes as it fell asleep, but the injuries it had started to heal up.

"Why would she do that if it leave her Pokémon vulnerable? Guess I'll take it, Bolt move in and use **Discharge**," Naruto watched as Bolt ran forward sparks of electricity coming off him ready to unleash his move.

"Now Slowbro use **Sleep Talk**," Sabrina called out as Naruto widen his eyes.

"Bolt quick use **Quick Attack** to move out of the way," Bolt then stopped its charge and blurred away, but Slowbro just got up and waved its hand as purple energy surrounded Bolt lifting him up as Slowbro used **Pyshic **to slam him up and down, before sending him flying back as Bolt tried to get up, but fell back down with swirls in his eyes.

"Bolt is unable to battle and this round goes to me," Sabrina gave a wink as Slowbro suddenly opened its eyes looking around confused on what was happening.

"You did great Bolt well try next time," Naruto then returned his Pokémon back as he looked at Sabrina with a smirk.." Your just as great a trainer as last time," he was surprised by her Pokémon's strength as the last time he saw her was nearly 8 months ago and back then he hadn't seen her with a Slowbro so she must've trained it to its peak.

"Thank you Naruto, but if you think complementing me will get you a badge well your sadly mistaken," Sabrina said trying to hide her blush as she took the complement to heart.

"Don't worry I think I got someone who will help me get the win. Now Ghost lets go," Naruto then sent out his newest Pokémon who danced around the field ending in a silly pose with its tongue out as Sabrina looked at the Pokémon a little shocked.

"A Gengar I didn't know you had one," Sabrina said.

"Well I always come with surprises and Ghost is a new addition recently, but he's been training hard for this match so let's show them our strength," Naruto and Ghost both have large smiles.

"Well let us see them. Slowbro use **Shadow Ball**," Sabrina called out as her pokemon launched a dark ball of energy at Ghost.

"Ghost use **Shadow Ball** to counter and move in with **Shadow Claw**," Naruto watched as his Pokémon sent out the same attack as Slowbro causing the two attacks to cancel out, before Ghost came rushing in hitting Slowbro directly with his dark extended claws as Slowbro cried out in pain.

"SLOWBRO! Are you okay," Sabrina asked as her Pokémon shook its head before nodding ready for more.

"Ghost use **Lick**," then suddenly Ghost appeared from the shadows of Slowbro before using its long tongue to drag it across Slowbro's body causing it to jump back disgusted.

"Don't let it get to you Slowbro use **Pyschic**," Sabrina called out, but got confused when Slowbro didn't move." Slowbro what's wrong," suddenly her eyes widen when seeing sparks around Slowbro showing it was paralyzed.

"Now Ghost end this with **Shadow Ball**," Ghost then created two dark balls of energy before sending them towards Slowbro who couldn't dodge it and took the full force of the attacks as it cried out falling over with swirls in its eyes.

"Seems like another win for me," Naruto said as Ghost jumped around happy for its first win.

"Slowbro we did good. Alright Naruto it would seem you forced me to pull out the big guns," Sabrina then sent out her final Pokémon who was a yellow and brown Pokémon that floated above the ground in a mediation as two spoons were in each of its hands as it's long mustache floated with it.

"Seems like Alakazam has grown stronger since the last time I saw him," Naruto said as Ghost stopped jumping looking at the new Pokémon in curiosity.

"We knew that you would become a trainer soon so we wanted to make your match with us exciting and Alakazam has been training hard with me," Sabrina said as her Pokémon opened its eyes giving a mighty _kazam _ready for battle.

"Then let's make this fun shall we Ghost use **Shadow Claw**," Ghost then rushed in with her large claws.

"Alakazam use **Psycho Cut**," the two Pokémon met in the middle one with claws and the other with a blade of pure psychic energy.

"Ghost use fall back and use **Shadow Ball**."

"Alakazam counter with **Energy Ball**."

The two attacks one of purple energy and another a green ball of energy as the two collided causing smoke, but it was blown away when the two Pokémon once again met in the middle, claw vs blade of energy.

"Ghost keep going in with **Shadow Claw**."

"Don't let him hit you Alakazam," the two kept having a back and forth each trying to over power the other with Ghost trying to overpower Alakazam with his strength.

"Now Ghost **Lick**."

"Alakazam use **Teleport**," Her Pokémon then disappeared before Ghost's long tongue could get him as he appeared above Ghost.

"Ghost above you," Naruto called out.

"Alakazam **Shock Wave** now," Sabrina watched as Alakazam unleashed a wave of lightning that hit Ghost as he was sent down to one knee.

"Ghost you okay," his Pokémon gave a nod, but he saw him flinch when sparks of electricity showed he was paralyzed somewhat." Ghost quick **Dark Pulse**," Ghost concentrates its hands together as a dark energy surged between them, before unleashing it towards the towards the floating pokemon.

"Alakazam **Teleport**," again he disappeared only to re appear behind ghost.

"Now **Fire Punch** Ghost," then in the next instance Ghost stopped his attack and spun around with his fist lighting up in flames.

"Counter with **Thunder Punch**," Sabrina said as the two Pokémon each went in fists colliding causing another power struggle.

"Now Ghost **Fire and Ice Combo punch**," Naruto said shocking Sabrina as Ghost let up in his attack causing Alakazam to stumble forward only to get hit in the chin with an ice punch and slammed back down with a fire punch.

"Push him back with **Psychic," **Sabrina quickly called out as Alakazam had his eyes glow blue before pushing forward his hands sending Ghost flying back a little bit.

"Don't let up Ghost use **Dark Pulse**."

"Alakazam stop him with **Shadow Ball**."

The two attacks launched at the same time as they collided with the two each trying to over power the other as more power was put into them, but Ghost struggled a little with his body still having the sparks on him, but his eyes looked at Naruto who had a big smile and that face made him gain one to as he saw his trainers resolve and trust in him that it gave him that push he needed. So it gave one last cry before its attack took over Alakazam's who grew wide eyes before being consumed by the attack as an explosion sent him flying back in front of his trainer.

"ALAKAZAM!" Sabrina yelled seeing her knocked out Pokémon.

"GHOST YOU DID IT!" Naruto yelled as he raced onto the field giving his Pokémon a big hug as he started to lick him causing the two to laugh as Tahlia flew over Ghost congratulating him on his win.

"You did great Alakazam and we sure gave him a tough challenge," Sabrina then returned her Pokémon as she walked on over to Naruto.

"That was a great battle Sabrina I thought you had us right their," Naruto said as he got up with Ghost and Tahlia back in their pokeballs.

"Well you showed something else and to think you were once that little kid who always wanted to see Kadabara," Sabrina said.

"All of us grow up Sabrina and we become a different person sometimes better then before," Naruto said as he gave her a small smile.

"Well here is your prize for beating me Naruto, the Marsh Badge," Sabrina then handed Naruto a small coin like badge.

"Sweet I got the marsh badge," Naruto did a quick pose as he looked down at his fourth gym badge already half way done with getting his badges.

"So Naruto what do you plan to do now that you have the marsh badge," Sabrina asked curious on what Naruto planned to do.

"To be honest I don't know I did plan on staying here in saffron city for a little bit, before heading towards the next gym though which one I'm not sure as of yet," Naruto said as he had to look at his map to see which one would be closer.

"Well since you got time would you like to go out to eat," Sabrina asked.

"Oh Sabrina-Chan you asking me on a date," teased Naruto as Sabrina looked away blushing up a storm.

"Shut up you idiot and just accept the offering," She said lightly punching his shoulder as he laughed.

"Alright. Alright, but where do you wanna eat," Naruto asked as Sabrina smirked and dragged Naruto to one of her favorite Saffron restaurants.

**Few Hours Later**

"Man I'm stuffed," Naruto said as he leaned back in his chair after having a full course meal.

"Maybe you should work on your eating habits," Sabrina asked as she sweat-dropped at seeing so many plates, but found Naruto eating even more fascinating that she hadn't even gotten done with her first plate.

"Well I have been told I am a big eater," Naruto said with a small laugh.

"**That's an understatement**," Z said as she had tried to teach him about his eating habits, but it resulted in him just eating more.

"So Naruto how hard your journey been so far I see that your Pokémon have all grown up strong and care free almost like you," Sabrina said.

"Well you could say that, I mean me and them have been working hard in trying to make sure we don't fall behind and others have been shown to really want to excel in battling", Naruto said as he thought of all his Pokémon knowing each of them wanted to become the best in the group, but in the end they all cared for one another as a family.

"Ha, still the same old Naruto. Though I'm glad you hadn't changed it makes you unique," she said finding Naruto's personality to be one of kind to her.

"I mean battling has always been something I found fun and exciting though over the years seeing trainers with their serious expressions it just makes me wonder if they just put a smile on that field it would maybe allow their Pokémon to also smile and when those bonds are formed in battle you can almost guarantee your victory," Naruto held up one of his pokeballs knowing that his bonds with each of his Pokémon were special and he would cherish them throughout time.

"_Naruto you always have been interesting and since that day so long ago you have held a special place in my heart_," Sabrina thought as she blushed at the thought of the two together luckily Naruto didn't notice as he was still recovering from the food.

The two paid for their meals and both decided to take a small walk around the city enjoying the night lights as Sabrina was smiling throughout all of Naruto's little actions as he told her of his adventures and what he has been doing such as traveling to different regions and seeing all kinds of Pokémon. Though through it all she always stared into his eyes those ocean blue eyes that she just got lost in and as she was staring at them she wasn't paying attention when somebody came running into her as she fell down and shook her head of the daze she was in.

"Woah what. Sorry I should've been paying attention," Sabrina asked as Naruto helped her up.

"SABRINA!" The voice yelled as the person got up and hugged the girl as Sabrina realized who it was.

"Sasha what are you doing out her? I thought you were at Silph co for a meeting," Sabrina asked as she wondered why her friend was here.

"No that's the thing the meeting was a trap and now all the employees are being held hostage," Sasha spoke in a rush worried for her coworkers.

"Woah, woah miss, but you gotta clam down and tell us who has taken you hostage," Naruto asked.

"THERE SHE IS!" The three turned around to see four team rocket grunts running towards them.

"Team rocket," Sabrina said with disgust.

"What are they doing here," Naruto said as he narrowed his eyes and made sure Sasha was behind them.

"Alright kids step aside unless you wanna start trouble," one of the grunts said as he along with the others took out their pokeballs.

"Sorry, but trouble has already started. Now Bolt lets go," Naruto then sent out his Jolteon who growled at the group.

"If that's what you want let's get him," another grunt said as they each threw out their Pokémon which were all zubat.

"Bolt use **Thunderbolt**."

"Zubat quick dodge it and use **Leech Life**," one of the grunt said as all the Zubat started to fly around the bolt of lightning with one being hit, but the others coming in to attack Bolt.

"Quick Kadabra go and use **Psychic**," Sabrina then sent out her Pokémon who used his powers to stop the Zubat as then struggled to move.

"Thanks Sabrina now Bolt use **Discharge**," Naruto said as his Pokémon unleashed a jolt of electricity which knocked out all the Zubat.

"NO! Zubat," suddenly the grunts were lifted up and slammed back down before being shocked by Bolt as they were knocked out.

"That should keep them down for a while," Naruto said.

"Thank you both I'm grateful," Sasha said sighing now that her captors were unconscious.

"Sasha tell us why Team rocket were chasing you and why they have Silph co employees hostages," Sabrina asked.

"It's awful in fact Team rocket has the whole building on lock down I managed to escape thanks to some of the other employees, but it would seem they have been planning this for a while. All the entrances and communications have been cut along with some of our employees turning out to be Team rocket spies," Sasha said still shocked at the outcomes of today.

"Sasha tell us why Team rocket has your building," Naruto asked with a memory of what those grunts at the Pokémon tower were saying.

"I'm not sure if it's because of our new project that most of our workers have been hard at making," Sasha said.

"What project," Naruto asked.

"Project X-Master, it's the creation of a pokeball specifically made for the capture of legendaries I'm fact it's a by product of the Master ball," Sasha said shocking the two.

"Wait they were making pokeballs to capture legendary Pokémon," Sabrina said in confusion.

"Why would they do such a thing?" Asked Naruto as it made no sense since organizations like Team rocket would find it very resourceful and less hassle in catching legendaries.

"I don't know, but apparently the boss asked for it to be made. Though now we know why, our boss has been held prison and was forced to make his best scientist to make it not knowing that they were being played," She said with tears.

"That would explain a lot, but why not ask for more production of the master ball," Naruto asked since if it was a by product of the perfect pokeball then why didn't they ask to make that one.

"The Master ball is a special kind of ball and thus it would take longer to make even one and resourced we just don't have," Sasha said.

"And this new pokeball is easier to make," Sabrina coming to the same conclusion as Naruto spoke.

"Yes I'm fact we can make dozens for the first batch though it's working mechanic needs time to process and so far they only have a few of them made, but if we don't stop them they will make enough to not only capture all legendaries, but also other powerful Pokémon," Sasha said as she looked down worried for the Pokémon and her co-workers.

"Naruto we have to help her," Sabrina said.

"No Sabrina you help her I'm going to stop them," Naruto said as he turned around ready to head to the Silph co building.

"Wait Naruto you cant go in alone it's suicide," Sabrina said as she stopped him by putting a hand on his shoulder.

"They have guards all over the building to," Sasha Warner.

"Then that means I have to be sneaky," Naruto with a smirk turned towards them." Listen guys we can't just sit here and wait for someone else to handle this. If we don't stop them now who knows how many they could make and get away with, I'm not gonna let them do as they please not anymore," He turned away this time the two not stopping him as he ran towards the building.

"You think he'll be fine," Sasha asked worried for the boy.

"It's Naruto I know he'll be fine and right now if we wanna help we have to get officer Jenny as quickly as we can," Sabrina said as she told her Kadabra to use his Psychic and drag the unconscious grunts to the police station as they ran to it.

"_Don't get into to much trouble Naruto_"

**END.**

**That ends this chapter for Masterquest and of course you guessed it by now I'm making Sabrina his girlfriend or future one. Though I haven't decided if I just want her or more so I'll let you decide on that and see if anyone else should be with him. For now though I wanna say this chapter took me a while to write as I lost steam like half way throughout it and thus the battle was kinda short and rubbish so I'm sorry, I'll try better next time. Also since he now has four badges I'm gonna make sure that he doesn't quickly travel to the next city easily and will put some filler or progression in between. ALSO I don't know yet if Sabrina will be coming along and I don't know if I want her to yet so until then Je Ne.**

**Naruto's Main Team:**

**Zeraora****(Electric): Nickname Z – Moves; Thunderbolt, Thunder Punch, Plasma fists, Close combat, Slash, Throat Chop, Dual Chop, Fire Punch, Iron Tail.**

**Ivysaur****(Grass/Poison): Nickname Samuel – Moves; Leech seed, Vine Whip, Razor Leaf, Solarbeam, Body slam, Bide, Poison Powder.**

**Wartortle****(Water): Nickname Leonardo – Moves; Water Pulse, Water Gun, Rain dance, Headbutt, Gyro ball, Bite, Rapid spin.**

**Charizard****(Fire/Flying): Nickname Blaze – Moves; Dragon Cale, Dragon Rage, Flamethrower, Fire fang, Fire Blast, Blast Burn, Thunder Punch.**

**Vulpix****(Fire): Nickname Kurama – Moves; Fire Blast, Flamethrower, Flame charge, Fire fang, Iron Tail, Confuse Ray, Dark pulse, Quick attack**

**Jolteon****(Electric): Nickname Bolt – Moves; Thunderbolt, Discharge, Double Kick, Pin Missile, Bite, Quick attack.**

**Naruto's extra team:**

**Gyarados****(Water/Flying): Nickname Uza – Moves; Hydro Pump, Aqua Jet, Aqua Tail, Thunder, Rain dance, Bite, Tackle.**

**Pidgeotto****(Normal/Flying): Nickname Tahlia – Moves; Wing attack, Peck, Mirror Move, Detect, Steel wing, double team, quick attack.**

**Nidorino****(Poison): Nickname King – Moves; Double kick, Dig, Drill run, Poison sting, Smart strike, Tackle, Focus energy, Counter.**

**Gengar****(Ghost/Poison): Nickname Ghost – Moves; Shadow ball, Shadow claw, Lick, Dark pulse, Dazzling Gleam, Drain punch, Ice Punch, Fire Punch.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello peeps and welcome to the sixteenth chapter of Masterquest as we travel throughout Kanto with Naruto who has now gotten half of way through his journey as he now has four badges with his next journey taking him to Silph co building to stop Team rocket from taking with them the Master X ball. Though I hope my brief explanation of it was good if not then I'll explain in more detail in here along with what plans Team rocket will have in the future so for now enjoy this chapter of Master quest.**

**Chapter 16****: The Saffron crisis**.

**Silph Co Building**

Naruto was running through the night as he passed by the few who were out late, before finding himself an in alley across from the Silph co building as he looked across to find some Team rocket grunts patrolling around the building making sure not to be seen by any pass Byers so as to not alert them. He looked up at the building finding it to be very large and the biggest one out of every building her in Saffron, thus he found only one solution and called out his fire/flying type Blaze who took him up to the top so that he could try and enter from the top, but once he was in the air he noticed that wasn't an option either as he saw even more grunts of top with their Pokémon on guard.

"_Damn I gotta find some other way_," Naruto thought.

_**Char Chha**_

"What's up boy," Naruto asked his fire Pokémon as he flew down to the middle of the building where Naruto noticed an open window." Good job Blaze you found us a way in," with Blaze flying in closer before Naruto jumped right in and returned his Pokémon after finding no one was around.

He quickly looked around the area finding that the floor he was on had the least amount of grunts guarding it as the others were farther up with more patrolling around the area and Naruto found himself going through the vents to avoid getting caught with the amount of guards around.

"Did you hear some of the boys upstairs finally got the last batch of pokeballs ready," a grunt said as Naruto listened to their conversation from above them as they guarded a heavily sealed door.

"Really? It's about damn time these prisoners were starting to get annoying," the other grunt said as Naruto smirked now knowing where the hostages were at as kept on crawling through the vents till he came into an empty room right next to the one the grunts were guarding.

"Alright King help me out," Naruto then sent out his poison pin Pokémon who looked around confused on where he was." King I need you to use **Drill Run** to get to the other room," King quickly nodded and started to break apart the wall until it crumbled away revealing a room full of people who were all scared as he came through the hole.

"Who are you," asked one of the workers.

"My name is Naruto and one of your fellow employees sent me to help you all escape," He said as he saw most of their worried and scared faces turn hopeful.

"Is Sasha alright," a female worker asked.

"Yes she is with the Saffron gym leader and they are getting the police so in the mean time all of you need to come with me out-," suddenly the door to the room started to open.

"Hey what are you- WHAT THE!" The grunt yelled upon seeing someone that wasn't a worker.

"Quick King **Tackle**," Naruto said as his Pokémon jumped up smashing into the grunt as he was sent flying back into the other grunt both knocked unconscious." Alright does anyone know a quick way out of here," Naruto asked knowing that escaping would be a little bit more difficult now.

"I know a secret route that are used for transporting heavy equipment," one man stepped forward.

"Alright lead the way then," Naruto said.

"Wait, what about the president he was taken up to the top by a bunch of those team rocket guys," another employee spoke up.

"Damn, alright then Bolt come out," Naruto then let out his electric type." Bolt I need you and King to protect these people and you lead the way. They will protect you, but you gotta make sure they are safe along with yourself," Naruto spoke in a serious tone as the guy nodded.

"I promise," he said.

"Alright now the rest of you go I'll try and save your boss," Naruto watched as the guy lead everyone down to the exit with King and Bolt both in front making sure they weren't caught up in trouble.

"Excuse me, but you might need this," the women who spoke up early walked up to him and handed him a key card.

"What is this?" Naruto asked.

"That will allow you to unlock all the locked doors and get into the presidents office. But please you must stop them and make sure they do not take any of the pokeballs or Pokémon," the lady said in distress.

"Don't worry lady I'll make sure they are safe now go with the others," Naruto said as he watched the lady smile thanking him, before heading off as he sighed, before making his way through the building with Z coming out of her pokeball.

"**So what's the plan Naruto**," Z asked.

"We need to make sure they don't get away with any of this and that all the Pokémon they are experimenting on are safe," Naruto said.

"**And how do you plan to do that and save the president of silph co**," Z asked curious on his plan.

"Well from what I was able to take in last time I was in here, the testing room is usually further above either below the last floor or close to it," The two quickly stopped as they waited for grunts to move about down the hal before continuing on.

"**So you wanna go after the Pokémon first**," she asked.

"No, I want you to go after them first," Naruto said as Z stopped running with Naruto looking back with a raised eyebrow.

"**Naruto I'm not gonna let you go up their to face who knows how many are up their with him,"** Z said with fury.

"I can handle them and I have the others to back me up," Naruto said referring to Blaze and the others in their pokeballs.

"**That still doesn't worry me any less**," Z said.

"Listen we don't have time, before they realize that the hostages are gone and the police arrive. We have to stop them and I know your speed will make you great in taking them out, before they even see you so please Z I need you to do this," Naruto said as Z looked down almost in thought before sighing.

"**You better be okay when I come back**," She said with a serious expression as Naruto smirked back.

"Don't worry I always come back in one piece," Naruto said as he pointed Z in the direction she would be going before heading his way.

**Laboratory Room**

_**BOOOONE**_

"This one is a little more rowdy then the others," a team rocket scientist said as he along with others were doing some work on the ground type Cubone who was being injected and shocked with all types of equipment.

"At least it's putting up more of a fight then it's mother," another scientist said as he walked away from the cages which held all the Pokémon.

"Pokémon are so emotional," one of the scientist said as he laughed at the worried and scared looks they all had.

_**BOOONE CU!**_

"I think it's about at its end," one of the scientist said.

"Well at least it gave us some food info-"

"Ghost **Hypnosis**," Suddenly the scientist all looked towards the door only to get hit with the psychic type move as they all fell down asleep.

_**Cu Cubone**_

Naruto quickly went towards the caged Cubone as he looked exhausted and drained of his energy with Naruto getting angry at seeing the state of the Pokémon. But almost lost it when looking at a corner of the room and finding the dead Pokémon they experimented on with Cubones mother one of them. With the ground type Pokémon crying at the loss of its mother as Naruto stopped him from moving closer and held the Pokémon close to his chest as it let out its wails of anguish with Naruto comforting it and telling Ghost to let the other Pokémon go as he carried the ground type out of the lab with he himself letting out tears of his own.

"_Damn you Team rocket. I'll get you for this_," Naruto opened his eyes as they had turned red.

_**Gengar Gen**_

"I need you to lead them out of her Ghost take them through the vents and lead them out of here. I need to get deal with something," Naruto then handed Cubone to Ghost who looked at his trainer with worry feeling the anger rolling off him, but couldn't call out to him as he had already been half way down the hallway.

"**GHOST!"** Said ghost type turned around to see Z running up to him and noticing the ground type in his hand.

_**Gen Gengar Gen**_

"**WHAT! Where did he go**," Z asked once Ghost had explained the situation to her as he pointed to where he went and she quickly went down the hallway hoping to stop Naruto before he did something stupid.

**Upper Floors**

"HEY! Stop him- ARGGG," one grunt stood in Naruto's way as he got punched in the stomach sending him flying back knocking over a couple more grunts as Naruto ran through them, before they could even react or throw out their Pokémon.

"How is he so fast," one grunt said as the others tried to stop the fast moving Naruto.

"_Luckily Z trained me to as fast a rapidash_," Naruto thought, before jumping over a couple of Ratatta and using the wall as a platform to knock more grunts down.

"STOP HIM! Before he-," but the grunt was knocked back as Naruto used him to break down the door to the presidents room where once inside he saw what looked like an old man a grey business suit with a red tie as he looked towards the door in shock at seeing a young boy.

"Well well we'll look who we have here Haku," a familiar voice in which Naruto recognized as he looked to his right to see Zabuza and Haku just standing their as he quickly got up and took a defense stance as well as pulling out one of his pokeballs, but was stopped as a glow surrounded him stopping him from sending out one of his Pokémon.

"I don't think that would be wise," another man this one with glasses and white spiky hair said as he pushed his glasses up looking in his direction with his Hypno using his power to stop him.

"Now what do we have here, but a young naïve boy who thinks he can meddle in the affairs of the grown up," the last person in the room who was facing the president stood up and turned around to face Naruto who looked at the supposed leader of team rocket a man in a black businessman type suit with a red tie and the team rocket logo on his front pocket.

"Screw you," was all Naruto said, before he was flung back into the wall as he grunted from the pain.

"Now now Kabuto no need for that," the man said as he raised his hand with the now named Kabuto nodding and letting the boy go from Hypno's Attack.

"What do you wanna do with him boss," Kabuto asked.

"I could take his Pokémon and dispose of him with no one finding the body," Zabuza said with glee as he still found their last encounter a salt in his wounds.

"No Zabuza I think I'll deal with him. He's peaked my interest," the boss said as he watched Naruto get up slowly as he held his ribs which he felt were slightly injured.

"You won't get away with this," Naruto said as he raised his pokeball.

"Tell me young Naruto what is it that drives you," the boss said stopping Naruto as he raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"What drives you. To keep going to always perceiver no matter what the situation presents," the boss walked closer to Naruto as he started to walk away to try and get closer to the president.

"You should already know. I mean I have stopped your guys schemes at every turn I get," Naruto said.

"Yes, yes you have in fact you haven't even beaten some of our top agents. For that I thank you," this confused Naruto.

"What do you mean, thank you?" Naruto with confusion asked.

"When Team Rocket was first created we were a mere group of thugs whose plan to take over the world involved the need to capture every type of Pokémon. Weather they be normal day encounter ones or even the rare ones," he walked towards the large glass of windows which allowed him to view the open city and below it as he saw the many police cars just now arriving." Of course we were stopped by a kid just like yourself and in the end I failed them. I soon left to gather myself and gather more skillful and powerful members to our cause and in that time I left team rocket to suffer. Though it hurt me to see them suffer it was for the better, because upon my return did Team rocket not only return with a stronger goal, but a stronger team. It was at that point my drive to make Team rocket number one in all of the regions with me Giovanni as the one who did it," the man then turned towards Naruto who had gotten in front of the president for protection.

"Yeah I know your story and I know your team was once defeated. Of course no one remembers it, because of fear and of course you use that to your advantage. But for me I know that deep down that defeat still haunts you and your still afraid that one day a trainer just like before will stop you and that eats at you every day," Naruto said as Giovanni narrowed his eyes at him, before smirking and walking towards his briefcase as Kabuto opened it and allowed for him to choose of if the three pokeballs inside.

"Then I guess I'll do what I should've done last time and stop that fool, before it's to late," Giovanni then sent out his Pokémon which happened to be a Nidoqueen only this one was bigger." Nidoqueen use **Hyper Beam**," Naruto widen his eyes as he quickly pushed the president behind the couch with the attack hitting the place he was in causing the top to come collapsing down along with the floor they were standing on as they fell down, but a yellow blur quickly grabbed the two, before disappearing in a flash.

"Sir the police have entered the building and the chopper is waiting above for you," Haku said as she put away her phone.

"And what of the pokeballs," Giovanni asked.

"They are being packaged and are being taken up along with the plans for them," she said as Giovanni smirked before returning his Pokémon and walking away from the ruined office.

"Then let us head off shall we," the four then walked out followed along by any team rocket member that hadn't been captured. As for the ruined office the rubble and smoke was blown away as Z appeared with both Naruto and the president in her arms as she lay them down with Naruto rubbing his head as he looked at the unconscious man checking to make sure he was okay.

"Thanks Z though I think I had it handled," Naruto said, but was smacked in the head as he held his already injured head.

"**That's what you get for being reckless. Next time be sure you have the situation handled else you'll have me and all your Pokémon worried**," Z said as she looked at him showing how worried she was as Naruto felt bad for making her worried and gave her a hug as his eyes returned to normal.

"Sorry I let my emotions get the better of me. But right now we have to stop them, because I think they are trying to leave," Naruto said.

"**I heard from some of the retreating grunts that they are packing at least dozens of master x balls along with data on the creation of them**," Z said as Naruto looked down knowing that if they were able to escape with either of the two things it would be disastrous.

"We have to stop them," Naruto with a determined face as Z gave a vicious smirk.

"**Then what are we waiting for**"

**Rooftop**

Three helicopters were on the rooftops as many team rocket grunts packed inside them with others trying to make sure the officers didn't send in any flying types. Suddenly the commotion stopped as Giovanni stepped on the roof looking at all the grunts, before his eyes settled on a pair of scientist who were ordering a couple of grunts to finish packaging some things into boxes.

"Ryan how goes the process," Giovanni asked as his head scientist turned towards him.

"All the x balls are packed and we are just trying to load them into the chopper," the man named Ryan said.

"And the data," Giovanni asked as Ryan pulled out a small hard drive.

"Here you go sir," Ryan said as he was about to hand it over to his boss, but in a red blur the drive was taken out of his hand with him getting shocked, before two bolts of lightning struck the chopper with the master x balls and the one next to it as all the grunts on the roof turned towards the entrance to find Naruto standing with a smirk as Bolt and Z (who had clothes wrapped around him) standing by his side as Tahlia and Blaze flew around the area each ready to stop any grunt along with Ghost scaring the ones by the working chopper with Kurama appearing by his side along with King as he handed over the data drive.

"Where do you think you all are going the fun is just starting," Giovanni just sighed at the persistence of this kid.

"Somebody deal with that kid and get that flash drive back. Ryan get the master x balls into the other chopper," Giovanni said as he started to walk away with the other grunts and Zabuza pulling out their pokeballs.

"_**So was this part of your plan**_," Z mentally asked Naruto.

"To be honest no, but I take what I can get," Naruto said as all his Pokémon rolled their eyes, before getting serious as Team rocket released their Pokémon.

"Now go in all of you," Zabuza said as he sent his Aggron to assist the others.

"Blaze deal with the Aggron," the steel type was suddenly slammed into the ground as Blaze had used its tail to push it back to Zabuza.

"So your little lizard grew," Zabuza said as Aggron got up and growled at the smirking Blaze, before charging in.

"Zubat Supersonic," one grunt said.

"King dodge it and hit them with **Drill Strike**," Naruto called out as his Pokémon jumped out of the way of the attack, before starting to spin towards towards the flying bat as it's horn grew as well hitting it and causing it to be knocked out.

"_**Bolt wanna help me with a Thunderbolt combo**_," Z asked the other electric type who gave a smirk as the two unleashed a wave of lightning that hit a group of koffing knocking them out in the process.

"Tahlia go in and help Ghost by using **Steel wing**," Naruto called out over the mass chaos as he saw Ghost was having trouble with a couple of spearow and Zubat with his flying shiny quickly diving down on the unsuspecting bat and bird who were taken off guard as they flew straight into the awaiting Ghost who hit them with **Ice Punch**.

"_**Naruto don't you think this is overwhelming you a bit**_," Z asked as she used **Thunder Punch** to knock more team rocket members and Pokémon out.

"Nah in fact this is good experience if I'm in multiple battles. Call it multitasking, Kurama use **Flame Charge** to save King," Naruto called out as his fox Pokémon become unguided in fire, before rushing over and slamming into a group of Rattata as King gave a cry of thanks.

"_**Ah you always gotta be difficult Naruto**_," Z thought as she continued attacking the grunts.

"Sir we are barely holding them back and the team rocket members we sent to distract the cops have been captured and they will be up here any second," Kabuto responded as he walked towards Giovanni who boarded the helicopter.

"Are the master x balls onboard," Giovanni asked.

"We are getting the last of them on right- HEY!" Ryan was cut off as Ghost appeared in front of him holding onto one of the boxes, before tossing it to Blaze who threw Aggron off him and caught the box looking at the ghost type with a raised eyebrow.

_**Gen Gengar Gen Gen**_

Blaze nodded before throwing the box into the air as he unleashed a fire blast that blew it apart along with the x balls inside of them as Giovanni narrowed his eyes and saw Ghost taking the other box with all the x balls inside.

"That kid is starting to become really annoying," Giovanni then saw Kurama scaring away some team rocket members and grew a smirk." Kabuto would you mind distracting our friend so that we may escape," Kabuto looked to where his boss was pointing and gave a cruel smirk as he sent out his Hypno who used Psychic at Kurama who was taken by surprise as Naruto looked at his Pokémon with wide eyes.

"KURAMA!" Naruto yelled causing his other Pokémon to stop what they were doing.

"Now Naruto unless you want your Pokémon to not fall to its fate I suggest you tell your ghost type to hand over the box," Giovanni said as Naruto glared at the man, before his eyes soften as he looked at his struggling fox Pokémon who looked at him with those same innocent eyes the day they first met each other, those same eyes that had been through so much….just like him.

_**Vul Pix Vulpix**_

"But I cant not without hurting you Kurama," Naruto said as Kurama looked at him with determination.

_**VUL VULPIX**_

"_**Naruto**_," Z thought as She saw her trainer look down clenching his fist, before looking at the smirking Giovanni.

"Fine you win Giovanni..,"Naruto said as the head of team rocket smirked as Naruto looked up at Gengar and told him to come down as he pulled out the data drive and looked at the retreating team rocket who got one of the chopper working.

"Now give me the data and the box boy," Giovanni said as Naruto and Ghost came closer, before stopping just a few feet away as Naruto looked up with a smirk.

"GHOST NOW!" Naruto then threw the drive up in the air as Ghost did as well with Kabuto telling his Pokémon to throw Kurama over and catch the two items as Kurama yelled out being thrown over the side as Naruto ran like a blur jumping over the railing and down towards the falling Kurama.

"_**TAHLIA GO AFTER THEM! Bolt lets go**_," Z said as she and Bolt quickly unleashed bolts of lightning that destroyed the box and the data as Hypno was blown back by a flamethrower by Blaze.

_**PIDGGG**_

Tahlia in a blur was diving down towards the falling duo as Naruto had Kurama in his arms making sure if they did hit the ground that he would be safe from harm. With Tahlia trying to quickly reach them as they seemed to only get farther and farther away from her as she saw her friend and trainer the one who caught her, the one who saved her from being hurt or worse. The one who showed her that just, because she was a small bird doesn't mean she was weak and brought out the best in her something no tiger trainer would've done if they saw her getting attacked by groups of Spearow. She would not let her trainer die not now nor never, because his dream was hers as well and together they would reach their limits and beyond.

Suddenly Tahlia started to glow as her size started to grow and her wings started to grow wider with her speed increasing as she was a blur with Naruto seeing the ground coming closer closed his eyes expecting the end to come only to feel something pull his shirt and a sudden jolt up made him grunt as he slowly opened his eyes and looked down on the lit city as he found himself being flown through the air and as he looked up into the eyes of Tahlia only this time she was different.

"Tahlia…TAHLIA!" Naruto yelled as he smiled along with Kurama as the two smiled upon the newly evolved Pokémon that was now a Pidgeot as she gave them a smirk, before down towards the others.

"_**It would seem her resolve to save you allowed her to evolve**_," Z said as the other Pokémon smiled and congratulated the flying type, before focusing back on Giovanni with the rest of the grunts having left with only Giovanni and his group being the only ones remaining.

"You are really a pain, but maybe it could be useful if you join us Naruto," Giovanni asked.

"Sorry, but I'll never work for you," Naruto said as his other Pokémon growled at them.

"Hm, shame you would've been a great addition, but alas your just another obstacle for us to go over," Giovanni said as he signaled the chopper to take off.

"Yeah well you'll learn that I'm not as easy to get rid of as others so good luck in trying," Naruto said as Giovanni just gave a small smirk, before closing the door as the helicopter started to fly away.

"_**We're not going after them**_," asked Z.

"No, besides I think some of us are to tired to chase," Naruto said as he looked at his exhausted Blaze and Bolt with the others having minor injuries.

"Sir why didn't you allow us to get rid of him. We could've dealt with him," Kabuto asked as he knew him, Haku, and Zabuza still had Pokémon to deal with all of Naruto's injured Pokémon.

"If your receding to how his exhausted Pokémon would have made it easier for you to deal with him then you are mistaken. You wouldn't have been able to deal with him," Giovanni said as the three looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"What do you mean? That kid wouldn't have last a minute with my fully prepared Pokémon," Zabuza said.

"But his Pokémon were prepared for you. Did you not see their eyes they showed something all of your Pokémon don't have," Giovanni spoke.

"What did they show?" Haku asked.

"Trust. In their trainer and themselves, even if you were able to beat them whose to say the police wouldn't show up to support him or if they stopped you. You must think more clearly and never underestimate your opponent otherwise we will fail as we have now," Giovanni said.

"What do we do now sir," Kabuto asked realizing their goal was lost.

"We re-group and wait for a better time. Besides we still have project M-Y as insurance," Giovanni said with Kabuto nodding.

"How do you want us to proceed sir," Zabuza asked.

"Continue your assignment and watch out for any sighting of it. We may not have the tools to make this as simple as catching it, but we do have the tools to still capture it," Giovanni said as he stared out into the rising sun all the while his mind thought back to Naruto." _You remind me of him to much and I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing_," Giovanni then thought of way back when a young child stopped him and his team. No word of where that person was or where he had gone only that he had disappeared once the death of his mother occurred._" Maybe if our paths cross again will you be a changed man just as I did when I grew up."_

**END.**

**That's the end for this chapter and as you can see it was not so much a quick chapter. More so a Team Rocket chapter so that I can confirm with you all that Giovanni is still the leader and I'm not gonna add somebody like Madara to it also as you can tell I'm using both anime and games in this story as I actually got an idea for the future of course I will have to change something's so that it kinda makes sense you can guess what it will be. But hey we will see anyway Tahlia evolved saving Naruto which I thought would be pretty good timing and if your wondering no we will not go straight to the next gym as I wanna go through more shit for him. So the next few chapters may be short I don't know yet. But anyway leave a review and tell me what you think.**

**Naruto's Main Team****:**

**Main Pokémon: Zeraora(Electric) Nickname Z – Moves; Thunderbolt, Thunder Punch, Plasma Fists, Close Combat, Slash, Throat Chop, Dual Chop, Fire Punch, Iron Tail.**

**Charizard****(Fire/Flying): Nickname Blaze – Moves; Dragon Claw, Dragon Rage, Flamethrower, Fire Fang, Fire Blast, Blast Burn, Thunder Punch.**

**Pidgeot****(Normal/Flying): Nickname Tahlia – Moves; Wing Attack, Peck, Mirror move, Detect, Steel wing, Double Team, Quick Attack.**

**Nidorino****(Poison): Nickname King – Moves; Double Kick, Dig, Drill run, Poison sting, Smart strike, Tackle, Focus Energy.**

**Jolteon****(Electric): Nickname Bolt – Moves; Thunderbolt, Discharge, Double Kick, Pin Missile, Bite, Quick Attack.**

**Gengar****(Ghost/Poison): Nickname Ghost – Moves; Shadow Ball, Shadow Claw, Lick, Dark pulse, Dazzling Gleam, Drain Punch, Ice Punch, Fire Punch.**

**Vulpix****(Fire): Nickname Kurama – Moves; Fire Blast, Flamethrower, Flame charge, Fire fang, Iron Tail, Confuse Ray, Dark Pulse, Quick Attack.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Welcome to the next chapter in Masterquest as we will take a brief time jump as I wanna get back on his journey and of course you will know which gym he will go to first. But most importantly it kinda allows me to get some things done as I said I need him to grow as a trainer and of course a person. Also I to the guest who always leaves comments trying to be a real dick why do you literally put yourself as a guest are you scared that we will go to your profile and judge your stories that we will flame them. Literally stop I don't care if you don't like my stories if I don't write stories like authors from literature. I don't do that shit and I could give less of a shit. That's them and this is Fanfiction a totally different thing so shut the fuck up and deal with it.**

**Chapter 17****: The Village of Healing**

"Hey it's okay buddy look see it's just a couple of Caterpie," Naruto said as he tried to get the scared bike Pokémon to come out from hiding from behind his leg.

"**Shes still scared of everything isn't he huh**," Z asked as she came from gathering firewood with Bolt.

"Yeah Annie is still scared of even the most harmless of things," Naruto said as he picked up the baby Cubone who cuddled up to him as he sighed and fed the baby Pokémon some milk while the his other Pokémon started to help set up for food later.

"**Just give it time Naruto she did lose her mother recently**," Z said as she helped Samuel with setting up bowls or plates for everyone.

Naruto sighed as he sat down underneath a tree with the baby Cubone in his arms as he smiled sadly at the orphaned Pokémon. Ever since he stopped Team rockets plot from taking the Master X ball he became a hero in Saffron city news with the president of Silph co personally thanking him along with all the staff and even though he didn't want to accept it he had to as they gave him not only a Master Ball, but a few Master X balls that Team rocket weren't able to take. Though officer Jenny did have to make him stay in order to get more answers of the situation that occurred, with Sabrina of course worrying about him and nearly pulling his ear off, but of course was glad that he made it out okay. And it was at the coming end of his days in Saffron that he was called back to silph co where Sasha wanted to talk to him about one of the Pokémon that usually stayed with her and her sister Marsha acting out as it kept trying to get to a screen that showed him and he knew why as he was the one who saved him and comforted the most out of all the Pokémon who were being experimented on as he had known that losing a parent was not easy on most especially baby Pokémon. Though once he showed up in the lab did the Cubone stop it's crying and tantrums before cuddling up to him as if he was a parental figure to her. It was soon apart that Naruto had to take the baby as it had grown attached to him and he had decided to do it with Sasha and her sister allowing it as they knew that if anyone would take care of the baby Cubone it would be Naruto.

And so here Naruto sits after journeying a couple of days with Cubone and getting him introduced to the others after a little bit of struggle. Though Cubone seemed to take a liking to Kurama, which Naruto assumes was because both weren't far off from age and taking into account that both had their mothers taken from them at a young age so Naruto allowed Kurama to hang with Cubone whenever he had to do some training or to allow for more calmer meets with the other Pokémon especially Uza.

"**It seems she tired herself out today**," Z said as she stared down at the small baby Pokémon.

"I know you're a little upset she finds you scary Z," Naruto said as he lightly laughed at Z's upset face as she huffed.

"**Well it's not my fault I'm a big scary cat**," Z said.

"Haha, it's okay I'm sure she'll come around to you. I mean she already came around to Blaze," Naruto said as he put Annie inside her sleeping crib that he made with the wood around.

"**Still can't believe that big fire lizard got her attention and not me**," Z said with a huff as Naruto laughed a little.

"Easy their Z or you'll wake her," Naruto said as he sat her down near where they were gonna eat as he stood up and gathered his Pokémon which were Leo, Samuel, Tahlia, King, Kurama, Z, and of course Annie who had fallen asleep.

"**So Naruto we are taking a different path that doesn't lead to Celadon city care to explain where are we going," **Z asked as she was eating a couple of berries she had collected from the forest around them.

"Well I know Annie is still suffering from the trauma of that day and even with us trying to consult her she may not heal. So I've decided to take her to the healing mountains where a village known for producing not only untold medicines, but also to help with a Pokémon who has gone through some traumatic events," Naruto said.

"**Ah yes you told me about this village a ways back. Though it is know as a hidden village so finding it may not be as easy**," Z said.

"Don't worry I'll find a way," Naruto smirked as Z just rolled her eyes at him.

_**CUUUU CUBONE!**_

Everyone looked over to find that Annie had woken up and not in a good mode as she started to cry with her waving her bone club around as Naruto was about to get up, but Samuel beat him to it as he quickly ran over and used his vines to soothe the crying Cubone who quickly quieted down before laughing as it tried to play with the vines as Samuel smiled down at the ground type. With Naruto smiling at the two noticing that out of all his Pokémon Samuel had taken to watching the baby more then anyone with him doting on it every second it tried was upset.

"**You know Samuel would make a great father**," Z said as Naruto nodded agreeing with the electric type.

Soon the group was on the move again as Naruto had Samuel out of his pokeball carrying the awake Annie who was on top of his large seed playing around with the vines he was using to keep him entertained as Naruto smiled at the two, before Z appeared beside him walking as if she had been from the start.

"**I found the entrance though we may have a bit of trouble when entering**," Z said before entering her pokeball as Naruto came upon the entrance which was a small tunnel with gras and vines all around it though he had to stop when he heard a loud screech and looked up as two Fearow landed in front of him with two trainers on each of them.

"Halt. State your business here," one of them said.

"I am merely here for medicine," Naruto spoke raising his hands to show he wasn't a threat.

"We do not allow outsiders into our homes for merely medicine," the other guard spoke only more harshly as he glared at Naruto.

"Easy Asher, sorry but my friend is right our medicine is of our own and you must be a resident to our village in order to acquire any of our medicines," the man said.

"Then at least help my Pokémon here. She has gone through a terrible traumatic event and your village is known for the healing treatment of such Pokémon," Naruto said as the one who glared at him was gonna speak out, but his other companion stopped him with a raise of his arm as he stared at Naruto for a brief second, then looked at his two Pokémon seeing the Ivysaur and Cubone with the ground type hiding behind the large seed as the man sighed.

"We do provide help to Pokémon with traumatic experiences. Though you may need to speak to our leader as he would be the better judge of character," the man said as his partner looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Are you kidding me Thomas what if he's a thug just trying to steal our medicine," Asher said.

"Which is why we are bringing him to the chief," Thomas said as he told the Fearow to keep on patrol before leading Naruto into the tunnel.

"It's okay little one nothing is gonna happen," Naruto said to the Cubone while also giving a signal to Samuel to watch over her as they entered the tunnel with their journey taking only a few minutes. Once they exited from the tunnel Naruto had to stop for a second and take in the beautiful villas which from what he could tell housed families along with gardens full of plants he had never seen.

"Welcome to Sun Rise Village where the worlds problems are not our own," Thomas said.

"What he means is that any problems you bring in and you will be kicked out immediately," Asher said with a harsh tone as Naruto raised an eyebrow at him.

"Don't mind him he's just like that to non-villagers," Thomas said as they walked further into the village as some of the villagers took notice of Naruto and stared at him making him feel slightly uncomfortable.

"You guys don't usually get a lot of guest," Naruto asked.

"Usually are village is hard to find," Asher said.

"So I assume all those flowers and trees grow the things you use to make your medicine," Naruto asked.

"You assume right," Asher said.

"How is your information on medicine making aaahh. Sorry, but we didn't get your name," Thomas asked as he rubbed his head an embarrassment.

"No your fine it's my fault for not introducing myself. My name is Naruto and unfortunately I don't know much just a little bit I was able to gather from my journey around the region," Naruto said.

"Well even a little knowledge can come a long way," Thomas spoke.

"We are here. Now wait right here while we get the chief," Asher said before he and Thomas walked into the large Hut as Naruto found a tree to lay underneath as Samuel lay next to him handing him Cubone who snuggled into his arms.

"Your Pokémon seems to love you very much," a soft feminine voice spoke as Naruto looked to his right to find a women with green hair cut off to make her look like a tomboy. Wearing a white long sleeve shirt and black yoga pants as she was bear foot feeling the cool water on her feet.

"Well Annie is just a baby so her fondness of me is natural," Naruto said.

"Ah I see, but what if the babies mother," the lady said as Naruto looked down at the baby Cubone not speaking a word." I see and I assume you are here to help heal it," she asked.

"Yes, I've done my best, but even I know I can't heal the pain of losing a mother," Naruto said.

"Never say cant. Not until you have at least tried and you look like you haven't tried hard enough," she spoke.

"Ha, I guess you're right. Hey wait who are you anyone," Naruto asked wondering who this lady was.

"Fu their you are," Naruto turned to see an old man in a red and black kimono as he walked towards them.

"You must be the leader of this village," Naruto said as he shook the mans hands.

"Yes and you must be Naruto it is nice to meet you I am Vector. I see you have met my daughter Fu," the now named leader said.

"So you're his daughter who would've guessed," Naruto said as he saw no resemblance expect for maybe certain facial structures.

"She always looked more like her mother, then anyone. Now young Naruto I have been told you have need of one of your Pokémon to be healed," Vector said.

"No need father," Fu then got up from her position on the boulder." I have seen how much pain this Pokémon is in and have decided I will help it," she said causing both Thomas and Asher to go wide eyed as her father gave a small smirk.

"You hardly help strangers with their Pokémon daughter. What makes this one different," Vector asked.

"I don't know yet, but I'll find out. Now come on Naruto we must get going," Fu said as she started to walk away with Naruto having a raised eyebrow with Fu stopping and turning around giving him a hurry up motion as he quickly tried to catch up.

"Sir do you really think we should allow him to go with her alone," Asher asked with clear evidence that he didn't like it.

"Don't Frey Asher they will be fine and Fu usually doesn't do this without a reason," Vector said before walking away followed by his two guards.

**Upper Mountains**

"So where exactly are we going," Naruto asked as they have been walking for almost an hour.

"To allow a Pokémon to be free of its mind and heal properly we first have to bring it in touch with nature and what better way then this," Fu then pushed aside some bushes to view a large clearing with Pokémon of many different kinds all roaming about each with a mind of peace and calmness.

"Woah," was all Naruto was able to say with Samuel and Annie finding the area amazing.

"Now let your Pokémon be free," Fu said as Naruto let Annie down who looked at him questionably as he gave her a go motion who looked back at the open field and Naruto a few times, before walking into the field as it looked around.

_**Bulba Bulbasaur?**_

"It would seem your Bulbasaur would like to join her," Fu said as she saw Samuel struggling with joining Annie out on the field.

"Huh, Samuel would you like to go," Naruto asked his seed Pokémon who nodded his head as he smiled and motioned for him to go as Samuel walked into the open area and stood by Annie who looked at him a little jumpy, before her eyes soften and she went to hug her father figure, but Samuel stopped her with his vines and started to talk to her.

"What are they talking about," Naruto asked not able to hear from this distance.

"You say Samuel has been taking care of Annie since you first got her right," Fu asked.

"Well technically the others pitch in to help, but Samuel has been the one whose spend more time with her other then me," Naruto spoke.

"So Annie has grown more attached to Samuel," Fu questioned.

"I think it's Samuel whose grown more attached to Annie," Naruto said.

"Really? Why is that," she asked as Naruto sighed looking at the two just walking around the field as Annie was a little scared of the bigger Pokémon walking around, but he saw that Samuel was showing her they weren't hostile.

"Samuel is unlike my other Pokémon. He isn't hyper active, timid, nor battle harden. He is simply a calm and caring father, brother, and Pokémon to all, to be honest I'm shocked he is that way the day I found him," Naruto look at him with a smile reminiscing about the old days.

"So I take it Samuel wasn't your starter then," Fu wondered curious about the twos bond.

"No in fact Samuel wasn't apart of the starter line up. He was a wild Bulbasaur that I met on a simple trip through Johto with gramps. I was left to my own doings and of course being my young self I wondered to far that iI soon got myself lost, Ha. I was a scared kid in a big forest with dangerous Pokémon that when the first one showed up in front of me it happen to be a Bulbasaur..," Naruto had a sad smile.

"Something tells me there is more to the story," Fu asked.

"I was taken back to Gramps later on in the day and oh boy was he worried. But during that small time I was with Samuel I saw how much he cared for me like he does Annie and your probably wondering what a Bulbasaur was doing in Johto well apparently he belonged to an old lady that lived in the village me and Gramps were in and once we returned I found out that the old lady passed away and that her Bulbasaur had wandered into the woods with her family thinking he ran away. So it came as a shock when they saw him again and with me haha," Naruto smiled remembering the old times.

"So Samuel was a child who had been taught to care and love just as he is doing with Annie," Fu words broke Naruto out of his memory lane as he gave her a small smirk.

"You can say if it wasn't for Samuel I'd be a lost kid in Kanto about now. Though the old ladies family didn't want to let him go they eventually saw how much Samuel took a liking to me and decided as long as I look after him and make sure he doesn't get to hurt that I'd be fine to take him with me," Naruto watched as Annie started to converse with more of the Pokémon in the area as Naruto smirked at the display.

"So Naruto why don't you let your other Pokémon out to enjoy the open field," Fu asked.

"Maybe your right it would let them stretch their legs," Naruto then released the Pokémon he had though he had to keep Z in hers, but the others came out with cheers as they spread throughout the field enjoying the feel of the place.

"It seems like like everyone is enjoying themselves so how bout we find a spot where you can release your own frustrations," Fu said as she started to walk in a different direction.

"And what do you mean by that?" Naruto asked.

"Ha, you'll see now come," Fu lead Naruto away from the Pokémon as they went to another part of the forest.

Annie was walking through the large field as she looked back at Samuel who urged who to go on as she turned around and looked at the relaxing form of a group of Sandshrew as she walked towards them and stood before them looking up at them as one of them opened their eyes upon feeling someone was staring and looked down at the Cubone before walking towards it as Annie flinched, but held it together.

_**Sand shrew sandshrew**_

_**Cu Cubone Bone**_

Samuel smiled upon seeing the Sandshrew shaking Annie's hand as they decided to play together though Samuel made sure they didn't hurt one another before going to go sit on a large boulder as he waited for the two to finish their little play date. Though he looked up upon seeing Blaze flying near him.

"_How's the kid_," Blaze asked.

"He found himself somebody to play with so that's a good thing," Samuel said.

"_Hey at least that's a start and maybe the kid can start to gain some confidence_," Blaze said.

"_You know it will take time and he ain't a big fire breathing dragon like you_," Samuel retorted.

"_Haha your real funny Samuel_," Blaze said as he flew off.

Samuel just smirked as he looked at Annie and the Sandshrew playing on some rocks as they each jumped from one of the another though he did raise an eyebrow or whatever he had above his eye as he saw that the big rocks were all connected in some way almost as if in a line. Then suddenly the ground around started to shake as Samuel and the Pokémon around them stopped as the ground started to break apart almost as if something was trying to break through.

_**OOONNNIX**_

All Pokémon had wide eyes as they saw large onix's erupt from the ground all around them as one of them the clear leader of them roared into the sky as he narrowed his eyes upon the two Pokémon with those being Annie and the Sandshrew as they jumped back in fright.

_**BULBA**_

Samuel quickly leapt off his rock as he rushed in with the others quickly getting the other Pokémon in the area to safety as some of the Onix started to attack them, but Blaze and Leo managed to hold them back as Kurama and Bolt got the others to safety.

_**CU BONE CUBONE**_

Annie started to run away when the Sandshrew left him and ran the other way as the giant Onix had his sights set on Annie with it barreling towards Annie at a fast paced with her running, but she knew she wasn't fast enough and just tucked into a ball waiting for the pain, but it never came as she felt a pull and a warm feeling as she opened her eyes to see she was in the protective grasp of Samuel who had put her behind him as he glared at Onix giving a small growl.

"_Get out of here Annie I'll handle this_," Samuel said and before she could give a response he charged right in and used **Razor Leaf** to stop the charging Onix, before jumping on top of it and hitting it with his **Vine whip**.

_**OOONNN**_

Onix roared in anger more then pain, before trying to shake the grass type off of it as Samuel held on tightly with his vine whip making sure not to lose his grip until suddenly Onix stopped moving as Samuel looked up only to widen his eyes as he was hit with a **Headbutt** by the Onix sending him flying back into its tail where he wrapped him up and started to squeeze him.

_**BULBAAAA!**_

Annie started to let tears slip from her eyes as she cried out for help looking at the rest of the Pokémon who were dealing with the other Onix and knew they wouldn't be able to help as Annie looked at Samuel crying out in pain with Onix using Headbutt to cause him further damage.

"_I have to do something_," Annie thought as her fists tighten around her bone club with tears spilling out from her eyes.

"_I have to help. I have to help_"

"_**Can you truly help him**_"

"_Yes I can I just need to use one of my moves"_

"_**Can you even accomplish that. Can you even use a GROUND type move**_"

"Yes I can. I must, to protect Samuel"

"_**Just like you protected Mother**_" the dark voice in her head spoke as Annie widen her eyes with everything around her slowing down as the memory still fresh like an open wound just grew bigger as flashes of that day occurred.

From the moment that her and her mother were taken from their home.

To the moment they were brought to Silph Co where they were subjected to dozens of tests and forced to watch and hear the screams of many Pokémon.

To the moment where she felt helpless as they killed her mother right in front of her…maybe the voice was right maybe she was utterly useless and just like before she would lose someone she cared about all because she was helpless.

**Flashback**

"Hello young one my name is Naruto and this here are my Pokémon," back then she was afraid of everything and she knew they were scared to talk to her, but her trainer who always took a chance to make her feel happy.

"_Hello young one_,"

Till that day he introduced the others. From the big scary Gyarados, to the small little fox Pokémon who took to making him feel as comfortable as she did with everyone. But out of all of them this green seed Pokémon was the one that got her to come out of her shell, to look up and see the world.

"_I know your scared. I was once like you a child who had lost everything, but whenever darkness comes into our lives there is always that one ray of light to guide you. But remember that light will always be their and will be during all your dark days to guide you and give you strength when needed_,"

**Present Time**

Those words gave her the light she needed in her darkest time and allowed it to grow to not only Samuel, but to everyone. Her trainer, his Pokémon and to allow that little light to fade, because of her she would not allow.

_**CUBBOONE!**_

Onix glared at Samuel who was growling at the rock type as he felt the tail nearly popping his seed, but suddenly a whirling sound was heard, before a fast spinning object slammed into the onix's face as it turned towards the source of where the spinning object came from only to find no one, but Annie who instead of fear was now replaced by determination and anger as she tighten her grip on her club.

_**ONNN!**_

Onix let go of Samuel who landed in a huff and tried to get up to help Annie, but fell back down upon realizing his left foot was injured as Onix rushed towards Annie who bender down a little and waited for Onix to get a little bit closer. With it only a few feet away Annie jumped up and used Onix's momentum against it as she raised her club which glowed a little as she slammed it into its head as it cried out in pain upon feeling the full might of the **Bone Club**. Annie didn't stop their as she rushed in and used **Iron Head** to cause Onix to loose it balance as it fell down with its head slamming into the ground hard as it roared in pain, but wasn't given breathing room once Annie jumped up top and threw her club as it hit Onix in the face sending him back down and jumping up before slamming back into it middle section with **Iron Head**.

_**Ooooo**_

"_Don't mess with my family_," was all Annie said as she caught her club and walked towards Samuel knowing Onix was down for the count.

"_Annie that was…woah_," Samuel was a little shocked over what just happened as he just saw little Annie take down a giant Onix.

"_I guess I didn't want to lose you…papa_," Annie said as Samuel stop moving and looked at Annie who looked away shyly thinking maybe she shouldn't have said that, but then a hug from Samuel's vine whip made her look up and let out tears only not of sadness, but of happiness.

"_You will never lose me my little ground daughter_," Samuel felt so much happiness from her words and couldn't let his tears slip as well.

"_Well it seems something big happened here_," Bolt said as he and the others came once handling the other Onix and were shocked upon seeing Annie take out the boss Onix.

"_And it would seem the little one had grown_," Blaze said as Annie gave a challenging smirk.

"_Maybe I'll grow stronger then you_," she said.

"_HA! In your dreams kid_," Blaze said, but knew deep down she would grow stronger over time.

"WHAT RHE HELL!" Naruto yelled upon entering the clearing with Fu as he saw all the knocked out Onix with all his Pokémon looking over to him sheepishly.

"_Ahhh guess we got explaining to do_," Leo said.

"_Not it_," Kurama said as he hid behind a tree with everyone else laughing.

**END.**

**Well as you can see we had ourselves a Pokémon bonding chapter with the others and I just gotta say it was pretty special for me as Cubone is one of those Pokémon that has a tragic history and of course evolution. So I thought this would be a good way to make a Cubone chapter tell me if you like it and if not then I'm sorry. Though we will be staying in this village for the next chapter as well for I have something for another one of the Pokémon and I wanna get some stuff worked out for his future journey. Also just for you all to know that egg of his will be something I just thought of while writing this story and I know what I want it to be. Of course some of you have given your thoughts and for that I thank you, but for now let yourself wait and enjoy the 2020 year. See yah.**


	18. Chapter 18

**HEY YALL! As you can assume I have gotten this chapter out real early for all of you and of course this chapter isn't pretty and I had some troubles with it. So I just wanna say sorry for this off chapter and of course I'll make sure I take my time with it. As for future chapters I actually got the next ones set up and the last two team members will be coming aboard later. NO! The egg will not be one of those two well technically I should say three next Pokémon as the one in the egg will either make you happy or upset depends on your thoughts on this Pokémon, but anyway let us move onto to this chapter of Masterquest.**

**Chapter 18****: The Spring Bloom**

Naruto sighed as he sat cross legged on a giant flat rock in the middle of a raging river as the sounds of the water moving along and the feel of the wind on his skin allowed for a cool and calm center of peace one of which he needed right now.

"_To become centered you must first be one with yourself. Your rage I can feel is unbalanced and with that comes havoc for your other emotions till you are nothing more, but a confused Pokémon. So close your eyes and become one with nature whose balance is shifted through her_"

Those were the words Fu said to him as before he had returned to his Pokémon she had told him that she could feel his inner struggles and that they have been bottled up for so long that they have destroyed his inner balance. Of course she was referring to his spikes of anger and the sudden jolt of energy he always gets whenever he is angered or upset causes him to sometimes think rash and pull off stupider stunts then usual, though he did question her how she knew and she didn't say anything, but leave him to his own doings. So now here he was sitting on a rock in the middle of a raging river as he tried to think to himself and focus on his inner self which of course was something he had been doing for the last half hour.

"_This is starting to feel pointless_," he thought.

"_**Just like yourself**_," Naruto's eyes open wide at the sudden voice as he looked around and found no one in the area.

"_**That probably because it wasn't anybody**_," the same voice spoke as Naruto looked around trying to find the source of that voice, before he stopped and looked down in the water at his reflection only something was different.

"Just who are you," Naruto asked his image as it started to ripple and change with the hair changing to a dark red with black streaks and his eyes becoming a dark red as he took on a more animalistic look.

"_**Why isn't it obvious. I'm you fool, only the stronger version of what you could become**_," the reflection spoke with a sinister smirk.

"And what version would that be?" Naruto questioned though he probably knew what he was talking about.

"_**Why me of course. Your anger, rage…betrayal of what those you considered blood have done to not only you, but to us. I know it eats at you every day I am apart of you I feel your every thought. Why do you think your able to do some incredible things for a human**_," the dark Naruto said.

"I know and I also know that it's your influence that always gives me the strength to keep going and make more rash decisions that further hurt not only myself, but my Pokémon," Naruto said as he glared at his darker self.

"_**Well Pokemon are used as both a sword and shield**_," his darker half said as Naruto glared even harder.

"You should watch yourself or else," Naruto growled out.

"_**Or what I'm you only much more powerful after all I feed off your anger and rage. Both of which you have built up over the years so trying to get rid of me now won't help solve anything for yourself**_," the dark Naruto spoke as Naruto sighed knowing he was right.

"Yes I know that over the years since my arrival here into the Kanto region I have held nothing, but hate and rage letting it fester and grow into…you and because of that I have made some mistakes ones that I refuse to let happen again and to others especially my Pokémon," Naruto said with so much conviction on the last part that his darker half was taken a back slightly by it.

"_**I admit I didn't expect our first meet being so…surprising**_," his darker half said with a feral smirk.

"Well I am known to surprise most people," Naruto smirked back.

"_**Just know this won't be our last meeting and that I will see you again weather it's for a talk or more**_," his darker half said, before he started to disappear and Naruto was staring back at his own normal reflection.

"Guess I got a lot more inner demons then I thought," Naruto said as the rustling of leaves drew his attention back to land where he saw Annie and Samuel walking into the clearing and he couldn't help, but smile as he saw the new found confidence brimming in Annie.

_**Cu Cubone**_

"Yeah yeah I'm on my way," Naruto said as he got up and jumped back onto land as he followed his two Pokémon back into the village where he saw Fu and her father Vector tending to his Pokémon.

"You have raised some fine Pokémon Naruto," Vector said as he petted Blaze who smiled at his touch.

"Thank you Vector though I have can't take all the credit I mean my Pokémon put just as much work and wouldn't be what they are without their own strength," Naruto said as he got down and started to pet Kurama.

"Yes, but only when the bond between human and Pokémon is as strong will true strength be unlocked," Vector said.

"Are you referring to mega evolution Vector," Naruto asked as that wasn't the first time he had heard that phrase.

"Yes Naruto in fact our village hold much history with evolution," Fu said.

"What do you mean," asked Naruto.

"Now now Fu why don't we show our guest what you mean," Naruto said as he started to lead them further into the village until they came to what he assumed the center was and his eyes widen upon seeing a giant statue of a Venusaur.

"Woah what's up with the giant statue," Naruto asked.

"This Naruto is the guardian of the village and the source of all our medicine," Fu said.

"Long ago when this land was untouched by any known human a Pokémon of unimaginable size and power came into contact with a meteor that fell from the sky impact the ground and turning everything you see around you to the opposite of it. For when we are given life, death is just around the corner. But even object of such destruction can be changed into something more and a newly evolved Venusaur made contact with the rock changing it into something more and with it came new life to the surrounding area. New land for which our ancestors were allowed to come and live in harmony with the Pokémon as you can see giving us much medicine and harmony with each other," Vector said as he got on his knees praying to the statue along with Fu and any other villagers who came.

"_So Gramps was right in saying mega evolution was around far longer then most think_," Naruto thought as he to started to pray to the statue of Venusaur with his other Pokémon doing the same not wanting to be left out, but Samuel was the only one not doing it as he stared at the statue with wonder and awe as his eyes almost became mesmerized.

"Hey Samuel you okay," Naruto asked his grass type who didn't seem to hear him as he was still looking at the statue and started to walk towards it as Naruto went to stop him, but Vector raised his arm to stop him.

"Let the lad as I think he feels a connection to the statue," He said as they along with those who came watched as Samuel walked up to the statue in a daze, before being right in front of it.

"What is happening to him," Naruto asked curious on why his Pokémon was so entranced in the statue.

"You will see soon Naruto," Vector said as they watched as Samuel started to let his vines come out and wave around in the air, before the seed in his back pulsed and released small balls of light that floated around the statue and the eyes of the Venusaur started to glow a little, before the vines of Samuel touched the statue.

White light started to shine throughout the area as Naruto was taken aback slightly by it until his vision refocused and he along with Vector, Fu, the villages and his Pokémon watched in amazement as Samuel started to grow and change in size with the giant seed on its back growing almost as if blossoming with the balls of light converging back into it and the light dying down until something new stood in front of staute.

_**VENSAUUR!**_

"What?" Naruto said in shock as he saw his newly evolved Pokémon roar into the sky with the statue almost looking like it nodded its head in approval, before the light in its eyes disappeared.

"So it seems your Ivysaur finally evolved," Naruto turned around to see Asher walking towards him with his own Venusaur.

"You act like you expected this," Naruto asked.

"Well I didn't, but the chief did," Asher said as he looked towards Vector who had a big smile.

"You knew he would evolve," Naruto questioned him.

"Yes I did actually. For as long as this statue has been here all and every known grass type Pokémon has been drawn to it almost as if they have a connection to it with its power giving those the ability to evolve. Though the Bulbasaur line has had a stronger connection with it then other grass types," Vector said.

"Probably, because it's a Venusaur dad," Fu said.

"Is it because of that remember my Ivysaur never evolved when near the statue along with yours Asher," Vector said as said person grumbled knowing his Ivysaur wasn't able to evolve upon being in front of the statue.

"Then why did mine evolve," asked Naruto.

"That is a question you will have to solve yourself," Vector said.

"Okay then. Well what do you think Samuel," Naruto asked his newly evolved Pokémon who looked at him with a little bit of shock as he to had been taken by surprise by his sudden change.

"I think you two can talk about it over dinner as this small evolution calls for a feast," Fu said.

"And one we shall give. Now Asher I need you to tell everyone about it okay," Vector said.

"Really Chief what about the patrolling guards," Asher asked.

"Tell then to take a break and join us. There is no need for any when our village is safe," Vector said.

"I mean sir you can't be to safe," he said.

"Do not worry Asher I believe it will all work out," Vector said, before walking off to assemble the cooks.

"If you say so boss," Asher said before walking off to info the guards.

"Let us go Naruto so that we may prepare," Fu said as she led him and his Pokémon through the village.

**Undisclosed location**

"So that's the village huh," a male voice with a smooth southern accent said as he looked through his binoculars to view the village below and the statue everyone was standing around.

"Yes and the target seems to be more then we expected," another voice only this one was feminine spoke with a high French accent.

"Don, Janet I need both of you to gather the others and prepare for tonight if this is to go without any problems I need all of you at your top game," a man who towers over them and whose voice spoke of years of wisdom.

"But Kakuzu what about the newly arrived trainer," the now named Don asked.

"He means nothing, though treat him as you would the other trainers in the village," Kakuzu said as he stared at Naruto who was congratulating his newly evolved Venusaur.

"I'll go get the rest of the team ready Kakuzu," Janet said, before walking away to prep everyone.

"_Pay day has never looked so good_," Kakuzu thought as his mind flashed with the amount of cash he would get for that rare statue.

**Night Time**

Naruto was sweat dropping as he watched a couple of villagers preform dances that from what he heard Fu say were traditional moves they used to celebrate big events or parties of celebration. Which for him seemed like they were confused as to what they were doing, but nevertheless he continued to eat as the others around enjoyed the show and food. Though once he was done with his meal and noticed everyone was up and moving he decided to step out for a bit as he felt the room was getting to hit and smiled upon feeling the cool night air.

"So you couldn't stand the heat as well," Naruto turned to find Asher sitting on a large boulder looking at the clouds which were blocking the full moon.

"Yeah it was getting a little hot in their plus I'm not a big fan of big parties," Naruto said as he learned on a tree by Asher as the two sat in silence just enjoying each other's company.

"Tell me Naruto. About your Venusaur," Asher said with Naruto looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you wanna know about my Venusaur," Naruto asked confused on why he wanted to know about his grass type.

"I heard that it wasn't your Pokémon to start your journey with nor was it one that Professor Oak has on his ranch," Asher said as he looked down towards Naruto.

"Yeah Samuel was from the Johto region and joined me upon bringing me back to the village where his former owner lived. That was the day I truly had someone to teach me," He said.

"What do you mean teach you," Asher asked.

"Back when I first met Gramps or as you call him Professor Oak, he has always watched over me. Though he always made sure I was healthy and active, always learning about Pokémon he never taught me how to interact with others or the other Pokémon on the farm. When Samuel joined us he was their to teach me not to be afraid of the bigger Pokémon on the ranch, he taught me to be more confident especially when standing up to bullies," Naruto pulled out Samuel's pokeball as he thought back to a time where Samuel as a Bulbasaur urged him to communicate with a Tauros and he slightly laughed thinking of how scared he was back then.

"So Samuel became yours after a while and you took him along with you on your journey," Asher said.

"Yup, to be honest he and most of my Pokémon are closer, because of the experiences they each have had throughout their lives from being abandoned, mistreated, and lost. Till I found them and have them a look at what a true caring trainer is and once was," Naruto smiled as the journey he has had with his team is one they have had together and one they knew will grow their bond even further.

"Huh, your different from other trainers," Asher said.

"Really you sure it's not because of your award winning personality," Naruto said with a laugh.

"Ha, very funny kid, but there is a reason I was harsh to you," Asher said.

"Really wanna enlighten me," asked Naruto.

"Ha, if you wanna know just look at the statue. I mean I'm sure you noticed the damage upon it," Asher said as Naruto thought about it remembering that the thing had multiple scratches and marks on it almost as if it had been beaten by some kind of object.

"A long time ago our village was once a hot spot for trainers to come and heal their Pokémon, but also themselves and back then I was more open to it. Till one particular trainer came and challenged Vector for the right to take Fu as his wife, apparently his family was famous to the Pokémon world. Tell me do you know of the Uchiha," Asher said immediately noticing the flash of anger in Naruto's eyes gave him the answer he needed." I assume your not a big fan," he asked.

"You could say I have a bad history with Uchiha especially one of my Pokémon," Naruto said as he thought of King and his previous trainer Obito.

"At least we have that in common. But this Uchiha was far more arrogant then any I have seen and not only wanted to make Fu his, but wanted the statue," Asher said as he grew more angry the more he thought of it.

"What did Vector do with him," Naruto asked.

"He beat the kid so bad that he ran out of the village crying home," Both of them laughed as one imagined what it looked like while the other laughed as he remembered that day very much.

"I guess he didn't take the lose very well," Naruto asked.

"No in fact he and a bunch of his friends snuck into the village at night and tried to break the statue with that boy going to where Fu lived and trying to take her. Of course I was their late at night, because I had to patrol though when I saw him I made him pay deeply," Asher said as Naruto just looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Is that why your village was basically hidden from the world now and not many are allowed to enter," Naruto asked.

"Yes and since only those we deemed worthy could enter not many knew how to find the place. So our villages secret was kept that and my reaction to you finding our village was because I didn't want something like that to happen again," Asher said.

"Well at least I know now your not a total ass," Naruto said as Asher laughed at his remark.

"Yell well your not so-,"

_**BOOOM**_

"What the hell was that," Naruto asked as he looked up to see a column of smoke coming from the center of the village.

"I don't know, but that's where Thomas is right now," Asher said as he rushed to the smoke with Naruto sighing as he followed him.

**Center of the Village**

"You won't get away with this," Thomas struggles to stand as his Fearow and Dodrio were both being pinned down by rocks coming from a massive Rhydon and Arbok as the owner of these Pokémon walked up to him.

"Ah but you see we already have by the time anyone comes we will be long gone," Janet said as she gave a smirk at the poor mans attempt to get up.

"Janet enough fooling around we got the thing hooked up," Don said as he along with serval masked men tied ropes from the statue to Skarmory and Fearow.

"Fine Abrok finish him would you," Janet said as her Pokémon hissed before lunging at Thomas who closed his eyes accepting his fate.

"KURAM **FLAME CHARGE**!" Suddenly a red blur slammed into Arbok sending it flying back into its trainer who cried out in shock, before it turned to anger as she got up and glared at the new comers.

"Looks like we have company," Don said as he radioed in for more help.

"You won't take the statue," Asher said as he glared at the thieves.

"Then try and stop us, go Honchkrow," Don then sent out a black bird with a large chest and wings that spread far and wide as it's head looked like a hat.

"Arbok, Rhydon deal with them would you," Janet said as her two Pokémon glared at the little fox who growled back.

"Not gonna happen you ready Asher," Naruto smiled as Asher gave him a smirk.

"Always now Venusaur lets go," Asher then sent out his own large bulky grass type only this one was a light green as it glared at the Pokémon in front of him.

"Woah looks like you got your own Venusaur," Naruto said.

"He was my first Pokémon and my longest partner and whenever he is around that statue he feels more calm and determined so this is personal," Asher said as Naruto nodded understanding then one of his pokeballs shook as it opened releasing Samuel who senescing the danger roared.

"Woah Samuel you wanna join in," Naruto saw the determined look in his eyes and smiled.

"Ha, this will be easy for me. Honchkrow use **Air Cutter**," Don said as his Pokémon raised its wings as blades of wind formed before they shot off at the two grass types.

"Arbok assist and go in and use **Ice Fang**. Rhydon you use **Horn Drill**," her two Pokémon rushed in one with its horn spinning rapidly and the other baring its ice covered fangs.

"You take care of the two on the ground I got the one in the air," Asher said.

"I'm not one of your lackies, but I'll do it anyway. Kurama move in with **Flame Charge** and use **Iron Tail **to deflect those fangs while Samuel you stop that charging Rhydon with **Vine whip**," Naruto called out as his Pokémon each took on their own targets with Kurama racing towards Arbok and jumping above its strike as it's tail turned a metallic sliver, before slamming it into the top of its head as it hissed in pain. While Rhydon's Horn was stopped by the vines and it was lifted up by Samuel only to be slammed into the ground.

"Now Venusaur use **Light screen**," Asher called out as a pink screen appeared in front of his Pokémon blocking all the air cutters.

"Rrrrr, Honchkrow move in and use **Aerial Ace**," Don called out as his Pokémon rushed in with Asher not saying anything and his Venusaur just waiting for Honchkrow to come as Naruto was about to call out to him.

"Now Venusaur use **Sleep Powder**," Venusaur then releases a cloud of green smoke which Honchkrow couldn't dodge at its speed and flew right into it as it coughed and shook its head missing its attack.

"HONCHKROW!" Don yelled.

"Now bring it down with **Energy Ball**," Asher said as his Pokémon unleashed a ball of green energy that went flying hitting Honchkrow who cried out before falling down.

"Damn them, all of you get those birds flying," Janet said as the others they had with them quickly got on their Pokémon and told them to start flying as they flew up with the ropes tied to the statue become tight as they used their strength to lift it as they struggled a bit before they saw the thing moving.

"We have to stop them, Kurama use **Flamethrower**," Naruto called out as his Pokémon unleashed a torrent of flames, but another torrent of flames came out of nowhere blocking his Pokémon's attack." What was that," Suddenly a rumble from underneath Kurama stopped them from moving as out from the ground popped a Weavile as Kurama jumped back, but wasn't fast enough to dodge the slash that came from Weavile as he went sailing back.

"I leave the transfer of the statue to you two and when I cams to see what's taking you so long I come to find your getting beat by one guard and a kid barely out his diapers," Kakuzu came flying down on his Aerodactyl as both Don and Janet became slightly nervous upon seeing his impatient face with Asher looking shocked at Kakuzu.

"Sorry sir we underestimated them," Janet said.

"We could've gotten them sir please let us handle them," Don said.

"Enough I will handle this besides I have some unfinished business with one of these two. I mean it has been years since our last encounter ain't that right Asher," Kakuzu said as he waved at him.

"KAKUZU! What are you doing back here," Asher said with sudden anger as Naruto was shocked at it.

"Well I just came back to see how my old home is doing and to take something while I'm on my way out," Kakuzu said as he waved for the birds to continue.

"You won't get away with it you damn traitor," Asher said.

"Wait what Asher who is this," Naruto asked confused on how they knew each other.

"Kakuzu was a former member and teacher of the villages guards in fact he was Vector's student and Fu's first love….and my brother," Asher said as Naruto grew wide eyes as he looked at the smug look of Kakuzu.

"Ah yes the good old times when I was tied down to this village, but now I'm much more and no longer tied down to this village. For as you see I have grown to be very powerful while you and the others grew weak here," Kakuzu said.

"Wrong Kakuzu we grew stronger and I've become the best in the village," Asher said.

"Oh really well then show me will you," Kakuzu said as his Magmar stepped up.

"I'll show you now Venusaur let's go," Asher said.

"No wait Asher stop," Naruto said knowing he was letting his emotions get the best of him.

"Venusaur use **Frenzy Plant**," Asher said as his Pokémon slammed it's legs into the ground with a giant tree coming out from the ground and heading towards Magmar.

"Magmar use **Sunny day**," Kakuzu said as his Pokémon raised its hands as a large light suddenly shined down brightening everything just as the giant tree slammed down on it.

"Guess you lost your touch Kakuzu," Asher said, but was taken aback by his smug smirk.

"Oh you still have much to learn Asher. Magmar now **Flame Charge**," suddenly the free got burned away as in a blur Venusaur was slammed by Magmar as he went skidding back and grunted in pain.

"Venusaur are you okay," Asher said as he saw that his Pokémon was badly hurt from that attack.

"Coming at me with a grass type even if it's your best Pokémon it won't help you here I'm afraid Asher. Now Magmar go in and use **Fire Punch**," Magmar then rushed in as Asher got in front of his Pokémon with Venusaur looking up at his trainer with Asher having a determined look not letting his own arrogance become the reason his Pokémon get hurts even more.

"Now Samuel use **Body Slam**," Suddenly from out of the corner came Naruto's Venusaur as it used its heavy body to stop Magmar and send it flying back.

"Naruto?" Asher said as he looked at Naruto who was holding Kurama and walked near his Pokémon who stood in front of them protectively.

"You know I was told my emotions would get in the way of my battles and force me to make rash decisions and was told what I'm gonna tell you now. To be one with your Pokémon means to be focused on the battle now and let all emotions flow and connect with your Pokémon and that's what me and Samuel are gonna do," Naruto said as his Pokémon nodded agreeing with him.

"Ha, Fu was always the wise one," Asher said as he looked at Naruto with a confident smirk and nodded." Go get him then."

"And who might you be," Kakuzu asked curious on the newcomer as he wasn't someone who lived in the village.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm here to stop you," Both he and Samuel glared at Kakuzu.

"A Uzumaki well haven't seen one in a while. Though what your doing here is beyond me it doesn't matter for if your in my way you'll suffer," Kakuzu said as Magmar got up and glared at Samuel.

"Well I'm not like them as I have been known as the unpredictable one," Naruto said.

"Yes, but coming at me with a Venusaur your more dumb then unpredictable," Kakuzu said.

"Samuel is different from other Venusaur and he'll show you now use **Razor Leaf**," Naruto said as his Pokémon unleashed sharp leaves at Magmar.

"Pathetic, Magmar make this quick and use **Flamethrower**," Kakuzu said as he shakes his head at the kids dumb choice with his Pokémon unleashing a torrent of flames that burned the oncoming leaves heading straight towards Samuel, but Naruto just smirked as Samuel in a surprise burst of speed dodged the attack shocking Kakuzu a little.

"Now Samuel move in and use **Body Slam**," Naruto said as his Pokémon moved in quick.

"Magmar stop him with **Fire Punch**," Magmar raises its fist which caught on fire as it went to strike the oncoming Pokémon.

"Samuel quick use **Vine whip **to dodge," Naruto said as Samuel's vines came I It and slammed into the ground using it to launch himself above Magmar's attack." Now use **Razor Leaf** to cut those ropes," Kakuzu had wide eyes as he realized they were going for the statue which had finally gotten into the air.

"Magmar stop him with **Flamethrower**," Kakuzu said.

"Venusaur use **Solarbeam**," Asher said as his Pokémon unleashed it's Attack not needing the charge with Sunny day out.

Magmar was blown back as Samuel unleashed sharp leaves cutting the ropes attached to the statue freeing it, but causing it to come slamming into the ground as a part of its head broke off with it rolling in front of Samuel who looked down at the broken head of the Venusaur statue. Kakuzu himself was fuming as his objective was ruined and he was raging inside before his anger filled eyes turned towards the source of his anger being Naruto who looked shocked at the outcome thus he wasn't prepared for what was coming.

"Weavile use **Ice Beam**," Naruto was thrown out of his thoughts as he saw the attack coming towards him and turned around making sure Kurama wouldn't be injured, but was pulled away by Samuel's vines as he was put behind him to make sure he wasn't injured anymore.

"Samuel," Naruto said as he saw his Pokémon looking a little worn out.

"You'll pay for ruining my score. Now Magmar, Weavile,, Aerodactyl finish him off with tru element attack," Kakuzu said as Magmar prepared a fire blast, Weavile a Blizzard, and Aerodactyl a Hyper beam.

"This would be a good time for the others," Naruto said as he went for Blaze's pokeball but found his missing along with the others as he looked around finding them where he was standing before.

_**Venu Saur Venusaur**_

Naruto looked at his Pokémon who stood defensively in front of him as Kurama jumped out of his arms and stood ready to help, but was stopped as a vine held it back and he looked into the eyes of Samuel who gave him a stern look.

_**Venusaur saur venu saur**_

_**Vulll Vulpix **_

Naruto watched as the two had a small argument, before Kurama with a saddle look stepped back with Naruto realizing Samuel wanted to deal with them by himself and as he tried to reach out to his Pokémon he looked back at him as the two stared at one another almost as if having a conversation with just their eyes as Naruto saw he wanted to do this to protect the ones he cares about as Naruto stepped back allowing Samuel to do this by himself.

"So your just gonna come at me with him huh well it's your funeral. All three of you Attack," Kakuzu said as his three Pokémon fired their attacks.

"NARUTO!" Asher said as he tried to go in and help, but Don and Janet were in his way.

"Not so fast sweetheart we still got some unfinished business," Janet said as her Pokémon and Don's surrounded him.

"Now Samuel use **Solarbeam**," Naruto said as his Pokémon thanks to the sunny day used it and the grass move clashed with the three attacks with it holding them at a stand still. But Naruto saw that it wasn't enough and noticed the sunny day was wearing off.

"Now you three full power," Kakuzu said as his three Pokémon put more power into their attacks overwhelming the Solarbeam and hitting Samuel as a cloud of smoke blocked their view.

"NARUTO!" Asher yelled as he could do nothing with these two holding him off.

"It would seem he survived that," Kakuzu said as he watched the smoke disappear to show a barely standing Samuel with his vine whip blocking most of the damage from hitting Naruto and Kurama with the two looming at their injured friend.

"You have to stop this Samuel you can't take anymore," Naruto said as he tried to pull Samuel back, but he kept moving forward till he collapsed.

"It would seem it's at its end and so are you, now Magmar **Flamethrower**," Kakuzu watched as his Pokémon unleashed a torrent of fire as Naruto saw it coming and jumped in front of Samuel taking the attack as Samuel and Kurama yelled out.

"_**NARUTO IM COMING OUT!**_" Z said as she was about to come out, but Naruto held onto her ball as he didn't want her to expose herself.

_**Venusaur Saur Venusaur**_

Samuel could only look at the damage it's trainer got and looked down sadden it couldn't help him as he was to weak. To weak to help anyone and right now at a disadvantage, but then he looked into Naruto's eyes which showed pain, but underneath that pain was something more, something stronger then pain. Love, something that was the strongest bond two individuals could have and his love for him and his Pokémon was what made him take that hit. So with the strength he had and fine whop he tried to stand up till his vine whip broke another piece of the statue with him falling back down, but then he heard something rolling and look down to find a small light blue gem with a swirling pink and dark lime green in the middle as Samuel looked at the broken head again almost in a trance as he picked up the small gem and placed it on his head where it stuck, before getting up and standing in front of the injured Naruto who looked at Samuel with worry.

"Samuel I got this you get your rest," Naruto said as he tried to get him behind him, but Samuel stopped him.

_**VENUSAUR**_!

Naruto stopped as he stared into Samuel's eyes and saw beneath that pain was something that instantly made him jolt as without even thinking about it he dig into his small pouch on his back and pulled out the gem he was given by Mr. Fuji as suddenly the two gems started to glow.

"What the hell?!" Kakuzu said as everyone stopped fighting to look at the light show with Vector and Fu arriving just in time to witness the event.

"Through our bonds we show love and through our love we go beyond evolution. Now Samuel **MEGA EVOLVE!**" Naruto hadn't thought of those words, but they came out of his mouth, because he thought they felt right and as he raised the DNA gem did it start to release energy as the gem above Samuel's head did the same with the two connecting until power surged through them with Samuel being engulfed in light.

"Mega evolution! This won't stop us now Weavile, Magmar use your strongest attacks," Kakuzu said as both used Blizzard and Fire blast with the two attacks hitting Samuel with smoke blocking the light show that died down.

"Did you get him boss," Don asked only to be blown away when massive vine whips came and hit him, Janet and their Pokémon into the other grunts.

"You came here to steal something sacred to these people. Your people and for that you shall be punished by me and Samuel," Naruto said as the smoke was gone showing he was fine and Samuel was to looking better then never with his mega evolution making the plant on its back bigger.

"You won't stop us not now or never Magmar **Fire Punch**, Weavile **Ice Punch**," Kakuzu said as his two Pokémon rushed in each with devastating attacks as Naruto and Samuel smirked waiting for the two to connect and when they did Samuel took them without flinching." WHAT!" Kakuzu was shocked at what just occurred.

"Now it's your turn to feel the pain. Samuel if you would," Naruto said as his Pokémon nodded before a bright light was released from its giant plant which shined everywhere blinding some." Now end this with **Solarbeam**," then without a second to waste Samuel unleashed the beam of energy that hit both Pokémon sending them flying back to their masters feet knocked out and him furious.

"RRRRRR, PULL OUT! This mission is a failure," Kakuzu said as he didn't like retreating, but knew better then to fight a losing battle with a mega Pokémon.

"But boss we have him on the ropes," Don said, before his Pokémon was thrown back at him.

"Sure you do now let's get out of here," Janet said before getting his Pokémon and himself and running towards the flying birds with Kakuzu returning both of his Pokémon and giving Naruto a hard stare.

"Remember this BOY! I will get my prize and if you stand in my way….we'll you better be equipped for it," Kakuzu said as he saw the last of his people fly away, before telling his Pokémon it was time to go and flew away as Naruto didn't give chase and decided to watch with Samuel growling at their retreating forms.

"Good job Samuel it would seem you can mega move huh," Naruto said as he praised his Pokémon who smiled at him.

"Naruto are you okay," Fu asked as she came down and hugged him before checking to make sure he was he.

"Yeah yeah I'm okay, but what about the others," Naruto asked about Thomas who was being taken away to a stretcher.

"Thomas will be fine my boy, but what about you," Vector said.

"I'm fine just a light wound," he said, but got hit in the head by Asher.

"Little my ass you got hit by a Flamethrower so let them worry," Asher said.

"Thanks, but I've taken worse," Naruto said as he went to walk away, before collapsing onto the ground with everyone looking on in worry.

"Don't worry guys I think it's just fatigue," Asher said after feeling for a pulse and finding one.

"At least we know he's tired now," Vector said with the other two laughing, while Kurama congratulated Samuel on his new form with him smiling knowing he was gonna piss off Blaze with it.

**Undisclosed Location**

"Kakuzu report," a dark voice spoke as he was seen on a video screen though it was dark you could make out the dark red eyes on the other side as three tomeo spun around in them.

"Mission was a failure sir," Kakuzu said though not with the most happy of tones.

"Failure? Tell me how you my top agent failed," the dark voice asked with a clear hint of anger present.

"Our information on who would be guarding and around what time were accurate though the party they had did help. It was for not as a trainer a Uzumaki nonetheless foiled our attempts," Kakuzu said as he could see the anger evident in his bosses eyes.

"So a Uzumaki is foiling my plans again. Did you catch his first name," the dark shadow asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki was his name sir,"

"Naruto…I guess Giovanni's little problem has now become my own. Kakuzu continue with your other plans. I must speak with our dear old friend," The dark voice said as Kakuzu nodded before he cut the feed off with the man sitting in thought of the current events.

"_So after all this time another Uzumaki will stop me. Only this time I'll make sure he doesn't live_"

**END. **

**And so ends another chapter in a long line of stories which I have already told or yet to tell. Though please be patient things take time and sometimes that time makes me lose focus, but don't worry I'll make sure it's properly ready by the time it will come out. Also not gonna lie half way through I took a long break to finish it and haven't gone back to it till today on Tuesday when I started it on Tuesday of last week. Though to be honest I was a busy person last week so that's why, anyway I will make sure the other chapter is posted in the next two weeks though going from here I don't know what to do as I wrote myself into another possibility and may need to rewrite some stuff, but hey you love and learn. Anyway see you all next time chow.**

**Naruto's Main Team**

**\- ****Main Pokémon: Zeraora(Electric) Nickname Z *Moves: Thunderbolt, Thunder Punch, Plasma fists, Close Combat, Slash, Throat Chop, Dual Chop, Fire lunch, Iron Tail.**

*** Charizard(Fire/Flying) Nickname- Blaze *Moves: Dragon Claw, Dragon Rage, Flamethrower, Fire Fang, Fire Blast, Blast Burn, Thunder Punch.**

*** Venusaur(Grass/Poison) Nickname- Samuel. *Moves: Leech Seed, Vine whip, Razor Leaf, Solarbeam, Body slams, Bide, Poison Powder, Sunny day.**

*** Wartortle(Water) Nickname- Leonardo *Moves: Water Gun, Water Pulse, Rain dance, Headbutt, Gyro Ball, Bite, Rapid Spin.**

*** Pidgeot(Normal/Flying) Nickname- Tahlia. *Moves: Wing Attack, Brave Bird, Mirror Move, Detect, Steel wing, Double team, Quick attack.**

*** Vulpix(Fire) Nickname- Kurama. *Moves: Fire blast, Flamethrower, Flame charge, Fire fang, Iron Tail, Confuse Ray, Dark pulse, Quick attack.**

*** Nidorino(Poison) Nickname- King. *Moves: Double kick, Drill run, Dig, Poison sting, Smart strike, Tackle, Focus energy.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey fellow Pokémon fans welcome back to another chapter in what I like to call the quest to become a master. Though it's short for Masterquest so you get it, but anyway we are here with the I believe 19****th**** chapter so yeah. Anyway I am writing this chapter and the next one at the same time so that I can prepare myself for my busy schedule this month as I have a few things I must do before I can get back to this story and until then please wait and enjoy not only this chapter, but the next one as well.**

**Chapter 19****: The Egg Napper**

"Thanks

"Thanks for everything Vector and I'm sorry about your statue," Naruto said as he shook the hand of Vector as the two along with Fu, Thomas and Asher stood outside the tunnel to exit their village.

"It is fine Naruto after all that Statue was but a object not a symbol of what we believe and pray to. Though it would seem as though they viewed something in you and your Venusaur if they gave you that mega stone," Vector said.

"Still I wish it didn't have to cost destroying that statue I mean it sure looked special," Naruto said.

"It was just out their to show people where they can send their prays to not a thing which they have to always look upon," Fu said.

"Besides I'm sure your ass got so much prays from the rest of the village after you sent those thieves packing," Asher said.

"Yeah I guess, but hey at least Annie is feeling better and more confident to," Naruto said with a laugh.

"And what about yourself Naruto," Fu asked as Naruto stopped laughing as he gave it thought.

"To be honest I don't know yet I have been making contact with my darker half, but it's only when he wants to talk," Naruto said as he had been trying to confront his darker half to no avail.

"Well keep trying Naruto as conquering ones dark side takes time even the most determined of trainers have a difficult time," Vector said.

"Thanks Vector and thank you to the rest of you who have helped me throughout my stay here,"Naruto said.

"Anytime Naruto and come visit if your ever in the area," Thomas said as he waved at him.

"Don't forget me and my Venusaur want to have another go with you and Samuel," Asher said as he nodded at him.

"Don't worry I will and thank you Fu for helping me and my Pokémon," Naruto said as he went to give her a hand shake, but she hugged him instead.

"Just don't let it control you. Darkness can never truly win if there is still light in you," Fu said before letting him go as Vector came up to him and handed him an item.

"What is this," Naruto asked.

"That is a bracelet to put your key stone in so that whenever you would like you could mega evolve your Pokémon. Though remember that the bonds you have with your Pokémon can only be as strong if both sides have free clear mind," Vector said.

"Thank you Vector I will make you proud," Naruto said as he turned around waving goodbye as he set off to continue on his journey.

**Few Days Later**

Naruto was sitting down on a stump as he had just finished getting his camp set up with all his Pokémon he had with him out of their pokeballs walking around and enjoying the bright day as he looked up from cleaning the egg and smiled as he saw Samuel and Annie going into the lake as they had fun splashing around in it with Uza swimming below them enjoying the freedom she gets in bigger areas of water.

_**Jolt**_

Naruto turned to see Bolt coming back with King holding sticks and a couple of berries as he smiled at the two who came up to him and put them in front of the cooking pot with King putting the berries near his bag as he looked into the sky to see Tahlia coming back from patrolling with Z as she appeared next to him in a yellow blur.

"So how was the search," Naruto asked his two Pokémon.

"**Nothing to dangerous out here just a couple of wild spearow and meowth**," Z said as she sat down near him.

"Well at least I know their won't be any disturbances while we eat," Naruto our the egg back into its case before going to check on the food.

"**Where are we going exactly**," Z asked watching as Samuel and Annie started to make their way back to land.

"I told you we are going to Celadon city that's where the next gym is and we can get a lot more supplies then we have," Naruto said as he starts to pour food for everyone, but made sure he gave Uza a lot more since she was the biggest of all of them.

"**Don't you think we have more then enough supplies**," Z said as she stared at the already full bag of items.

"Well doesn't hurt to have more plus we could buy some TM's to teach some of the others new moves," Naruto said as he finished pouring everyone's food.

"**I guess though we could try your luck with the slot machines**," Z said knowing Naruto had the devils luck when it came to gambling.

"Ha, sure sure you just want me to run them dry," Naruto laughed as he started to eat with everyone thanking for the food before digging in with no one noticing a small shadow moving towards Naruto's bag and another moving towards the egg resting beside him.

"**Say Naruto who will you use for your gym battle**," Z asked noticing something moving outside her vision and prepared to move as King noticed as well.

"I don't know yet so I guess I'll have to decided before I get their," Naruto said as he noticed Z and King tense up and wondering what they were so worried about he went to grab something near him only to feel something soft instead and his eyes widen when that soft thing bit down on him." OW! What the," Naruto turned around to see a fast moving blur falling back carrying his egg and King growling as he turned to see a golden Growlithe dragging his bag away.

"**I got him**," Z said as she rushed in to stop the little dog, but was shocked as in a blue flash a Ralts of all things appeared near the gold growlithe as if hugged the little thing before disappearing using Teleport.

"Z what happened," Naruto said only seeing a quick blue blur.

"**It was a Ralts with blue hair and a golden Growlithe that stole your stuff**," Z said.

"A Ralts here in Kanto," Naruto was shocked at finding out a Ralts was here in Kanto.

"**I'm shocked as well Naruto though from what I saw they weren't wild Pokémon**," Z said.

"You telling me they belonged to a trainer," Naruto said wondering why a trainer would allow their Pokémon to steal from others.

"**I don't know, but we better find your stuff and the egg, because I could feel the life force inside of it becoming much more apparent**," Z said.

"Which means it's ready to hatch," Naruto asked as Z nodded." Then we better hurry Uza return, the rest of you let's span out and find them," Naruto's pokemon all quickly loved about with Samuel and Annie going to the south, Tahlia taking to the air, King and Bolt going to the southwest as it left Z and Naruto to search the North.

**Forest**

_**Eeeev**_

Out of the bushes came a white fur Eevee with a silver plate around her neck. She looked around the area carrying on her back the egg as the small shiny Eevee looked around the small clearing before in a flash Ralts and Growlithe appeared with the bag as the three grinned at each other.

"_We did it_," Ralts said as they rushed to a hollowed out tree where they put the stuff inside.

"_For a second their I thought that mystery Pokémon was gonna get me_," Growlithe said sighing at not being caught.

"_Luckily o was able to teleport us away_," Ralts said.

"_So what did you two get_," Eevee asked as she set the egg down near the stuff with the others looking at it with a raised eyebrow.

"_The real question is what did you get_," Growlithe said pointing at the egg.

"_Well I saw it just sitting their and it looked like the trainer didn't care_," Eevee said looking away.

"_Eve you can't just take things like this without being sure I mean who knows maybe the guy was truly caring of his Pokémon," _Ralts said.

"_Yeah well maybe he should've tried to stop me_," Eevee said.

"_Enough you two let's just enjoy what we got_," Growlithe said as they started to go through his stuff finding lots of goodies.

"_Wow look at all the stuff he has in here_," Ralts said as she took out some type of rock.

"_Who was this kid_," Eevee said as she pulled out some type of bag that held something heavy as Growlithe helped to try and pry it open just for stones of different kinds to fall out.

"_Woah stones_," Ralts said as she picked up a blue stone with a aqua symbol in the middle.

"_I wonder what this one does_," Eevee said as she went to touch a fire looking one only to stop as the three turned their heads to hear the bushes being moved and a loud stomp was heard as out of the bushes came three giant Pokémon. The one on the right being a Machamp, the one on the left being a Gravler, and in the middle leading the pack was a giant Nidoking as it glared at the three small Pokémon.

"_Well if it ain't the three squirts_," Machamp said sneering at them.

"_Oh look at them hiding in their little home and with goodies to_," Graveler said grinning at seeing lots of snacks in the bag.

"_Back off this is our stuff_," Eevee said only to back down when Nidoking growled at him.

"_You should know not to talk back to your betters little one_," Nidoking said as the three came closer to them as they tensed at their approach while in the air Tahlia was flying above before spotting them and quickly flew back to her trainer to inform him.

"_Listen Nidoking we have enough to share with everyone_," Growlithe said wanting to get out of this peacefully.

"_Oh we can see that, but we think our stomachs need more then half_," Graveler said.

"_We won't let you take it_," Eevee said as she stood her ground only to be slapped by Nidoking's Tail as she went sailing into a tree.

"_To bad you cant stop us_," Nidoking said as Machamp moved in grabbing ahold of Growlithe, but Ralts escapes with Teleport appearing beside Eevee as Growlithe was tossed into them knocking them back.

"_Ha what a bunch of weaklings not even worthy of this food_," Machamp said as he went to grab something only for something to grab onto him and be flung out into the clearing along with Graveler.

"_What the- ARGGH_," Nidoking was then hit in the face with a flying club as he angrily looked around finding the culprit only to find Annie and Samuel glaring at him as he held his comrades before throwing them into the ground.

"_Picking on those you deem weak makes you yourself weak_," Samuel said.

"_Huh what would an oversized plant know about strength. NOW EAT THIS!" _Nidoking then stomped its feet into the ground as it started to crack and glow heading towards the two.

"_Papa look out," _Annie said as she went to use Earthquake, but wasn't strong enough so she got flung back as Samuel caught her before she could hit soemthing.

"_Aah that hurt_," Machamp said as he got up.

"_You'll pay for that bastard_," Graveler said as they glared at the two.

"_This ain't looking good_," Samuel said as he sent Annie on top of his head and glared down the three.

"_REEEEEE_," suddenly from out of the trees came a yellow blur that smashed into Machamp as he fell on his face again.

"_What the hell was-Arrgh_," Suddenly Graveler has the ground uproot below him as King burst though using Drill run and landed beside Samuel.

"_Glad you guys could make it_," Samuel said.

"_Sorry, but Tahlia told us about this just a few minutes ago and we booked it here. Though it's gonna take Naruto and Z-San to get here as they are farther away_," Bolt said.

"_They'll get here just as we finish this_," King said as he glared at Nidoking.

"_Finish us off, please don't make me laugh your all so weak. Let's get them boys_," Nidoking said as they rushed in to battle.

"_I got the big one_," King said as he rushed in ducking underneath a tail swing from Nidoking and slamming both of his feet against him sending him skidding back.

"_Let's see what you got you overgrown rock_," Bolt said as he jumped over the rocks flying towards him, before rushing in and using double kick.

"_Stop on top and safe Annie I will handle this_," Samuel said as he used Vine whip to keep Machamp back from using any of his close range attacks.

"_Woah look at them go_," Ralts said as she watched the three handle the bigger and stronger Pokémon with ease.

"_Just who are they_," Growlithe asked.

"_They are the that trainers Pokémon_," Eevee said looking on at Bolt as he effortlessly dodged each strike from the giant rock Pokémon with Bolt not using any electric type moves only using Double kick and Quick attack.

"_Is that the best you got old man_," King said as he dodged his fist, before using his horn to smack him away.

"_Damn brat I'll end you_," Nidoking was gonna go in fro another Attack, but suddenly it saw something move out of the corner of its eye and looked towards the hollowed our tree seeing the egg it gained a small smirk, before raising its foot and stomping it into the ground as it went towards the tree.

"_THE EGG!" Ralts yelled as King widen his eyes and went in to get it only to be slammed down by Nidoking's Tail._

"_Tricking you fools is so easy_," Nidoking lifted his little friend before throwing him back down.

"_KING!" Samuel yelled only for his view to be blocked by Machamp._

"_You should really pay more attention to your surroundings_," Machamp then started a barrage of Karate chops.

"_Damn I gotta help him," _Bolt went in to help only to be grabbed from behind by Graveler.

"_Not so fast you little yellow shit_," Graveler then hit Bolt with Brick break.

"_Oh no they are getting overwhelmed_," Ralts said as she saw them becoming to worried for each other to focus on the battle.

"_We have to help them_," Growlithe said.

"_What can we do we are just weak Pokémon. Remember what our former trainers told us_," Eevee said as she looked down not able to see Bolt being beaten down by Graveler.

"_Now you'll learn not to mess Sith matters that don't concern you_," Nidoking said as he raised his fist only for King to disappear from his grip."_What?" Nidoking looked around _only to find him being tended by Ralts with her other two companions shocked at her actions.

"_RALTS! What the hell," Eevee said._

"_I couldn't just sit their and watch them hurt him and this innocent baby egg_ " Ralts said as she showed that she also grabbed the bag full of supplies and the egg.

"_Why you little problem Pokémon you couldn't have stayed out of this now I'm going to have to beat you up_," Nidoking came towards them with anger in his eyes.

"_Damn what do we do_," Growlithe said, but it was Ralts who took the step forward.

"_We fight and protect these innocents_," Ralts had a determined vice that shocked them as they have never heard this from her before.

"_Ralts…,"_ Eevee said looking down thinking of all the time she has ran away from things how she ran away from her abusive trainer to running away from battles she thought were to tough, but in the end it never helped that she never fought back to protect herself. Now she's to weak to protect the ones she dragged into this mess.

"_Eve_," Growlithe looked at Eevee knowing about her history in fact all three of them knew about each other's history and that is what made them so close with each other.

"_Eve I know this is hard for you so I won't ask you to help, but please don't let them fight them because of us_," Ralts said as Eevee had her hair shadow her eyes as she started to shake though not angrily, but in pure rage as she looked up bartering her teeth at Nidoking.

"_We won't back down not to a oversized purple bully_," Eevee said as her other two companions smiled at her finally showing her confidence.

"_Yeah you'll have to get past us_," Growlithe said growling at him.

"_Well looks like you three finally stood up for yourselves, but it's a little to late for that_," Nidoking then slammed his fist as rock was broken apart and started to fly towards them.

"_I got it_," Ralts then used Psychic to stop the rocks as she struggled for a bit before they floated safely in front of them, before she sent them hurling back.

"_You blue little-_," Nidoking couldn't finish as rocks slammed into him.

"_Way to go Ralts," _Growlithe said.

"_Thanks now you two go and help the others_," Ralts said.

"_We can't leave you to handle him by yourself_," Eevee said.

"_She's not alone_," the three turned around to find King back up and walking to stand beside Ralts.

"_You sure your good_," Growlithe asked the injured Poison type.

"_Don't worry I've taken much worse_," King said as he step up upon seeing Nidoking coming out of the rubble.

"_Just make sure she's okay_," Eevee said as King just nodded before Ralts used Teleport to send them to help the others with Growlithe going to help Samuel and Eevee going to help Bolt.

"I guess we got him," King said as Ralts stood beside him.

"_You think we can handle him_," Ralts said as Nidoking roared in anger before charging at them.

"_Eh maybe_," King then charged in himself.

**With Samuel**

"_PAPA!" Annie yelled as she was _placed a safe distance from Samuel who was having a difficult time hitting Machamp.

"_To slow their big guy_," Machamp then used low kick to cause even more damage to Samuel.

"_Papa no. Leave him alone," _Annie then went in for an attack, but Machamp just smacked her away.

"_Get lost you little squirt_," suddenly a wheel of fire slammed into him sending him flying into a tree.

"_Looks like you could use some assistance_," Growlithe said as he landed beside the two Pokémon.

"_Thanks for the save but I think I had it handled_," Samuel said.

"_It sure looked like it_," Growlithe said with a smirk.

"_He's right papa you were doing poorly_," Annie said.

"_You don't have to be so judge mental about it_," Samuel sweat dropped at their harsh but true words.

"_Aaahhh you damn fire mutt I'll end you_," Machamp then charged at them with his hands glowing.

"_You take high_," Samuel said.

"_You'll take low_," Growlithe said as they charged in with Annie smiling and following them as Machamp went for a **Cross Chop** only for Samuel's vines to break his concentration as he was wide open for Growlithe to unleash a **Flame wheel **that made Machamp look up at the flying Annie who had her club raised high.

"_And I'll finish it_," she then slammed it into his face as he went crashing hard into the ground with swirls in his eyes.

"_Seems like he can't take anymore_," Samuel said.

"_Yeah we won_," Annie said jumping up and down in happiness with Samuel and Growlithe laughing at her actions.

**With Bolt**

"_Is this the best you have_," Graveler said as he threw Bolt away as he struggled to get up with the rock type towering over him.

"_Don't you ever shut up_," Bolt said as he got up ready for another round.

"_Ha just give up already your at a dis-Arrgh_," Graveler was interrupted by a sudden weight as Eevee slammed into him and jumped in front of Bolt protectively.

"_Sorry, but he's right you are getting annoying_," Eevee gave a challenging smirk.

"_Why you little fur ball I'll end you right here and now_," Graveler said as he raised his rock hands.

"_Then come and try you pebble_," Eevee taunted as Graveler moves and tried to use Rollout, but the ground underneath him broke apart as he fell in.

"_What the?_" Graveler said as he tried to escape.

"_Shall we finish him_," Eevee asked her fellow Eevee breatheren.

"_After you my fair lady_," Bolt said as Eevee jumped into the air with her tail taking on a metallic sheer before slamming it onto the top of Graveler's head with Bolt jumping up and hitting powerful double kicks as Graveler gave a cry of pain before falling unconscious.

"_Thanks for the assist little one, but I could've gotten him beat after a while_," Bolt said.

"_Sure old man sure_," Eevee said with a smirk as Bolt laughed finding this Eevee to be quiet different.

**With King**

"_Die you little welp_," Nidoking slammed its foot into where King was standing as he had jumped out of the way.

"_No thank you now Ralts_," King said as Ralts used Psychic to lift Nidoking into the air as he stopped his attacks shocked at his floating nature.

"_Now eat this_," King then rushed in and used Horn drill sending the large Pokémon flying into a tree as it collapsed on top of him.

"_That took a little bit to much out of me_," Ralts said feeling quiet tired.

"_It's okay he's done for and we can get the rest of this stuff back to my trainer_," King said as Ralts looked away embarrassed, because her group was the reason they were in this mess.

"_Yeah sorry about that_," Ralts said as she blushed a little.

"_Its fine I'm sure you had a reason and my trainer will undertsand_," King said.

"_Really you think he'll understand_," Ralts asked as he nodded as the other made their way over to them.

"_Seems you guys handled your opponent_," Samuel said as they nodded.

"_See that wasn't so hard- Woah_," suddenly the ground shook as they looked at the pile of tree burst open and a angry Nidoking looked at them.

"_Don't think I'm done yet_," He then slammed his fists into the ground as everything around them started to shake and break apart.

"_He used Earthquake_," Bolt said as everyone quickly jumped back when a hole opened up where they were. Though while everyone was getting to safety King noticed the egg was starting to fall near a hole as he quickly moved at fast speed and jumped grabbing onto the egg as he fell into the hole with the moon stone falling down after him.

"_KING! You'll pay for that_," Samuel said as they all got their footing and glared at Nidoking.

"_Please like you scare me your all weak and none of you can stand up to-What!_" Nidoking suddenly felt the ground underneath him start to crack.

The ground burst open as a glowing figure was seen roaring into the sky before the light died down and in its place stood a Nidoking only this one was bigger and unlike the one in front of him this one emitted power as this one held a Pokémon egg dome as Naruto's Pokémon immediately realized who it was.

"_KING!" _They yelled.

"_Now we see whose the weak one_," King saidZ

"_This doesn't change anything now die_," Nidoking rushed in ready to use Horn drill though King didn't even move to dodge as he simply raised his hand and stopped the spinning drill shocking Nidoking.

"_Actually it changes everything_," King then opened his mouth before unleashing a Hyper beam point blank sending Nidoking flying away.

"_Woah that was amazing King_," Bolt said as he walked up to him.

"_Yeah I guess me evolving gave me more power then I thought it would_," King said as the others nodded.

"Oh man I can't wait for Naruto's reaction," Samuel said as everyone laughed already imagining his face.

"_So what about us_," Eevee asked.

"_Well younglings we will ask our trainer when he arrives. And speak of the devil_," Samuel said and saw Tahli flying above with Naruto and Z not far behind. Boy would this be a long explanation to the electric type and their trainer.

**Few Hours Later**

"Huh, you guys always manage to get into more trouble even when I'm not around," Naruto said as he sat in front of all his Pokémon and the three strays as Z explained to him what happened during their little battle. Though Naruto was a little upset that his Pokémon were injured they were able to be healed with his supplies that were returned to him by the three strays. Though they caused this he would rather hear what their side of the story was before making a move, though out of all this he had to smile at King evolving even when it was unintentional it was bound to happen sometime sooner rather then later.

"**So what do you want me to ask first Naruto**," Z asked wondering what her trainer wanted to know.

"Are they former Pokémon from trainers," Naruto asked getting straight to the point as Z nodded and started to converse with the three with each talking giving their own little back story as Z nodded though Naruto could tell whatever they were saying was not setting right with her and if it didn't sit right with her, then it wouldn't sit right with him.

"**Well Naruto you were right they are someone's pokemon**," Z said.

"I'm hearing a But coming," Naruto said with a sigh.

"**Seems as all three of these Pokémon had different trainers they belonged to. Though apparently all three were brothers and had each been given these Pokémon from someone to watch over them**," Z said as Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"What did their trainers do," Naruto asked.

"**All three felt that these three weren't worth their time, so when each of them separated for their journey they tired to force them to either get stronger or evolve with this little Eevee being given the worst of the three**," Z said as Naruto kneeled down to get close to the female Eevee who flinched as he tried to pet her, but as Naruto gave her a warm smile, before trying to pet her once again only with Eevee moving her head to allow him to give her a massage on her head as she gave a small purr.

"So what happened to this little one and the other two," Naruto asked.

"**Naruto you don't wanna know**," Z said, but Naruto gave her a small glare.

"Trust me Z I wanna know," he said.

"**Huh, this little one was abused and forced to fight without being healed thus when her trainer deicides to release her he didn't heal her and thus she walked away with not only a broken heart, but a broken trust in humans**," Z said as Naruto had a sadden look in his eyes knowing that very few Pokémon get treated with the care that they show to their trainers and these three just so happen to get the bad batch.

"What about these two and I'm pretty sure a Ralts is rare enough," Naruto said as he gave the other two attention as well as they basked in the warmth.

"**Same thing with the Growlithe being forced to fight with its trainer not knowing it doesn't evolve like others and needs a stone. While this little Ralts was seen as weak by its trainer as he gave up on it soon after its first few battles**," Z said as Naruto sighed.

"Sometimes I questioned a trainers ambition," Naruto then gave each of the three a bowl of food as they eagerly dig into the free food.

"**What do you plan to do with them Naruto**," Z asked though she probably already knew the answer.

"I think it should be obvious Z. I can't just let them be alone here in the woods especially if there are just as dangerous Pokémon around," Naruto looked at the three happily eating as he smiled.

"**Are you sure they would wanna go with you though. They seemed to be enjoying their time away from humans and bringing them to gym battles wel I don't know about that**," Z said.

"Well I can't leave them here Z and-," But Naruto's attention was taken away as he felt someone pulling on his pants and he looked down to see the blue head Ralts looking up at him almost as if she was understood what he was saying." Hey little one how are you feeling," He asked.

"_I'm doing good mister_," Ralts spoke shocking Naruto a bit as causing the other two to choke on their food a little.

"**It would seem this little Pokémon can use telepathy**," Z said.

"Don't all Psychic Pokémon usually have telepathy," Naruto said.

"_Well I'm special_," Ralts said in a huff as Naruto smirked at its mood.

"You're a fiery spirit one aren't you," Naruto said as Ralts puffed out its chest almost proud of that fact.

"_Ah excuse me sir_," Naruto's attention was turned towards the Growlithe who looked up at him showing he was kinda a nervous.

"**It would seem he has telepathy as well**," Z said.

"_We all do actually," Eevee said._

"Really interesting I wonder how all three of you can do that," Naruto spoke out loud his thoughts.

"_Well we have been able to speak since the moment we were abandoned as really our bonds allowed us to stay with each other and communicate better with humans though you are the first ones we are actually having a full conversation with_," Eevee said.

"**Seems you three are much more special then your trainers thought. They should be ashamed for not caring for you**," Z said as she hated those types of trainers.

"We can't change the past Z, but we can make the future much brighter it just all depends on what you do though," Naruto said.

"_What do we do though_," Growlithe asked as he looked at his two friends each with confusion on the situation.

"**Anything you can dream, but for most of Naruto's Pokémon it's the journey they go through with him that makes their future bright**," Z said as they looked to the Pokémon all having fun in the water.

"_Do-do they trust you_," Eevee asked.

"They do and they trust that I will lie my life down to protect them which I have done a little to much that I get more words of worry from them then from Z. It's what makes our bonds special," Naruto said as he smiled looking at each of them thinking of the journey they have all been through.

"_Will you love us…all three of us equally_," Ralts asked worried that she wouldn't be as loved as her two companions, but the three were scooped up as Naruto gave them a warm hug.

"I'm not one to judge based on strength, but on how big ones heart is and for you three your bonds show how much love you all have. So if you would allow me to, we can show others your bonds and mine to be one that will shock the Kanto region and all those around the world," Naruto said as the three Pokémon couldn't hold it in anymore and cried tears of joy hugging and snuggling into Naruto with him taking it as a sign that they agreed. And as Z looked on he let out a small smile, before feeling something move and looked down into Naruto's backpack where the egg was shaking a little and starting to glow.

"**Ah Naruto…Naruto you might wanna take a look at this**," Z said as she pointed at his bag where he and his three new Pokémon walked to and pulled out the incubator with his egg as he placed the thing down, before slowing taking the glass case off and looked down as the egg kept moving and glowing.

"It's gonna hatch," Naruto said in awe as both he, Z and all of his other Pokémon came in to view at the hatchling with the light getting more and more bright until a large glow surrounded it and it started to form into a silhouette as the light died down to show the new Pokémon and everyone gained a huge smile.

"**Welcome to the world little hatchling**," Z said as everyone smiled, but the new Pokémon's eyes only stared into one pair of eyes that being Naruto's who gave a huge smile.

"Welcome to the family little buddy,"

**END.**

**This was another long ass chapter one which I didn't know would end. Though I am sorry if I rushed the battles with each team, I just felt like it would've taken to much of my time and I wouldn't be able to get it done fast enough to put it out and I would be down two chapters. Though the other chapter should be done at the same time as this one I don't know. Also yeah I kinda bullshitted and gave him three new Pokémon with one of them being a hoenn Pokémon so I'm sorry. Also I did that because I felt like it and later on down the road when we get rhgouh more regions I'll make specific teams that he'll use in that region. Just so that it's fair at least. Though for right now I hope this chapter was okay and give a follow and share with others.**

**Naruto's Main Team****:**

**\- Main Pokémon: Zeraora(Electric) Nickname Z - Moves: Thunderbolt, Thunder Punch, Plasma fists, Close Combat, Slash, Throat Chop, Dual Chop, Fire lunch, Iron Tail.**

*** Venusaur(Grass/Poison) Nickname- Samuel. *Moves: Leech Seed, Vine whip, Razor Leaf, Solarbeam, Body slams, Bide, Poison Powder, Sunny day, Frenzy Plant.**

*** Jolteon(Electric) Nickname- Bolt. *Moves: Thunderbolt, Discharge, Double Kick, Pin Missile, Bite, Quick Attack.**

*** Gyarados(Water/Flying) Nickname- Uza. *Moves: Hydro Pump, Aqua Jet, Aqua Tail, Thunder, Rain dance, Bite, Tackle.**

*** Nidoking(Poison/Ground)Nickname- King. *Moves: Double kick, Drill run, Dig, Sludge Wave, Smart strike, Hyper Beam, Focus energy.**

*** Pidgeot(Normal/Flying) Nickname- Tahlia. *Moves: Wing Attack, Brave Bird, Mirror Move, Detect, Steel wing, Double team, Quick attack.**

*** Cubone(Ground) Nickname- Annie *Moves: Headbutt, Bone Club, Boomerang, Earthquake, Brick Break, Iron head**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys as I said last time this chapter is basically written and completed by the time the other chapter was so I have very little information to tell you with the last chapter basically being me getting the other Pokémon some time in the spot along with three new Pokémon joining his team some of them I will bring back, while others will be kept away at Oaks ranch so that they will be used in future episodes though I don't know if I should use them in battle, gyms, or wait until the indigo league. I guess only time will tell, also I just wanna say that any names you have for future Pokémon you think I'll add would be great. As for now enjoy this chapter and I will have a message for all of you at the end of it.**

**Chapter 20****: The Celadon adventure **

"Hello, welcome to the Celadon City pokemon center how can I assist you today," Nurse joy asked as she stood behind the counter to the center with her Chansey by her side.

"Hello my names Naruto and I'm here to check in for a place to rest along with healing of my Pokémon," Naruto smiled as he gave Nurse joy his trainer card.

"Ah Naruto yes I can help your Pokémon and if you just give me a second…I have one room in the hotel next door open for you to rest in," Nurse joy said as she typed on the computer away.

"Thank you Nurse and here are my Pokémon," Naruto went to grab his pokeballs, but one of them opened as out came one of his pokeballs as a small light blue skinned frog came out and waved with its white webbed hands. It's foam collar bounced as he jumped up on his trainers shoulder with Naruto smiling and rubbing his new Pokémon's chin.

"Oh seems one of your Pokémon wanted to come out. Though I have never seen one like this," Nurse jog tried to get closer to the forge in Pokémon, but the little frog just inches away clearly scared of the nurse.

_**Froakie**_

"Sorry if he's scared of you just a few days ago he just hatched from his egg. So he's kinda new to this whole thing," Naruto said as he looked at his Froakie who was looking around the place awed as he saw many people and their Pokémon.

"Okay I understand maybe he would like a treat," Nurse joy took out a small cookie in the shape of a Squirtle.

_**Froakie**_?

The small little frog Pokémon looked down at the treat wondering what it was and as he got closer Nurse joy extended her hand that was holding it till Froakie jumped off of Naruto and grabbed it taking a single bite. Before his eyes widen and he dug into it enjoying the taste very much. As both Naruto and Joy smiled down at the happy Pokémon who then jumped up into Nurse joys arms.

"Looks like he's starting to like you," Naruto said as he smiled knowing his Pokémon trust in others would need more help.

"He's really cute. Don't worry Naruto I'll have all your Pokémon healed and ready by the hour. As for your room here is the key for it and I hope your stay here is pleasant," Nurse joy said as he thanked her before walking to his room which was on the second floor of the hotel.

He walked in finding the place was quiet cozy and as he opened the window outside he found the smell of the city quiet pleasing and thus his mood was in good spirits as he set up his laptop, before taking his poke watch out and connecting it to it as the data came up on all of the professors research from the different regions with such things as evolution, mega evolution, and of course the newly discovered Z moves that those of Alola region have been using for sometime. Thinking of the far away islands made Naruto think of home back in the Konoha region when times were much more calm and he wasn't always seen as nothing more, but a failed child of two prodigy's.

"**You know the past is just the past Naruto**," Z said as she came out of her pokeball.

"Yeah I know Z, but sometimes I wonder what would have happened had I not left," Naruto said.

"**You can only wonder my boy. Now enough moping I think it's time check up on your newly caught Pokémon**," Z said as Naruto quickly typed away on his computer before calling Professor Oak back at the ranch.

_Ring…ring…ring_

"Hello, oh Naruto my boy how have you been doing. I haven't heard from you since you sent me those three new Pokémon," Oak said.

"Well Gramps that's what I'm calling about. I wanted to check in all the three of them and see how they are behaving," Naruto was worried when he saw that they were afraid of being sent somewhere already feeling like he would abandon them like their previous trainers did.

"Well at first they were having trouble adjusting to the new area, but your Pokémon have been really helpful in making sure they get used to their new surroundings. In fact Samuel and Annie have been showing them around the place, letting them interact with all the Pokémon on the ranch," Oak said.

"Well I knew sending Samuel and Annie back was a good idea. Though how about Eve I saw how she was the one out of the three who was the most worried," Naruto asked.

"Well of course she caused the most trouble of the three, but when you sent Bolt back she calmed down as he has been their to make sure she doesn't cause more trouble and is used to the place," Oak said.

"That's good, ill have to switch with my other Pokémon so that they can be more used to me and that they get more battle experience. Though it would seem like some of them would wanna get some relaxation before anything like battling occurs," Naruto had asked them about battling and both Eve and Tonya were interested, but needed time to decided. Though Garou had jumped at the opportunity to battle as he was the best battler of the three and the one who found them more exciting.

"Well my boy you are free to always call me and switch out with any of your Pokémon," Oak said.

"I know Gramps and I'll call back soon, but for now I just wanted to check in with them," Naruto said as Oak nodded understanding, before the two had a quick discussion on some notes he had gathered of evolution and the mega stone he had gotten from the village, before oak cut out to return to another research while Naruto headed to the Pokémon center to gather his Pokémon.

"Hey how did your gym battle go," a small kid about the same age as Naruto sat down in front of another boy who was eating some food.

"Well it was going great as the gym leader wasn't the biggest of fans of battles. But it all went to shit when some of the girls found a pervert peaking on them and they assumed I was with him so they kicked me out and told me I couldn't come back till they gave up my "_accomplices_" so now I'm stuck with no way to get that badge," the kid said as he sighed at his predicament.

"Damn really? That sucks man," his friend said.

"Hey I got rejected as well, because apparently she is banning all male challengers," another kid said.

"Yeah she denied me as well," another boy said.

"Man we are all getting rejected for trying to get a badge and all because of a dumb pervert," the first boy said as he sulked into his food.

"_**So a pervert is peaking on the girls at the Celadon gym. Naruto you don't think**_," Z said before Naruto sighed.

"_Only one person I would know would have the gal to do it. Though I hope it's not him_," Naruto said, before walking away once his name was called.

"Here you go Naruto all your Pokémon are healed and rested," Nurse joy said giving him his six pokeballs along with Froakie who jumped onto his shoulder.

"I assume he wasn't much of a hassle," Naruto asked as he rubbed his Pokémon's neck.

"No he was the sweetest thing and helped to calm your Growlithe down," Nurse joy said as she smiled at the small frog Pokémon who waved at her.

"I knew you'd be a treat to the others," Naruto said before giving his thanks to Nurse joy and walking back to his hotel room.

_**Froakie**_

"Yeah I know, but I wanna get my team ready for the battle and I'll allow you to view from the side lines with Annie and Samuel. What do you say," Naruto asked his water Pokémon.

_**Froakie**_

Naruto smirked at his Pokémon's enthusiasm which rivaled that of Bolt's. Though he would need to make sure that his first battle wouldn't be to much for him when he got a little more training.

Nurse joy told him of the many places around the city he could try to enjoy his stay and Naruto thanked her, before walking out of the Pokémon center and to his hotel to gather some of his stuff as he had to go and find the gym, before it got to late at the night. Though as he headed down the road he heard a small commotion and stopped in front of the entrance to an alley as he looked down only for him to widen his eyes as he saw a girl around his age being cornered by two large men in black. So without a moments hesitation he sprinted down the alley and used a trash can as a spring board to fly over the heads of the men and spinner kicked them away as they crashed into a pile of garbage.

"It's not polite to pick on young lady," Naruto said.

"Ah who the hell is this kid," one of the thugs said as he tried to get up.

"I don't know, but I'm going to kick that kids ass," the another thug stood up rubbing his head.

"Are you okay miss," Naruto said as he looked out of the corner of his eye to see the cowering girl only to widen them as he saw that she was wearing a team rocket shirt only this one was white with the red R.

"I'm fine, but not this little one," the girl said as she showed a Pokémon in her arms one that made Naruto even more shocked.

"_A CELEBI!" _Naruto's thoughts were raging as he looked down at the mythical Pokémon held in the girls arms.

"Please help us," The girl said with tears in her eyes and Naruto looked into them seeing something that he doesn't usually see in Team rocket members and that was fear. Fear for the Pokémon and what they might do to it and fear of what might happen to her.

"Don't worry I'll protect you," He said as he turned back to the now standing grunts who both spotted team rocket uniforms.

"You can try kid, now go Houndoom," The taller of the two sent out a black hound like dog dog with horns curved on its head as it tail whipped around behind it and it's red eyes glared at Naruto.

"Crobat give this kid a lesson," the other grunt then sent out a purple bat with four wings as it flew around the area before floating beside Houndoom.

"Not gonna happen, now Kurama, Bolt lets roll," Naruto sent out his two four legged Pokémon who growled at the two opposing Pokémon.

"A dumb fox and an electric pin cushion your making this to easy kid," the taller grunt said.

"Crobat use **Agility** and follow it up with **Wing attack**," the smaller of the grunts said as his Pokémon started to speed around the area before its wings took a white glow and it flew at fast speeds towards Kurama.

"Kurama use **Quick attack** to dodge and hit it with a **Flamethrower**," Naruto watched as Kurama in an impressive bit of speed jumped above the bat who had wide eyes, before flames engulfed it as it cried out flying around with fire burning above its head.

"CROBAT! Rrrhhh Return," The grunt returned his Pokémon frustrated at the quick battle.

"Ha I told you your useless now Houndoom move in and use **Fire Fang**," the taller grunt said as his Pokémon rushed in towards Bolt mouth a Blaze.

"Bolt quick use **Thunderbolt**," His Pokémon unleashed a bolt of lightning, but Houndoom tanked it and slammed its jaws into Bolt. He bowled in pain, before he was thrown into some trash cans.

"BOLT!" Naruto yelled as he went to go and help his Pokémon only for a burst of fire to block his path as he jumped back, but didn't notice Houndoom above him with its tail glowing ready to slam into him.

_**VULLPIX**_

Kurama jumped up blocking its **Iron Tail** with its own as the two clashed and jumped back glaring into each other's eyes.

"Damn fox Houndoom use **Fire Fang**," The tall man said as his Pokémon rushed in mouth once again a Blaze.

"Kurama use **Quick Attack** and **Flame Charge** to dodge," Kurama became a Blaze as he sprint around the small alley with Houndoom stopping in its tracks looking around trying to pinpoint Kurama as he was suddenly smashed into trash cans as Kurama now stood in the place he once stood.

"You think that did anything Houndoom get up and use **Flamethrower**," The thug said as his Pokémon came out looking like he took no damage and unleashed a large breath of flames that headed straight for them.

"Kurama use **Iron Tail**," Naruto watched as his Pokémon flipped up and used its glowing tail to split the flames in two as he continued his momentum and slammed the dogs head into the ground causing it to whine in pain as it tried to get up.

"Houndoom get up NOW!" But his Pokémon fell down unconscious as the tall man growled before returning his Pokémon.

"We are beat we must retreat," his companion said as he saw Bolt stand by Kurama as they growled at the two.

"NO! If we go now then the boss will have our asses," he said only for a blast of fire to make him jump back.

"I don't think so now Kurama use-"

Suddenly the ground underneath Kurama broke apart as a Ekans came up and slapped him away as more Ekans appeared along with more team rocket grunts. As Naruto had wide eyes and both of his tired Pokémon glared at the group of Pokémon thieves he was about to reach for one of his pokeballs, but a sudden glow behind him caught his attention as he turned around to find the Celebi up and moving as it started to shine bright.

"What the he-Aahhh," the grunts has to cover their eyes as the light shined bright before it died down and they all looked forward to see the two kids gone along with their prize.

"WHAT! Where did they go," the tall man said.

"I don't know sir they just vanished," another one said.

"I know that you fool, find them before the boss finds out," the others quickly scrabbled to find any signs of what happened." _Damn the boss is not gonna love this_"

**Other Side of the City**

"Ah my head, what the heck happened," Naruto got up as he noticed that the hard ground had now become soft grass and he looked around himself to find that they were now in Celadon park.

_**Vullll**_

Naruto looked to the side to find both of his Pokémon getting up and looking worse for wear so he walked over to them only to find a green blue in his face as the Celebi started to hug him and cry out in tears that he had to take a moment to gather himself before pulling the Pokémon off his face and starting to coo at it as he felt the Pokémon's relief in finally being free.

"Uhh Celebi where are you," the girl asked as she looked around for not only Celebi, but her glasses as Naruto turned around to let the small green Pokémon fly over and pick up the girls glasses before putting them on her." Oh their you are and thank you," she gave the small Pokémon a giant hug.

"So no hug for me," Naruto laughed a little as he walked up to them.

"Oh sorry mister..,"

"Naruto and you would be," he asked as he offered her his hand.

"Karin. Karin Uzumaki," she grabbed his hand as he pulled her up, but his eyes widen upon hearing her last name.

"Wait Uzumaki what are you doing so far from home and with people like team rocket," Naruto questioned wondering how someone from the Uzumaki clan was doing all the way in Kanto and working for Team rocket.

"That's sorta a long story," Karin said.

"Well you can tell me all about it when we get back to my place," Naruto said looking around the area.

"What about the rest of team rocket. They will be searching all over for Celebi and me," she said with a hint of fear.

"Don't worry I'm pretty sneaking and I got someone who can help us," Naruto smirked as he raised one of his pokeballs.

**Few Hours Later**

The day had gone by fast as night soon enveloped the entire city as soon the night lights were the only thing keeping the streets lit and the wild Pokémon roaming the backstreets any peace with most of the citizens resting and those that are up being night workers or Team rocket grunts roaming the streets trying to find any sign of Naruto, Karin or Celebi, but as most of them were being inconspicuous others were just out in the open with their uniforms on. But under the moons gaze the shadows moved as if they had a mind of their own moving from one dark corner to the next until they crept up the wall of a building slipping into an open window as the shadows started to grow and morph into silhouettes as the light from the moon shined into the room showing the figures of Naruto and Karin along with a now fully awake Celebi who all started to cough.

"What the hell was that," Karin asked as she sat down on a chair to get her barings with Celebi agreeing with her as it fell on the bed exhausted from today's events.

"That was Ghost's special trick we've been working on. Though it seems like it needs some more work," Naruto rubbed his shoulders as Ghost popped up giggling.

"At least we're weren't spotted, but it's only a matter of time before they find out where we are," Karin said as she allowed Celebi to sit on her lap.

"Yeah about that. You might want to fill me in on what team rocket wants with Celebi, how they were able to obtain one and just how many of them are here," Naruto asked sitting down in the opposite chair from her as Ghost floated above them.

"Well the reason so many of us are stationed here is because of Celebi and with the location of the old team rocket base here it was easy to house many of us here. And as for how we obtained Celebi here we'll only top members know that information though the rumor is that the one in charge of operations here was able to catch it," Karin said.

"Who is your boss?" Naruto asked.

"Well technically he isn't apart of team rocket and is more of an outside help hired to track legendary Pokémon for us," Karin said.

"I didn't know team rocket was that in need of help," Naruto said.

"Well as you should know the organization has been trying to gain more and more members and power since our downfall all those years ago. It didn't help that most are not even threatening and act more dumb then anything," Karin said.

"I mean you ain't wrong, but still I would think Giovanni would have more trust that this new team rocket would be better then before," Naruto started to go through his poke watch looking to see if he could find the number of the officer Jenny in this city.

"I wouldn't try calling they have everything tapped as soon as they arrived," Karin said.

"But this is a poke watch I got my own tunnel of communication," Naruto said.

"Won't matter when they got control of the satellite in this city," Karin said pointing to the huge dish in the middle of the city.

"Great and here I thought we could scare them off with the police," Naruto sighed as he laid down on his bed.

"Like I said this isn't the same team rocket as before and Giovanni isn't the same person he was so long ago. In fact the only time I met him he seemed kinder then others I've seen," Karin said.

"Well I mean he did lose to the former Kanto champion and from what I've heard from professor oak he showed no mercy," Naruto said.

"Your right, but hey defeat changes some people," Karin said.

"So Karin I was wondering why someone of the Uzumaki is even apart of Team rocket," Naruto asked with the question nagging at him.

"Huh, I guess you would be nagging about it eventually. Well to start I wasn't born in the Kalos region like all others our age in fact I was born here in the Kanto region with my parents thinking that growing up with other people beside family would be better and it would've been had team rocket not taken me away as a small baby," Karin had tears in her eyes as she thought of her past.

"I'm sorry if I brought up any bad memories," Naruto said.

"No, it's okay even if team rocket was a bunch of crooks it helped shape me in a way to survive and understand Pokémon. Plus it helped me with rescuing Celebi here," Karin smiles down at the sleeping Pokémon.

"Karin you know that even if you escape this city they won't stop until they have found you," Naruto spoke what had to be on her mind.

"I know, but I'll do anything to make sure Celebi is safe and away from them," she said.

Naruto smiled at the girl as he looked down at the sleeping Pokémon knowing that whatever it went through it couldn't gotten worse had Karin not interfered. It almost reminded him of when Z first found him and watched over him for so long that he found it kinda annoying of course, but appreciated it knowing that she was something his parents were not, a true parent.

_**Gengar Gen**_

"What's up Ghost," Naruto asked when he noticed his Pokémon suddenly tense as he moved to the window and pointed out in the distance as Naruto looked to where he was pointing finding massive spot lights illumining the night sky.

"Oh, no I forget about plan Hypnosis," Karin said as she looked out at the lights.

"Plan Hypnosis? What are you talking about," Naruto asked.

"You see our main hideout was underneath the gambling corner, but once it was seized and taken something new was built on top of it. Thus cutting our connection to it where apparently information valuable to team rocket in the past could be gathered and used for a project they are calling Clone Mega. Though to do so they have to put all people in the area to sleep before blowing up the building above it, if they go through with it many will suffer," Karin said.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Naruto grabbed his stuff and prepared to head out.

"Wait you cant go by yourself their will probably dozens of team rocket grunts their especially our boss," Karin tried to keep him from going out by himself along with making sure Celebi didn't wake up.

"Team rocket has already caused enough trouble today for myself and my Pokémon so if they are gonna cause more harm then I'm going to stop them," Naruto said.

"Why not let the police handle them then," she said.

"Well if your right about them putting people to sleep there is a likely outcome they will make them fall asleep as well," Naruto raised two of his pokeballs as both Kurama and Bolt appeared looking around confused on what was happening." Listen you two I need you to stay here and watch over Karin and Celebi. I will be back in a few," he then went towards the door, but Karin put a hand on his shoulder stopping him from opening the door.

"Promise me you'll come back…promise," Karin had a few tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry I'm to stubborn to die," Naruto smiled as he walked out to stop team rocket.

_**Vul**_

"It's okay your trainer will be back soon," Karin said though she didn't sound to confident as Kurama looked out at the full moon as his eyes held a sort of red glow.

**Middle of City**

"_**You know this is kinda foolish**_," Z said as she and Naruto looked down at the groups of team rockets grunts tying up people that have fallen asleep due to the Hypno or Drowzee that have put them to sleep.

"Yeah, but when have my plans never been foolish. Besides it looks like they only brought five psychics," Naruto said seeing how only two Hypno and three Drowzee was all he could see putting people to sleep.

"_**And a whole lot more tram rocket we have to deal with**_," Z said.

"At least we brought some heavy hitters," Naruto looked behind him to see Ghost floating above Blaze as he was having a small staring contest with King with Leo standing between the two with a small sweat drop.

"_**So you were going to use Blaze and Kurama for the gym**_," Z asked wondering if this was the team he brought with him for the Celadon gym.

"Technically I was gonna switch Blaze with someone else, but luckily I didn't," Naruto said, before a small explosion got his attention as he looked down to see that they had started blowing the building.

"_**Now would be a good time to jump in**_," Z said as she prepared to jump with her paws igniting with electricity.

"Blaze you and Leo fly up and take out most of their flyers and anyone not on the ground. King on my signal jump down and cause a massive **Sludge Wave**, Ghost you help me and Z take some of the hostages to safety," Naruto gave each Pokémon a hard stare as they all got serious especially Ghost as they looked down at the grunts before in a swift motion thanks to Ghost they dropped to the ground and with a hand signal Blaze attacked.

"What the- AH!" One grunt was blown back as Blaze unleashed a torrent of flames as Leo used rapid spin to bounce off some of the grunts heads and jump back on top of Blaze.

"Now Z use **Thunderbolt**, Ghost use **Dark pulse**," Naruto yelled as the two unleashed their moves with the night allowing for Z to become a shadow as she zapped most of the grunts unconscious.

"Someone stop them quick Hypno- WHAT!" One of the grunts tried to order the other Pokémon, but they were hit by the dark pulse as they fell down with swirls in their eyes.

"_**Naruto watch OUT!**_" Z yelled as Naruto ducked underneath a swipe from one of the grunts and spun kicked him into a couple of crates.

"I got myself Z you take care of the civilians," Naruto said as she nodded and picked up two unconscious ones before moving out of the way as Ghost came up and picked up two more.

"Where they he'll did they come from I thought the boss was dealing with any threats," one grunt said.

"He was this kid must've snuck by to stop us, but he's got another thing coming," another grunt said as he raised his pokeball.

_**NIDOOKING**_

"Oh what the hell," the two looked up to see a massive Nidoking coming down as it spewed purple slime that came down like a wave of water as it surged through the area taking out all standing members and making them slam into the buildings around the area, but also knocking them out.

"Good job King," Naruto patted his large Pokémon on the head as he took it with a smile.

"_**That was a little to easy**_," Z said as she walked up.

"Either way we need to get the rest of these explosives off. Z you and Ghost think you guys can do it," Naruto asked.

"_**Your literally putting an electric type to disengage bombs**_," Z said with a raised eyebrow.

"Well all bombs have a small switch just have Ghost help you know which one to put out. Besides we don't know if they have a zero me switch," Naruto said.

"_**Your really foolish, but I'll try my best let's go Ghost**_," the two headed inside the building to find more bombs.

"The rest of us will tie up these team rocket members for the police when they arrive, hopefully soon," Naruto said as he walked towards the fallen members, but Blaze and King perked up as in a flash Blaze pulled Naruto back with King standing in front of him tanking a big Hyper beam sending the Poison Pokémon into a parked car causing a small explosion.

"Soon is an understatement as time is of the essence here and unfortunately for you your interfering with that," A voice that to many would be coming from a child was actually one of wisdom and annoyance as out of the smoke came three figures with the most notable one being a giant Nidoking as the lights shined upon its dark blue skin showing its many battle scars and the challenging aura. The second figure was noticeably smaller as its feminine form could be mistaken for a slender female, but was in fact a lizard with small flames spewing from it as it walked by the third middle figure who could mistaken for a young teenage boy, but was in fact a grown man with red hair piercing green eyes as his black cloak blew with the wind showing his white undershirt with the big R in the middle.

"KING! You'll pay for that," Naruto said as both Blaze and Leo glared at the two Pokémon with the two not looking at all intimidated.

"Kids these days always moody. Nidoking would you kindly," The red haired man waved his fingers as his Pokémon growled before charging in with his glowing horn.

"Blaze meet him head on with **Dragon Claw**," Naruto's Pokémon rushed in with his claws shrouded in blue flames as he clashed with the Poison Pokémon.

"Nidoking now use **Poison Jab**," The red haired man watched as his pokemon used its strength to push Blaze off balance giving it a chance to unleash blow after blow of punches that had a purple aura around them.

"BLAZE!"

Naruto could do nothing as he watched his Pokémon get hit with multiple strikes to the stomach, before one final punch sent him flying above him and into the pile of unconscious team rocket grunts as he quickly ran towards his Pokémon with Leo shaking the large fire lizard who was grunting in pain as he tried to get up.

"Kids these days. Trainer, always so passionate in their battles which brings about what you call strength. Though it would seem your Pokémon don't have that type of passion," the red haired man said.

"Blaze take it easy boy," Naruto helped him sit up into a sitting position as he saw that his flame was dimming with the body temp of him going down a little."_Shit he might be poisoned_."

_**WARTORTLE**_

Leo jumped up and glared at the two Pokémon for hurting his friend. Though the two Pokemon each gave small smirks basically insulting him as the red haired man looked at the blond haired boy with his eyebrow raising up.

"_That boy, he is the one the boss told us about." _The red haired man waved to his Nidoking who looked over at him." Deal with that blue nuisance and bring me the boy," his Pokémon roared as it walked up towards them, but a torrent of water stopped it as Leo jumped back after unleashing a water gun.

"Leo good job now use **Gyro Ball**," Naruto glared at the Nidoking as Leo roared feeling its trainers anger, before spinning at breakneck speeds towards it.

"A foolish child you are. Nidoking use **Thunder Punch**," his Pokémon raised its fist which sparked up as it smashed it into the spinning Leo causing him to be sent back flying into the arms of Naruto who landed on the ground in a heap.

"Leo no. Please get up buddy," Naruto looked down at his injured Pokémon as sparks came off him.

"You underestimate your own abilities and look where that has lend you and your Pokémon. To think that just because you stopped a few of team rockets plans, you can stop all of our plans, but of course you can't stop all of us. For we are the future," suddenly the Nidoking slammed its foot into the ground as the whole area started to shake with the building.

"NO!"

**Inside the Buidling**

"_Come on Ghost we have to get these bombs defused_," Z said as she started to use her electricity to blow a fuse in the bombs as Ghost was simply going inside and pulling some of the wires out.

Suddenly the building started to shake as both Pokémon stopped what they were doing and looked at each other in confusion before the shaking intensified as the housing cracked and the things around them started to fall as they each held onto the wall, but suddenly an explosion behind them flung them back as a couple more went around the building.

"_Damn Naruto what's going on out their_." The thoughts of one Z were racing as she and Ghost quickly ducked when more explosions came.

**Hotel**

"What is that"

Karin looked out the window to find that the night sky was a lit as explosions rocked the area as she looked on at a large burning building knowing that is where Naruto was and looked on in worry with Celebi confused on what was occurring not knowing what was going on. Expect for Naruto's two Pokémon who stayed behind with Bolt tightening its teeth feeling something was not right and couldn't do nothing knowing his trainer wouldn't want him leaving the girl and mysterious Pokemon alone. Though Kurama was another matter as he looked out into the city watching the burning fire his eyes wide had the full moon reflecting into them as certain images passed through them. The time of its birth watching as the life of his mother leave her eyes, to fighting other Pokémon at the shelter, scaring off any unwanted intruders, sneaking off to train itself to become stronger and protect that of which it cares for…though at the time he didn't know what. Then he showed up, he didn't know why, but the moment the two met eyes something connected between the two. He didn't know if his trainer felt it, but he sure felt it and it was something that compelled him to leave the shelter and care of his home to go to the tower where he jumped in to help Naruto fight off team rocket. It was something inside of himself that made him do it and follow Naruto on his journey, one of which Kurama has enjoyed for the friends it has given him, the love he never knew he could feel from a bond that he didn't want to break. And as he stared at the area he knew he could feel Naruto in his body started to move and before the others could even notice he was gone in a blur of red.

**Back with Naruto**

"Why do this? What could you want that it could risk innocents getting hurt?" Naruto stared into the soulless eyes of the red haired man.

"You could never understand our goals. We aren't simple thieves anymore, we have become something more and you my young child are just a wall that will be either moved or rebuilt for our path we walk," The man said.

"I won't let you. Not if it means the death of Pokémon and people," Naruto laid his Pokémon behind him next to the injured Blaze as he stood up with fist raised.

"I applaud your determination, but even that comes to end at some point. So as a good deed I will end you swift. Salazzle would you kindly hit him with a **Fire Blast**," the man waved his hand as he turned around with his toxic lizard going forward and raising its head as Fire was gathering, before she unleashed the kanji fire. With Naruto looming behind him seeing his two fallen Pokémon and staring back at the oncoming fire.

"_I'll protect you guys till the end_," Naruto closed his eyes awaiting his end.

_**BOOM**_

"_Such a pity, he would've made a fine member_," The man thought as he continued to walk away, before suddenly feeling the air around him getting warmer." _What the_?"

The fires that were engulfing Naruto, stopped spreading and started to converge into something as the man turned around curios with his two Pokémon confused on what was going on especially Salazzle who watched on as the fire started to be sucked into a small figure that walked out and in front of a wide eyed Naruto. The figure soon started to grow as a red glow engulfed it and it grew bigger and bigger until the flames all but disappeared and in front of everyone's eyes stood a large crimson red fox with golden eyes, nine tails that had black tips as the large fox howled into the night causing a massive shockwave that blew away the ongoing fires raging around.

"Oh what do we have here. A new and intriguing little specimen you are, what say we catch you shall we," the red haired said.

"What the hell," Naruto looked up as the fox looked at him with the two staring into each other's eyes for a bit until a hit of realization hit them." Kurama is that you buddy," He raised his hand as he slowly came closer and closer until the nine tails nudged it's head into his hand letting him pet him.

"Salazzle use **Dragon Rage**," a large ball of blue fire came hurling towards them. Though Kurama turned around as his golden eyes flowed before waving one of its tails as it took a metallic sheen smacking the ball of fire away.

"I don't think it's nice to interrupt a special moment between man and Pokémon. Now Kurama lets teach him a lesson and use **Flamethrower**," Naruto said as his Pokémon unleashed a torrent of flames only these flames were hotter and much darker as they made the Salazzle jump up in fright as it was engulfed in them.

"SALAZZLE!" The man could do nothing, but watch as his Pokémon was taken out in one simple move and growled in anger, before returning his Pokémon back to its pokeball." Nidoking show that overgrown fox a little lesson," Nidoking roared as it stomped towards Kurama who growled ready to unleash another Flamethrower.

_**KINGGG**_

Nidoking was suddenly attacked by a flying King who had his glowing horn hit the shiny Nidoking right on the chest sending him flying back and landing right in front of the red head man. Who simply looked down at his Pokémon with disappoint and shamed his head.

"I knew I should've brought my other Pokémon, but then again I didn't expect for any difficulties," the man returned his downed Nidoking before turning away.

"Hey where do you think your going," Naruto said.

"I am going back to base to report my unfortunate failure. Though it will mean more eyes will be on you then they were before," the man said.

"What makes you think I'll let you get away," Naruto said getting up.

"Because if you try to chase me. Your Pokémon will only suffer more for it," The man pointed at his down Blaze and Leo who looked worse for wear. As Naruto grinder his teeth knowing they needed immediate help, with King also breathing ragged." Now is your choice young Naruto will it be the bad guy or your Pokémon." The man didn't wait for an answer and walked away as Naruto glared at him once last time, before he rushed over to his downed Pokémon.

"Hey, hang in their guys. Don't worry help will come soon," Naruto said, though he didn't know for sure, but with all this ruckus it would sure get the polices attention.

_**Nido King**_

Naruto quickly had to go towards King when he fell face first, but Kurama made sure he didn't land to harsh as he gently laid him down.

"Damn now King this ain't looking to hot," Naruto said.

"_NARUTO!" _Z came out of the building looking a little damaged.

"Z thank god your okay. Wait where is Ghost," suddenly he was kicked by an invisible force that turned out to be Ghost appearing in front of him giggling." Good to see you again bud."

"_What happen out here and what happened to Blaze, King, and Leo. Who are you?" _Z said as she looked at the damage done to the surrounding area and the Pokémon, but was taken aback by the new Pokémon sitting in front of him.

"No time Z we got to get all three of them to a Pokémon center and fast," Naruto retuned the three pokemon to the their pokeballs." Now let's get-," Naruto suddenly collapsed as the three pokeballs rolled away, but Kurama made sure they didn't go far.

"_He must've exhausted himself. We got to get them back, Ghost you make sure they are all tied up and me and Kurama will take Naruto back to the center for it_," Z said leaving no room for arguments as everyone did their task with Z grabbing Naruto before speeding away with Kurama right behind as Ghost looked around at the downed bodies before giving off a small giggle.

**Undisclosed location**

A dark room with only the light from a closed computer gave anything in this place a little light as soon a clicking sound was heard as if a door was opening. Soon the computer was flipped open and the light from the screen enlightened the face of the red haired man as he typed something onto his computer for a few minutes until a ringing sound was heard and the man sighed, before accepting the call as a black covered his screen, but the sounds of breathing was all that gave hint that someone was listening.

"So would you like to report anything Sasori," the man on the other screen said with a calm voice, but the now named Sasori could hear the bubbling anger underneath that calm exterior.

"My mission to acquire the information was a failure sir," Sasori said with the word failure not ringing so great on his tongue.

"I can tell as I do not have the drive in my hand," the man said this time making his anger obvious.

"Yes sir and I am sorry, but I had a slight problem. A Uzumaki problem," the word Uzumaki made the man on the other side stop doing what he was doing as he finally opened his eyes showing red.

"That boy is becoming a nuisance, first one of my pet projects is stolen by a member of ours and now this boy interferes in our plans once again," the man glared off to the side contemplating on what to do.

"Sir if you could allow me one more chance I could deal with him properly," Sasori asked wanting to get his revenge on the twerp.

"No, you have already failed me in handling him. Even with your strongest Pokémon, he still beat you and I think it's time I deal with this personally," the man said.

"Sir I'm sure you wouldn't want to make that big of a trip here would you," Sasori said.

"If he keeps meddling with us I might have not choice. Sasori I want you to go and find this man," a picture of a certain poacher appeared on his screen." And offer him a chance to join us the same offer we offered you only bend it in a way that suits his needs. I will send another member to handle the boy and get our prize back."

"Who will you be sending sir?" Sasori asked.

"Someone who has been infiltrating another group in Hoenn for us. Someone you should know very well," the man said as Sasori had wide eyes realizing who he was talking about.

"Sir are you sure he is needed," Sasori asked wondering if it was worth it.

"If you want to chase down the prey. You must send in the hunter to do it," The man has a sinister smirk before cutting the vid out ending the chat.

**END**

**Okay as I said this chapter was written in a hurry along with the other one, but as I said I have something I need to do in these next few weeks and will not be able to work on this story so please be patient with me and don't say anything rude. I promise I'll explain everything next chapter. But let me give you the rundown right here.**

**Kurama went through a special evolution one of which I prefer and love and was gonna do from the beginning so for now this is what you get. **

**Number two yes a Celebi arc will happen, but for now it won't happen till later. When I don't know, but soon yes.**

**Number three I gave this man a Froakie, because I couldn't wait till later to give it to him and I have a plan for the two when we reach the Indigo league so for now enjoy this chapter along with the previous one and if you have any questions I'll address them in later chapters as for now by.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Alright Pokémon fans I'm back and I would like to say that first off I'm excited for the new expansions of the sword and shield games. Along with the remakes of Pokémon mystery dungeon which I never got to play as a kid, which makes me sad though I hope to rectify that with these remakes. Also I don't know if I will continue the story into the Galar region as the new anime is just starting so for now I'm just gonna go up to sun and moon. Now I'm going to answer some questions you guys have been asking me for a while now.**

**How Many shiny Pokémon will Naruto have? **

**Of course I have more Pokémon that will be shiny for him. A lot actually like 17 or 18 of them. Is it to much o think so, but I lost the fight with myself on it and besides some of these shinies I think are personally cool.**

**How many Pokémon will he have?**

**Yeah not gonna lie he is gonna have to many for me to keep track of, but I will try and keep track of them.**

**Is it both like the Anime and the Games?**

**Yes so like I said I gave hints that Red exists in this universe and I would like to say that not only is he in here, but so is Blue. Though some things I had to change and you will notice in future chapters.**

**What is up with the new Ninetails form?**

**Simple, I wanted to have it look more like the nine tails from the show so that it could have a closer bond with him. Of course I will go on into further detail into it later on in the story, so no spoilers.**

**Chapter 21****: The Perv and the flower girls.**

"Ow…Ow….OW!" Naruto held his arm as Doctor Joesph finished stitching up any major wounds he had obtained.

"This would go a lot smoother if you would hold still Naruto," Joesph said.

"Well it's not my fault your literally stitching me up," Naruto sarcastically said.

"It's needed so the wounds would mend faster. Though it would take longer you managed to heal all wounds within a week," Joesph said.

"Well I have been known as a fast healer. Though it might have something to do with my hate for hospitals," Naruto said.

"Yes, yes young man, now just one more and we are done." As Joesph was finish up his work Naruto was staring out towards the open window as the bright sun shined down upon the city, basking it in its glory.

It had been a week since the incident with team rocket as the damage done to the area wasn't to extensive thus construction to rebuild was done within the week. Though the police had to search the underground base to take the information that they were after, before sealing the place back up again. With the data being taken by officer Jenny where they would keep it safe until a higher up would come and collect it for evidence against the organization.

Of course he had to answer some question for her upon her realizing that a trainer was hospitalized with injuries only succumb to battle and he answered all the questions he could, but kept Karin out of the mess as he didn't want for Jenny to arrest a former team rocket member. Of course he had to send Z to make sure she was okay and tell her where he was along with having the task of picking up his Pokémon that were injured during the battle.

"Their you go young Naruto. Now don't go doing anything to stressful unless you wanna be back here with me stitching you up," Joseph said wheeling his chair to the sink cleaning his hands.

"Thanks doc, though me staying out of trouble is harder then you might think," he said getting up and going towards his stuff on the side.

"That's an understatement, though I do owe you a thanks as your actions last night saved my wife," Joesph got up shaking hands with Naruto.

"Don't mention it, I was just doing what was right," Naruto our on his cap, before heading out of the hospital and towards the Pokémon center where he would meet Karin at.

"Hehehe, oh this is good stuff,"

Naruto stopped in his tracks and looked down the corner of a building which housed a very fancy hot spring, which those in celadon viewed as the best in all of Kanto. And right now Naruto was staring at a large blue toad which looked like it was sleeping as on top of it stood a man in a weird get up with his long white hair tied in a ponytail, looking through a peep hole into the spring.

"_Why does that white hair seem so familiar_," Naruto thought of where he recognized that goofy hair, but shrugged his shoulders optioning to stop this pervert.

"Ooo yes that's it shake it shake it," the white haired man gave a goofy smile as he wrote down what he was seeing.

"You know it's not polite to stare "You know it's not polite to stare at a naked lady," The man jumped at the sudden voice and turned around in fright, before sighing realizing it was just a kid.

"Back off kid I'm busy right now," the pervert said.

"Really, because it looks like your being a real pervert right now," Naruto narrowed his eyes as the man kept looking through the peephole, ignoring him.

"_I guess that's how it is_," Naruto pulled out one of the few pokeballs he had, releasing the Pokémon inside.

"Ooooo this is to juicy," the man wrote more stuff down, not noticing the looming shadow over him.

_**Toad**_

The blue toad Pokemon below the man opened his eyes when the sun stopped beating down on it and upon doing so was hit with a **Hypnosis** putting it back to sleep. While it's trainer didn't even take notice until he felt himself being pulled away from the small little hole.

"HEY! What the-," the white haired man turned around to find a Gengar sticking its tongue out and licking him in the face over and over again.

"I told you to stop and now you'll face the consequences," Naruto gave a nod to Ghost who giggled before dropping the white haired man.

"AAAHH!"

_**SPLASH**_

"Why you brat. I'll- Oh," the man was about to go into a rant, but stopped upon feeling many eyes lay upon him.

He turned around slowly looking into the very angry and pissed off looks of the women he was starting at not even a moment ago.

"Now we can talk this out," he pleaded.

Naruto just smiled as he heard the sounds of agony coming from the old pervert as Ghost and him laughed their asses off. With a part of his mind still pulling at his memories trying to figure out where he had seen that white haired man, but put it to the back as he approached the Pokémon center, entering it to find the place not as full with some trainers already on their way to another gym.

"Naruto over here," Karin waved her hand getting his attention as he walked up to her.

"Hey Karin how have you been. Z has told me you haven't gone out as much," Naruto asked knowing Z had been tasked with watching her to make sure no spare team rocket members had tried to find and capture her.

"Yeah, I've been staying in your room for the time being with Celebi. Though we were able to sneak out without anyone wondering what a mysterious girl is doing in the room of the kid who stopped team rocket," she said as both laughed at his popularity in the last week.

"Well as long as you weren't in any danger. Though I doubt Z would have allowed any danger to come to you," Naruto said.

"Ah that reminds me these belong to you," Karin handed Naruto a batch of pokeballs.

"Ah thanks Karin, I was worried about everyone after the battle. Though Nurse joy stopped by and told me they were all recovering along well," he said putting them back on his belt.

"No problem. Luckily Nurse Joy was able to allow me to take them back when I gave them to her to heal," Karin said.

"I told her to allow for you to watch over them, while I recover," Naruto put away his pokeballs as the two walked away towards the café.

"So what plans do you have for today Naruto," Karin asked as the two found a seat to discuss today's plans.

"Well I mean I can still feel some sore spots, but I was hoping to challenge the gym today. I mean it's why I came to Celadon," Naruto said.

"I figured, though you'll have a difficult time with that," Karin said.

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto asked.

"The gym leader has banned all trainers from entering her gym after an incident with her daughter that occurred a few days ago," Karin passed over a small new article with Naruto looking at the headline.

**Celadon Gym closes until Pervert is Found**

"Pervert? What the hell happened while I was out," Naruto asked.

"Well the gym leaders daughter and her friends were apparently bathing at a private hot springs that they owned. When an apparent pervert interrupted them and was chased out, before security could catch him," she said.

"So the lady is shutting down her gym until this apparent pervert is caught and as you can see with all these trainers in the center." Karin motioned with her hand to all the trainers talking and walking throughout the Pokémon center." Most of them have been here for days, while others have moved on hoping to find another gym."

"Ah they wouldn't happened to have a picture of the pervert would they," Naruto asked with a nagging feeling in his head.

"Actually they do," Karin turned the paper he was holding over to show someone that made Naruto face palm.

"Oh no."

"What do you recognize who he is," she asked.

"Yes and with my luck he'll find us before we find him," Naruto got up and started to walk out with Karin following behind him." By the way where is Celebi?" He asked after noticing she wasn't floating around all over the Pokémon center.

"Z is with her right now back at the hotel. She tuckered herself out all week worrying about you," Karin said as the two walked out of the Pokémon center.

"Well let's go get them and then we can maybe talk the gym leader out of this whole situation she has put up," Naruto said.

"YOU!" Both stopped walking and turned around to find the exact person that started this whole mess. Who was sporting many bruises and a broken headband. He sprinted towards them stoping in front of Naruto pointing his finger at him with clear anger in his eyes as Naruto just have a blank stare.

"Yes can I help you," Naruto's voice showed his uncaring nature.

"YOU! Ruined my peeping and waisted my day, because I was running from all those females," the man said.

"Well maybe you shouldn't have been peeping," Naruto said.

"But I must for my brilliant novels are to be made," he said in a voice that caught them both by surprise.

"What the hell are you talking about old man," Karin said.

"Ah you see young believers I am a novelist who writes only the most enduring of stories. Here is an example of one of my novels," The old man showed them a book, one which both recognized. But each had different reactions, with Karin one of disgust and the other of recognition.

"Wait you're the one who writes those smuts," Karin showed her disgust immediately.

"Why yes are you perhaps a fan," the man asked, before getting a surprise kick to the dick.

"PERVERT!" The man fell to the ground in an oof as Karin started to beat down on him.

"_Pervy Sage_," Naruto stood their wide eyed as he stared at the man who was the former champion of Kalos, the former teacher of his father, and one of the three legendary champions of Konoha to many, but to Naruto he was known as Jiraiya his godfather.

"Now young lady that wasn't very nice," Jiraiya strained to say as he got up, not fully prepared as he had been beaten earlier.

"Well you asked a stupid question. Also you write those smut books," Karin said turning away from the pervert.

"HEY! They aren't smut they are master pieces," he said only to receive a kick to the face.

"Pervert. Let's get out of here Naruto," Karin said grabbing him by the arm and dragging him away from the downed pervert who was massaging his hurt face, but had a thinking face.

"_Naruto? Where have I heard that name before_," as he thought on where he had heard that name before.

**Sometime Later**

"Naruto are you okay you've been quiet since we ditched that pervert," Karin asked as she was sitting on her bed stroking Celebi who was loving the attention.

"Nothing you have to worry about. Just something about that man seemed familiar," he said.

"Well he does write those dirty smut books. WAIT! Don't tell me you read those smut books," Karin said pointing an accusing finger at him.

"What? No, damnt Karin I think he's my former godfather," Naruto said stopping Karin in her tracks.

"God father?" She seemed confused and a little shocked.

"Yes and though he may be a writer of those smuts he's also a former champion," Naruto said further shocking Karin.

"Well if he is, how do you know he's your god father," she asked as Naruto didn't answer and simply looked out the window almost in deep thought.

"_**That's a question for Naruto to tell another time.**_," Z came down from the ceiling after seeing the look on Naruto's face.

"Oh, okay," Karin said being silent as she knew little to nothing about Naruto, but understood if it was something he didn't want to tell right now. Heck she hadn't even explained her past, but her reasons were solid, but Naruto's was a mystery.

"_**So any idea on changing the gym leaders mind. Unless you two want to head off to another gym, because I'm not waiting for her to change her mind anytime soon**_," Z said.

"Well changing the gym leaders mind is like telling a brick wall to move. Those amazon women are to much," Karin said making Naruto snap out of his stupor to look at Karin.

"Wait Amazon?" He asked trying to get confirmation on what she said.

"Yeah Amazon as in she is from Nadeshiko. You know the place ruled by women and the place where most female trainers come from," Karin said raising an eyebrow wondering what he was thinking.

"Z do you remember what the old man taught us on the traditions of Nadeshiko," Naruto asked his partner knowing she was their for all of his teachings on not just Pokémon, but other foreign lands.

"_**You mean that dumb battle rule where a women must marry the man who has deafened her**_," she asked almost sounding confused.

"No the other one. The one for gym leaders who are Nadeshiko, that states if the gym leader has for any reason stopped accepting challengers against any male, she must allow one among them to face her to decide if she will accept any more male challengers," Naruto said shocking the two upon that discovery.

"Wait is that true," Karin turned towards Z.

"_**Yes, as a long time ago their was a gym leader from Nadeshiko who once in charge stopped all male challengers from battling her. So one male went ahead to challenge her to allow others to battle her. He won not only putting that rule to law for all Nadeshiko gym leaders, but trainers period from their,**_" Z said.

"Yes and I plan to use that to challenge her," Naruto said getting up and heading towards the door.

"But what of you lose," Karin asked stopping Naruto in his tracks.

"Then all male trainers are forbidden from challenging the gym," Naruto said, before returning Z and heading out the door with Karin following behind though making sure Celebi was hidden.

**Celadon Gym**

Inside of the Celadon gym many ladies from old to young were walking around doing the chores that were tasked to them by the gym leader such as cleaning the battlefield of any fallen leaves or broken sticks, while also watering the flowers. While others were taking care of the Pokémon that belonged to either them or the gym leader.

As for the Celadon city gym leader she was busy out in the back yard of the gym teaching a few kids about the proper way to take care of the plants as six girls were each tending to a plant of their own. With the leader being a women of average height, wearing a light green kimono with a black sash as her hair was tied into a bun as she looked at each girl with her green eyes before laying them upon a certain girl who was finding the task a little bit to boring.

"You know that flower won't grow by itself," She said as she watched the girl sigh.

"Mom plants just need water and sun all things Mother Nature can provide," she said.

"True, but just like Pokémon who are seen as individuals so are we. In this world we need one another to help each other out. For us Pokémon are apart of our life and for them the very nature around them," The lady smiled down at the little flower.

"_**Chika**_," suddenly from the building came out a small little four legged green Pokémon with a single large leaf on top of its head come running out and cuddling up next to the little girl.

"Hey Chikorita what are you doing here," the little girl said.

"_**Meganium**_," our of the building came running a bigger green four legged Pokémon only this one was bigger and had a pink flower around its neck.

"Seems causing trouble. Meganium," the lady petted here pokemon as it leaned into her touch.

These two were Kusa and Erika the leader of the celadon gym and her daughter. The two have lived in celadon for many years with Victoria being a newer gym leader then others giving in fact she's only been running the gym for no more then four years while other Kanto gym leaders have been doing it for far longer with some just a few years ahead of her. Though she has made it difficult for others to get a badge for her as where she came from made her into a strong trainer and now gym leader. Unlike her daughter her grew up here in celadon and thus does not have the drive like her mother does when it comes to Pokémon training.

"Come on Erika lets go inside. The rest of you are done for the day," Kusa said as she walked inside with her daughter in tow.

"Ah, but mom I wanted to hang with my friends," Erika whined.

"Now Erika now is not the time to play around. We must train as some of your Pokémon are kinda lacking in terms of fighting prowess or in case of your Oddish Bravery," Kusa walked into the battle field room where she saw Erikas Pokémon being kept as Chikorita ran over to her friends. A oddish and Bulbasaur both of which were dancing around the grassy terrain.

"Mom they aren't build for battle. I'm not built for battle," she tried to convince her mom that she wasn't fit for being a trainer more or less gym leader like her mother wanted her to be.

"Non sense, all Nadeshiko women are trainers. Why just ask your cousin she is basically shaping up to be a fine trainer," Kusa said with pride making Erika downcast knowing her mother found more pride in her cousin Shizuka, then her.

"_Maybe she should be your daughter instead of me_," Erika thought with a sad look, one in which her mother didn't notice, but her Pokémon did looking at her with sadden looks.

"HEY! You can't enter in here," a loud voice interrupted the two as they looked towards the entrance to find a few of the ladies blocking the doors as someone tried to push through.

"Sorry, but I don't have time to deal with you lot," Suddenly with a massive heave Naruto burst through the doors and through the ladies tripping and landing on his face in front of the mother and daughter duo." Ow. I think I pushed a little to much," Naruto got up dusting himself off as Erika looked at him in curiosity, while her mother glared at the intruder.

"Just who do you think you are," She said with an authoritative voice that it took Erika by surprise.

"I'm a challenger maim and I'm here to challenge the celadon gym leader," Naruto said getting up.

"Well I am the gym leader here and unfortunate for you I am not accepting gym challenges at the moment. So if you would please apologize to my girls, then you can be on your way," Kusa said.

"Sorry, but I'm not leaving until I get my match and-,"

"I don't think you heard me. I am not accepting challenges and if you do not leave right now, I will have my girls escort you out. And not in the most peaceful way," Kusa said as Naruto looked behind him to see the girls he knocked down glaring at him as they revealed pokeballs.

"_Why does it always have to be this difficult. I doubt they'll let me explain_," Naruto thought as he went to grab one of his pokeballs.

"STOP!" Yelled Karin as she ran through the doors heaving in exhaustion." Naruto you really got to slow down."

"Sorry Karin. But you know me I gotta go fast," He said laughing.

"Who is this," Kusa asked though she sounded a little less angry.

"I'm his companion and he is head to challenge you," Karin said.

"Well as I told your companion I am not accepting challengers," she said.

"True you can't accept challengers, but you will accept those who call forth the law of the Amazon," Karin said as everyone rose their eyebrows in shock while Kusa glared.

"How do you know that law," Kusa asked knowing it has been a long time since that law was used thus many didn't know about it.

"I was given a very thoughtful lesson on Nadeshiko village and it's customs," Naruto said with a cheeky smile as Kusa glared at him before sighing and smiling at Naruto.

"You do realize what happens if you lose right," Kusa said.

"Trust me when I say I won't lose," Naruto said with determination one which brought a smug smile to Kusa's face.

"Well Erika it seems you will see what makes trainers different. And hopefully you'll learn to appreciate being one and start to become more focused on it just like your cousin," Kusa said as Erika looked down with both Naruto and Karin taken notice.

Soon the battlefield was cleared of any thing that would possibly get in the way of the battle as Karin stood on the side lines where she sat on a bench with Erika sitting next to her while the other girls in the gym were watching from either the balcony or from behind the glass window. As Kusa and Naruto stood apart from each other on the grassy battle field one of which Naruto noticed was built to have more of an advantage to Kusa as the ceiling had windows allowing for the sunlight to beat down onto the field.

"Miss Kusa your pokeballs," a lady with blonde hair walked up to her holding up a tray of pokeballs.

"No need I will use my personal Pokémon," Kusa said shocking the blonde lady along with those around as Naruto just glared and readied himself as he saw Kusa walk over to a wall where a special picture of her and Erika and two other women all sitting down in a beautiful bridge. She removed it as some kind of safe was behind it and she put in a code, before opening it and a few sudden lights she was holding four pokeballs.

"So your going all out against me huh," Naruto was not surprised considering the law made all who were challenged give it their all and he expected much from her.

"Now are you ready…boy," she said boy with as much disdain possible it made Naruto just a little angry.

"Oh I am now Tahlia take flight," Naruto threw his first Pokémon out which happened to be his trusty flying type as she soared throughout the field before resting in front of her trainer.

"Huh, coming at me with type advantage. Well unfortunate for you my Pokémon are trained to handle anything that comes our way. Especially flying types," Kusa then threw one of her pokeballs out as out came a tall green feminine dancer with bouquets for hands as she spun around a few times before striking a dance pose. Naruto raised an eyebrow before raising his poke watch.

**Roserade****(Grass/Poison): The Bouquet pokemon **

**It attracts prey with its sweet aroma, then it downs it with thorny whips hidden underneath its arms.**

"So are you ready to tango young man," Kusa said as her Roserade spun around once again getting into a battle stance.

"I was ready the moment I entered the gym," Naruto said as he and Tahlia showed their conviction.

"The battle between gym leader Kusa and challenger Naruto will now begin. Both trainers will use four Pokémon and only when ones side Pokémon is unable to battle shall the other be declared the winner," one of the flower girls came up to the podium to be the referee for this match and announce the rules."Now if both trainers are ready….let the battle BEGIN!"

"Roserade use **Energy Ball**," Kusa called out as her Pokémon raised its flower hands which started to gather green energy till it was compressed into a ball that went sailing towards Tahlia.

"Quick Tahlia **Double Team**," Naruto called out watching his one bird turn into many as the energy ball hit a fake." Now get in close with **Quick Attack**," Tahlia then flew down and made a bee like for Roserade hitting her faster then she could react.

"Roserade quick spin and unleash a **Dazzling Gleam**," Kusa watched as her Roserade opened her eyes looking serious and started to spin while also glowing before beams of light shot out in every direction.

"Tahlia quick use **Quick attack **to dodge," But it was in vain as Tahlia could dodge so much, before she was grazed on the side by a light causing her to come crashing down.

"Don't let up Roserade go in and use **Poison Jab**," Roserade landed on her two legs before jumping forward and her flowers were a blur hitting Tahlia multiple times and sending him crashing into a tree.

"TAHLIA!" Naruto watched his Pokémon struggle to get up before purple mist started to come off of her.

"Seems Your our of luck. Not only is your Pokémon not strong enough, but seems she is poisoned as well," Kusa said with a smirk seeing Naruto glare at her, before turning his eyes to his Pokémon and showing worry at seeing her injured.

Karin was watching all of this from the side lines with worry as she saw things go from a stand still to turning in Kusa's favor ever so quickly. It scared her how good she was as the only people she has ever seen battle are the one at team rocket and she knew they weren't even on the same level as Kusa.

"Your friend won't win," Karin turned to Erika when she heard that.

"And why would you assume that," Karin asked with a hint of anger.

"My mom was trained to be the very best in the village along side auntie Diana with the two trying to one up each other at every turn. With auntie Diana coming out on top, but it wasn't until mom beat my grandmother that she was able to peruse her dream of being a great trainer. A great grass type specialist is what she became and soon took over this gym. Crushing challenges left and right all the while training me to surpass my cousin," at that last part she looked down knowing her mother has tried and failed to make her better then Shizuka as Karin looked at her in pity.

"Listen your mother May be the gym leader and a highly skilled trainer, but Naruto has something she does not," Karin looked at Naruto who went in to return Tahlia back to the sidelines.

"It's okay Tahlia we tried, but for now get some rest and I'll let him finish this," Naruto watched Tahlia nod knowing they underestimated their opponent and she guessed who he was going to use next.

"Wise choice, but Roserade will handle anything else from this point so do yourself a favor and quiet. Saves me and the others time in watching you lose," Kusa has full confidence tbat she had this battle in the bag.

"You know for a gym leader your pretty cocky. And her I thought it was supposed to be the other way around," Naruto took out one of his pokeballs as he looked down at it." _Alright bud you ready_."

"_**Let's do it**_."

"Garou heat things up," Out of the pokeball spread flames that made the area round them heated up a little bit.

"A fire type. Please like Roserade hasn't prepared for that type of disadvantage. Now go in and use **Shadow Ball**," Her pokemon raises its hands firing dark balls of shadows.

"Garou snack then away with **Iron Tail**," Naruto called out as his Pokémon turned around and started to wave it's metallic tail slapping away the shadow balls and sending some flying back.

"Roserade quick dodge it," Kusa watched as her Pokémon jumped back as the shadow balls hit the spot she was previously in causing a cloud of smoke to cloud their vision.

"Now Garou **Flame wheel**," out of the smoke came a wheel of fire that barreled into Roserade who only had time to raise her arms before being sent flying back.

"ROSERADE!" Kusa yelled watching as her Pokémon landed on its two feet though stumbled a little.

"Now Garou **Flamethrower**," Naruto said as his Pokémon unleashed a wave of fire.

"Quick Roserade **Hyper Beam**," Kusa quickly called out knowing her Pokémon won't be able to dodge it.

Roserade unleashed a large beam that rushed towards the oncoming flames and once the two clashed a power struggle ensued with each putting power into their moves until suddenly the two attacks exploded canceling each other out. Along with causing a huge column of smoke to block everyone's view of the battle field.

"Roserade are you okay," Kusa called out, but all she heard was a slight movement as she saw a shadow emerge showing a barely standing Roserade who turned to her and gave a weak smile."Good job now just wait a moment before-."

"**Fire Fang**"

Then out of the smoke came a flying Garou who chomped down his flaming mouth onto the already damaged Roserade who wailed in pain, before falling down with swirls in its eyes showing she fainted.

"Ah-Roserade is Unable to battle," the podium girl said shocked along with everyone else at the sudden loss of one of their gym leaders Pokémon, especially one of her aces

"Judging by the look on everyone's faces I assume this is the first time she's lost a battle with her ace Pokémon," Karin asked as she saw everyone's shocked looks.

"Mom has always been able to beat opponents with ease when she unleashes her true strength. Many fall to the first Pokémon she throws out and Roserade is her second strongest, trained to defeat opponents that would have an edge against her such as fire types.

"Well Naruto has always been seen as the unpredictable trainer and you just bare witnessed to that," Karin smiled as Naruto congratulated Garou in his first battle and his first victory.

"_I-I lost, but how_," The thoughts of Kusa were raging as she returned her downed Pokémon all the while looking at the trainer and his Pokémon celebrating their victory. One which really set her off.

"Don't think just because you've won this is over, boy. I will show you what Celadon's gym is capable of," Kusa said as Naruto petted Garou one last time before getting up and staring at her.

"I know, but for little Garou here it's his first battle with me. Something I couldn't help be proud of, I mean I would think you would feel proud of your Pokémon for putting up a good fight. Just as you do with your daughter," Naruto said.

"My Pokémon will be proud when they beat you and as for my daughter I will be proud of her once she becomes truly fit to be an excellent trainer," Kusa said furthering Erika to look down as Naruto glared at her.

"You should have more faith for your daughter. Just because she's not like others, doesn't mean you can't be proud of her," Naruto said.

"Foolish boy, obviously you don't get it as you will soon enough. That for us Nadeshiko women victory is everything, now let us continue. GO GOURGEIST!" Kusa then sent out an interring pokemon one which Naruto raised an eyebrow at, before raising his poke watch.

**Gourgeist****(Ghost/Grass) The Pumpkin Pokemon**

**Singing in eerie voices, they wander town streets on the night of the full moon. Anyone who hears their song is cursed.**

"An interesting Pokémon, but one I didn't account for,". Naruto pulled out one of his pokeballs as Garou looked up at him." Let's let the others get a chance okay," with Garou nodding his head, before he walked behind him to view the rest of the match.

"Bring out your next Pokémon so we can end this," Kusa said.

"With pleasure now Ghost take stage," Naruto sent out his mischievous ghost Pokémon who floated around the field giggling, before landing on the ground and giving his fellow ghost type a challenging smirk.

"A battle of ghost types, but let us see which one comes out in top. Now Gourgeist use **Shadow Ball**." Kusa ordered.

"Ghost counter with your own **Shadow Ball**," Naruto called out as his Pokémon fires his own ball of energy with the two colliding and creating a small plum of smoke.

"Gourgeist don't let up use **Razor Leaf**," Her pokemon unleashed sharp leaves into the smoke cutting through it and blowing it away, but showed they hit nothing." What the?"

"Now Ghost use **Shadow Claw**," Naruto called out as out of the shadow of Gourgeist came Ghost who smirked before swiping his heighten claw.

"Gourgeist quick **Double Team**," Kusa called out as her one Pokémon became many.

"Ghost quick **Shadow Ball** fury attack," Naruto called out as his Pokémon started to unleash dark black balls of energy, but each attack was a miss." _Where the heck did it go_," thought Naruto looking at all the disappearing Gourgeist.

"Now Gourgeist use **Phantom Force**," Suddenly out from behind Ghost came Gourgeist who slammed into him sending him falling back.

"Ghost you okay," Naruto looked worried, before smirking at seeing his Pokémon jump back up looking like nothing happened.

"Your Pokémon is stronger then I thought. Still my Gourgeist is a lot more trickier," Kusa said.

"Oh you wanna bet. Now Ghost lets darken things shall we," Naruto and Ghost looked at each other with a mischievous look, before he raised his hands as **Shadow Balls** started to appear and grow very large.

"Gourgeist quick get ready to dodge," Kusa said.

"Now throw it up into the air," Naruto said shocking her and Gourgeist as Ghost flung it into the air where it stayed in the air for a second, before it exploded showering the area in darkness.

"Gourgeist quick **Double team**," Kusa said upon loosing sight of her Pokémon.

"I don't think so this time. Now Ghost **Ice** **Punch**," suddenly a small blue light was seen before disappearing when coming into contact with the ground as Kusa felt the ground erupt.

"Gourgeist quick stay low and don't show yourself," Kusa said.

"Sorry, but that won't be happening now Ghost use **Dazzling gleam**," Suddenly our of the darkness came a sparkling light that pierced through it and slammed into the doubles and the real Gourgeist.

"Gourgeist get control of yourself and use **Shadow Ball**," Kusa called out as her Pokémon stopped flying to right itself as it prepared its move, but was spooked by Ghost appearing in front of him with a **Shadow Claw **at the ready.

"Now Ghost slice it up," Naruto called out as his Pokémon in a fast motion cut the Shadow ball in half causing extensive damage to Gourgeist.

"Gourgeist, NO!" Kusa watched as her Pokémon was blown back landing in front of the tree as he tried to get up.

"Now Ghost end this with **Dark Pulse**," Naruto watched his Pokémon step towards the downed Gourgeist ready to finish it as Kusa watched on, but seemed calm about the whole thing."_ What is she doing has she given up on her Pokémon winning_," His train of thoughts were cut off as Ghost unleashed his attack as Kusa smirked.

"Now Gourgeist **Destiny Bond**," Naruto widen his eyes, but could do nothing as Gourgeist had his eyes glow blue while Ghost also glowed blue before the attack hit causing Gourgeist to cry out in pain, before falling down with swirls in her eyes as Ghost cheered in victory, before the blue hue appeared around him again only this time it turned red as Ghost flinched before falling down on his face.

"Both Pokémon are unable to battle," the ref said as both Kusa and Naruto returned their Pokémon to their pokeballs.

"Good job Ghost you put up a good show. Now I'll finish this for you," Naruto said.

"You did well Gourgeist always coming in when I need you. Now my boy this is where the real struggle begins for you," Kusa took out her third Pokémon feeling confident in this one even though she was down by one.

"Yeah well I have faith in all my Pokémon. Garou you ready for another round," Naruto looked back at his puppy who nodded racing onto the field ready for another bout.

"Sending him out again. Well you'll need him to be fast, now Leavanny take stage," Kusa then sent out her next Pokémon one which Naruto was familiar with as he raised his pokewatch.

**Leavanny****(Grass/Bug) The nursing pokemon **

**Upon finding a small Pokémon, it weaves clothing for it with leaves, using clutters on its arms and sticky silk.**

"Well Garou let's finish this in one go. Use **Flame Wheel**," Naruto called out as his Pokémon breath Fire, before spinning in a wheel and racing towards Leavanny.

"Hm, Leavanny use **Sunny Day**," Kusa called out confusing Naruto as Leavanny has a small light in her hands that she let float into the air causing the surrounding area to bask in the sunshine all the while Garou came everywhere closer.

"_Why the hell would she do that_," both Karin and Naruto thought as Garou jumped into the air ready to connect with Leavanny until in a blur she disappeared." What the? Where did she go?" Naruto looked around as Garou stopped spinning looking around to try and find his opponent.

"Now Leavanny use **X-Scissor**," suddenly our of the blue came Leavanny hitting Garou in the side with her attack that sent him skidding always.

"Shit. Garou quick use **Flamethrower**," Naruto called out as his Pokémon got up and unleashed a torrent of flames only for Leavanny to move in a blur to the side.

"Now Leavanny use **Energy Ball**," Kusa called out as her Pokémon unleashed a ball of green energy that slammed into Garou causing him to whimper in pain.

"Garou Fall back," Naruto said.

"Don't let him, go in and use **Leaf Blade**," Kusa watched her pokemon raised its hands which were sharper to a point along with it glowing dark green.

"Quick Garou **Flamethrower**," But Naruto knew it was to late as the next moment saw Leavanny appear in front of Garou who was breathing in thus was not prepared for the two cuts to his face that sent him flying back and into a tree.

"Now finish it," Kusa said as Leavanny raised her blades up.

"Garou you got to get up," Naruto said as he saw his Pokémon struggling to get up.

"Sorry, but your Pokémon is done for now end this Leavanny," Kusa ordered as I'm a blur Leavanny ran towards Garou.

"_Shit I gotta think of something fast_," Naruto thoughts were racing trying to come up with a way to stop Leavanny as he knew she was faster in strong sunlight. Making Garou's Fire attacks worthless, then it hit him as he widen his eyes." Garou use **Flame wheel** to protect yourself," With those words Garou quickly started to spin on its side as flame wheel started to burn the small patch of grass around him with Leavanny having to stop and jump back lease she be hit.

"Hm, smart strategy boi, but it won't save you. Now Leavanny **Solarbeam**," Then the next instance Leavanny fires a beam of light that collided with Garou causing a massive explosion.

"GAROU!" Naruto yelled as out of the smoke Garou came falling down with swirls in his eyes.

"Growlithe is unable to battle," the red said upon seeing Garou.

"Seems you are more skilled, then other male trainers. Though in the end it won't help you win, for I'll make sure of it," Kusa said as Naruto returned his Pokémon to his pokeball.

"You did good in your first gym Garou. I'm proud of you," Naruto praises his Pokémon feeling his happiness even inside his pokeball as he looked back at Kusa with a smirk." I'll admit your one challenging gym leader, though if you think I've given my all your sourly mistaken," Naruto smirked at Kusa who gave a challenging smirk back as on the side lines both Erika and Karin were watching the match with intensity, but making comments about it all.

"Your friend really is strong. Not many trainers can say they have pushed my mom to this level. Though Leavanny with Sunny day out is a combo I don't know if your friend can handle," Erika said.

"Oh don't be fooled Naruto has yet to show you his true power," Karin said as Erika looked at her with a raised eyebrow not knowing that Karin was aware of who is other Pokémon he hasn't sent out is.

"Alright Kusa since your Leavanny has been through the ringer with one of my newer Pokémon let's see you handle one of my pros. Now Tahlia re-enter the stage," Naruto sent out his bird once again as it flew across the field looking better then before thanks to the rest.

"Brining our your already injured friend. For a strong trainer your not very wise," Kusa said.

"Oh trust me when I say if there is one Pokémon that can get this job done it's Tahlia," Naruto smirked as Kusa laughed at his challenging gesture.

"Fine, then you shall receive it full force. Now Leavanny use **Leaf Blade**," Kusa called out as her Pokémon rushed towards the bird.

"Tahlia quick fly up," Naruto called out as his Pokémon started to fly up dodging the attack from Leavanny.

"Flying won't save you from us. Now Leavanny use **String Shot**," Leavanny started to Fire sticky webs ones which Tahlia flew around and down trying not to get hit by them.

"Tahlia now use **Double Team**," Naruto said noticing Tahlia starting to pant more, thus more of her showed up forcing Leavanny to stop as to look at the many clones of her.

"Don't let that stop you, use **Razor Leaf," **Kusa called out as Leavanny started to send out sharp leaves that cut through the fakes. Though none seemed to be the real one.

"Now Tahlia use **Wing attack**," then from out of the trees came Tahlia who smashed her wings into Leavanny sending her flying back.

"Leavanny now get up and use **String shot**," in that fast moment Leavanny used the momentum to shoot her silky string at Tahlia hitting her and landing on her feet as she pulled hard causing Tahlia to be pulled back and falling down in the process.

"Tahlia quick use **Wing attack** to break free," Naruto called out.

"No you don't, Leavanny pull her in and use **X-Scissor**," Kusa called out with her Pokémon using all her strength to tug Tahlia towards her, before raising her sharp blades and bringing them down in an X motion. Which hit Tahlia sending her flying back, but freeing her of the string shot.

"Tahlia are you okay," Naruto frantically asked as he saw the move hurt a lot, but sighed upon seeing his Pokémon stand up. Though he winced as he saw her already pretty damaged up along with the Poison still affecting her.

"Seems it is the end of the line for your Pokémon. Call it back, before it gets inured any more," Kusa said.

"Sorry, but us giving up is not something we're looking to do. Tahlia you still good," Naruto looked at his flying bird to see her turn towards him and smirk showing she was still willing to go.

"I did give you the option. Now you will pay, Leavanny use **Razor Leaf**," Kusa watched her Pokémon unleash sharp leaves upon the hurt bird.

"Tahlia quick **Double Team**," Naruto called out with his Pokémon flying up before starting to multiple. Though it wasn't helping as the leaves were cutting them down fast, as Tahlia started to dodge and weave breathing even harder with each move.

"Got you. Now Leavanny use **String shot**," Her pokemon shot out her web hitting the already tired Tahlia.

"Tahlia you got to escape," Naruto was worried knowing that she couldn't take much more damage.

"To late now use **Solarbeam**," Leavanny then raises her head as she fired off the beam of energy at the struggling Tahlia as Naruto widen his eyes, before an idea popped into his mind.

"Tahlia dive, NOW!" Naruto yelled as Tahlia quickly let gravity take control as she fell to the floor dodging the Solarbeam.

"WHAT!"

"Now use **Brave Bird**," Tahlia in a burst of flames escaped the webs and used the momentum of the fall to fly directly towards the recovering Leavanny.

"Leavanny use **X-Scissor**," Kusa knew Leavanny wouldn't be able to dodge it in time and thus when Leavanny raised her arms to attack did the two collided having a small stand still, before and explosion occurred and smoke filled the battle field.

"What happened? Where did they go," Karin tried to peak through the smoke as did many others, before two shadows could be seen as the smoke started to clear up.

"Both Pokémon are unable to battle thus it ends in a draw," the ref said upon seeing both Pokémon down.

Kusa smirked as she looked at Naruto seeing him battle and come up with ways to counter her. She hadn't had such a exciting battle since her beginning time as gym leader. Now a days it was always go easy especially when using her Pokémon, but for Naruto he was different. He didn't come in acting cocky expecting to win, he came in with an attitude of trust and compassion for his opponent and Pokémon. All and all it made him a powerful trainer and got her thinking of something.

"Good job Tahlia you did amazing, but now I think it's time to finish this," Naruto our Tahlia back into her pokeball, before pulling out his last Pokémon. But Kusa raised her hand stopping him from sending out his Pokémon.

"I admit Naruto you have peaked my interest and your battling skills is impress. So since you innovated the Amazon rule. I shall use the Nadeshiko law of battling, should I beat you. Then we'll your hand of marriage shall go to my daughter," Kusa said shocking all those present and making Naruto go wide eyed.

"SAY WHAT!" He yelled.

"Mother what are you doing," Erika asked getting up and staring at her mother in disbelief.

"Making sure your future partner is one of skill and strength. And young Naruto here fills all those rolls," Kusa said.

"But the match is already underway," Karin spoke out.

"Yes, though for Nadeshiko challenges it only requires one Pokémon for one on one battle," Kusa said.

"So you want to battle me for a chance to get your daughter a future husband. One in which she doesn't have a choice in the matter," Naruto spoke up after getting over his shock.

"For my daughter every choice maters. And I plan to make sure they help her achieve greatness," Kusa said.

"Fine I'll face you, but you know if you lose she will have to leave this place and come with me. Are you willing to put your daughter up like that," Naruto stared into Kusa's eyes wondering if she was being serious, but looking into them he knew she was being completely serious.

"Oh trust me I know and my final Pokémon will make sure of that," Kusa reaches into her dress pulling out a necklace that held a special pokeball. This one being a yellow and black striped ball, one which got everyone to widen their eyes.

"Mom really is going all out," Erika said.

"Wait what?" Karin asked.

"Now lead to me victory my old friend," Kusa threw out her ultra ball as it released a fast moving green blur that wrapped around one of the trees popping its head down and glaring at Naruto with its piercing red eyes.

"Oh this ain't good," Naruto raised his pokewatch.

**Serperior****(Grass) The regal Pokémon **

**It can stop its opponents movements with just a glare. It takes in solar energy and boosts it internally.**

"Wow, that's a big snake," Karin said looking at the larger then average Serperior.

"Serperior is moms ace Pokémon and was her starter when she started her journey. In fact, before she used the gyms official Pokémon her serperior was always her go to and as far as I know she only lost one battle." Erika looked at Serperior having not seen it in years.

"Well I mean it might be big, but it couldn't be that strong could it," Karin asked wondering if maybe she was over extracting.

"No I've seen it battle and it tore apart her opponent like no other," Erika remembered the last match her Serperior had and it didn't even let the opponent get a move in.

"_If that's true, then Naruto's last Pokémon better be ready_," Karin thought worried if what she said was true.

"Guess if you're gonna go all out. Might as well bring out your ace," Naruto smirked accepting the challenge." Now Kurama heat things up." Naruto's newly evolved Pokémon burst into the field with a mighty howl as his crimson red fur pushed out a fire aura.

"Interesting pokemon you have their though I have never seen one like it," Kusa said.

"Yeah well you can call it a newly evolved form for ninetails. One you'll have a hard time facing," Naruto said.

"Oh trust me Serperior is more then enough to handle tour little fox," Kusa's words made Kurama growl as Serperior came down from the tree and growled back at Kurama. With the two having a stare that caused everyone to lean back at the aura they were exhausting.

**Outside the Gym**

"Damn kids never understanding the art of literal," Jiraiya was walking down the road trying not to make it obvious he was hurting down below.

As Jiraiya was walking down the road he was suddenly pushed as a couple of kids ran past him with Jiraiya about to yell at them, but saw others running with them and curious followed after them. Which lead him back to the Celadon gym where he saw a crowd of people gathered around the window looking in on something.

"What are you all staring at," Jiraiya asked the closer person.

"It's a battle between the gym leader and some blonde haired kid," one kid said.

"Apparently he's battling for the right to let others challenge the gym leader once again," another trainer said.

"Yeah and so far he's gotta her down to one Pokémon," another trainer said.

"Yeah buts he's down to his last one as well," the first kid said.

"Yeah, but have you seen his Pokémon they are so impressive. He was even able to take down her main Pokémon," the second kid said as they started to argue on who would win, Jiraiya was thinking on who the impressive trainer might be.

"_This trainer must be very impressive to be able to beat almost all of Kusa's Pokémon. Especially if she is using her actual team. Maybe I should take a look and see just who this trainer is_," Jiraiya started to back away, before releasing one of his Pokémon to help him scale the gym and look down from the window seal above." What the its that kid."

Jiraiya looked down at the blonde haired kid who got him caught by so many of the women at the bathhouse. Then he saw the red haired girl who beat him senseless, as he looked down at them he started to get a nagging feeling in his head. Feeling like he has seen that kid before, but where?

**Back to the battle**

"Alright, then shall we get started," Naruto spoke.

"We shall, now Serperior use **Energy Ball**," Kusa called out as her Pokémon unleashed energy balls.

"Kurama use **Quick attack** to dodge and send out a **Flamethrower**," Naruto's fox Pokémon sped around the field dodging the dangerous energy balls, before jumping back and unleashing a torrent of flames.

"Serperior use **Dragon Pulse** to counter," Kusa watched the two attacks cancel each other out.

"Kurama rush in with **Flame Charge**," our of the smoke came a blazing Kurama rushing towards Serperior.

"Now Serperior **Aqua Tail**," Kusa called out as her Pokémon rushed in ducking underneath the flaming fox, before slamming his watery tail into Kurama, but he just jumped onto his feet glaring at Serperior.

"Easy Kurama we have to be careful. Because it seems he's just as fast as you," Naruto said.

"Oh honey you haven't seen anything just yet. Now Serperior use **Leaf Storm**," Kusa watched as a bunch of leaves started to gather around Seperior before they rushed towards Kurama.

"Quick Kurama use **Fire Blast**," Kurama fires a kanji of fire clashing with the storm and burning the leaves as they fell to the ground, but the distraction allowed Serperior to sneak up behind him.

"Now Serperior use **Leaf Blade**."

"Kurama quick challenge it with **Iron Tail**."

The two attacks collided as the two Pokémon were struggling to gain the upper hand on one another. Before going into a set of clashes with both using Tail and blade as each clash shook the ground around them, before each separated finally able to gain their breath back.

"Serperior quick use **Coil**," Kusa watched her Pokémon wrap itself together as it's energy gathered around her.

"I don't think so. Kurama use **Confuse Ray**," Naruto called iut as his Pokémon shot off small glowing balls of light.

"Quick Serperior go underground," Her pokemon quickly dogged underground as the lights floated above missing their target.

"Kurama keep on your toes no telling where he might show," Naruto said as his Pokémon nodded looking around ready for anything. With Kusa looking up at the ceiling and smiling upon seeing the shining bright light still up.

"Now Serperior lets give them a little surprise. Use **Double team** and **Leaf Blade**," suddenly the ground started to shake, before our of it came a dozen Serperior who tried to hit Kurama as he used **Quick attack** to dodge most of them.

"Quick Kurama use **Flamethrower**," Naruto watched the torrent of flames spit out and hit all the oncoming Serperiors.

"Now Serperior use **Solarbeam**," Suddenly the holes that all the clones came from started to glow, before the ground underneath him started to crack.

"Oh shit, Kurama. DODGE!" Naruto yelled, but it was to late as the ground underneath Kurama broke apart and he was blasted up into the air.

"Now lets end this with your ultimate move Serperior. Use **Frenzy Plant**," as Serperior came up he raised his tail slamming it into the ground as it started to shake even more. Breaking apart and giving way to a giant tree.

"KURAMA!" Naruto saw his Pokémon was still in the air and knew he wouldn't be able to dodge it and thought of a move to counter the powerful move.

"You can't stop this. Now just let it happen," Kusa said.

"Kurama wake up. You got to do soemthing….KURAMA!" Naruto yelled.

Inside the mind of Kurama he was walking around in a dark void area almost as if trying to find something, but stopped upon hearing a voice. Turning to one side, then the other he heard the shout again only this time it was clearer and soon the voice was blaring as Kurama ran around spotting a light ahead and ran at top speeds into the light. Soon enough Kurama snapped his eyes wide open as he looked around seeing himself in the air and Serperior readying up an attack. But his eyes suddenly turned towards the bright light and saw the **Sunny day** right in his face and as he kept staring at it something in his mind kept nagging at him to do something about it.

"Kurama what are you- WHAT THE!" Naruto yelled upon seeing Kurama open his wide jaw and chop down on the sunny day therefor ending the blazing heat.

"What is wrong with tour Pokémon- WHAT!" Kusa along with everyone watching were shocked as the fur around Kurama suddenly turned bright orange and bringing about a very hot aura.

"Woah. Kurama what happened to you," Naruto said to himself as he saw the energy around Kurama start to gather as his nine tails started to pour energy in front of his open mouth.

"You think this will stop us I don't think so. Now Serperior end this," Kusa said as her Pokémon sent out the large tree roots at Kurama with Naruto widening his eyes about to call out a move.

"_**Beast Bomb**_."

"_What the. Who was that?_" Naruto asked.

"_**It's me Naruto. Kurama now use my new move. Beast Bomb**_," Kurama spoke with Naruto to shock to really question it.

"Now Kurama go **Beast Bomb**."

Then in the next instant Kurama unleashed his attack as the Frenzy plant came soaring towards him and in that instant two things happened. One Jiraiya has finally realized where he had seen the blonde and who he reminded him of. The next thing was the force of the attack Kurama unleashed as it was a beam of pure energy and power. That cut through and burned the large tree toot shocking Serperior who only had time to widen his eyes, before the attack hit him causing a massive explosion that shook the gym and almost shattered the windows.

"Aah what the hell happened," Karin asked as she got up from the ground along with most of the girls.

"What was that attack," Erika asked wondering what type of attack that was.

"But what about the battle," Karin asked as everyone looked at the dusk clouds starting to disappear, before two shadows were seen.

"Serperior is unable to battle therefore the winner of this battle goes to Kurama and Naruto," the ref said upon seeing Kurama the only one standing.

"We won…WE WON! Kurama we did it," Naruto ran over giving his fox Pokémon a hug as the others who battled came out of their pokeballs feeling the battle was over and started to celebrate in joy.

"_I lost…_," Kusa was standing their in shock as she looked at her downed Pokémon with many thoughts facing through her mind. Many not so good, but she came to one conclusion….she had fun.

"You did a great job and I'm so proud of you," Naruto said to all his Pokémon.

"I'll be the first to admit. You got me and your strength was something even I didn't think you could pull off. Especially that last move," Kusa said as she walked towards them after returning her Pokémon.

"Thanks Kusa. Though you didn't make it easy," Naruto said as he laughed.

"I gave you my all and you were still able to win. Very impressive indeed," Kusa signaled to one of the girls who brought over a small case as she grabbed something from inside of it." As a congratulations on beating me you have earned the Rainbow badge." Kusa gave Naruto the badge to prove he had beat her and as he took it and looked at it his smile couldn't be held anymore.

"Alright. WE GOT THE RAINBOW BADGE!" He jumped up along with his Pokémon striking a pose.

"And as per our agreement I shall allow others to challenge me once again. Along with my daughter going with you," she said.

"Actually about that," Naruto started to say.

"What is it?" She asked.

"How bout instead of me basically taking your daughter as my wife and away. How bout I take her to explore the world, to gather the knowledge she needs to not only become stronger, but to help her find her place in the world," Those words made Kusa look at him a bit in shock.

"You would do that," Kusa asked.

"I would do that for her. Not because of our battle, but because I want to. Your can't become a great Pokémon trainer is you don't travel a little," Naruto said as Kusa looked down thinking on it, before turning towards her daughter and seeing the look in her eyes. One she hadn't seen for a long time and one she saw in herself back in her younger days.

"Yes I think thaf would suit her just fine," She said as she smiled at her daughter who smiled back.

"Then it's settled. Erika what do you say," Naruto turned towards her daughter.

"I would gladly join you," she said with a bright smile as everyone cheered at the future decision of Erika.

While everyone was celebrating a certain perv was walking away having seen enough of the battle and heard of the conversation to understand what was going on. As his thoughts raged with many different things going through them. With the primary one being the fate of that young blonde boy who they thought was dead. Had just won against a gym leader. It made Jiraiya feel guilty and upset, because he knew he wasn't the one who helped him to grow into the fine trainer he is now.

"_Now the real question is. Should I tell Minato and Kushina or not_," that question would rage in his mind all the way until the next town.

**I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT.**

**I lost track of time and had no idea where I even put this chapter or what it was about. Like you could tell some of this was rushed especially at the end. Though to be fair I wanted to get it done with and put out onto the site.**

**Anyway as you can see Naruto has gotten another win underneath his belt witb some of his Pokémon showing off their skills. While others are a different story, also I would like to say that from this point in certain gym leaders will be changed to match the progression of the story weather for good or bad you decide. Anyway if you have any questions feel free to ask and I will see you all later.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Okay after that last chapter and me taking forever to write it. This one took me half the time as I didn't want to go in depth for this one. I mean it's a sorta filler, but the difference is this one we add to the little family. We will set up what the plan is for the rest of the journey, because if you thought we would just speed on over to the next gym, then you are sadly mistaken as the next gym won't be for quiet some time and what we will do on the way their. Well you'll just have to wait and see, though this chapter may give us some future spoilers to it. So for now enjoy.**

**Chapter 22****: The Journey ahead and the eating monster.**

**Pokémon Center**

"Your Pokémon are back to fitting order," Nurse joy walked over to Naruto as she gave him back the Pokémon he used in yesterday's battle.

"Thanks Nurse joy," Naruto took back his Pokémon, before heading over to the table Karin and Erika were sitting in." So have you two decided on what are plans are now."

"What? Aren't you the trainer. You should know where we go from here," Karin said.

"Yeah well I didn't account for you or Erika," Naruto pointed out.

"Oh really and what was your plan gonna be if you didn't have us," Karin asked.

"Well I was gonna take a detour through the forest ahead of Fuchsia city." Naruto said as the two looked at him with deadpan looks.

"I'm surprised you were able to make it this far without getting lost," Karin said.

"Hey I'm not that dumb to get myself lost," Naruto said.

"Yet you want to stray away from the path and through uncharted woods towards Fuchsia city. Which may I remind you is closer to the ocean, then any other place you've been to," Erika said.

"Plus no offense, but for us we don't wanna end up dead in the middle of the woods," Karin said as Naruto sighed in defeat.

"So what's the plan then," Naruto asked.

"Well we can go through route 16 and we should be able to find a bike keeper who will be able to loan us bikes and take the bicycle road. Which will lead us to our next stop and after that smooth sailing," Karin said as she showed on the map what the plan was.

"Cool and what about our other problem," Naruto said pointing to her backpack as he saw it wiggle.

"Don't worry Naruto Karin briefed me on Celebi yesterday. So if your wondering about keeping a secret from me don't," Erika said as Naruto sighed in relief.

"I was actually gonna try and ditch you," Naruto laughed as the two sweat dropped at his supposed joke.

"Still gotta work on your sense of humor Naruto," Karin said with a sigh.

**Java's Restaurant**

Java's restaurant owned by Java Akimichi was Celadons number one restaurant as Java was apart of the famous Akimichi food chain. A chain in which has spread across the globe first starting in the Unova region, but reaching its peak in the Kalos region, before spreading its vast array of food along with special curry which has been shown to be loved by all Pokémon with the many types it has. It has also been the source of many incidents with Pokémon coming from the woods and trying to steal the food.

"HEY COME BACK HERE!" Java yelled as loud crashing and people yelling in shock as the owner of the restaurant came bursting out of the kitchen chasing a little blue blur that ran past the tables of other people dining in as they gasped in shock when the blur came by with their food disappearing just as quickly.

_**MUNCHLAX!**_

The little blue human shapes Pokémon burst through the doors of the restaurant as it ran down the street with the owner coming out of the place heaving in exhaustion from chasing the little blue demon around his shop.

"And(**HUFF)** our," the man walked back into his restaurant to prepare for the next time Munchlax comes back.

As Java gave up his pursuit the little eating Pokémon ran through the streets dodging people left and right, before sneaking into a narrow alley way and smacking into a large individual.

_**Munch…lax**_

Munchlax looked up and jumped back in fright upon seeing a large and frightening Machamp looking down at him and sneering, before grabbing him and lifting him up stopping him from running away.

"Well. Well. Well look who it is. How you've been Munchlax, oh seems you brought some goodies," A buff looking man walked up to the Machamp. He wore a short sleeved t-shirt with blue cargo pants and sneakers.

_**Munchlax Munch**_

"Save it for later. You still owe us after last time and this should suit just fine," the man grabbed the stolen food and was about to walk away, but the Munchlax started to wiggle free, before raising his fist as it started to glow with a blue hue.

_**Champ?**_

"What is it Mach-AHH!" Suddenly his Pokémon was flung into him as he dropped the food which was caught by Munchlax who quickly ran out of the alleyway.

"GET HIM!" Yelled the man as two more Pokémon came out of the shadows chasing the running Munchlax.

**Back with Naruto and Gang**

"Did you really need to eat that much Ramen," Karin asked as they walked out of the restaurant which was connected to the Pokémon center.

"Well I won't be eating any of it for days. So I wanna get as much as I can into my stomach," Naruto said patting his belly with the two shaking their heads.

_**MUNCH!**_

Suddenly out of nowhere Naruto found himself knocked over by a running blue blur as his two companions looked down in surprise finding Naruto getting squashed by a Munchlax. Who was breathing heavily out of breath.

"Woah a Munchlax," Karin said.

"Hey I've seen this Munchlax. It's a trouble maker always stealing the food around the area. Mom chased it out of our garden one time," Erika said.

"Hey get off me," Naruto pushes it off of him as he got up and looked down as Munchlax backed up from the three.

"What is it doing here though and why was it running," Karin asked.

"Seems it was running, because of that food," Erika pointed at the bag of food.

"Then what's up with that wound," Naruto pointed at a red mark on the top of Munchlax's head.

Suddenly a black blur pounced on Munchlax before he could really do anything as he cried out in pain making the three jump back as another blur came in and growled at them.

"What is that," Erika asked as Naruto raised his poke watch.

**Mightyena****(Dark) The Bite pokemon **

**Mightyena gives obvious signals when it is preparing to attack. It starts to growl deeply and then flattens its body. This Pokémon will bite savagely with its sharply pointed fangs.**

"What is a Mightyena doing out here," Karin asked.

_**Munchlax**_

"HEY! Let him go," Naruto tried to intervene, but the second Mightyena stopped him.

"Naruto watch out," Erika worried voice caused him to back up, before smirking as he grabbed one of his Pokémon.

"If that's how you wanna do it. Kurama go," Naruto sent out his fox fire Pokémon.

Kurama appeared as he looked around, before having to jump to the side to avoid a huge bite from Mightyena as Kurama immediately responded with an **Iron Tail** knocking the bite Pokémon away. The other Mightyena saw this and growled as it raised its head charging a shadow ball.

"Kurama watch out. Use **Dark Pulse**," Naruto quickly called out as his Pokémon fired it's attack just as Mightyena did as well. Though it only took for a second, before Kurama's attack over powered his and hit Mightyena sending him flying back." Good job buddy." Naruto said before they checked up on Munchlax who was getting up after being pinned down.

"Hey don't move so quickly. You might be inured," Karin said m, but the Munchlax quickly pulled back as he tried to go for his food, but fell down as the three quickly grabbed him.

"I think he's worn himself dried," Erika said.

"Not only that, look." Karin pointed at wounds all over his body some minor, but others looked pretty bad.

"Who would do this to a poor Pokémon," Naruto said as he held the unconscious Munchlax.

"Whose asking?" The three spun around seeing a the man who was speaking with Munchlax earlier as his Machamp and two Mightyena's stood beside him.

"Who the hell are you," Naruto asked as Kurama stood in front of him growling at them.

"That's none of your concern kid. All I want is that Munchlax and the food he had with him," the man said.

"Sorry, but you're not getting either," Naruto said.

"Is that so," the man gave a signal as his Machamp charged in.

"Kurama use **Fire Blast**," Naruto said as his Pokémon unleashed a massive blast of fire in the shape of a kanji.

"Machamp use **Cross Chop**," The man called out as his Pokémon with his four arms chopped through the Fire with ease.

"WHAT!" Yelled Naruto as Machamp tried to take a swing at Kurama, but he jumped back.

"I know of you. The kid who defeated the Celadon gym leader. That's pretty impressive kid, not many could have the skill nor the Pokémon to take her down," the man said.

"Yeah well me and my Pokémon are something you've never seen before," Naruto said as he and Kurama glared at the four.

"Yes a very interring duo indeed," the man said, before motioning to his two Mightyena's to attack.

"Oh no you don't. Kurama use **Flamethrower," **his Pokémon unleashed a torrent of fire blocking the four from making any moves against them." Now let's get out of here." Naruto quickly told the other two who quickly agreed and ran away from the raging fire.

"Seems they escaped. No matter as they can't escape me not when you two have their scents," the man kneeled down petting his two wolf like Pokémon.

**Random area**

"I think we lost him," Karin said as the three stopped in front of a restaurant taking deep breaths.

"Yeah, but not for long. Who knows if he might find us," Erika said.

"We can worry about that later. Right now we gotta take care of Munchlax," Naruto looked down at the still unconscious Pokémon.

"Hey kids what are you- MUNCHLAX!" The three turned around to find a tall man with a bit of stomach on him carrying a couple of potato bags, but dropped them upon seeing the injured Pokémon.

"You know this Munchlax?" Asked Naruto.

"Yeah he always steals from my shop more then any other place. Might be because I always let him get away and don't really try to catch him," the man said.

"Excuse me mister, but can you help us hide. Somebody is trying to find him and right now we can't run with Munchlax injured," Naruto said.

"Well come into my shop. It hasn't been busy since rush hour ended not to long ago," the man said.

"Thanks mister.." Karin let it hang not knowing the mans name.

"Names Java Akimichi and this here is my shop," He led them into the place as they went to the back where some of his workers were busy either cooking or cleaning.

"Shannon I need you to prep the medicine and cook up a batch of curry soup," Java said to a lady writing some things down as she nodded, before heading off to who know where's.

"Thanks for letting us in Java," Erika said.

"Anything for little Munchlax here he might be a thief, but I can't say I blame him," Java said.

"What do you mean by that," Naruto asked.

"Munchlax as you know have a huge appetite and will eat lots of food in one day. Though for a city with many other places with food it surprising comes here more often. At first I was of course mad since most of my product was being stolen, until that fateful day I followed him and saw him giving the food to a couple of wild Pokémon who wander into Celadon. It would seem it wasn't the first time as I saw him wander more around town giving Pokémon around more and more food," Java said.

"So all the times he's stolen things it wasn't just for himself," Erika said to herself.

"Yes, but that all changed when a certain individual came into town and started to harass people. Heck even some of the owners including myself," Java said.

"My mom told me about that. Says some guy has been tearing apart neighborhoods trying to get people to offer up more money," Erika said.

"So your Kusa's daughter what are you doing out here with a boy no less," Java joked.

"Well Naruto here made a deal that if he beat Kusa that he would allow the trainers to challenge her again. Once he beat her well she wanted Erika to travel with Naruto to grow on her own and find her own path," Karin said.

"Well at least your mother is letting you grow outside here," Java said, before Shannon walked in and gave him the ingredients as he started to mix them together.

"How can we help," Naruto asked.

"Just sit back and let me handle it. This is technically not the first time I've had to heal Munchlax," Java said.

"Wait you mean he's been injured more," Naruto asked.

"Munchlax has always been a kind Pokémon. Back then it stole from shops or here maybe once or twice a week. Now it steals everyone constantly with officer jenny and the others trying everything to catch him. Thus resulting in injured, but some of these I haven't seen before," Java said before tilting his head up so that he could pour the soup down it.

"Could it be because of that man. I mean he sure was after Munchlax," Karin said.

"If that man did this I'll make him pay," Naruto said.

"Get in line kid. Munchlax here might steal from me, but I always know he did it for the good of the Pokémon," Java said.

_**Bang**_

The four looked out upon here the loud bang and suddenly a crash as people were scurrying. Naruto quickly got up and went out to check, before the others could get him to stop.

"You two stay with Munchlax I'll see what's up and make sure that boy Naruto doesn't get into trouble," Java said as he walked out seeing the commotion was caused by a Machamp and two Mightyena's.

"Nice to see you again young Naruto and you must be Java the owner of this fine establishment it's a pleasure your food is wonderful," the man said.

"Is this the guy," Java asked the blonde.

"Yeah and it seems he's ready for a battle," Naruto pulled out his pokeball.

"Listen here I'm only here for the Munchlax and nothing more. If you hand him over I'll be on my way," the man said.

"Sorry sir. If I may call you that," Java said.

"Call me Xander. I'm a real popular fellow with the towns folk," the man said.

"Well then Xander I'm giving you a warning to leave or else," Java pulled out his own pokeball.

"Do you really want it to come down to this. I mean you have a fine establishment be a shame to ruin it," Xander said.

"Oh trust me we won't," Java signaled someone as the floor suddenly shook as the tables were dragged away and the floor changed from solid marble to rough rocky terrain.

"So this is not only a food place, but a battle field….good," Xander then allowed his two Mightyena to charge in.

"Kurama heat things up."

"Snorlax lets go."

The two released their Pokémon as the two appeared in front blocking the two wolf like Pokémon from charging as they instead sent their sights on the two Pokémon in front with both Mightyena using **Ice Fang**.

"Quick Kurama dodge and use **Iron tail**."

"Snorlax counter with your **Ice Punch**."

The two wolf Pokémon could do nothing as their attacks were countered. With Kurama jumping up and slamming it's metallic tail into the top of the Mightyena smashing it into the ground where a big dent was made. While the Snorlax simply raised its fist which started to shine with ice and sent it flying hitting the Mightyena who stood no chance and was sent flying into a wall.

"Seems your Pokémon are a lot stronger then I thought. You might give Machamp a challenge," Xander said as his final Pokémon stood tall walking towards them.

"Oh you'll see just how strong my Pokémon is now Snorlax use **Thunder Punch**," Java called out as his Pokémon rushed in fist raised.

"No use, now Machamp use **Counter**," as the fist connected Machamp used the momentum to spin Snorlax and send him flying back.

"Quick Snorlax use **Rollout**," Java called out as his Pokémon used the momentum to roll back into a steady position.

"Kurama help out and use **Flamethrower**," Naruto called out as his Pokémon unleashed a torrent of flames.

"Machamp use **Cross chop**," Xander watched his Pokémon cut the flames in two, but wasn't able to block the rollout.

"Now Snorlax use **Rollout** again," Called our Java.

"Gotcha, now Machamp use **Revenge**," Machamp got back up and swung its steaming fist into the rolling Snorlax sending him flying back and crashing into the wall.

"SNORLAX!" Java yelled as he ran towards his Pokémon.

"To easy," Xander said.

"Don't forget about us, **Fire Fang **Kurama," Naruto's fox Pokémon jumped up behind Machamp jaw ready to bite down on it.

"Oh we didn't forget. Now Machamp use **Vital throw**," The next instance saw Machamp dodge Kurama and grab him harshly before flinging him into a table.

"Kurama, no. You gotta get up," Naruto called out.

"You can't help him. Now Machamp use **Seismic toss**," Machamp fishes in grabbing Kurama as he struggled to get up and jumped up with him swinging him around in the air, before throwing him into the hard ground.

"KURAMA!" Yelled Naruto running to his inured Pokémon.

"Now that you two are dealt with it's time to deal with one last pest," Xander started to walk to the back, but stopped when Naruto blocked his path.

"No. You won't harm Munchlax," he said.

"Listen kid I've given you many opportunities to walk away and right now I will be kind enough to give you one last one. If you don't I promise what happens next won't be on me," Xander said.

"You can do whatever you want with me, but you better not touch Munchlax. He's just trying to feed the poor Pokémon of the wild and you want to take that away from them," Naruto said with a little bit of anger.

"Well that Munchlax is faster then any I've seen and sneaky when it counts. Something I'm willing to get, now I'm giving you one last chance or Machamp here will deal with you personally," Xander said.

"Bring it on," Naruto challenged.

Xander sighed, before allowing his Machamp to deal with it as it cracked its knuckles, before raising its hand ready to use a Karate chop, but suddenly the doors behind Naruto burst apart and out of it sprang a fast moving blur which tackled into Machamp sending him skidding back.

"Munchlax?" Naruto saw the now fully awake Munchlax up and moving as it glared at the larger Pokémon.

"Speak of the devil. You have been a pain to get all day Munchlax and because of it a lot of people have become inured," Xander said pointing at the downed Snorlax and Kurama. Though that just made him more angered as Munchlax readied to fight.

"I think you just angered him Xander and you shouldn't have done that," Naruto said.

"Please I've seen this Munchlax battle and it's nothing impressive. Especially against my Machamp," Xander said.

"Well then guess you'll have to show them huh Munchlax," Naruto told the blue Pokémon who nodded and smirked.

"Then you can fail trying. Machamp use **Karate Chop**," Xander called out as his Pokémon rushed towards him.

Munchlax just smirked and waited, before using the size against him and jumped up dodging the chop, before hitting what Naruto saw was a **Brick Break**. Machamp took the first few blows, but had to block the rest, before jumping back. Though Munchlax didn't let up as it loose a breath of ice which started to freeze Machamp's arms.

"Don't let it get the best of you Machamp and use **Cross Chop**," Xander said annoyed that the weak Munchlax was doing so much damage to his Pokémon.

"Munchlax watch out," Naruto called out, but Munchlax saw it coming and just smirked as it charged in as well. Ducking at the right moment and slamming his head which glowed a light pink tint into Machamp's stomach who showed pain for the first time, before being sent flying.

"Machamp get up, NOW!" Xander yelled.

"I don't think so Kurama you good," Naruto saw his Pokémon get up finally feeling better as it stood next to Munchlax with the two looking at each and nodding coming to an understanding.

"You won't win this easily Machamp use **Giga Impact**," Xander called out as his pokemon rushes in with a wave of power rushing off him.

"Kurama now use **Fire Blast**," Naruto called out as Kurama charged up her attack with Munchlax also charging up the same attack. Before letting loose as the two kanji fire attacks rushed towards Machamp who didn't stop and ice the two collided a massive explosion took place as everything shook.

"Machamp? Where are you," Xander asked after walking through the smoke, but suddenly he was slammed into by his Pokémon as the two crashed into his other Pokémon all knocked out.

"And next time don't underestimate Pokémon," Naruto said as both Kurama and Munchlax cheered with Munchlax hugging Kurama who smiled down at the little blue Pokémon.

**Next Day**

"Thanks for the meal Java though you didn't have to," Naruto responded as he handed his dish to the waitress.

"It's all fine Naruto. I mean it's my way of thanking you for helping get rid of that guy and for helping Munchlax of course," Java said as he looked to where the other Pokémon were eating seeing Munchlax and Kurama talking with each other as the two had grown closer in the past 24 hours.

"So what did officer jenny do with that guy," Erika asked.

"Well from what I heard he was sent to a different location on the account of the ring of crimes he was making in Celadon from marketing and theft. Seems he's been doing it to other Kanto locations and thanks to you kids he's finally stopped," Java said as the three smiled.

"It was no big and if it helped to save Munchlax I would do it again," Naruto said as Java smirked down at him.

"Seems you've grown closer with Munchlax Huh," Java said.

"Well I mean it's only been a day. So we haven't really known each other that long," Naruto said.

"Naruto your ability to make every Pokémon love you is irreplaceable," Karin said as Naruto blushed at the comment.

"Well I mean Munchlax does a lot of good for the Pokémon in the area. They all appreciate it, but sooner or later he will need to move on and I think the right move for him would be to go with you," Java said looking at Munchlax having a good time with all of Naruto's Pokémon.

"But the Pokémon will still need their little buddy around won't they," Naruto asked.

"I think I can solve that. In a few weeks I'll be opening a special section of the restaurant for Pokémon who are wild or abandoned. It will help them still be able to get food and maybe a little something for the kids to occupy their time with," Java said.

"That doesn't sound bad and if the parents can they can allow their kid to take the Pokémon as a pet or something ," Erika said.

"That does sound amazing. What do you think Naruto," Karin asked.

"I mean it sounds awesome, but it's not my decision to make. It's his," Naruto pointed at their little listener who happen to have walked in at the right time.

"What do you say Munchlax wanna join my team," Naruto held out a pokeball as Munchlax looked at it for a second, before smiling and tapping the middle of ball as if opened and sucked him right in before shaking once and dinged signaling a capture.

"Seems we have a new member on our journey heh Naruto," Karin said with a smirk.

"Alright we caught a MUNCHLAX!" Naruto raised the pokeball up as her smirked at his new friend before releasing him to join the others in celebration.

"So what are you gonna name him," Karin asked.

"Hmmm, I don't know. I was thinking something along the lines of.."

"Keith," Java said.

"Keith?"

"A name of a famous wrestler back where I came from and his partner when he started was a Munchlax one who had the same spirit as this one," Java said as everyone looked at the blue Pokémon.

"Keith it is then," Naruto smiled knowing his family had grown even bigger and the journey continues.

**END.**

**That's it for chapter 22 of Master quest a kinda filler, but mostly a introduction to a new member of the team to fill out his squad. From this point on I'm going to try and keep his team even with three more experienced members and three new ones with some of them being ones who will be trained with the other or by Naruto himself. Also I will try and make sure Naruto has a training session for himself. As for Celebi I had to keep her out of this chapter for just now as next one she will make a comeback and then the next arc will start. You will probably guess what it is from the moment the first chapters real in. Though I don't know if it's gonna be the start to the arc or not as I have not decided which one I wanna do yet.**

**Also I added more trouble to myself as I have to literally make sure all three have equal talking and to give them their own chapters as I did the Pokémon. Though I will have another one just like it only later. As for now let us end on here for I am tired and it's 3 am. So good night and enjoy.**


	23. Chapter 23

**I'm back with another chapter of Master quest as we follow my boy Naruto through Kanto and his quest on collecting all eight badges. Of course he has to deal with troublesome organizations and rivals along with the occasion battles with random individuals. So last time our boy caught a Munchlax and left Celadon with the next destination being Fuchsia city to face of course Koga. Of course we will have to make the battle wait as I will need to make an arc during their journey, before going through with the gym battle. But don't worry I'm going to make sure some things happen along the way so everyone can enjoy and grow with the characters. Also yes I'm changing things a bit differently sue me. Anyway let us get to it shall we.**

**Chapter 23****: The Route Blockade. Froakie's Debut.**

"Naruto are you sure you don't need help caring that stuff," Erika asked as she saw him carrying most of the supplies they will need for their small journey. Though Naruto decided to be a gentlemen and carry both of Karins and Erika's heavy supplies as he struggled to walk up the hill.

"Oh don't worry about it. I mean I'm gonna need something to do to make sure I get their without being to lazy," Naruto struggles to say.

"Ah boys," Karin sighed as they continued their journey, before one of Naruto's pokeballs shook and out popped out his little Froakie.

"Huh, hey Yami what's up," Naruto asked his little baby Pokémon.

"You brought Froakie with you," Karin asked.

"Yeah I decided since he wasn't able to watch my gym battle. He could tag along and train with the others also his name is Yami," Naruto said.

"Yami? Why that name," asked Erika.

"Because of the darkness he feels somewhat inside of himself and I can feel it. Also because it sounds cool and he agrees," the two high fives each other as the two girls sighed.

As they were walking through the forest they didn't notice a pair of eyes looking at them through the tree foliage as it followed them for more then a quarter of a mile with none of them noticing him. Though after moving to a different tree Froakie had his ears perk up and looked around the area jumping off of Naruto's right shoulder.

"Huh, what's wrong Yami," Naruto asked his shiny friend.

"I think he senses something," Karin said, before her bag started to shake and out popped a certain legendary.

"Looks like Celebi senses it to," Naruto said as the two looked around, before a shake of the bushes caused them to turn to the source as out of the bushes popped up a small little Rattata.

"Oh it was just a little Rattata," Karin said as she sighed.

Suddenly the Rattata jumped upon almost being caught by a fast moving blur as the three quickly jumped back upon seeing the blur and looked upon the sky seeing a large metal bird screeching at them as it flew to barely tree line level.

"What the heck is that," Erika said a little scared as Naruto raised his poke-watch.

**Skarmory****(Steel/Flying) The armor Pokémon **

**It's sturdy wings look heavy, but they are actually hollow and light, allowing it to freely fly into the sky.**

"A Skarmory, but what's it doing here," Karin asked upon seeing the dangerous bird who was glaring daggers at them.

"I don't know, but it doesn't look to happy," Erika said as she backed up.

"It seems pissed off at something," Naruto said.

"Yeah at us. LOOK OUT!" They all ducked as Skarmory tried to hit them with its sharp wings.

_**FROAKIE**_!

"Yami you wanna battle him," Naruto asked his little friend who nodded his head.

"Are you sure about this Naruto. I mean he just came out of his egg and I don't know if he's battle ready," Karin asked, but couldn't get an answer as Skarmory screeched flying towards them once again.

"Quick Yami use **Water Pulse**," Naruto called out as his Pokémon charged up a ball of water and shot it towards the armored bird.

Though it hit him straight ahead it did nothing, but anger Skarmory even more as it's wings glowed even more, before slamming them into Yami who cried out being sent flying.

"YAMI!" Naruto yelled going to catch him only for Skarmory to fly around and catches him flying away as Naruto started to chase after him.

"NARUTO! Wait up," Karin said as the two ran after Naruto.

"He's got Yami I cant let him escape," Naruto called back as he continued chasing the flying bird.

"How is he going so fast with that bag full of stuff," Erika said as Naruto hadn't dropped the items with him basically forgetting how heavy it is.

"When it comes to his Pokémon Naruto would drop everything to save his Pokémon," Karin said.

The three chased the Skarmory for a few minutes, before finding themselves out of the forest and into a clearing where a giant tree stood in front of them as the three stopped and looked up in awe at the giant tree. Though Naruto quickly snapped out of it upon seeing Skarmory land on a special branch where a nest was built for itself as it dropped the unconscious Yami, before looking down upon the three and glaring.

"Give back Yami," Naruto called out only for the armored bird to cry out as suddenly the branches shook and out of them came many other different kinds of birds.

"Oh shit." Was all Karin said upon seeing themselves surrounded by dozens of birds from Spearow to Noctowl and Murkrow.

"Ah guys what do we do," Erika asked.

"We take them down," Naruto three out three of his pokeballs as Tahlia, Bolt and Samuel came out all of them glaring at the flying birds.

"Guess this is happening," Karin said as Celebi floated next to her raising her fists.

"I don't think my Pokémon would be of use here," Erika said upon realizing her grass type wouldn't really stand a chance against the flying types.

"Just stay behind me Erika. Now you three we have to get Yami back," Naruto said pointing at where Skarmory was as the three looked up seeing the unconscious Yami with the three getting angered. None more then Samuel as he cried out and unleashed a Razor Leaf as all the birds quickly scattered. Though Bolt didn't let them get far as he unleashed a **Thunderbolt** shocking a majority of them and oncoming them out. Tahlia used her speed to hit the ones who escaped the attack using her **Steel wing** to knock them out of the sky as Samuel used **Vine whip **to grab them and slam them into other birds.

"Celebi watch out," Karin called out, but the Pokémon just giggled as it flew around the attacks, before using **Energy ball** to knock them out.

"Woah, I didn't Know Celebi was that strong," Erika said.

"Neither did I," Karin said equally shocked.

As they were battling the birds up above Skarmory was looking down on them with a calculating gaze almost as if thinking up battle strategies to counter each Pokémon. As Yami groaned in pain his eyes suddenly opened upon realizing where he was and Skarmory looked down at him as Yami jumped up and ready for battle.

_**Skarrr**_

Yami ducked under the claws and rushed in using his glowing fist to punch Skarmory in the face as the metal bird growled before using its sharp beak to attack Yami who dodged crazy like, but once he got hit he couldn't dodge the rest of the attacks as he was knocked off of the branch. Falling down with Skarmory flying after him, but he used **Smokescreen** to blind the armored bird.

"YAMI!" Naruto yelled as he looked up to see Naruto and out of no where Tahlia came in catching the little frog as she landed in front of Naruto. "Thanks Tahlia. Are you okay Yami," Naruto checked time see if he was alright and after seeing he was smiled and hugged the little frog who smiled and hugged back.

"I don't wanna interrupt the cute moment, but we still have a battle at hand," Karin said as the birds still out numbered them.

"Oh right I forgot about that," Naruto laughed and got up looking at all the flying birds.

_**Skarrr**_

Suddenly Skarmory burst from the smoke flying in front of Naruto as well as looking at Yami with a harsh glare as the birds around them closed in, but a cry from Skarmory stopped them as it looked down at little Yami nodding his head down towards him.

"Huh, what's it saying," Naruto asked.

"I think he wants to challenge Yami one on one," Karin spoke seeing the glare it was giving him.

"Is that so. What do you say Yami wanna go one on one," Naruto asked his Pokémon who jumped in ready to fight as he smiled at his Pokémon's eagerness.

"Watch out Naruto your Pokémon might be fast, but Skarmory can come from anywhere," Erika warned.

"Don't worry we'll be fine. Now Yami lets do this start off with a **Water Pulse**," Naruto called out as his Pokémon unleashed a ball of water.

The Skarmory smirked as it charged in and used steel wing to cut the ball in half shocking both of them before he was hit with the attack sending him flying back, but righted himself landing on his two feet as Yami gave a small smirk and gave a come at me gesture to Skarmory who smirked back. Yami shot off quick bursts of water pulse that Skarmory either dodged or cut in half with metal claw.

"Woah that Skarmory is fast," Karin said as she saw the Skarmory flying around Yami's attacks with ease.

"Oh yeah well let's see how good. Now Yami use **Smokescreen**," Naruto watched as the field became clouded with black smoke as Skarmory stopped its movement staring at the giant cloud of smoke, before raising its steel wings as air started to gather above them.

"Naruto watch out shes using **Air Cutter**," Erika called out as it shot them off cutting into the smoke and clearing the field of any cover. Though Skarmory was confused when not seeing a signal sign of Yami only a small dig hole.

"Got you now Yami use **Smackdown**," our from the ground underneath Skarmory came Yami who threw a giant rock sized boulder at Skarmory who couldn't react in time and was flung down upon being hit." Now move in and use **Rock Smash**." Yami fist glowed once again as in an impressive show of speed made his way in front of the downed Skarmory giving it a combo punch attack. Though Skarmory used its beak to stop his combo as he was forced to jump back and dodge with Skarmory getting up though with difficulty.

"Woah it's so strong to be able to take all that damage," Erika said.

"Wait what's that glow," Karin asked as a blue hue surrounded Skarmory with all three of them looking on confused, before Naruto's poke watch beeped.

**Weak Armor**

**Upon being hit by a physical move. Skarmory's speed is raised and its defense is lowered each time.**

"Oh, that's not good," Naruto said, before Skarmory flew at faster speeds grabbing Yami with its talons as they flew up into the sky.

"Oh no Yami is in trouble," Karin said as she saw him being taken up higher and higher.

"No he's not. YAMI! Use **Rock Smash**," Naruto yelled as Yami started to repeatedly punch at the metal bird who growled and started to peck back, but Yami kept dodging at the last second before giving a payback punch.

"Naruto I don't think that's helping. I mean won't his weak armor ability kick in," Erika said.

"Yes, but with it comes a low defense and it will keep on dropping," Naruto smirked as Yami counties his assault until Skarmory started to look a little beat up and by the time they stopped flying up they were already above the giant tree. Skarmory looked down as Yami grinned before charging a water pulse and with strength not shown before it escaped its grasp before firing it straight into its face as a huge explosion took place with the two slowly falling from the smoke.

"Ah Naruto you do know Yami can't fly right," Karin said sarcastically.

"Oh…right," Naruto sweat dropped before in a flash all the birds flew up to try and catch their leader, while Tahlia flew past most of them and with grace caught Yami, before diving back down and descending right next to Naruto and the others.

"Here let me check to make sure he's okay," Erika said as she pulled out a couple of medical supplies.

_**Skarr**_

They turned around upon noticing Skarmory landing in front of them along with the rest of the birds. With Naruto standing in front of Yami along with the rest of his Pokémon, but instead of charging all the birds kneeled in front of them as Skarmory walked up to them though with some difficulty and bowed to Naruto and Yami with the two looking at him in confusion.

"I think he's showing a sign of respect for Yami," Karin said.

"Well Yami what do you say," Naruto asked his pokemon who walked up to the Skarmory and shook its wing causing the Pokémon to look up in confusion." He doesn't like it when others bow so just a shake of the hand will do." Naruto said as he shook his wing.

_**Skarmory**_

"Hey ash it's pointing at something," Karin said as Naruto followed its beak as it pecked at the dirt for a few before pulling out a pokeball. Not just any pokeball, but a Luxray ball.

"What is this," Naruto asked as the Skarmory pointed at it.

"I think it wants you to catch it," Erika said.

"But what about your friends," Naruto pointed at the other birds though Skarmory just smiled and gave a loud cry as from out of the trees came two large Pokémon with one being a Swellow and the other more leaner and taller with its hair curling to cover one of its eyes.

"I don't think that'll be a problem Naruto." Karin smiled as she saw the two birds bow to the Skarmory who bowed back, before turning back towards Naruto.

"Well if your sure about it then I can't deny you huh." Naruto threw the ball at Skarmory who let it hit his beak as he was sucked into the pokeball with it landing on the ground shaking a few times, before clicking shut.

"Seems you can't go one day without catching a new Pokémon," Karin said.

"Hey I'm a Pokémon trainer it's a basic thing for me," Naruto smiled releasing his new Pokémon who gave a mighty caw with the other birds joining in.

At the end of the day the group of three had gotten into a situation where one new Pokémon had to step up to challenge a much stronger Pokémon. But in the end all sides came to an agreement with Skarmory now joining the group of friends as his old group of birds new leaders head off into the sunset to travel the wild world of Pokémon.

**End**

**Sorry for the short chapter I just wanted to get this chapter done with as I really didn't want to move into the new arc so soon. Also I plan for Froakie(Yami) to get much stronger possibly in the same level as Z. Though it will have to take time and that's something I'm going to either talk about in the next chapter. Also I might go into a little time skip next chapter or in my case a recap of what they have been doing. Also I forgot to mention in the chapter that Z was sent back to oaks lab as she wanted time off. Also because I didn't want Naruto to always use her when they were in danger and shit. I will probably bring her back during the new arc. If you wanna know what it is though it involves are dear old Celebi.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys I am back and I just wanna say that last chapter was short so this one will try to be longer and will make a little more sense also I am gonna stop with him capturing Pokémon so quickly each episode, but I needed to as it also helps Naruto be better prepared for the future and so I can get down all of his Pokémon. As there are still a few I wanna add to his team, some you'll questioned, but also others you'll love. In the meantime enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 24****: The Last House on the left**

A week had passed since the incident with Skarmory with the group now finding themselves walking down the forest path since their little run to save Yami resulted in them getting away from the correct path and taking a random path. Luckily Skarmory knew the forest and thus helped them through it, before being sent to oaks lab where he would stay with the others to get adjusted and know them better. As for the three they have been traveling through the large woods with Naruto leading them off the path a few times resulting in them getting lost more then one time.

"Naruto are you sure this is the right path. We have been walking forever," Karin whined as she was slumping through the forest with Celebi looking down from above her with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes Karin I mean look theirs a path and from what I've seen. This is the only one and of course I've learned my mistake," he said.

"Only took you getting us lost five times," Erika said as the three sighed knowing them getting lost had forced them to use more of their food and rations.

"It's just that if we get lost one more time. I don't know if we could afford to waist anymore our resources, plus I'm getting kinda tired of sleeping in the forest," Karin was fine with sleeping in the forest as it was all she did as a young kid, but sometimes the feeling of being in a hotel brought better comfort to her.

"Well I would try to get Skarmory back, but my poke watch isn't getting a signal," Naruto looked down at it seeing it had no bars thus no way for him to transport Pokémon or contact someone.

"Isn't that thing supposed to be able to get great signal," Erika said.

"Yeah, but something is interfering with the thing," Naruto tried to get it a signal for hours, but had failed at every option.

"Hey is that a house," Karin pointed ahead as they saw what seemed to be a very large building over the hill.

"I think it is. Come on they might know the way out of this forest," Naruto and the other two quickly ran towards the building, but upon reaching it their hopes were brought down as the house looked old and worn down more then anything.

"This place looks as though it hasn't been lived in for years," Karin opened the gate only for it to fall off its hinges.

"Not to mention it's kinda creepy," Erika said as she shuddered suddenly a loud boom made them jump, before they felt the droplets of water start to come down on them.

"Looks like we have no choice quick inside," Naruto said as the three ran inside with it starting to rain.

**A few minutes later**

"So did you guys find anyone," Karin asked as she reentered the main entrance with the other two coming back from their little search.

"Nobody upstairs, but all the rooms still have their stuff in them," Erika said.

"What about the beds," Naruto asked.

"Could use a wash or two, but seems like they are safe to sleep in," Erika said.

"Naruto what about you how was your search," Karin asked knowing Naruto searches the downstairs basement.

"I didn't find anything unusual though it felt weird being down their," Naruto rubbed his head.

"Well duh, it's a basement in an abandoned house," Karin explained.

"No it's something else. I can't tell though," Naruto shook his head as once he was down their he immediately felt something was off. Though he couldn't figure out what it was so by the time he was done searching and heading back up did the feeling stop." But it's probably nothing, let's just get some rest and maybe we can figure out what to do tomorrow."

The three agreed that it was the best course of action and soon enough each of them selected a room to go into. With Erika and Karin sleeping in rooms right next to each other and Naruto in a room right across from them as the three didn't want to be to far in case something bad happened to one of them. Though as they each parted ways a pair of eyes watched them from a large work out picture with the eyes looking at each and everyone of them, before it laid its eyes upon Naruto getting a glint in them.

_**Hehehehe**_

**Naruto's Room**

"Alright everyone come on out."

Naruto threw his pokeballs into the air releasing the six Pokémon in each as the first one to come out was Yami who yawned upon being letting out seeing as he hasn't been out in a while. With the next one coming out being Bolt who stretched his sore muscles seeing as he has been in the pokeball for quiet sometime with sparks coming off his fur. Eve came right after and walk over to Bolt giving him a rub as Bolt smiled down at the small Eevee as Naruto smiled at the two noticing them getting along better each day since from what he has heard from Z they hanged around anytime they were free. Annie walked up to him tugging on his pants as Naruto smiled down picking up the little ground type as he noticed the size difference and realized how big she's gotten since the day they met as he gave her a belly rub. A tail was suspended above Annie who tried to grab it as Kurama smiled down at the small little Cubone with Leo walking around getting a feel for the place as it was unknown to him.

"Alright guys this is where we will be sleeping tonight so get comfortable," Naruto said with all his Pokémon nodding and finding a place in the very large to lay down and sleep. But his attention was drawn to Annie was pointed at the bed giving Naruto a small smile." Wanna sleep with me tonight Annie."

_**Cuu bone**_

So for that night Annie slept with him as Samuel wasn't here for her to sleep with as usually she would go to him to lay down and sleep with as a big comfortable pillow. And as everyone was getting some shut eye for the night, the storm outside gave off a big boom scaring Annie who jumped up from her Naruto pillow as she looked outside at the dark night shaking a bit, before looking around the room at all the sound asleep Pokémon. None of them caring of the weather outside, but as she was looking around her eyesight caught something moving and looked towards a painting of what seemed to be a little boy in fine clothes sitting underneath a tree.

"_**This place is creepy….I wish I had daddy**_," were the thoughts of one Annie as she walked forward, but stopped upon feeling like someone was watching her.

"_**Hehehehe**_."

"**W-w-what was that**," a scared Annie asked as she looked around finding nothing wrong, but as she looked at the painting one more time her eyes started into the paintings eyes they blinked as she froze for a second.

"_**Hehehe**_."

"_**AHHHHH**_," Annie jumped back and landed on top of Naruto waking him and everyone in the room up.

"Hey Annie what the heck," Naruto said as he turned on the lamp next to him with the other Pokémon rushing up to check on them. With Annie pointing at the painting while also hiding behind him as they all looked at said thing in confusion." It's just a painting Annie it's okay girl." Naruto tried to calm her down, but she was still complaining about the painting.

_**Jolt**_

"Yeah I know Bolt. I wish Samuel was here to, but maybe taking that painting down would hel- what the?" As Naruto looked towards the painting he found it gone shocking him and the others." Where the hell did it go."

"AAAHHH!" Two loud screams made Naruto jump out of bed holding Annie while the other Pokémon woke up ready to go.

"That came from Karin and Erika's rooms," Naruto quickly sped out the door and across the hall with he himself going into Karin's room and his Pokémon going into Erika's room only to find both missing and their bed sheets thrown around.

_**Nine**_

"Yeah Karin's gone to. Damn what happened to them," Naruto questioned only for a loud boom and cackle to alert them that they were not alone.

"_**Hehehe. You'll never find them**_." A young voice sounded throughout the halls.

"Whose their?" Naruto and his Pokémon looked all around trying to find the source of the sound.

"_**Hehehe you'll never find me**_." The voice said as it soon started to laugh with it getting softer and softer as if it was moving away.

"WAIT! Damn, Kurama you think you can find them," Naruto asked his fox Pokémon who sniffed the girls belongings before nodding and running forward with the others following right behind.

**With Karin and Erika**

"Aah, where am I," Karin opened her eyes only to still see absolute nothing as it was to dark to really make out anything, but a couple of outlines.

"Karin is that you?" Another voice which she recognized as Erika called out.

"Erika is that you? Where are you?" Karin tried to move, but found herself held down by something which she felt was rope.

"I'm right here. Though I can't seem to move…I think I'm tied up," she responded in the darkness.

"Yeah so am I. What happened how did we get tied up," Karin asked as all she remembered was hearing a faint laughter, before being grabbed and black after.

"I don't know I woke up, because of the storm and when I went to go to the bathroom someone came behind me and did something to me, because I can't remember what happened after," Erika said.

"Damn where is that idiot Naruto at. I would think he'd be here with us tied up as well," Karin said as she tried to free herself from her binds.

"_**Hehehe. Don't worry he'll be here soon**_."

"…Ah Erika."

"Yes Karin."

"Was that you,"

"No…."

"_**Hehehe it was me**_," suddenly light blue eyes opened up in front of Karin who screamed at the top of her lungs.

**With Naruto**

"Did you guys hear that?" Naruto and his Pokémon stopped with their ears perked up, before another scream came as well.

"_**That was the red haired one**_," Eve said as they started to make their way through the halls with Kurama stopping in front of a large door framed by gold hinges and a very old style of craft one which Naruto realized he had only seen at Professor Rowans lan.

"Alright be prepared for anything guys, Naruto's pokemon all nodded as he slowly opened the door and went inside, before trying to find a light switch, but realized the power might not work until he flicked the switch causing the lights to turn on as he jumped back a little.

"_**Hehehe jumpy aren't we**_," all eyes immediately went to where that voice was heard as they stared at a small little statue of a small fox Pokémon, before it started to glow and shimmer revealing it to be moving as it gave off that same laugh once more.

"A Zorua?" Naruto raised his poke watch.

**Zorua****(Dark) The Tricky Fox Pokemon**

**It changes the forms of others to surprise them. Apparently, it often transforms into a silent child.**

"_**Oh fancy little watch**_," Zorua jumped over to Naruto, but he backed up as his Pokémon jumped in front of him.

"_**Back off fur ball**_," Kurama said.

"_**So protective how very cute**_," Zorua said as she smirked at them.

"Easy guys don't hurt him okay. We still need him to find out where our friends went," Naruto said as everyone backed up, but we're still on guard.

"_**Ah yes your two friends. They are wonderful guests and maybe they would enjoy your company**_," Zorua said as Bolt nearly sent a thunderbolt at him, but Eve held him back.

"Listen Zorua just let my friends go they did nothing wrong," Naruto said though Zorua kept smiling at them, but he saw a slight twitch and turned around from them.

"_**Follow me then if you like to see them**_," Zorua walked ahead with the group walking behind her as she stood in front of a book case, before jumping up and pushing a book which made the shelf slide in showing a secret entrance.

"Woah, that's pretty cool," Naruto said.

"_**Indeed. Now follow**_," Zorua sprinted ahead as they all quickly followed down the hall.

"_**You know this is a trap right**_," Eve said.

"Yeah, but we have no choice. So make sure you are all ready," He said with all of them nodding, before turning down a hallway.

_**Aaahhh**_

"Oh no KARIN! ERIKA!" Yelled Naruto as he sprinted ahead of his Pokémon and Zorua rushing head first into a door knocking it down as he took a minute to catch his breath feeling a little bit of pain from that.

"Naruto is that you?" Said person looked up only to be shocked and confused upon seeing both Karin and Erika walking around free of their shackles as they played with Zorua.

"Naruto what took you so long to get down here. Jeez always taking forever with everything and getting yourself lost," Karin said.

"Wait? What's going on I thought I heard screaming," Naruto asked flabbergasted.

"Oh just little Zorua here trying to scare us," Karin said as she cuddled with the little fur ball who took in the attention.

"Wait Zorua?" Naruto was even more confused along with his Pokémon who were just coming in.

"Yeah he freed us after we both woke up here tied to those poles. Also lucky the lights still work down here," Erika said as they continued playing with the fox Pokémon while Naruto was thinking to himself.

"_Why the heck would Zorua let them go if he captured them. And how did he get ahead of me I know I ran past- Wait_," Naruto's eyes widen as he felt something and ducked avoiding a Dark pulse that almost hit him.

"_**Fast little one aren't you**_," The other "_Zorua" _said as Naruto got up with his Pokémon turning around and growling at the morphing Pokémon." _**Zorro what have I told you about interfering with mommy's plans**_." The now fully revealed Zoroark said to the little fox.

"_**Sorry mom I just wanted to play with them**_," Zorro said as he looked down.

"_**No matter as I will deal with this man**_," Zoroark said as she stared down all six Pokémon.

"_**Like hell you are**_," Kurama said preparing a Fire fang.

"_**We shall see now come at me**_," Zoroark said giving them a come at her motion.

"Easy guys she's just try- KURAMA!" Naruto tried to warn his Pokémon about how tricky Zoroark are, but Kurama's temper got the better of him and rushed in.

"_**Got you**_," Zoroark said as she smirked and waited for Kurama to get closer, before at speeds faster then they thought she would have. She was underneath Kurama hitting her with a **Throat Chop**.

_**Grrrrr**_

"_**Dark Pulse**_," the next instant saw Kurama get sent flying back into Naruto's arms as his eyes were wide at seeing one of his ace Pokémon get beat.

"_**You'll pay for hurting Kurama**_," Leo said with Yami agreeing and the two charged in recklessly.

"Wait you two," Naruto tried to get them to stop, but it was to late.

"_**To easy**_," were the words of one tricky fox who rushed towards them claws a Blaze with a dark aura. As Leo went for a **Gyro ball** and Yami a **Rock smash**, but as the two met in the middle Zoroark smirked, before in a flash appeared behind the two with her claws retracting and the aura disappearing as both Leo and Yami stopped where they stood and fell over.

"YAMI! LEO!" Naruto yelled seeing his two water types fall over in defeat.

"_**You call yourself a trainer when they could barely see that coming**_," Zoroark said smirking at the last three standing.

"_What the hell I couldn't even see his movements just how fast is she_," Naruto thought.

"Zorro why is your mother hurting Naruto and his Pokémon," Karin asked.

"_**She doesn't like Pokémon trainers. Especially the boy ones**_," he said.

"Why though?" Asked Erika feeling as though it may be the same reason most Nadeshiko women hate men.

"_**Well we used to belong to the owner of this house, but after he passed his nephew took ownership of this place. Then once he did he found me and at first he was nice, but soon after he was doing things to me and tried to capture me and use me for battles," **_Zorro said.

"Wait what happen to him," Karin asked.

"_**Mommy took care of him**_," he said with the two having scared looks.

"_**Come at me if you dare to lose anymore Pokémon**_," Zoroark said as Naruto glared at her with Bolt stepping up along with Eve, but was stopped by Bolt.

"_**Stay back I got this**_," he said.

"_**No let me help. We have a better chance together**_," Eve pleaded.

"_**No, his speed is to much even for you. Plus you have to make sure Annie and Naruto are okay we can't let them get hurt**_," Bolt said and without waiting for an answer jumped forward leaving a frustrated Eve.

"Bolt you wanna try your shot," Naruto saw the argument him and Eve had and new how hard it was for her not to jump in and he couldn't blame her. Bolt sparked with electricity as Naruto focused back up." Alright Bolt use **Thunderbolt**."

"_**Foolish human you really don't learn do you." **_Zoroark rushed in dodging the bolt of electricity as she once again used **Night Slash** getting in closer and closer.

"Quick Bolt **Discharge**," Naruto called out with Zoroark quickly jumping back before being hit. But her eyes widen as Bolt was already upon her kicking her right in her face and gut sending her flying into one of the many pillars causing the tile to shake.

"_**I guess I underestimated you….not anymore**_," Zoroark claws started to get covered in a purple aura, before opening her mouth and unleashing a **Dark Pulse**.

"Bolt use **Quick attack** to dodge," Naruto called out with him quickly moving around the small area dodging the pulse of energy with it destroying a pillar and making holes in the roof tile as it was still raining though not as much.

"_**Keep dodging while I keep attackin**__g_," Zoroark stopped firing before rushing in and trying to slash at Bolt who ducked and jumped from all of his attempts.

"_**I can't just sit here and do nothing**_," Eve said finding it very difficult not to run in and help.

"_**It's okay Eve. Bolt is strong like daddy**_," Annie said putting his little hand on her back as she relaxed but only slightly.

"Bolt quick jump back and use **Pin Missile**," Naruto called out as Bolt jumped back from another swipe and unleashed small needles from her mouth, but Zoroark raised his arms blocking them with his **Shadow Claws.**

"_**You won't be able to win it that easi- AH!**_" Zoroark looked behind himself as water dripped from his back with Yami panting after using a **Water Pulse** and Leo getting up.

"Yami, Leo are you two okay," Naruto asked with the two nodding and glaring at Zoroark who smiled at them seeing they weren't really down for the count.

"_**I'm not done either**_," Kurama got up glaring at Zoroark with daggers as flames dances around him.

"_**Your Pokémon are a lot more resilient. Good that makes this more interesting**_," Zoroark said as she started to gather dark energy.

"Alright guys go in and use your most powerful attacks," Naruto called out with each Pokémon firing off their most powerful attack with Zoroark smiling knowing one thing.

"_**It isn't enough….Night Daze**_," Zoroark in the next instance unleashed a pitch black shock wave that blew everyone back including Naruto, Karin, and Erika.

"_**Yeah I love it when mommy does that move**_," Zorro jumped on his feet and ran toward her, but stopped mid way upon seeing the look in his moms eyes." _**Mommy are you okay**_," but he jumped back upon seeing his moms blue eyes turn red as she went to swipe at him only to be tackled by Bolt who kicked her in the face twice. Jumping to stand in front of Zorro.

"_**Are you mad? You were gonna hurt your child**_," Bolt said, but stopped upon seeing Zoroak's crazed look.

"_**Mommy is in her scary mode**_," Zorro said.

"_**What do you mean scary mode**_," Bolt asked.

"_**It happens whenever she gets to into battling. It happened last time when the owner tried to get me to battle. That's why there is so much damage on the outside**_," Zorro said as Bolt realIzed it was a sorta battle sentry mode. The same one Kurama has whenever he gets to damaged.

"_**This might not end well**_," Bolt said only to duck underneath a **Shadow Claw** as he spun on his heels and used **Double Kick**, but upon hitting the second kick Zoroark bit down on it causing him to howl in pain.

"BOLT!" Naruto who was able to recover quickly got up, but winced upon feeling his ribs hurting.

Naruto looked up seeing Bolt struggling to escape the jaws of Zoroark whose red eyes became even more intense. As with strength not shown before she lifted Bolt and swung him around and threw him into a pillar with it being the final piece needed for the rest of the tile to fall down trapping Bolt who had taken massive injury. With Zoroark walking towards him claws ready to tear him apart.

"_**MOM! NO!"**_ Zorro yelled only to be back handed away as Zoroark turned his attention back to Bolt raising his claw.

"Eve quick use **Shadow Ball**," suddenly a dark ball of energy slammed into Zoroark who turned its attention towards the small little white Eevee." Good job Eve now move in and use **Iron Tail**."

Eve rushed in with Zoroark rushing toward to meet head on as Eve with her quick and agile reflexes was able to dodge each attempted strike, before delivering one of her own. With each hit making Zoroark angrier and angrier till she started to just swing recklessly as Eve used it to her advantage hitting her more and more. Dealing more damage to her while Naruto ran up to Bolt to help him up.

"_**Why did you get her involved**_," Bolt asked upon being able to stand up.

"I know Bolt, but I wasn't gonna let you get killed. And the others are still recovering," Naruto said.

"_**But what about her she might need help**_," Bolt asked.

"I don't think she'll need it," Naruto pointed at Eve who was battling with style and grace surprising Bolt, but making him feel happy for her.

"_**Guess your right,"**_ Bolt said.

Eve kept on hitting and dodging trying to take Zoroark done or at least hold her off long enough till the others recovered enough to help her. Suddenly she felt something beneath her as she suddenly slipped lowering her balance with Zoroark taking full advantage of it and hitting her dead on sending her flying back.

"EVE/**EVE**!" Both Naruto and Bolt yelled as Zoroark looked at them with her crazed eyes as Shadow Claw was primed and ready as the two looked on with Bolt trying to get up, but with the things falling on him he was still not fully recovered. With Eve looking on as her trainer the one who gave her the opportunity to be one of his Pokémon and the love he showed her was something she cherished. But with Bolt it was a love she had kept hidden for she had loved once and when it wasn't accepted she closed off her heart never to allow another to love her or for her heart to love anyone. Until she met Bolt who not only chipped away at her cold heart, but showed that their strength doesn't come from ones self, but from those around you. So with all the remaining strength she had she got up as she glared at Zoroark as with a loud war cry and the moon shining down upon her did a massive light enveloped her drawing the attention of everyone in the room as the size and shape of Eve started to change as her ears were more sharp as was her tail.

_**Umbbb**_

"Eve you evolved," Naruto stared wide eye as the little shiny Eevee was now a black fox like Pokémon with rings around its ears, tail, legs and center of its forehead which thanks to the night and moonlight made them glow an majestic blue. As it's golden eyes glared into Zoroaks eyes with the tension being so thick you can cut it with a knife.

"_**You will not hurt my friends**_," Eve said as Zoroark just growled before charging in only this time it went a little differently as Eve with speed and grace dodged a swipe, before unleashing a up and close **Shadow Ball** that sent her flying back.

Zoroark quickly found her footing only to lose it the next second when hit by an Iron Tail from Eve who continued the rapid attack which started to make her feel more pain. Soon Zoroark was on her last legs as she looked at the newly evolved Pokémon with nothing but respect for even in her battle crazed look she saw the will and determination shining in Eve's eyes something she respected.

"_**Mom please calm down**_," Zorro called out as Zoroark looked down at her son finally calming down from her battle mode.

_**BOOM**_

Suddenly a giant bolt of lightning struck down as everyone was blown back with Zoroark becoming unconscious and Eve being caught by Naruto as everyone else had to brace themselves for the impact. While the bolt had created a massive fire within the area as much of the wood was dried up thus when everyone was able to get their bearings together did they realize the danger of the situation.

"Naruto are you okay," Karin ran up to him as he quickly pulled Bolt out of the rubble.

"I'm fine, but I need you and- Wait where is Erika?" Naruto asked upon not seeing their third friend.

"HELP!" Erika yelled out as the two turned to find her trapped underneath a fallen beam which was catching a Blaze.

"ERIKA!" Yelled Naruto as he got up holding onto Bolt and Eve with his other Pokémon gathering towards him though some of them having trouble with their injuries.

"Naruto we have to hurry the fire is growing," Karin said as she saw the fire rushing throughout the area.

"We have to get Erika. Quick all of you come back," Naruto returned all his Pokémon expect for Kurama who was looking up at him in confusion." I need you to go and get Karin out of here along with the others since they are to hurt to run." Naruto told both Karin and him as the two looked at him like he was crazy.

"Naruto what are you doing?" Karin looked at him like he was crazy as he handed her his pokeballs.

"I'm going for Erika I need you all to get out of here right now," Naruto told them with a face that left no room for agreement as the two looked down not liking this one bit.

"You better come back alright," Karin said as Kurama nodded his head in agreement with Naruto giving them his goofy smile.

"I will now go," Naruto said before rushing over towards Erika with Kurama leading the charge out of their as out of Karins bag popped out Celebi who looked around at all the fire, before seeing Naruto heading straight for it as an image of someone appeared in her mind and with a loud cry as she flew towards him.

"CELEBI!" Karin yelled only for a piece of burning wood to fall in her way blocking her as Kurama pulled her back." We have to go back for them." She struggled to escape his grasp, but Kurama turned away taking her with him as she tried to break free all the while Celebi was racing towards Naruto.

**With Naruto**

"Hang in their Erika I'll get you out," Naruto stopped in front of the trapped girl who was struggling to free herself as Naruto tried to lift the beam, but found it to hit as he struggled each time. And while he was doing that Erika looked over to find Zoroark unconscious with Zorro underneath cuddling next to his mom as Fire spread around them.

"Naruto look," Erika pointed over to them as he saw the fire getting closer and closer to them.

"Shit, I'll help them once I get you out of here," Naruto tried lifting it once more, but specks of Fire fell on him as he quickly put it out.

"Naruto by the time you help me. They will be..," Erika left it hanging as Naruto stopped moving looking down as the decision waged heavily in his mind.

"I can't leave you here," Naruto tightened his fists as Erika placed a hand on his face as she stared into his tearful eyes.

"I'll be fine now go help them," Erika said as Naruto grinder his teeth, before rushing off to help the trapped parent son duo.

"_**Help my mommy**_," Zorro said.

"It's okay just give me a second," Naruto touched the stump as he felt his hand burn, before grinding his teeth and with as much strength and pain tolerance he lifted the beam out from the two as he grabbed Zorro putting him in his jacket and lifting Zoroark." Erika I got them now I'm-."

But whatever he was about to say was stopped as a loud crack was heard, before something was blown off and as the two looked up to see the rest of the beams come crashing down. Naruto realized they would land on Erika as he reached his hand out to her with Erika closing her eyes accepting her fate as she gave one final smile.

_**CELEBIIII**_

Then in a bright green light that illuminated the room and the rest of the burning building as Karin and Kurama stopped upon noticing the light which quickly engulfed them as Naruto only saw a small green blur before darkness.

**Time**

"Aaah. What happened?" Naruto opened his eyes to only close them again as the light around him was to bright and he needed to adjust with his vision returning and showing him in some kind of white cloudy area as he got up, before in an instance everything came back to him." ERIKA!."

"_**Do not worry Naruto she is fine. All of them are**_," suddenly a small white ball of light floated down from somewhere and shaped into Celebi who giggled at his confusion.

"Celebi what are you? What happened and where am I?" He once again asked.

"_**This is Time also no as the place of passing. Where those of deceased Pokémon are brought to move on to another life. Of course I am in control here, but I can't touch nor direct them as I only control Time**_," she said.

"Well you are known as the time Pokémon," Naruto said.

"_**Yes and as one I must make sure I am kept safe. Though as you could tell I didn't do such a good job**_," Celebi laughed.

"I could tell though luckily Karin helped you," Naruto said as Celebi gained a serious face.

"_**Karin is not all she appears to you Naruto. She might not have given you the full details, but trust me when I say that once she does tell you….your feelings for her might change**_," Celebi spoke.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Asked Naruto.

"_**That is something for her to say. As for the one she rescued me from, he is not done as my powers were tampered and damaged with. I barely could use them just now to save you**_," Celebi said.

"Wait that was you who caused the lights," Naruto asked.

"_**Yes though it did cause some strain I did it to save you….al of you**_," Celebi looked a little flustered, before Naruto hugged her out of no where.

"Thank you Celebi," was all he said as the Pokémon smiled and hugged back.

"_**No worries. But my power to be here is limited so before we leave I must tell you of the one who captured me**_," Celebi said.

"I thought I took him down when he tried to blow up Celadon," Naruto raised an eyebrow remembering Sasori very well.

"_**No, the person who captured me is a man who showed nothing but interest in not o my my power, but all the legendaries and mythical Pokémon. The things he did to me….Karin saved me from that and I would do anything to make sure her and her friends are kept safe**_," Celebi said with determination as Naruto looked down in thought.

"Celebi did you ever get the name of that man," Naruto thoughts had him thinking back to a time where he met someone whose goal in life was to crack the mystery that was Pokémon mythology and his way of doing it scared many to the point his professor license was taken.

"_**Yes though only from his most trusted assistance. I believe he called him…"**_

**Real Time**

As the destroyed house was still releasing the smoke from the burning wood caused by the sudden bolt of lightning striking it. Far away from it stood one man who was wearing a black trench coat with a hood that covered most of his face as his big black boots crushed the gravel underneath his feet as his yellow almost golden eyes which were shaped like a snake stared at the fire with a calculating look.

From behind him came another man who was slightly smaller wearing a white coat like a doctor as he pushed his glasses up with his silver hair blowing in the wind and a small blue device beeping the closer he got to the house.

"We have a conformation that energy levels suggest they were here," the glasses wearing man said.

"What have the excavations tram dug up Kabuto," asked the trench coat man.

"They are still digging though Guern says she picked up a faint signal not to far out from here and went to check it out by herself. Which is typical of her," Kabuto spoke in distain obviously showing his hate for the women.

"Now Kabuto don't be so rude like that. I'm sure she will find some trace of where that girl Karin took my prize. And if not….well there are plenty of others who could do a better job," the man said giving Kabuto shivers everytike he spoke menacingly.

"What do you plan to do when we find them. Giovanni did say to bring back Karin alive," Kabuto said.

"Who cares what that weak fool says. He is not in charge of me and my group, for our quest, our goals. Is different then what he wants and for what we will achieve. Well it requires a little bit of sneaky trust," the man gave a sinister smile as out of the ground came a Arbok which bowed to his touch as he smirked at his Pokémon.

"As you wish lord Orochimaru," and with that Kabuto went to check on the rest of the search squad as Orochimaru looked up to the sky with dark thoughts in his mind.

"Celebi you will be mine and soon so will the rest of this worlds Pokémon."

**END**

**So that took longer for me as I was gonna make it a quick and easy chapter like the last one. Though after getting into it I decided to just add more to it even when some of it doesn't make sense. Of course I know some parts don't, but it's a story and anything can be changed to make it so. Also to those wondering why I gave Celebi that ability or power you will find out during the arc why I decided to do it and will learn more of Karin and who she is. Also I need to know who to include in the following arc which I don't know if I should name the Enter the Snake or The Celebi arc. Of course I'll think of the answer later, but your thoughts are much appreciated. As for why I made Zoroark a little OP was because I always thought it was powerful especially with its illusion so I decided to do it for this story. Anyway I'm going to bed and will continue with the story at a later date but for now enjoy.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Damn it's been a minute since I worked on a chapter for this story like I took a massive break after the last chapter and wasn't doing like two chapters at a time. Something I usually do so I'm ahead with this story and know what I am doing for both chapters. Also since then I've been seeing your messages and I thank you for the support and for this arc that will start now we will be going into Karins back story and who she is along with what Orochimaru is planning to do with Celebi so for now be patient as I try to work this story out. For I had a plan, but since I haven't worked on this in quiet some time I'll need to remember and write it down on here so some things might be wonky and I'm sorry.**

**Chapter 25****: The Sound Trio. Battle at Big Rock**

Three days had passed since the incident at the manor with Naruto and his friends finding themselves out in the middle of the forest with the storm no where in sight along with no trace of a storm. Though they also woke up next to Zoroark and Zorro who also seemed confused on what they were doing out of the manor with Zoroark having to hold her head as if feeling like she was hit by a building.

Of course Naruto had to explain to them what happened as he was the only one to even see and feel Celebi when she used her powers to save them from the building. Of course both Erika and Karin didn't want to believe it, but upon Celebi appearing in front of them in a green aura they started to believe in his words just a little bit more until she started to talk to them causing them to fall unconscious once again.

Now the group find themselves out of the forest and in the city of Gemstone where after a long journey they took some times to heal not only their Pokémon, but themselves after their time in the forest with the girls enjoying every bit of it as they were taking a dip in the hot springs which gemstone were known for

"Aaahhh, this feels nice," Karin have a loud sigh as she fell deeper into the sweet feeling of the hot springs.

"After the journey we've been on this feels real nice," Erika was glad that she was enjoying a time in civilization.

"You and me both girl." Karin smiled enjoying the feeling.

"I'm surprised Naruto isn't here enjoying it," Erika asked.

"Yeah well he said after the recent events he and his Pokémon want to practice some skills they have been working on and from his empty bed this morning I'm assuming they are still training. Since we haven't seen them all day," Karin said.

"Really! I thought he would at least eat before going out," Erika was a little surprised rhe always hungry Naruto wasn't at breakfast as she arrived a little late with almost everyone already leaving the dining room.

"Yeah though I can understand I mean they did get beat by a single Pokémon," Karin said.

"But Zoroark was just protecting Zorro," Erika retorted.

"Yeah, but even then all of Naruto's Pokémon were going against her so it was in her best interest to fight back," Karin said as Erika looked down in thought as she knew that deep down she was right and even Naruto knew that as he had felt bad at going all out against Zoroark, but it was all in self defense." Also have you seen Zoroark since we entered into town."

"No, I have looked around and have seen not one ounce of black fur anywhere," Erika sounded sad at the mention of the mother and son duo.

"Yeah well they couldn't have left. I mean I have seen many trainers coming into the Pokémon center with injured Pokémon claiming they were beat by a legendary Pokémon from Zapdos, Articuno, or heck even Mew," Karin had always seen one or two trainers rush into the center claiming those things and she knew that it might have been Zorro and Zoroark.

"Well maybe we could try and find them I mean we don't want them to always be challenged by trainers and what if they get caught?" Erika was worried for the two more so for Zorro as she could tell he was nothing more, but a pup in a big world once outside the mansion.

"I don't know Erika I mean whose to say they won't just run away from us," Karin knew that Zoroark saw them as a threat to her baby, but Zorro look made her feel sad as she saw the despair in partying ways with someone who wasn't his parental figure something she could understand.

As the two were talking about what to do after the springs another figure could be seen in the foggy area walking up to the springs as she stopped just at the edge and with grace dipped into the springs becoming silent and merely watching and listening to the two converse all the way her own thoughts raced in her mind.

"_So those are his companions. They don't look like much and without their Pokémon they are basically useless, now all I have to do is hope those three idiots can deal with the boy," the women gave a smirk as she gave a cruel smirk_.

**Outside of Gemstone**

"Now Yami use **Rock smash**," The little frog Pokémon jumped up as his glowing fist made contact with one of many boulders in the area as it cracked, before blowing into pieces that landed on the ground near more broken rock.

_**Fro**_ _**Froakie**_

"Good job Yami keep at it with Rock smash, then go with Leo to help with your water move training," Naruto said as Yami gave a grunt before getting up and getting ready to use Rock smash again.

While Yami was doing that Naruto watched his other Pokémon doing their own thing with Leo right now using **Gyro Ball** in the water trying to improve on its strength before slamming into the floating boulders cracking them more and more. While his other four Pokémon were working together with two groups of two as Bolt and Eve were having a small sparring match with each other as Eve wanted to improve on her speed since she just evolved with Bolt helping her as he was one of Naruto's fastest Pokémon and an evelution as well. It was also a way for Bolt to get his mind off what happened three days ago.

The other two Pokémon having a training session were Garou and Kurama as the two were clashing against one other with **Flame Wheel** clashing with **Flame charge** as the two were trying to improve upon the other. Though the mindset of the two Pokémon were the same. To get stronger, but with different reasons as with Garou he wanted to make sure his friends would never get hurt again as he was switched out with Annie as Samuel was worried and wanted to make sure she was safe. So when Z asked who wanted to go with Naruto he immediately came up asking to switch in, plus he wanted to get out into the world more. Though with Kurama it was a different story as he felt embarrassed upon his rash charging against Zoroark and his ultimate defeat. It ate inside himself everyday knowing the one weakness he had was again his rash temper, something he realized got worse when he evolved. This he found himself against Garou who was keeping up with his increasing speed something that pissed him off as he was getting faster thus he should be dominating him, but he wasn't.

Naruto saw the two clashing flames as he was sitting on top a huge rock in the middle of the field as he was in a cross legged position watching his Pokémon train their moves to be second nature to them so that they could use it with more power. And as they trained their body's he was training his mind as he closed his eyes taking small deep breaths letting his body keep a steady rhythm as everything around him was tuned out until the only thing he could hear was the beating of his own heart.

"_**So you came back**_."

Naruto opened his eyes with the beating heart disappearing and silence taking over with Naruto staring into the black soulless eyes of his inner darkness. Just like him in any way in both body and appearance though their inner mentality was different as Naruto could sense the hate, the rage which he himself had buried deep inside to move past it. But your can't bury the past only accept it. Which is something he has been trying to do for the past three days.

"_**With little to no success. I mean honestly did you think this would be easy that you would have your hate conquered in one go**_," Inner Naruto spoke as he laughed at his other half who glared at him.

"You are apart of me so learning to cope with you. I would think would be easy. Although you have a spoken more to me so I assume I'm chipping you down," Naruto stared into his counter part feeling how opposite they were, he wondered how they could communicate with each other.

"_**Mmh, you still don't get it do you**_," Inner Naruto smirked as his counter party looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"_**You say we don't have anything in common that there is nothing binding me to you. But what you still fail to realize is how much you hate is inside of you**_."

"I don't hate them anymore," Naruto spoke.

"_**Don't lie to me we are basically one body so as you feel my emotions I can feel yours. Your hate is strong it's the reason I'm here. The reason I am alive**_," Inner Naruto saw the glare he was being sent and gave a sly smirk in return."_** All your emotions I can feel them mixing in and causing you to become confused at random times weather in battle or during your dreams. I'm surprised others haven't noticed though with how you are I guess I can understand. Though the incident with Zoroark would kinda unravel it huh**_."

"Shut up you know it was all in self defense," Naruto got up looking down at his content part.

"_**So what would you call a mother defending her child then**_," Naruto stopped whatever he was about to say upon realizing he had been caught.

"I-…She hurt them," Naruto looked away as his inner self could feel his all his emotions and the look in his eyes as his inner self stopped smirking upon realizing what he was thinking.

"_**You couldn't have saved her you know**_," Naruto snapped back to reality looking at his counter part in confusion.

"What?"

"_**You couldn't have saved her. Not after what Menma didNot after what Menma did," **_Upon mentioning his brother did Naruto realize what he was talking about and anger filled his eyes.

"SHUT UP!" He hoisted him by his shirt as they were inches apart from each other.

"_**You know I wasn't born from your sadness. No I was born from your anger and rage at your family and those who looked at us as outcast. Since the day you could understand the world around you I have been their and when you came across Mew you tried to help, but of course you were only five**_."

"SHUT UP I SAID!"

"_**What could a little five year old Naruto do to an already injured Mew. Oh go ask his parents no they don't care for their youngest at all. Maybe your siblings, oh no wait they hate their brother for how meaningless he is. Oh wait Auntie Shizune."**_

"STOP! Please..," Naruto fell down to his knees holding his head as memories from long ago started to play back in his head from a time long ago.

"_**Yes you remember don't you**_-," Inner Naruto stooped upon feeling someone trying to get his attention." _**Seems our time has come to an end. And here I thought I could break you**_." Naruto wasn't able to respond as he started to disappear and come back to conscious.

"_**Naruto are you okay**_," Naruto opened his eyes and was taken aback from the closeness of all his Pokémon as Kurama had worry written all over his face along with Eve and Bolt while the others were confused which made him questioned why they were looking at him like that.

"What's wrong why are all of you looking at me like that," Naruto asked.

"_**You were crying**_," Eve spoke up as Naruto felt around his eyes feeling the wetness.

"_I was crying. Damn_," as Naruto was about to respond to them Kurama's ears straightened up as he turned around and growled alerting the other Pokémon as they turned around as well to see the bushes starting to rustle before out of them came a small red cricket Pokémon that had a mustache on it and it's eyes scanned the area before settling upon the group of trainer and Pokémon.

"Is that a Kricketune," Naruto raised his poke watch.

**Kricktune****(Bug): The Cricket pokemon **

**It crosses its knifelike arms in front of its chest when it cries. It can compose melodies and libes.**

"_**What's it doing here though**_," Kurama questioned as bout him, Bolt and Leo glared at the Kricketune.

"Maybe it got separated from its pack," Naruto spoke up, but suddenly another sound caught his attention as a buzz was heard and they looked up seeing a flying Yanma hovering above them.

"_**A Yanma to what's it doing here**_," Bolt questioned with him and Kurama becoming more on edge with the others following suit.

"I mean they are bug types so maybe they-." Naruto stopped talking upon hearing flapping behind him and turned around to see a flying blue fur bat that had its giant pink nose in the middle as it gave a sly smirk.

"Oh shit/**shit**," Naruto and his Pokémon said upon realizing they had them surrounded.

"Use **Round**," a voice said as all three Pokémon started to sung real loudly with Naruto and his Pokémon yelling in pain as all three Pokémon had them within range to take the full of effect of three Pokémon using the attack.

"Wow that was easy," another male voice spoke.

"And here I thought he would be difficult," a female voice spoke up as out of the bushes came three figures all wearing the same grey and black long sleeve shirt along with vest with a musical note on them. As the middle of the three was wearing bandages around his face only exposing his right eye as he slouched ahead of the others staring down at the kneeling Naruto.

"Enough you three there is a reason our boss is interested in him. So let's make sure him and his Pokémon are down," the bandaged man said.

"Oh calm your horses Dosu. Him and his Pokémon can barely move," the other boy a spiky haired man with metal cylinders wrapped around his wrists as he laughed at Naruto's pain.

"Stop laughing Zaku or else you'll end up like last time," the only girl of the three said as she stared at the down boy finding him intriguing.

"Oh shut up Kin if you had taken care of your guy I wouldn't have gotten beat," Zaku said before Dosu raised his hand to stop any further argument.

"Seems someone is struggling to break through the attack," Dosu pointed at Kurama who was getting up and walking towards them struggling with the sound.

"Ha, seems he need a little push to be a good boy. Yanma use **Shadow Ball**," Zaku called out as his Pokémon stopped singing before charging up a dark ball of energy and shooting it at the now standing Kurama.

"KURAMA!" Yelled Naruto as he tried to get up but the sound was to much and he fell off the boulder as Yanma realized his attack.

Suddenly a black blur hit Woobat sending it falling down and causing it to stop from singing. As the blur jumped up and slammed into the shadow ball sending it flying back into Yanma causing it to fall on top of Kricketune and stopping the sounds.

"What the hell was that," Kin said as all three of them looked on in shock as the black blur landed in front of Kurama on all fours showing his sly smirk and black and red fur.

"_**Sneak attacks are something I am accustomed to, but from you three I won't accept**_," Zorua smirked as he growled at the three with Woobat flying to her trainer as the three teens looked at the mystery Pokémon with intrigue.

"What is that?" Asked Zaku.

"It's a Zorua," Kin spoke with surprise.

"A rare and very special Pokémon. I know we are to deal with Naruto, but it wouldn't hurt to bring something back as a bonus," Dosu said as the three grinned at the little fox Pokémon evilly.

"Oh no you don't. Kurama you okay," Naruto was able to quickly recover along with Kurama who stood by Zorua along with Bolt." You to Bolt. Alright then let's get them," Naruto saw that his other Pokémon were still recovering.

"You think your injured Pokémon can handle our full yes healed Pokémon," Zaku said with a sneer.

"Oh you'll see how strong my Pokémon truly are when I'm tough situations," Naruto smirked as his two Pokémon gave sounds of approval with Zorua smirking as well.

"_**You three sure you can keep up**_," Zorro said.

"_**Easy kid don't want your mother to blow a fuse when you get your ass whooped**_," Kurama said.

"_**Coming from you foxy boy. Your gonna be eating dust when I'm done with them**_," Bolt said as he showed his excitement.

"_**Enough from the old timers. Let's FIGHT!"**_ Zorro yelled as he charged forward with the two taken aback by his bluntness.

"_**We're not that old**_," both thought as they rushed behind Zorro who jumped up towards the Yanma choosing it as his opponent with Zaku smirking.

"Ha foolish Pokémon you have their. Yanma use **Sonicboom**," Zaku called out as his Pokémon started to send fast paced waves at the charging Zorro who didn't change course.

"Zorro watch out," Naruto called out but was taken aback by Zorro disappearing and appearing in front of Yanma as a dark energy collided with it sending it flying down.

"What the hell?!" Zaku was taken aback but what happens.

"_That was __**Sucker Punch**_," Naruto thought at seeing Zorro learning such an impressive move at a young age.

"Damn stay focus Zaku. Now Kricketune use **Night slash**," Dosu called out as his Pokémon moved in its blades covered in black energy.

"Kurama quick **Flame charge**," Naruto called out as his Pokémon charged in a burst of flames as Kricketune used its attack to block Kurama from hitting it full force with its attack.

"Woobat don't let them have all the fun use **Acrobatics**," Kin's pokemon suddenly glowed white as it started to fly around the field.

"Bolt don't let it get close use **Thunderbolt**." His Pokémon charger up before releasing its attack, but Woobat expertly dodges the attack.

"Now Woobat use **Confusion**," Kin called out as her Pokémon stopped right in front of Bolt making him jump and unable to dodge the attack as he was sent flying back into Naruto who caught him.

"You okay bud," Naruto petted him as he shrugged off the attack and jumped in front of him ready for more as Zorro and Kurama jumped to his sides as the three trainers smiled at the trio.

"Huh your more trouble then we thought. Though I guess our boss taste in people is exceptional," Dosu said.

"Enough of this we are waisting time. Let's just finish them," Zaku said obviously irritated.

"I agree. Guren should be done with her objective right about now," Kin addressed as Naruto perked up at that info, before getting ready as their three Pokémon stood in front of them.

"Get ready guys," Naruto looked behind him to find his Pokémon recovery and looked in front only to widen his eyes as the three opened their mouths.

"**ROUND!"** The three said as their Pokémon unleashed the combo move.

"_**Oh I don't think so**_," Zorro jumped in front of the group as a green dome appeared around them and the Pokémon in front as the attack collided with the shield blocking it, but not with Zorro struggling to hold back the attack.

"Don't stop keep attacking," Dosu said as he saw Zorro struggling.

"Zorro you gotta stop you can't hold it anymore," Naruto said as he saw the little fox struggle with holding back the attacks.

"_**No-rrrr. I can still hold it ba-ACK!**_" Suddenly his shield was broken and he flew back as Naruto caught him.

"HA! Take that you little fur all. Now Yanma use **Shadow Ball**," Zaku called out as his Pokémon unleashed a ball of purple energy.

"Quick Kurama use-." Suddenly in a balaclava blur the shadow ball was cut in half and Yanma was struck so hard it was sent smashing into the ground knocked out as Zaku jumped back in both fright and shock at his Pokémon being KO'd.

"_**You hurt my baby**_," the voice of one angry Zoroark made the three stiff up as their two remaining Pokémon backed up in fear as Zoroark had angry eyes trained on the five, before looking back at Naruto who stiffened up.

"Hey Zoroark how you've been," Naruto said as he shakily waved.

"_**Keep my son safe**_," was all she said before rushing towards Woobat and Kricketune.

"Shit. Kricketune use **X-Scissor**," Dosu quickly got out of his fear induced state and ordered his Pokémon to attack the oncoming threat as Kricketune rushed in raising its pincers.

"_**To slow**_," was all Zoroark thought as it's claws became shrouded in darkness and in a flash appeared behind Kricketune who stopped running, before falling face down knocked out.

"KRICKETUNE!" Yelled Dosu.

"Woobat use **Air Slash**," Kin tried to help by sending her Pokémon to attack from its blind spot, but Zoroark just smirked as he turned around quickly and shot off a **Shadow Ball** tearing through the air slash and hitting the Woobat head on knocking it out.

"WOOBAT!"

"This isn't good." Zaku backed up only to feel a little hot and turned around only to jump back upon seeing Kurama standing behind him grinning from ear to ear.

"_**I don't think so**_."

"WHWRE do you think your going," Naruto walked up to the three as him and his Pokémon surrounded the three.

"What do we do our Pokémon are taken out and he's got us surrounded," Kin asked their supposed leader Dosu who tried to think of something.

"What you can do is call your Pokémon back and take them to the Pokémon center," Naruto said shocking the three and causing some of his Pokémon to raise an eyebrow.

"What do you mean take our Pokémon to the Pokémon center." Dosu asked confused on the question.

"Well I thought it was simple. Your Pokémon just got done battling and need medical attention. Take them to the center so they don't become sick from their injures." Naruto turned around walking towards Zoroark who was looking on with Zorro in her hands as his Pokémon looked at him, before looking at each other and they all followed him.

"Why are you letting us go after attacking you," Dosu asked as he and his friends returned their Pokémon to their pokeballs. With Naruto stopping and turning to look at each of them.

"Because unlike me you three are confused on the path you have taken. I can see it in all three of your eyes." Naruto said.

"How can you be sure this isn't something we fully commit ourselves to," Zaku said.

"Ha, because I've seen those eyes in myself and trust me when I say. That following down a road that's not what you want isn't always fulfilling," Naruto turned around as The three looked at him for a bit longer before they ran away retreating back from where they came.

"_**You are an interesting human**_," Zoroark spoke hearing the conversation.

"I've seen far to many people follow a path they didn't want to follow. In fact I'm sure you've seen those types of people before," Naruto said as he started to pick up some of his stuff.

"_**Humans that pass by our mansion are to scared to enter, but to those that do enter their will is something else and the path they follow. Well it's one they fully encompass**_," Zoroark said.

"So your saying those who enter your mansion are ready to face their dreams head on," Naruto asked.

"_**No they are ready to go beyond their dreams. They are ready to conquer their greatest challenge…themselves." **_Zoroark looked into Naruto's eyes as she saw everything from his first moment of sadness to his first moment of anger."_**I know how you feel Naruto and I know how much it takes for you not to succumb to your anger. To your pain**_," Zoroark's words caused him to freeze as he saw himself in Zoroarks eyes how the two shared almost the exact same childhood one filled with sadness, anger, and longing.

"Ha, to think I would find myself sharing something as deep with someone I attacked out of my own emotions," Naruto gave her a light smirk as Zoroark smiled back, before looking down at her child.

"_**As for you little one would you like to explain yourself**_," Zorro looked away with a innocent look.

"Don't be mad at him Zoroark he was a great help," Naruto said in the little boys defense.

"_**Battled great to**_," Bolt said walking up.

"_**It would seem he packs as much of a punch just like his mother,**_" Kurama said walking up to his side and giving him a big smile as Zorro smiled at the praise.

"_**Now don't give my sons any ideas or else he might winder off even more**_," Zoroark said as she glared lightly at both Zorro and Kurama with one looking away sheepishly while the other gave Zoroark a foxy smirk that made Zoroark smirk as well.

Suddenly a green light engulfed the clearing as everyone covered their eyes upon seeing the light with it dying down and everyone opening them to see Celebi falling down on the ground as Naruto with speed faster then any human jumped caught her before she fell.

"Celebi are you okay? What happened?" Naruto quickly asked upon seeing her with so many injuries.

"_**Karin….Erika….help them**_." Was all she was able to get out before falling unconscious.

"Hey Celebi stay with me it's gonna be alright I promise. Kurama quick hold her I need to make a call," Naruto handed the unconscious Pokémon to him as he quickly used his pokewatch to call Erika which ringed for a few minutes without no answer. With him cursing and calling Karin hoping she would answer and after the first ring someone answered, but it wasn't Karin.

"Hello Naruto it's nice to meet you at last. It would seem my subordinates have failed in catching you. Though I expected it," the voice feminine to Naruto's ears was speaking to him as if they had been friends for years. Though the voice did sound familiar to him.

"Who are you and what have you done with my friends?" Naruto glared at the dark screen as the voice let out a small sigh.

"Listen Naruto I know you would do anything to get your friends back. So here's what I'm going to let you decide either your friends or the Celebi and seeing as I have never failed in my missions I suggest You make a rational one," the screen turned off as Naruto was taken a back from the cut off as a message was sent to him giving him a location.

"_**Where are they**_," Bolt asked as he growled ready to thrash whoever took their friends.

"At the Big rock statue on the far side of Gemstone," Naruto said.

"_**So what are we waiting for let's go get them back**_," Eve said pumped for some action.

"We can't it would seem she has them hidden. And this location is just to meet up with her…..for a battle," Naruto said.

"_**A battle? Why would she want a battle**_," Bolt was confused on what her motives were.

"I don't know, but she has my friends and I can't let her just get away with them," Naruto put on his hat as he started to make his way back into town, but a paw stopped him in his tracks.

"_**I think a plan is in order don't you think**_."

**Big Rock**

**One hour later**

"This kid is taking his time isn't he," a lady with light blue hair was sitting on top of a giant gemstone one which symbolizes the name of the City and it's popularity.

This women was named Guren and she was the leader of the sound team which consisted of a group of individuals who specialized in sound based Pokémon and for her leading this team was in a way of showing her how capable she was and if her skills are up to par with the rest of the group. Though she new why she was sent on this mission as it was a way to confuse their target and gather more intel of how much of a danger he posed in their goals.

"_I still wonder how Orochimaru knows Naruto_," she has wondered that thought from the beginning when he had brought the information of who Celebi was traveling with she had gotten intrigued and thus it lead to her being apart of the operation.

She suddenly looked up upon hearing the sound of footsteps approaching and looked up into the lit park as out of the shadows came her target who was had a serious look upon his face. A face which has grown up since the last time she's seen it as she saw him walk with more grace and calmness almost as if he knew what the goal was and that he would succeed in it.

"So I'm here just like you wanted. Now where are my friends," Naruto spoke with more authority then he thought he had.

"Oh poor Naruto talking in such a voice, thinking you're the one in control," Guren said.

"I mean from where I'm standing kinda," Naruto smirked as Guren chuckled at his response before jumping off the rock.

"Well your friends are safe. They are being watched by my trustworthy people," Guren said.

"It wouldn't happen to be those three trainers I beat earlier," Naruto spoke.

"Ha, guess you'll have to beat me to find out," Guren took out one of her pokeballs that was both white and red with a snake symbol on the top of it.

"A one on one battle is what you said right." Naruto took out one of his pokeballs though Guren noticed their was only one pokeball on his waste, but put it to the back of her mind as to focus on the battle.

"Yup, a one on one battle. Winner takes all you can say as if I win Celebi comes with me and if you win. Then we'll your friends will be set free," Guren smiles as Naruto smirked a foxy one as he threw his pokeball up into the air.

"Go Yami." Out of his ball game the blue frog who yipped ready for battle.

"Cute little guy, but your gonna need more then cuteness for this battle. Go Sneasel." And out of her Pokémon came a black bipedal Pokémon as it swiped at the air with its sharp claws.

"Hm, I see well then Yami let's get them," Naruto punches the air as Guren raised an eyebrow at his movement, but his Pokémon somehow understood it as Yami rushed in fist glowing ready to hit Sneasel with his move.

"Huh, seems both you and your Pokémon are a little to reckless. Sneasel dodge it," Guren called out as her Pokémon smirked ducking underneath the fist as Yami's eyes widen." Now Sneasel use **Metal Claw**."

"Yami dodge!"

Yami wasn't able to dodge in time as he was hit with sharp metallic claws which sent him flying back, but Sneasel didn't stop her onslaught as she rushed in ready to y leash more of her attack.

"Yami dodge." Naruto called out again as Yami righten himself and started to bob and weave from the sharp claw attacks.

"Dodging won't help you win this battle," Guren said with a down casted smile as she expected more from him especially with the rumors going around.

"Yami jump back use your fist once more," Naruto called out as Yami jumped back from one more claw strike as his fist glowed once more and went in for a punch.

"A punch oh please Sneasel use **Icy Wind**," Guren called out as her Pokémon was faster then Yami and unleashed her move causing Yami to be slightly frozen and blown back.

"YAMI!" Suddenly Sneasel was in front of him stopping him from moving forward.

"Who are you?" Guren asked.

"I'm Naruto Uzu-." But was stooped by Sneasel who glared into his eyes as Naruto growled back with Guren smirking a little bit.

"I know Naruto Uzumaki and you may look like him, but your not him," Guren said as Sneasel inched the claws a little bit closer.

"_**Damn seems you found me out**_." Suddenly '_Naruto' _voice became more feminine as he started to shimmer and turn into Zoroark.

"A Zoroark well I'll be I didn't know he had one." Guren said a little surprised.

"_**I'm not just a friend helping him find his friends**_," Zoroark said.

"Oh really and how well is that going," she asked.

"Pretty good. Now Kurama **Iron Tail**." Suddenly Sneasel jumped back dodging the fire fox from hurting her as she jumped back in front of Guren.

"So you finally showed yourself and it would seem you were able to rescues your friends," Guren saw him and some of his Pokémon carrying Karin and Erika on their backs.

"Yeah though I had to stop your trio of sound team again in order to get them." Naruto said knowing he didn't want to, but had no choice but to do it.

"Well since you are now here and Celebi is with you I think it's only fair you give her to me," Guren said.

"Sorry, but your getting none of these things,". Arturo said standing in front of the still unconscious Celebi.

"Well then I guess I'm taking them by force. Sneasel use **Metal Claw**," Guren called out as her Pokémon rushed in with her sharp claws.

"Kurama go in and use **Iron Tail**," Naruto called out as his Pokémon rushed in clashing tail with claws.

"You can't stop us Naruto now Sneasel use **Icy Wind**." Her Pokémon jumped back from a swipe and unleashed a breath of frost.

"Kurama counter with **Flamethrower**." Naruto called out as his Pokémon unleashed hot flames that burned the ice away and consumed Sneasel.

"Ha don't think it's over just yet. Sneasel **Dark Pulse**," the flames were then blown away as a blast of dark energy was sent towards Kurama.

"Kurama quick dodge it with **Flame Charge** and rush in." Naruto quickly called out as his Pokémon burst into flames before jumping to the right dodging the attack and charging straight towards Sneasel at incredible speeds.

"I don't think so now Sneasel **low sweep**." Then right before he could hit Sneasel used his momentum to make him trip and slam into the floor." Now Sneasel use **Metal claw **to end it."

"I don't think so Kurama **Fire Fang**." Then with mouth a Blaze Kurama caught the claws which started to burn spreading onto Sneasel who yelled in pain.

"SNEASEL!"

"Now Kurama **Iron Tail** and finish it with **Flamethrower**." Naruto watched his Pokémon smack the Sneasel away before shooting a torrent of flames that burnt the Pokémon and knocked it out in front of Guren who just looked at her Pokémon with a sigh and smiled returning her Pokémon to its pokeball.

"You did good Sneasel next time we'll get him." Guren looked up to see Naruto, his Pokémon and Zoroark ready for any more tricks she had for her.

"Good battle Naruto and I have to say it was all I expected and I am pleased with not only you, but your Pokémon," Guren then turned around and started to walk away.

"Wait where are you goin?" Naruto asked confused on why she was walking away.

"I have come to see what I have come to see so I am off." Guren said.

"But what about your mission and Celebi." Asked Naruto confused on why she was walking away especially when she was this close to her target.

"Well my mission wasn't to capture Celebi oh no that's someone's else's mission. Mine was to see your progress and report back. For you see your part of a bigger plan and weather you like it or not your already at the center of it so you better be prepared for what is to come in the coming days Naruto. You and your Pokémon." Then she threw down smoke blocking their view of her as when it disappeared she was gone without a trace.

"_**That was very strange**_." Zoroark spoke confused on the whole matter.

"Indeed, but at least we know now to be prepared for what's to come." Naruto said as him and his Pokémon would need to train even harder to prepare for whatever they had not just for themselves, but for Celebi as well.

**Unknown Location**

Guren and her three lackeys were sitting in a circle as a small homo device laid in the middle of them, before it bummed a light blue and a pop was heard as a hologram appeared of a tall man with white hair and wearing clear glasses as he stared at each of them throughly.

"So how did the mission go." The glasses man questioned.

"Just as you would expect. He has the target and his strength only seems to have grown with time. As all his Pokémon have power unknown to their own kind. Not to mention the bond they all share." Guren reported.

"Hmm, interring and what about you three." The man asked.

"Though we were able to ambush him we were unable to subdue him as a surprise Pokémon had stopped us." Dosu said.

"Oh what kind of Pokémon," He asked.

"A Zoroark," Zaku answered.

"Interesting how he has managed to gather such powerful Pokémon. Orochimaru indeed has an eye for talent. Well you four may return to base as we will keep Monitoring him and when the times arises we shall enact our plan." The man then disappeared the plan set and the fours mission completed.

"You really think they will be able to pull it off," Kim asked.

"Only time will tell Kin. As for now we must return and train to be prepared for next time." Guren said as she looked up at the night sky with Naruto on her mind.

"_You better get stronger Naruto. If you are to stop the coming storm."_

**END**

**That ends this chapter for a while as I had to come back to this little chapter in order to finish it. I kinda lost focus on some parts and rushed others to make it go along a little faster. It was all to get to the good part da and if you haven't had noticed I wasn't trying to get her to take Celebi by force as that wasn't her mission and Naruto of course is gonna be a factor to what they have planned in the future. So for now you all enjoy this chapter and wait for the next one which might take a long time as well.**


	26. Chapter 26

**HEY YALL IM BACK. With another chapter of Masterquest this time we follow as all three recover from the warning Guren gave them and how three of them will deal with the fact that danger can be all around them. Of course this will cause tension, but will they find a way to coexist with each other to continue on their journey to help Celebi and stop Orochimaru and his group for whatever dangers await. Let's find out.**

**Chapter 26:**** Past Actions, Future roads. Team snake Appears.**

A few days had passed since the incident at Big rock and ever since then both Karin and Erika had been weary of anymore trouble going after them. So after telling the authority's of a dangerous group in the area did they decide to leave and head onto the next town on their journey though with a little bit of resistance from the two girls as they both felt that traveling would make any attack on them bigger. With Karin becoming the most trouble as she refused to go along, but with a little percussion from Naruto and Z who had finally decided to continue on their journey after staying at the professors lab. She went along with the journey as Celebi was in even more danger then before so they hurried to where they could find answers and possibly get her him.

"_**So you say this person was familiar**_." Z asked through the telepathy she and Naruto had to talk about the four people he battled back in Gemstone.

"_Yes, though I cant quiet place where though._" Naruto and Z had been having small convo with her inside her pokeball, but ready to jump out at a moments notice.

"_I don't know how Naruto could be so calm especially with the danger of someone hunting us_." Erika had the most worry of the group not only, because she was basically kidnapped. But also because she hadn't dealt with stuff like this.

"_I wonder what Guren had told him. It must've not been much if Naruto hasn't questioned me or anything_." Karin was worried for something unlike the other to though she couldn't tell them as her attention was drawn to the sleeping Celebi in her arms."_ Don't worry Celebi I won't let them get you. I promise."_

As the three were having their own inner thoughts they didn't notice a small little buzz hovering above them as a small little ball was flying just above the three to keep out of hearing range, but to also keep its eyes on them. With those watching having various thoughts running through their minds, but one mans mind was thinking differently as his eyes were not on the Celebi, but upon the blonde haired boy.

"_It's been far to long Naruto-Kun. I wonder if letting you go was the wisest move on my part or did I make a mistake. Ku ku ku, only time will tell_." The man gave a wide smile chuckling at what future plans he had for the boy.

**Two hours later**

After a long journey the three had found a small town where they could rest and relax with the Pokémon center having only one room left, but with it having four beds so of course the three felt uncomfortable. Until Naruto told his two female friends that he was actually gonna step out for a bit to go for a walk while they settled in and he didn't have to see any of them naked. The two agreed though wondered what he was thinking if he wanted to be alone as they all sat down and Erika released her Pokémon that her mother allowed to bring with her as she would only send her with one Pokémon and the others she must earn though so far this journey she hasn't been able to use her Pokémon as she didn't know how she would react to the others or Naruto's Pokémon.

"Come out everyone," Naruto said releasing all his Pokémon with all of them being the same from gemstone.

"Hey Erika why don't you release your Pokémon," Karin looked at her as she was broken from her thoughts and looked up at her.

"Ah no I don't think my little girl would be okay with all these other Pokémon," Erika said holding her only pokeball close to her.

"Oh don't let her be all cooped up in their Erika bring her out," Karin said.

"She's right Erika I mean my Pokémon are friendly to all others," Naruto looked at all his little buddies who nodded their heads with Eve nudging Erika to let the Pokémon out.

"I mean I guess I can let her out. Though she is kinda shy when around new Pokémon," Erika said as she released her grass type Pokémon whose small leaf on top of its head shook, before opening her red eyes.

_**Chika**_

"A Chikorita. Oh how cute," Karin went to grab it and smithed it with cuddles, but she jumped up and started to smack her face as Karin jumped back in shock.

"Seems she isn't a big fan of you Karin. Hahahaha," Naruto laughed as Karin got up quickly and glared at the small grass type who looked away in a huff.

_**Jolt jol**_

Bolt came up and introduced himself, but got a huff from the Chikorita as Eve came up and tried her hand in being friendly but got denied as she jumped into her trainers lap sitting down and ignoring all others in the room.

"Sorry guys Chikorita is only nice to the Pokémon back at the gym." Erika stroked her Pokémon's back as she snuggled more into the touch.

"It's okay Erika. Guess that means we'll have to get her to slowly buckle down and settle down with the group." Naruto smirked down at the small little grass type. Then he felt a small buzz and looked down at his wrist that held the poke watch as he saw he was getting a call." Seems I'm getting a call excuse me for a second." Naruto walked out of the room leaving his Pokémon and the girls alone to discuss current events.

"So how has he been holding up." Erika asked Karin.

"He's been on edge all the time. Even his Pokémon can feel it." Karin petted Yami who was looking out the door along with the others worried for their trainer.

**With Naruto**

"Naruto here, whats up Gramps," Naruto opened the call as Professor Oak was on the other end though he noticed that he wasn't alone.

"Hello Naruto my boy it's been a while since we last chat. I hope everything has been going fine since Gemstone, I've actually called in help from an old friend to come and see if he can offer his assistance." The professor moved to the side to show his guest who Naruto immediately recognized.

"Hello Naruto my name is Lance and from what the professor has told me you were able to handle members of team rocket along with their associates very easily. Very impressive for someone your age." Naruto was of course a little shocked by the champion of Johto talking to him.

"Thank you sir. I mean my Pokémon are also to thank," he said a little embarrassed.

"Yes I have seen all your Pokémon here on oaks ranch roaming around. They are quiet powerful and well trained." Naruto blushed even more hearing that from Lance, but got serious when he asked him something.

"So I'm sure you talking to me isn't about praising my Pokémon," He asked as Lance got serious.

"Yes, unfortunately for you your journey hasn't been a pleasant one from what Professor Oak has told me. Luckily I can shed some light on your current situation." Suddenly the video of Lance got smaller as files started to show up on his screen.

"What are all these?" Naruto asked seeing random drawings and scripts.

"What you see is what Team rocket has been researching for a while now. You see back at their peak Team rocket was feared all over and I and the other elite four along with other league officials tried our best to put a stop to their schemes. Though it was in vain as they had spies within us and so every-time we would try something they would stop us thus they went unopposed." Lance had a regretful look in his eyes as the previous champion of Kanto he felt like a failed every-time, not able to stop Team rocket and save all the Pokémon they stole.

"But they were stopped by the current champion of Kanto and the person who helped fill the entire Kanto Pokédex for you Gramps." Naruto had been told this story by oak when they first met as a bed time story for him to go to sleep.

"Yes and with the defeat of their leader they quickly fell with Kanto becoming a safe region once again. Though of course their were still remains of the group that soon joined together five years after their defeat to try and locate their leader to make rocket rise again. Though this time they were stopped by another new trainer." Lance spoke about the time he helped a young boy and his Pokémon stop the group.

"Yeah I read up on Ethan and his Typhlosion. They not only did they beat them he also became the champion of Johto. Till he decided to take some time off from his duties recently." Naruto said knowing about each champion previous and current.

"Yes and thanks to him Team rocket was beaten once again. Though what history doesn't know is the events after their defeat and the return of Giovanni." Lance said catching Naruto's full attention.

"What do you mean? I thought Giovanni disappeared and was reported dead." Naruto had read up on some news reports on how the leader of team rocket was dead.

"We let everyone believe that in fact we ourselves believed it for a long time. Then…" Lance stopped talking as a grim look appeared on his face. One which Naruto took notice of and raised an eyebrow about.

"What happened Lance?" Asked Naruto, but Professor Oak decided to butt in.

"Naruto you remember that old burned house not to far from the Ketchum residents." Oak asked.

"Yeah you told me that a small kitchen fire sent the place a Blaze. But you told me those inside made it out and have moved somewhere else." Naruto said wondering what he was getting at.

"That old house belonged to an old friend of mine. A young lad and his mother two people I saw as part of my family. I even gave that young man his starter and out of every trainer he was the one who surpassed all my exceptions. In fact much of what he did and discovered we still try to understand to this day." Oak spoke with such praise that Naruto almost thought he was gonna cry.

"Who was this kid Gramps." Naruto asked.

"His name was Red and he was the Kanto champion and is the strongest trainer in the world." This news shocked Naruto to the very core almost making him speechless.

"Red was always a excellent trainer. When we battled I saw the bond he had with his Pokémon that went far beyond any other I've seen. So when I heard he took down team rocket my respect for him grew." Lance decided to join back into the convo.

"Wait what happened to him? I heard he disappeared shortly after he became champion," Naruto asked.

"He did to train and hone his skills. Though he did come down after an extended amount of time, but it wasn't because of some trainer beating him. No it was because of the death of his mother." Lance said as Naruto widen his eyes.

"Red made himself number one enemy for team rocket and for the small amount of that remained they decided to get their revenge. By killing his only family and on that day the anger of the worlds strongest trainer new no bounds." Oak recalled that day as it was engraved into his mind.

"And ever since that day neither me nor anyone close to red has seen him." Lance said remembering only his aftermath from the damage he had done to Team rocket.

"But wait what does this have to do with my current problem," asked Naruto as he had learned a lot more about Pallet town and the greatest champion in history.

"Evil doesn't just disappear it just reforms into something more. Though Team rocket has gathered back their numbers it isn't as powerful nor is it the same organization." Lance pulled a file onto his watch showing the letter R, a musical note, and a mysterious snake coiled around a stick." Team rocket now has two other groups working with it. Them being team sound and team snake with each having their own specific members with Pokémon that could give you just as much trouble." Naruto looked at all the info they were presented with and rubbed his chin in thought.

"So I assume that there is more then one leader then." Naruto asked as he felt that one person couldn't trouble all three groups.

"That's the thing the ladder reaches in so many directions that I have not been able to identify who is in charge of who. But I have been able to find out who is apart of which group and this one person who is gunning for you and Celebi is not someone pleasant." Naruto was then sent a photo by Lance of who it was and when he saw it his eyes widen.

"Orochimaru!"

"I assume you know him then Naruto." Oak asked.

"Yeah he was someone I was close with back in the day." Naruto had a far off look remembering something.

"Well he is in charge of a group hunting for Celebi and from what other rumors I have heard. They want you and your Ninetails as well." Lance spoke.

"Kurama? What would they want with him," asked Naruto.

"Well as we have spoken before Naruto your ninetails is different a lot more then others. In fact it's abilities are still a mystery to me and the other professors." Oak said.

"Yes I know and I myself have been trying to find something about him." Naruto said as he had been trying to find more info about Kurama since he evolved.

"Well luckily for you there is someone who I know that can help you with determining that in Cornerstone Valley. His name is Chiski and his knowledge on evolution might help." Oak said sending him directions to the place.

"Thanks Professor I'll check after we hit the road tomorrow." Naruto said.

"Naruto I just want you to know that our information is still little and unknown as I cannot confirm if this info is true or not. But if you ever need my help with anything don't be afraid to call for help. But in the meantime be safe and enjoy your journey for I can't wait to see you in the indigo league." Lance have him a wink as the call ended with Naruto sighing before hearing a beep and seeing he has Lances info now.

He sighed for what felt like the umpteenth time that night as all the information he had acquired today was a little to much for him. The fact that the worlds greatest trainer lived in pallet town and his sudden departure from society after his revenged filled path. But also that Orochimaru is hunting him and Celebi along with Kurama was something that didn't help his nerves.

"_Why can't things be simpler for me_." Was all he thought before heading off to bed.

**Three Days Laters**

"Alright guys it seems we have finally arrived."

Naruto and the girls walked up the hill and looked down seeing cornerstone valley just down the single road leading to the small, but large village as he saw it was sitting in between two cliffs as small huts were built into the cliff obviously for those who like better views. But to the three of them they saw it as more of a hazard risk. Though they didn't wanna complain with the locals and so they made their way into town with Celebi inside of Karins backpack as Kurama walked alongside Naruto with Yami atop his head taking a snooze.

"So where is the Pokémon center of this place." Karin asked she stretched her arms.

"From this guide book Cornerstone only has a small hut for healing of Pokémon." Erika said reading off a book of famous places in Kanto.

"Seems we will have to get a hotel then." Naruto said as they started to walk around trying to find a place to stay.

As they were walking through town they noticed the streets were a little busy as vendors were yelling out into the walking pass Byers trying to get them to shop their product. Though it wasn't working for many for the few that came to see what they had it worked pretty good as they left with a hefty amount of items. With both Erika and Karin finding their own places to snoop around as Naruto sighed at their antics.

Suddenly one of his pokeballs shook as out of it came Kurama shocking Naruto. But before he could ask what was up a black blur came out of nowhere crashing into him as he was pinned down giving off a groan as he looked into red eyes and felt the soft fur of a ninetails as Kurama growled at the new Pokémon with the latter doing the same.

"Woah their Kurama calm down. The both of you calm down," Naruto tried to ease the two but they looked like they were about to get into it.

"NINETAILS!" A loud voice yelled as the ninetails stopped its growl and turned around as did Kurama and Naruto. To find a man with red blazing hair as he ran towards them as his white lab coat blew in the wind and he stopped in front of the trio. "Sorry for what my Ninetails has caused you. She gets wild sometimes especially in front of other Pokémon like her." He suddenly stopped and widen his eyes upon seeing the weird looking ninetails and then stared at the blonde haired boy as recognition showed in his eyes.

"Naruto?"

"Whose asking Mister."

"It's me Chiski Professor Chiski."

"Oh Professor sorry it's just I haven't met you before and Gramps hadn't really showed me a photo of you." Naruto gave a sweat drop.

"It's okay my boy I'm usually busy so photos are the last thing on my mind. But right now dis a better time then any. Follow me my boy." Chiski said as he started to lead both Naruto and Kurama back to his lab after returning Ninetails to her pokeball.

After a small trek they had finally arrived at his lab which in Naruto's opinion was a bit smaller then Gramps, but made up for it with its magnificent back yard where Pokémon of different kind roamed around as Chiski let Ninetails out to go and roam around as well.

"Come my boy and bring your ingesting Pokémon." The red haired man said as Kurama jumped up onto the table as he started to boot up a machine.

"So what have you been able to understand with the info Gramps has been sending you." Naruto asked.

"Well I wouldn't say it's his more over yours as you were his assistant for a long time and helped to discover much in old studies thought it be nothing more but mistype of words," Chiski said as Naruto blushed at the praise.

"Well Thanks Professor. But I couldn't have found it without Kurama's help I mean even he doesn't know what he's capable of," Naruto gave his fox a small pat as he enjoyed the treatment.

"So Kurama can not only do fire type moves, but they are much more powerful then the average fire move in fact from what you told me a small move like **Fire fang** causes twice the damage and causes much more added affects. Though from what you told me water types don't affect him as much neither does ground or rock." Chiski was looking through the notes Naruto had written down for Professor oak.

"Not only that but his new move. **Beast Bomb **is unknown in type and the strength is limitless from what you gathered. Strong enough to destroy a whole mountain side from what your tests gathered." Chiski was becoming more awed at its power.

"We would've tried it in real battle, but we don't know how much damage it would do to a Pokémon in battle I mean we did try it, but that was against a gym leader and she used her strongest attack." Naruto said.

"Understandable though maybe we can find a way to see how truly powerful this attack truly is." Chiski said as he started to type on his computer.

As the two were discussing all types of ways to test out the new move and to see if Kurama can use any other new moves the ninetails from earlier was walking through the open field avoiding all the Pokémon roaming around as she was just enjoying the suns Rays hit her and the soft golden fur.

Suddenly a large shadow started to cover the field as ninetails opened her eyes finding the lack of sun annoying after finally finding her spot though was taken aback when she looked up and a giant net came down and wrapped around her trapping her as she quickly struggled to get free from the net finding it was getting tighter the more she struggled.

"Ah struggle all you can, but you'll find it kinda impossible," a voice caught the fox Pokémon's attention as she looked up as the tall man who was wearing a grey shirt underneath a purple vest which held four pokeballs as the man pushed up his glasses which reflected the sun light.

Soon more Pokémon started to be caught by the same net as they cried out in surprise with others quickly running away. Though that brought a smile to the mans face as he snapped his fingers and the shadow which was blocking most of the field started to move and started to fire small objects that hit all the running Pokémon as they jumped a little, before slowly collapsing.

"Mmh that seemed a little to easy." The man said as ropes dropped down and descending from them were groups of people all with the same symbol upon their shirts, that of a snake.

"Sir the machine has captured most Pokémon, but a few were able to escape." One of the team snake goons said as the others started to carry the captured ones to the floating ship.

"It doesn't matter as long as the amount caught right now is sufficient enough for master Orochimaru," the glasses wearing man said as he looked at the Pokémon getting carried into the transport.

"Sir Kabuto what about the professor of this place." The man asked.

"Don't worry by the time that old man realizes what happens we will be out of here. Now take this Pokémon back to the ship," Kabuto looked down at the ninetails as she growled at the white haired man who smirked down feeling the Pokémon's anger nothing but a pebble in his masters goals.

"Yes sir." The glasses wearing man said as he went to grab the fox, but suddenly a crimson blur came and knocked the man back into others as Kabuto raised his eyebrow at the sudden attack and turned to see a odd looking Pokémon growling at him with anger in his eyes.

"Now you're an interesting looking Pokémon. I wonder what you are though." Kabuto raised his wrist which had a sort of small machine on it as a hologram appeared scanning the growling fox as it came up with no data." Huh, interesting seems no data on you at all. Well then I guess we can find out when we capture you." Kabuto grinned, but suddenly a massive bolt of thunder struck his goons as they all collapsed in a heap knocked out.

"You will be doing no such thing." Naruto appeared with Bolt the two standing beside Kurama as they growled at the lone standing snake member.

"Ninetails are you okay." Chiski said as he went over to his Pokémon and started to try and free her from her trap.

"Ah professor I didn't know you were having company. Especially one such as Naruto here," Kabuto smirked as he pulled one of the pokeballs from his waist.

"And who are you supposed to be mister creepy glasses." Naruto asked as he prepared for anything he might throw at them.

"Ah yes where are my manners. I am Kabuto second in command of team snake and the head of their research development in both weapons and Pokémon. And the reason we are here is of course to capture the professors fine collection of Pokémon," Kabuto smirked as he. Showed the already captured Pokémon.

"You let them go this insist." Chiski stood up with the net that surrounded Ninetails allowing her to get up and growl at the one who trapped her.

"Sorry professor, but these Pokémon are gonna need to come with us. And I was told to use any means necessary to get them." Kabuto held one of his pokeballs as he gave a smirk all to creepily." Now AlakazamNow Alakazam show them your power."

Out of his Pokémon came the Psi Pokémon who floated above the grass fields as it floated for a few seconds, before opening his eyes as he unleashed his psychic powers which forced them to cover his eyes as they were blown back a few inches.

"This doesn't look good." Naruto said.

"You might wanna let the rest of your team out to help." Chiski said.

"Good idea," Naruto went to go for his other Pokémon, but suddenly a pink aura surrounded him as he was lifted up into the air.

"I don't think so. Now Alakazam get rid of him," Kabuto ordered as his Pokémon sent Naruto flying.

"SHIT! Kurama quick." Naruto called out as in a quick blur he was caught by his fox friend who set him down.

"You have some very trustworthy Pokémon Naruto. Shame I'm going to have to beat them down, now Alakazam use **Psychic**." Kabuto called out as his Pokémon held up his two spoons which had the pink aura which was sent out in a small wave.

"Quick Bolt, Kurama dodge."

The two quickly dodged the attack as Bolt took the quick lead going in fast becoming a blur as he was using **Quick Attack **to hurry his pace, but Alakazam predicated it and raised its spoons as a pink wall was put up blocking Bolt's attack as he was forced back.

"Good Alakazam now use **Shadow Ball**." Kabuto said as his Pokémon took down the shield only to fire a ball of dark energy which was to fast for Bolt to dodge and was blasted back as he landed on all fours though with a little trouble.

"Bolt you okay." Naruto asked with worry in his voice as Bolt nodded his head quickly running back into the fight." BOLT! Kurama quick go in and help him."

"Alakazam use"Alakazam use **Double Team**," Suddenly multiple Alakazam appeared as both Bolt and Kurama stopped and growled at the duplicates.

"Bolt quick use **Discharge** and Kurama **Dark Pulse** to get rid of them all." Naruto called out as his two Pokémon shot out a loud electric charge while Kurama shot a dark beam of energy that got rid of the duplicates in a second. Though it made the two Pokémon confused as they saw no sign of the real one until a buzz behind Bolt drew their attention as the fox turned around only to be hit with a ball of dark energy as he was sent flying into a boulder cracking it.

"BOLT!" Yelled Naruto as he and Bolt ran to Kurama to check if he was okay.

"Hm, here I thought your Pokémon were a lot more resilient then that. Guess it was just the subjects overestimating you that got me to go at you with my second strongest Pokémon." Kabuto said as Naruto glared daggers at him with Kurama also doing the same as the two got up with a dark red energy surrounding Kurama as Naruto looked at Kabuto with burning red eyes.

"You'll pay for that," Naruto's voice was much darker and his tone showed his anger.

"Oh, is little Naruto mad. Well come and show me what your made of," Kabuto taunted as Kurama growled like an animal with Naruto growling as well.

"Naruto my boy you have to calm down," Chiski said as he saw the fury in his eyes and wanted to calm him before he rushed in recklessly.

"No, he hurt Bolt. He hurt these Pokémon and there is so much more he did apart of team snake…**And I'm don't being playing nice**," Naruto's voice became not of his own as he raised his head showing his hate and malice.

_**ROARRRR**_

Kurama gave a mighty roar as the energy burst out and he rushed in with Alakazam widening his eyes as he quickly put up a shield to protect himself, but Kurama broke through it with little effort as Alakazam was hit with a enhanced **Quick attack** sending him flying back and landing in a huff next to Kabuto.

"Oh seems like your Pokémon got a little boost," Kabuto smirked, but inside he was sweating a little as he felt the power not only Kurama was putting out, but also Naruto. Although it got him intrigued as to what this power was and with a flaming aura he pushed up his glasses hiding the fear." Alakazam let's make this quick use **Double Team **followed by **Shadow ball**."

"Kurama **Flame Charge**."

The two Pokémon made quick work as Alakazam became multiple before firing off dark balls of energy with Kurama becoming a Blaze in crimson fire that burned the ground around him as he ran towards the duplicates dodging each attack with speed unparalleled as in a blur five Alakazam were gone. With the remaining others getting a little worried till Kurama appeared in front of them.

"NOW! Alakazam use **Psychic**," Kabuto called out as all but one Alakazam disappeared with the one firing off a pink wave only for it to do nothing as it disappeared the moment it hit Kurama." WHAT!"

"**Kurama use Beast Bomb**."

Kabuto was in shock and became even more shock upon feeling the massive output of energy from Kurama as the small purple ball before he ate it as small steam came out of his mouth. That he expelled with Alakazam snapping out of it and using **Reflect** to block it, but it barely stopped it before sending the Pokémon flying into the ship causing it to drop to the ground snapping Kabuto out of it, but as he turned towards Naruto he was suddenly lifted off his feet and slammed onto the ground as Naruto held him down with strength he found impossible for someone his age.

"**You'll hurt no one again**." Naruto said as he started to choke the life out of Kabuto.

"NARUTO STOP!" Yelled Chiski as he tried to stop Naruto only for Kurama to jump in front of him stopping himself.

"**You can't stop what he deserves**," Naruto spoke as he increased the pressure with Kabuto losing strength very slowly.

"This isn't the way Naruto don't do this. If you cross this line, then you won't be any better then them." Chiski tried to get to him as Kurama growled at him more, but suddenly Ninetails appeared in front of him stopping Kurama from doing anything.

"**I am nothing like them they hurt the innocence and take Pokémon from those who earned theirs. They are crooks, they are-**"

"Murders and you are about to be one to Naruto please my boy don't do this," Chiski begged as Naruto continued to choke Kabuto, but suddenly his eyes started to flicker as a voice inside his head started to talk to him while another edge him on.

"Don't be like them Naruto be the one you want to be. Be a not a trainer to them, but a friend to all your Pokémon and those around you."

Naruto let go of Kabuto as he was barely conscious with Naruto getting up as the energy around him started to disappear with Kurama also starting to become less hostile as the two looked at each other knowing the feeling each of them had was not unlike them.

"I'm sorry professor…we both are we don't know what got over us it's just that when he hurt Bolt we both became…..angered almost as if something snapped," Naruto held his head knowing that what happened wasn't him, but his darker half and though he could've held some control he didn't and it seemed it affected Kurama.

"It's okay my boy you got yourself back in control and we're able to stop them. Now we have to get the rest of the Pokémon out of here and call offficer Jenny." Chiski said.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that," a so stern voice said as both Naruto and Chiski turned to the source only to be hit with a small dart that caused them to jump back before falling down into unconsciousness as both Ninetails quickly turned a round only to be shot with darts as well.

"Seems you had a little difficulty with the job Kabuto," out of the shadows walked a tall man wearing a trench coat with a large snake wrapped around it as his metal boots clanked on the ground and his pale skin shown in the light and his snake like eyes looked down at the unconscious Naruto.

"Sorry lord Orochimaru I didn't expect that type of power from him." Kabuto said.

"It's okay neither did I and I'm glad I tagged along for I was able to witness that power. And what a magnificent power it was indeed." Orochimaru said with a wicked smile.

"Would you like us to gather the Pokémon sir while they are unconscious," Kabuto asked.

"No leave them and take just that one," Orochimaru said pointing to Kurama.

"Why not the others," Kabuto asked.

"Because not only is this a different ninetails, but the power from both of them was a connection and it was triggered by anger. Something I know he will be feeling and when he does we can run the tests needed to look into what this power is," Orochimaru laughed silently at the possibilities of this power and what he could do with it.

Kabuto nodded and obeyed his masters plans as he returned his Pokémon to his pokeball, before waking the others up and got some to then to take Kurama as they started to board the barely functioning ship which took off leaving behind the knocked professor and trainer to wake up later to find a new world of trouble. As team snake had made its name known in Kanto.

**END**

**The new chapter is out and it's been just a little bit since I worked on anytbing as I have been working a lot and doing some summer classes so I haven't gotten time for stories. Of course the Pokémon anime is back though some animes haven't returned which is sad. But I'll be fine and get though it by watching others I haven't watched before though for now enjoy this chapter as we get into a new arc a three chapter one which will lead to the first session of this season to an end as next time we shall delve deeper into Naruto's past and into a new way of training.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Damm it's been like months since the last chapter and I know some of you have been wondering where I have been so let me tell you along with some new info to settle you down. The first being that my schedule will be more open now and that most of my stories will be updated as some of the older ones are gonna have to change in some way. So like my stories from years ago will need to be read and the chapters will be kinda half assed. Number two will be that I have been creating two new stories with one of them having been completed and I'm just gonna release all of it at once, while the other only five chapters will be competed. And number three is that once I finish this chapter I will be working on two of them Ah the same time to make things go by faster. Because I really want the confrontation with his family to come sooner.**

**Chapter 27****: The Hidden Snake**

"_I lost…."_

24 hours had gone by since they lost.

In that time a few things had happened with one of those being the immediate danger of team snake to the Kanto region. As many reports of trainers and faculties being attacked by members of the group aided by team rocket making the jobs of police very difficult. The other problem was the injuries to those at the lab with some of the Pokémon needing immediate treatment and others becoming more hostile towards their trainers and any other human. But the other problem was the kidnapping of Kurama which didn't go well with Naruto as he had blown a nerve upon being told his companion was taken.

"We will find him Naruto I swear," Erika said trying to console him as Karin was looking to the side looking out the window with a far away look.

"How? The police can't help as they"How? The police can't help as they are dealing with the rest of the attacks in Kanto. Plus Professor Chiski is dealing with the rogue Pokémon at his labs. I just don't know what we are going to do." Naruto looked down in sadness.

"We can't give up we gotta do everything we can to find him and put a stop to team snake." Erika said.

"_**She's right Naruto we cant give up**_." Z entered through the door with the rest of his Pokémon all of whom were giving him worried looks.

"But Z I've tried to connect with Kurama just like I have with most of my Pokémon, but I just can't sense him." Naruto looked down at his hands feeling the failure of keeping his Pokémon safe.

"_**You haven't tried everything**_." Z said as she stood in front of him.

"What do you mean?"

"_**When you and Kurama connected during the battle the two of you were in sync and in a sense both of you were one. Something like that has not been seen for many eons, for us Pokémon it's a myth past down from our ancestors. Until yesterday I thought it was a myth."**_ Z spoke as she become lost in memory of a time long ago.

"_**It's not the first time you've done it to Naruto**_," Bolt spoke up as he wobbled a little, but Eve quickly helped.

"What do you mean?"

"_**He means that you have been connecting with us in more ways then one. Our bonds as trainer and Pokémon have been getting stronger. On the battlefield and off it I'm sure you've sensed it among us and our new companions.**_" Z said as she looked at each of his Pokémon their family.

Eve was making sure Bolt wasn't putting to much weight on his injured leg, a cute scene in Z's eyes and something her and the others could tease them about later. Leo and Yami were playing with the floating Celebi who was having a great time with the two water types. Keith on the other hand was munching on food served to him by the nurse joy of the Pokémon center and though he was being a slob it was cute in a way that made Z smile.

"_**You see all of us are a family and we wanna help to make sure we are hole again**_," Z said.

"But how Z if I can't even connect with Kurama," Naruto had a face of hopelessness though Z didn't to kindly to it, but Erika was their to help the situation.

"Now you two we can't go and getting angry. We gotta find a way to find Kurama," She said getting between the two.

"Well how do you propose we go about it then?" Asked Naruto.

"I can find them," Karin finally spoke up silencing everyone as they looked at her woth Celebi floating near her.

"What do you mean Karin?" Asked Erika.

"I mean I know where Team snake is located or more precisely I know where the main base facility is." Karin didn't need to turn around to see the questioning faces.

"And how would you know that Karin?" Naruto questioned as he got up.

"Because a long time ago, before my time with Team rocket I was once a part of Team Snake and the head researcher in charge of Pokémon mutation." Karin spoke as she looked down with everyone looking at her with Shock.

**Unknown Area**

Darkness.

That is all what Kurama could see and what he has been seeing for the past day as he floats in the nothingness all alone. With no Naruto and no friends around to help him as he could only imagine what was happening to them outside his mind. Just imagining the things team snake is doing to them brought anger to him as he growled into the void shaking everything around him. The air started to get hotter as he tried to force himself to awaken.

"_**Woah their it seems it's getting a little hot in here**_." A voice spoke up as Kurama stopped in his anger as he looked around him trying to find the mysterious voice.

"_**Who's that? Who said that?**_" Kurama asked.

"_**Wow I'm surprised you don't recognize my voice.**_" Suddenly a bright light appeared in the darkness and a figure emerged showing Kurama someone he thought he wouldn't see.

"_**NARUTO**_!"

"_**Not exactly my little foxy friend. I might have his appearance, but my mind is my own**_," the fake Naruto smirked as his glowing red eyes stared into Kurama's red eyes.

"_**Who the hell are you then**_?" Kurama asked.

"_**Naruto never gave me on as I am nothing more, but a construct or a being made from his hate and anger. Thus when I felt a large amount of anger I followed the connection leading me straight towards you**_." Inner Naruto said.

"_**Wait if your apart of the real Naruto then you can tell him where I am and to come save me**_." Kurama called out.

"_**Sorry, but I can't**_."

"_**Wait why not**_!" Kurama asked as he glared at the fake.

"_**Because as far as I can see I'm only allowed to talk to you mentally. I can feel someone or something blocking me from seeing everything around you. In fact I'm surprised I was able to get into your mind, though I can only guess it's because of the real Naruto**_."

"_**Wait what's happened to Naruto**_." Kurama asked as worry took over his mind.

"_**Huh such a worried pokemon. Well if you must know he just found out something big and right now his emotions are in a daze all becoming jumbled. Though the main one I can feel is anger and betrayal, something that allowed me to probably cross over and talk to you. In fact I'm sure you can feel his emotions right now**_." The fake said as Kurama stopped for a second and felt around himself until he felt it the anger.

"_**We have to help him**_."

"_**We can't not unless he allows us to or**_…"

"_**Or what?" **_Kurama asked not liking what he was implying.

"_**He deals with the problem to his anger**_."

**Pokémon Center**

"NARUTO STOP!" Erika Yelled as she and Z tried to hold back Naruto who was trying to get at Karin who was now leaning against the desk nursing her hurt shoulder where Naruto forcibly grabbed her.

"NO! She lied to us. She was working with them all along weren't you Karin." He asked.

"No that's not true I swear I didn't plan any of this." Karin pleaded.

"Why should I believe you if you couldn't trust us with who you were."

"Because I knew how much you hated Team rocket and if you found out about team snake and that I used to work for them. Well you are seeing my point," Karin argued.

"You still should've told us. You should've told me Karin." Erika spoke woth a hint of hurt in her voice.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't take the chance." Karin didn't bother to look her two companions in the eyes.

"_**Enough all of you. Now is not the time for fighting. Naruto you go and keep your emotions in check. NOW**_!" Z gave a firm glare to Naruto who was still glaring at Karin, but relented as he went and sat down in a coroner of the room. Starting a calming meditation, but showing he was paying attention by not turning away from them."_** Now Karin I think we would all like an explanation on how deep your connection with Team snake is**_?" Z and everyone present including the Pokémon leaned in as Karin sighed.

"My tale begins not here, but on the islands of Uzumaki and with my former family."

**FlashBack**

**Ten Years Ago**

"_I was barely the age of five. Yet my skills and unique ability made me stand out from the other kids."_

A young Karin whose hair is just barley past her jawline was seen running around the woods with the wild Pokémon around her following her and playing with her as she laughed and smiled. Then she stops as she found herself in a clearing and their she saw Pokémon huddled around a big red Pokémon with a ring around his backs and gold outlines. The young Karin walked closer, but jumped back when the mysterious Pokémon moved, though that gave Karen a chance to see its injured right side which made her run to its side. The Pokémon growled at her, but couldn't do nothing with his injury as Karin gave the large Pokémon a big smile.

"_I promised Volcanion that I would heal him. For you see my ability I unlocked at my young age was aura and a strong one that helped to heal those around me. More specifically Pokémon_._ I connected with the wild life around me in ways that impressed everyone including myself, though everyone saw it as a gift others didn't. My parents were one of them, with my father seeing it as nothing more, but a nuisance and a waste of time. Not seeing the potential in healing others when you must only worry about yourself, my mother was a little more caring, but again just like my father only saw it as something of a nuisance. _

"_You shall never use it again Karin. Do you understand." The words of my father echoed in my head for years to come and it would have made me lose all hope with the world, had that one man not come to me in my time of darkness._

_A young Karin was seen crying in the forest as the steps of a young and mature adult man wearing his long hair in a ponytail as his white skin gleamed in the sunlight. His long sleeved shirt and right vest showed his many items including the pokeballs which held his Pokémon as he kneeled down next to the crying Karin. Comforting her and making her not only believe in herself, but in a better future._

"_Of course Orochimaru wasn't one to take the peaceful route. In fact his words were nothing, but lies to lure me away from my family and home to his evil slithery hands. Where he used me to hurt Pokémon and make them his to either control or to study. To him they were the worlds greatest mystery and something he wanted to dissect and understand. To him Pokémon were the future of not only us, but everyone, of course as someone with a young mind I listened to his words and never doubted them…..until the day it happened."_

_Karin along with other members of team snake were walking down the halls of their main base. All of them were either elite trainers, admirals, or special in scientific or mechanical categories with missions of the future each instilled into their minds. And as they walked into the dark laboratory in which was their leaders secretive place of use it was a big honor for them. They stood in front all confused on what they were doing here as out of the shadows came their leader Orochimaru and beside him was another man one in a black tux suit with a red bow tie._

"_Today we celebrate not only, because of an achievement Of great proportions, but of our partnership with Team Rocket of Kanto."_

_Then in a flash of brilliance the lights came on blinding everyone expect the two in front for a few seconds and as Karin slowly opened her eyes they quickly widen as a giant tube was in front of them bubbling with water as a lone object floated inside of it._

"_Meet the future of man and Pokémon. Meet the first of any kind. Meet Mewtwo_." Cheers were all that could be heard as Orochimaru basked in his excellence while the other man walked up to the shocked Karin.

"You must be Karin Uzumaki it's a pleasure to meet you. I am Giovani…..I'm your uncle."

_That was the second biggest shock for me that day. Finding out the head of Team rocket is your uncle was not something I would jump for joy about. In fact that day changed me for who I was and who Orochimaru was as soon we were not only hunting wild Pokémon, but legendary and mythical ones as well with Mewtwos help we were able to achieve much from it. Though in terms of capture rate it was low and it didn't get any better when Mewtwo escaped and the destruction of Team rocket. In fact it tore Orochimaru knowing his creation was gone and his ally was no more, it drove him not mad. Well sorta, but it drove him to do unspeakable things and soon Tram snake was truly turned into a deadly force. Remaking havoc over all regions, then it happened Team rockets rise and fall, but not its demise as the few members within were able to capture something, that no had seen before, but was heard about. A Celebi._

_Of course this one was unique in a way that intrigued Orochimaru to the point he wanted it no matter what and ordered for me to go undercover and to steal Celebi for him. Something I was a little hesitant to do giving how my uncle was our allies leader and that they were not our enemy, but for him having Celebi meant even ruining the partnership we had established._

"_If you shall succeed Karin, then all of your wishes will come true."_

**End Flashback**

**Present Time**

"As you can tell I didn't quiet go through with his offer." Karin looked down not bothering to look anyone in the face. With a few tense seconds until footsteps could be heard and a hand was placed on her shoulder as she turned around to stare into the eyes of Naruto.

"You went through a tough time as a kid and it was never easy even with those you trusted around you. It was a life of survive or die and it was wrong of me to think you would betray us. Just because your past is full of sun doesn't mean you can't be redeemed." Naruto gave a big bright smile as Karin shed tears.

"We are here for you Karin and no matter what we will solve this together." Erika said standing with on her other side.

"_**Together**_," Z along with the other Pokémon thought as they huddled around them.

"Now the question is, where are they located?" Erika asked.

"Well it's not easy to get to as it's not located anywhere on the mainland." She quickly ran up to the map of the Kanto region bringing it to the table.

"Then it's on one of the remote islands around the region. Like any of the orange islands." Naruto suggested.

"Not exactly…," she then started to triangulate with a few pencils until she figured it out by circling where it will be.

"Ah Karin that's the middle of nowhere," Naruto said confusion in his voice.

"Exactly for you see my young companions the main base of team snake is not only a fortress, but a flying one."

**Unknown location**

"Are the preparations set." Kabuto spoke as he was looking through the glass window as many team snake scientist were typing away and rushing around to get certain things set up as Orochimaru stood a few feet behind him looking on with the center of their attention being a large testing tube filled with gallons of liquid and in the center of it stood a crimson red fox with many devices connecting to him.

"Soon all will be perfected and the world a better place."

"As so you have envisioned lord Orochimaru."

As the two prepared for the upcoming future that Orochimaru has envisioned with Kurama at the center of it. Our three heroes pack up their things and set out with their Pokémon hearts of trust and determination within themselves as they know of only one thing and that is to bring back their family member and make themselves whole once again.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**End**

**And so ends another chapter in Masterquest tune in next time for another exciting chapter, because it should be out around the same time as this one.**


End file.
